Beautiful Liar
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabatnya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu? (NaruIno! slight NaruSaku) /RnR please :-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _'The truth always being hide by the lie'_

 _ **.**_

Petugas Namikaze Minato baru saja keluar dari kantornya untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Kasus yang tengah ditanganinya kali ini telah melibatkan orang yang tak bersalah. Tersangka dituduh telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak di bawah umur, penculikan, sekaligus pembunuhan. Na'as-nya korban dalam kasus ini adalah anak berumur 11 tahun, dan dia adalah puteri dari seorang Komisaris Jendral Polisi.

Minato yakin tersangka bukanlah orang jahat. Sayangnya, tersangka tersebut adalah seorang pria yang mengidap Autis, sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Minato juga curiga bahwa sang penuntut—Komisaris Jendral Polisi telah menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mengancam tersangka agar mengakui perbuatan yang belum tentu dilakukan oleh tersangka tersebut, sehingga tersangka tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pasrah.

Minato hanya ingin keadilan ditegakkan, apalagi tersangka juga memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan korban. Isteri tersangka juga sudah meninggal sehingga anak perempuan tersangka harus diserahkan ke panti asuhan. Dugaan Minato tentang kasus kali ini adalah, sebenarnya korban yang bernama Fuma Sasame itu tidak diculik, diperkosa, apalagi dibunuh. Menurutnya itu adalah kecelakaan murni. Anak perempuan itu hanya tergelincir pada saat sedang berlari karena salju yang mencair, sehingga dia terjatuh. Sebelum terjatuh anak perempuan itu berpegangan pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dipegangnya tersebut adalah sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan sebuah pemberat, yaitu batu bata yang kemudian menghantam kepala anak itu hingga berdarah.

Saat itu suhu di luar mencapai minus 18 derajat yang tentu bisa berakibat fatal pada anak perempuan tersebut. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian tersangka muncul. Melihat kejadian tersebut mungkin saja tersangka hanya ingin mencoba menyelamatkan anak itu dengan cara melakukan _CPR_ yang dimulai dengan melonggarkan celana yang dikenakan korban. Namun seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di TKP. Orang itu pun salah paham atas apa yang dilihatnya, lalu melaporkan tersangka pada polisi.

Selama 15 tahun menjadi polisi, Minato telah melihat hal-hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Hal-hal yang pada setiap malam, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah semua hal yang dilakukannya itu sudah benar ataukah justru sia-sia saja? Beban pikiran mengganggunya, terutama setelah hari-hari seperti ini. Minato benar-benar lelah.

oOOo

.

.

Minato tengah mengemudi untuk melakukan tugas patroli paginya. Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Tepat pukul 8:00 ketika ia melihat seorang anak usia sekolah bersandar di sudut bangunan, merokok.

Minato berhenti dan keluar dari mobil patrolinya, berharap anak itu tidak melarikan diri. Anak itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan menginjak puntung rokoknya di tanah.

"Hei, Nak!" Minato membuka suara, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak itu. "Bukankah kau seharusnya di sekolah?"

"Ini hari libur," anak itu menjawab dengan tegas. Minato menduga apabila dilihat dari tinggi badan dan penampilannya, umur anak tersebut sekitar 16-17 tahun.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini adalah hari Senin dan aku ingat betul kalau hari ini bukanlah tanggal merah!" sahut Minato yang kemudian melanjutkan, "Bukankah seharusnya di jam ini kau berada di sekolah?"

"Aku _homeschooling_ ," jawab anak itu seraya menyeret kakinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Minato benar-benar penasaran ingin melihat wajah lawan bicaranya tersebut. Sayangnya, anak itu mengenakan jaket dengan penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan mata dan sebagian wajahnya.

 _"Nice try, kid."_

Anak itu hanya menghela nafas, membuat kepulan kabut terlihat di udara dingin Desember.

"Di mana orangtua mu?" Minato kembali bertanya.

Anak itu tak menjawab dan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" Minato kembali bertanya dengan ramah.

Sekilas anak itu melirik Minato dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut lalu bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya!"

"Naruto," gumamnya sedikit lebih keras.

"Bagaimana dengan nama belakangmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Baiklah," kata Minato pula. "Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa memberimu surat peringatan, dengan syarat, kau harus segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan.

"Hei!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau bersekolah di _Konoha Art High School?"_ tanya Minato pula.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Hanya asal tebak. Biasanya anak yang ingin membolos selalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan gedung sekolahnya," kata Minato sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Naruto berjalan. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya aku memberi tumpangan."

"Apakah aku harus duduk di belakang?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

Minato tersenyum. "Nah, kau bisa duduk di depan."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju mobil Minato, lalu duduk di kursi penumpang, di mana ia langsung memutar kepalanya untuk menatap ke luar jendela.

Minato masuk dan mulai mengemudi menuju sekolah Naruto.

"Jadi, kau kelas berapa?" tanya Minato pula.

 _"What do you even care? Who are you anyway?"_

"Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Tidakkah orangtua mu pernah mengajarkan bahwa polisi adalah teman mu? Dan tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua?"

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Orangtua ku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa."

"Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Minato," katanya. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua anak-anak pergi ke sekolah. Mengapa kau bolos hari ini?"

Naruto mendesah. Ia menurunkan penutup kepalanya dan berbalik menghadap Minato. "Tidakkah kau akan membolos juga jika kau tampak seperti ini?"

Sekarang karena anak itu telah mengangkat kepalanya sekaligus menurunkan _hoodie_ -nya, Minato bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Naruto adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang anehnya terlihat mirip sekali dengannya, dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang nampak kusut dan mata biru samudra, tetapi wajahnya penuh dengan lebam mengerikan, bahkan sudut bibirnya juga robek lengkap dengan noda darah yang sudah mengering.

 _"That looks pretty bad, Naruto!"_ katanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau baru saja berkelahi?"

"Aku berjalan sambil melamun, lalu membentur tiang."

"Mmhm," Minato tidak percaya dengan kebohongan tersebut. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku membawamu pulang, orangtua mu bisa menghubungi pihak sekolah kalau kau sakit."

"Tidak, tidak!" Naruto berkata cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau cukup membawaku ke Sekolah."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

Minato mendesah dan terus mengemudi. Ketika mereka sampai di KAHS, ia turun dari mobil, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, yang langsung melompat keluar.

 _"Ano… arigatou Namikaze-san!"_ katanya.

"Tidak masalah nak," Minato tersenyum. "Dan jangan sampai terlibat masalah lagi."

 _"I'll try,"_ kata Naruto setengah hati, dan ia pun lekas berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Minato hanya melaju pergi setelah ia memastikan bahwa anak itu akan aman di dalam sana.

oOOo

.

.

Minato keluar untuk berpatroli pada hari kedua, kali ini dengan berjalan kaki. Ia tengah berjalan di jalan utama, ketika ia mendengar keributan. Ia pun berlari menuju sumber suara, dan melihat sekelompok anak laki-laki sedang berkelahi di sebuah gang.

"Hei!" Minato meniup peluitnya. "Hentikan!"

Para remaja itu mengabaikannya, dan Minato berlari untuk menghentikan perkelahian tersebut. Sebagian besar pukulan tampaknya ditujukan pada satu anak, sehingga Minato membaur di tengah-tengah dan mendorong mereka semua pergi dari sana.

"Pulanglah ke rumah jika kalian tidak ingin kutangkap!" tegas Minato, dan semua remaja itu pun menurut patuh. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak yang menjadi korban pengeroyokkan tadi. Nampak anak itu hendak menyelinap pergi tanpa diketahui.

"Naruto?"

Anak itu membeku. Minato menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

" _Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"_

Naruto mendesah keras dan mencoba untuk lari, tapi Minato meraih lengannya.

"Aow!" Naruto berteriak, kemudian meringis karena Minato mencengkram tangannya terlalu keras. Naruto melepas cengkraman tangan Minato, lalu melotot.

"Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Minato, bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak berkelahi!" Naruto protes, masih memegangi lengannya yang sakit akibat luka yang disebabkan para anak berandalan tadi. "Mereka semua sengaja melakukannya!"

"Apa alasannya? Mana mungkin mereka memukulmu tanpa alasan, kan?"

"Mereka semua selalu mem _-bully_ orang lain. Aku menghentikan mereka saat mereka sedang mencari gara-gara. Lalu, sepulang sekolah mereka mengikutiku dan memulai perkelahian!"

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Naruto menendang kerikil. "Yah, aku hanya kesal saat melihat mereka melecehkan sekelompok anak perempuan," katanya pelan.

Minato mengangkat alisnya.

" _Jadi anak ini sebenarnya memiliki hati nurani?"_ pikir Minato.

 _"Well, good job kid!"_ katanya lantang. _"Do you need me to get you something for that?"_ Minato kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto yang berdarah.

Naruto menyeka darah dari wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. "Tidak usah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku belakang celanya dan menyalakan satu.

"Bisakah kau tidak merokok?" Minato bertanya.

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya asma."

Naruto menghembuskan asap dengan tampilan skeptis di wajahnya.

"Hanya bercanda. Tapi merokok itu benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Naruto memandang rokoknya selama satu menit kemudian meletakkannya di sisi bangunan.

Minato mengulurkan tangannya. "Berikan padaku!"

Sambil menghela napas, Naruto meletakkan bungkus rokok tadi ke telapak tangan Minato.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengerti," kata Minato. Naruto hanya bergumam 'Cih' lalu menatap Minato.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi? Atau kau akan menangkapku, Pak polisi?"

"Yeah, aku akan menangkapmu lalu menyeretmu ke rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-luka mu itu."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Nak, jika mereka menyakitimu lagi, lekas telepon polisi!" teriak Minato.

Naruto tak berbalik seolah tak peduli dan terus berjalan.

oOOo

.

.

"Kalian mau apa?" Yamanaka Ino menatap dingin dua orang remaja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, bukan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau bukan kenapa?"

"Kau tangan kanannya Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. _'God! Bisa tidak sehari saja, gadis itu berhenti berbuat masalah?'_

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau bukan kenapa?" Ino menatap kosong kedua pemuda di depannya, ia benar-benar muak dengan keadaan ini, hampir setiap hari ia mengalami hal ini.

' _Dan semua ini cuma gara-gara gadis bodoh yang bernama Haruno Sakura! Kenapa aku harus berteman dengannya?'_

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Mereka hanya menatap Ino kosong. Membuat gadis itu sedikit tidak nyaman.

' _Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?'_

"Aku kira, tidak ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi, kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi!"

Ino menatap sinis kedua pemuda itu, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, satu tangan mencengkram erat lengannya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Ia hendak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam, ketika sesuatu terasa menekan lengannya ke belakang, kembali ke tempatnya semula.

' _BRAKK!'_

' _Kuso!'_ Ino memejamkan matanya, saat punggungnya menyentuh kencang dinding di belakangnya. Ia dapat merasakan perih di punggungnya _._ _'Apa mereka tidak bisa bersikap lembut?'_

Ino membuka matanya, menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati wajah pemuda itu berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajahnya.

' _Kuso! Jangan katakan padaku, kejadian ini terulang lagi!'_

"Kukira kau lupa, siapa yang 'berkuasa di sini'?" Pemuda itu menyeringai, menatap Ino sinis. Sementara Ino bisa merasakan degup jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

' _Geez, jangan lagi!'_

"Berkuasa? Aku pikir ini tempat umum, jadi tidak ada yang berkuasa di sini!"

Ino sedikit takjub dengan ucapannya yang terdengar dingin. Ia yakin menangkap raut kaget dari pemuda di hadapannya.

" _Honey,_ sepertinya kau cukup berani untuk ukuran seorang perempuan!" Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, tertawa kecil, hampir bersamaan dengan temannya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

Ino terdiam. Ia benar-benar tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa berbicara selancang itu. Mengingat keadaannya sendiri, yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'si lemah' dalam situasi sekarang.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Mereka menggertakkan giginya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum sinis lagi.

Ino bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. Ia tahu, perkataannya telah menyulut kemarahan kedua pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa diajak bicara ya?"

' _Sejak tadi aku sudah bicara!'_ Ino hendak membuka mulutnya, ketika sesuatu terasa menahan kedua tangannya. Ino tersentak, ia menatap kaget ke arah pemuda yang wajahnya kini berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang sedikit?"

' _Kuso!'_ Ino mengumpat pelan dalam hati, ia menelan ludah saat tangan pemuda itu mulai menyentuh pinggangnya, ia bisa melihat seringai licik di wajah pemuda itu. Menatapnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino. Perlahan-lahan semakin dekat.

' _DAMN!_ _KEMANA DIA DISAAT SEPERTI INI!'_ Ino tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Meski ia hampir setiap hari mengalami ini, tetapi ia tetap tak tahu harus bagaimana cara mengatasi situasi ini.

' _KUSO! DIMANA DIRIMU SAKURA?'_ Ino berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari pemuda di hadapannya, mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, tetapi cengkraman pemuda itu di lengannya terlalu kuat.

' _Bagaimana ini? Tidak! Jangan bilang ini hari terakhirku! Aku tak mau ia menyentuhku!'_ Ino bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu di lehernya, sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di leher jenjangnya tersebut.

Ino memejamkan matanya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mendorong pemuda itu, tapi percuma.

" _TEME!_ Lepaskan aku!" Ino berteriak frustasi, teriakan yang berusaha ia redam. Tetapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Ino menatap pemuda itu tajam, kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak.

"Kau bermimpi, jika aku menyukainya!" Ino berkata tajam, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Menahan rasa takutnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Menatap Ino tepat dimata.

"Kita lihat nanti, _honey!"_

Ino terbelalak, saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menempelkan lakban di bibirnya, dan menciumnya. Ia berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga, tetapi teman pemuda itu menahan kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu.

Ino memejamkan matanya, ia marah, kesal, frustasi. Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sementara pemuda itu mulai menciumi lehernya, dan mulai menyentuh dadanya.

Ino menatap pemuda itu kesal, air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

' _Kumohon… seseorang, tolong aku!'_

.

.

Naruto berlari kecil, sesekali ia menatap jam tangannya.

"Astaga! Bisa telat aku jika seperti ini terus!" Naruto mengumpat pelan, sebelum matanya melirik suatu gang. Gang sempit yang amat sangat jarang ia lewati. Ia mendesah panjang, sebelum berlari menuju gang itu. Naruto ingat, satu-satunya jalan tercepat agar ia bisa sampai di sekolahnya adalah dengan melewati gang tersebut.

' _Naruto berdoalah, semoga tidak ada orang di sana!'_ Naruto mengucap amen dalam hatinya, sebelum mempercepat larinya, memasuki gang sempit itu. Sebuah gang yang merupakan jalan pintas untuk mencapai sekolahnya _. Konoha Art High School._

.

.

Haruno Sakura menatap kesal jam di tangannya, sudah nyaris pukul 7 tapi Ino belum menampakkan wajahnya. _'Sialan, kemana manusia satu itu?'_

Sakura menghela nafas, menatap kosong koridor kelasnya, sebelum kembali berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kelasnya tersebut. _'Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau tugasku—'_

"Menunggu 'tugas' mu lagi, Haruno Sakura _-san_?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap dingin pemuda yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Senyum yang amat Sakura benci.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura remeh, sebelum melengos, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak mengerjakan 'tugas' mu, dan dikenakan hukuman, itu akan menjadi urusanku, Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika melihat gadis itu menatapnya kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap jam tangannya, sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Aku rasa waktumu tinggal... 5,4,3,2,1.."

' _TING TONG!'_

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura, sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi dan aku rasa sudah waktunya kau masuk ke dalam kelas, Haruno Sakura _-san."_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menuju ke arahnya, sangat cepat. Reflek, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menangkap sesuatu yang menuju cepat ke arahnya. Dia terdiam, saat melihat tatapan dingin penuh amarah yang ditujukan Sakura kepadanya.

Sasuke melirik tangannya yang mencengkram erat lengan Sakura, kini Sasuke tahu apa itu 'sesuatu yang menuju cepat ke arahnya'. Sebuah kepalan yang hampir meninju rahangnya. Sasuke tersenyum dingin, sebelum menghempaskan tangan Sakura secara kasar.

" _Too bad, weakass!"_ Dia tersenyum sinis, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya.

' _Pagi ini, aku yang menang, Haruno Sakura!'_

 _._

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah, menahan marah. Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang kini berjalan santai, meninggalkannya menuju kursinya.

' _Uchiha Sasuke sialan! Lain kali, aku takkan segan-segan meninju wajahmu yang mirip perempuan itu!'_

"Kau sedang apa, Haruno _-san_?"

' _Deg!'_

Sakura terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat kesal, saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Suara Anko _-sensei._

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana sampai akhir pelajaran? Atau kau ingin mengikuti pelajaranku?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia benar – benar bingung harus melakukan apa.

' _Kuso! Kemana Ino? Bagaimana dengan tugasku? Aish! Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku dengannya!'_

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke, sementara Sasuke terlihat tersenyum puas menatapnya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, ia benar-benar kesal. Ia bisa saja mendekati Sasuke dan meninju wajahnya, detik ini juga. Tetapi mengingat Anko _-sensei_ sudah tiba di kelasnya, dan Sakura belum mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya, mengingat si pembawa 'tugas' belum menunjukkan wajahnya, Sakura memilih menahan amarahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju mejanya.

Sakura melirik tajam Sasuke sekilas, sebelum menarik kursinya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan, ia bisa melihat Anko _-sensei_ telah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Baik anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian. Haruno Sakura, kerjakan soal nomor 1."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan ia yakin kini bibirnya juga terbuka lebar. _'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa di sekolah seni juga harus ada mata pelajaran Matematika sih?'_

Sakura mematung, menatap kosong Anko yang terlihat tengah membuka buku. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan seluruh kelas menatapnya bingung, saat Anko menatapnya tajam dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Haruno _-san,_ apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku?"

"A-ah _! Hai,_ aku dengar _sensei!"_

' _Bagaimana ini? Kuso! Dimana Ino saat aku membutuhkannya?'_

"Kalau begitu cepat ke depan, kerjakan soal nomor 1!"

" _Hai..."_

Sakura terdiam, tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya berpikir keras, mencari-cari alasan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. _'Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Damn you, Yamanaka Ino!'_

"Haruno _-san,_ kenapa kau tidak bergegas? Apa aku harus mengatakan kepadamu lagi?"

Sakura mengumpat kesal, jika Anko bukan guru mata pelajaran yang penting untuk kelulusan, ia pasti sudah menggebrak meja dan menantang gurunya itu.

' _Kuso! Kenapa dia harus menjadi guru matematika sih?'_

"Haruno _-san!_ Sampai kapan kau akan terus di bangkumu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, kepalanya sibuk berfikir keras tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak mengerjakan tugas mu?"

' _Deg!'_

Reflek Sakura mendongak menatap Anko, wajahnya memucat saat menyadari bahwa Anko tahu bahwa tebakannya benar.

"HARUNO SAKURA! KELUAR DARI KELASKU!"

Sakura mengumpat kesal, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju keluar kelas.

"Sampai bertemu di kelas hukuman!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Tangannya terkepal kuat. ia benar-benar membenci seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

' _Kau akan mati Sasuke, aku bersumpah!'_

oOOo

.

.

' _God! Apa tidak ada orang yang datang menolongku?'_ Ino berusaha meronta sekuat tenaga, tetapi sentuhan pemuda itu di daerah sensitifnya membuatnya sedikit melemah. Ino berusaha berteriak, tetapi hanya suara gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan tersenyum licik. "Salahkan dirimu karena berteman dengan perempuan pembuat masalah Itu!"

Ino menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap dingin pemuda di hadapannya.

' _Namanya Sakura dan dia bukan perempuan pembuat masalah!'_

Seakan bisa mengetahui pikiran Ino, pemuda itu berbicara pelan.

" _Oh, come on!_ Siapa yang tak kenal Haruno Sakura yang pernah di penjara selama satu tahun penuh? Memangnya jika dia bukan pembuat masalah, lalu apa? Gadis manis dan baik hati? Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Ino memejamkan matanya, ia benci. Sangat benci jika 'musuh' Sakura sudah mendatanginya, dan memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menyakiti Sakura.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari pada kalian, _coward!"_

Ino tersenyum sinis, ia tak lagi memikirkan keselamatan dirinya lagi. Ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, ia benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Hampir setiap hari ia akan mengalami ini, dan biasanya Sakura akan datang menolongnya. Tapi sekarang…

' _DIMANA KAU FOREHEAD?'_ Ino mendesah frustasi, ia benar-benar takkan memaafkan Sakura, jika hari ini ia sampai kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita.

' _Sebenarnya dia sedang apa?'_ Ino terdiam sejenak, berfikir keras ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas di dekat wajahnya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya marah, tetapi senyum sinis tetap terpasang di wajahnya. "Awalnya aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, tetapi tatapanmu membuatku muak. _So, let me give you something…"_

Ino membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya tidak akan segan-segan memperkosanya.

' _DAMN!'_ Ino memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tak mau kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai wanita, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.Ino hanya bisa memejamkan matanya _._ _'God! Help me!'_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya, menatap nanar ke arah pemuda di hadapannya dan temannya.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, ia memejamkan matanya lagi. _'Finally, seseorang datang! He is My Hero!'_

.

.

Naruto menatap nanar dua pemuda yang terlihat hendak melakukan hal tak senonoh secara paksa kepada seorang gadis. Naruto terdiam sejenak, saat menyadari siapa sosok yang terlihat sedang dalam masalah itu.

' _Dia…?'_ Naruto terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras seketika. Matanya menatap dingin dua pemuda yang terlihat menatapnya kesal. "Lepaskan dia!"

Ino menghela nafas lega saat pemuda dihadapannya, menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya, melirik temannya sekilas, sebelum berjalan mendekati pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seketika tubuh Ino terasa lemas, ia jatuh terduduk, bersender di dinding. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat, keringat dingin masih mengalir dari tubuhnya. _'Nyaris saja masa depanku dipertaruhkan!'_

Tubuh Ino bergetar hebat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah pemuda penyelamatnya. _'Dare desu ka?'_

.

Naruto menatap geram dua pemuda yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak ada urusan di sini, jadi lebih baik kau pergi!" Salah seorang pemuda berkata kepada Naruto. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Memberikan tatapan dingin kepada pemuda itu.

" _Iie._ Dia temanku, jadi sekarang ini akan menjadi urusanku!"

Pemuda di hadapan Naruto melirik temannya, sebelum tertawa kecil, dan secara tiba-tiba ia berlari mendekati Naruto dan memberikan Naruto sebuah pukulan.

"Jika lawanku hanya dua orang, aku tak mungkin kalah apalagi dipencundangi!" Naruto berkelit dan memberikan sebuah pukulan keras di rahang pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah teman pemuda yang tadi menyerangnya. Teman pemuda itu menatap Naruto, sebelum menghujani Naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Naruto menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangannya, sebelum akhirnya memukul keras dada pemuda tersebut, membuat pemuda tersebut jatuh dan terbatuk. Naruto masih memasang kuda-kudanya, melirik dua pemuda yang kini mengeluh kesakitan di tanah.

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Hanya ini yang kalian bisa lakukan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, merapikan bajunya, dan berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi, jika tidak mau berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kedua pemuda itu tersentak saat mendengar nama Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum bergegas bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Pengecut!" Naruto tertawa sinis. Hanya karena mendengar namanya kedua pemuda itu pergi.

' _Apa sebegitu menakutkannya namaku?'_ Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa namanya masih cukup terkenal dikalangan berandalan. Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sosok gadis yang terlihat berantakan, tengah menatapnya takjub.

' _Ck! Sakura-chan, lihat hasil dari sikapmu selama ini! Temanmu jadi terkena imbasnya!'_ Naruto melepaskan blazernya dan melemparkannya ke arah Ino, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Rapikan pakaianmu, dan kenakan itu! Apa kau bisa jalan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu bangunlah! Dan sebaiknya setelah kita sampai di sekolah, kau pergi ke UKS dan tenangkan dirimu!"

Ino terpaku, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya, sebelum tiba-tiba menatap jam tangannya dan berbalik, berlari cepat meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

' _Dare desu ka? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?'_ Ino menatap blazer milik pemuda itu, yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia meraihnya dan melirik saku kemeja milik pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Ino terdiam, sebelum tersenyum puas. Ia memeluk erat blazer milik pemuda itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Terimakasih banyak karena telah menyelamatkanku."

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, kini ia sedang duduk di luar kelasnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

' _SREK!'_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Anko melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

' _Akhirnya selesai juga!'_ Sakura menghela nafas, ia hendak menurunkan tangannya dan berdiri, ketika dilihatnya Anko menatapnya dingin.

"Hukumanmu belum selesai, Haruno _-san!"_

"EH?"

Sakura menatap Anko tak percaya. _'B_ _ukankah pelajarannya sudah selesai?'_

" _Demo sensei—"_

"Uchiha _-kun,_ tolong katakan padanya apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang!"

' _Tu-tunggu, Sasuke?'_ Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelasnya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri, tersenyum dan membungkuk patuh ke arah Anko.

" _Hai, sensei!"_

Anko tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku.

" _Well,_ seperti yang telah kau dengar. Anko _-sensei_ menyerahkan semuanya padaku!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dingin. "Aku tidak tuli, jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot mengulang ucapan Anko _-sensei!"_

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, senyum yang memuakkan bagi Sakura.

"Aku harap kau akan menuruti semua perintahku, karena Sakura…"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terduduk. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

"Hidupmu berada di tanganku sekarang!"

Sakura yakin bisa melihat senyum puas dari wajah pemuda itu, ketika pemuda itu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Aku menunggumu di ruang penghukuman setelah pulang sekolah, jangan coba-coba melarikan diri karena aku takkan segan-segan membuatmu gagal dalam mata pelajaran ini!"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, ia benar-benar benci dengan Sasuke. Sangat amat benci.

' _Ino, aku harap kau punya penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk ini semua!'_

.

.

' _ **BRAAAK!'**_

Ino tersentak, saat melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah. Ino menatap gadis itu kesal, saat Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapannya yang sedang terbaring di ruang _infirmary._

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak datang disaat aku membutuhkanmu?"

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Ino hendak bertanya, bagaimana Sakura bisa mengetahui keberadaannya di UKS? Tapi diurungkannya, mengingat dia adalah seorang _'Haruno Sakura'._ Gadis tomboy yang ditakuti setiap orang.

"Aku rasa kau bisa bertanya kepada 'musuhmu' yang nyaris membuatku kehilangan 'benda berhargaku' lagi, pagi ini!" Ino melirik gadis itu tajam, ia bisa melihat raut marah di wajah Sakura telah hilang, berganti menjadi khawatir.

"Mereka melakukan itu lagi? Padamu?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam dan menatap Sakura kosong. "Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

Sakura terdiam, ia merasa bersalah. Sangat amat bersalah. Ia menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama keadaan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda berwarna merah di leher dan tangan Ino. Ia tahu Ino tidak sedang berbohong.

"Ino…"

Ino terdiam, suara Sakura yang terdengar merasa bersalah membuat amarahnya mereda. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik gadis itu. _"Daijoubu._ Ini memang resiko ku, berteman dengan gadis yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

Ino tersenyum lebar, menatap Sakura lembut. Ia tahu, ini memang bukan salah Sakura.

" _Gomennesai. Hountou ni…"_

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa!" Ino menepuk keras lengan Sakura, gadis itu sedikit mengeluh saat Ino menepuknya.

"Memang sih aku sempat kesal karena kau tidak menampakkan wujudmu di hadapanku! Kau tahu, aku bahkan mengutuk diriku karena memiliki teman seperti dirimu!"

Ino melirik Sakura sinis, sementara gadis itu masih terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataan Ino. Ino mendesah pelan.

"…tapi aku tahu, ini semua bukan salahmu, mereka yang salah! Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal, berteman denganmu meski kau memang terkadang menyebalkan!"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ino, ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sakura memang tak memiliki teman di sini, semua orang menganggapnya gadis nakal, dan berusaha menjauhinya. Tidak berusaha berhubungan dengannya, karena mereka tahu jika kau dekat dengan Haruno Sakura, kau harus siap menerima balas dendam dari 'musuh-musuh' Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kecil. _"Arigatou, pig!"_

Sakura memeluk Ino erat, ia benar-benar berterimakasih karena hanya Ino yang mau berteman dengannya dan tulus menerima dirinya apa adanya, tanpa rasa takut bahwa 'musuh-musuh' Sakura akan mengganggunya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Ino. Hountou ni gomennasai."_

oOOo

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menutup piano di hadapannya. Hari ini permainannya tidak seperti biasanya, ia tahu. Pikirannya tak bisa fokus, terbayang wajah gadis yang tadi ditolongnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu, itu memang bukan urusannya, tapi kepalanya terus terbayang wajah gadis itu.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu gadis yang ditolongnya tadi itu adalah satu-satunya teman Sakura di sekolah ini, orang yang sangat ia kenal. Dan gadis itu mengalami hal berat seperti tadi karena ia berteman dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Sakura _-chan?"_

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, ia melirik sekilas lirik lagu yang terletak rapi di atas piano. Lirik lagu yang telah mengubah dirinya, membuatnya meninggalkan kehidupan gelapnya yang dulu. Kehidupannya yang amat sangat ia sesali.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sosok tinggi yang kini tengah memandangnya. Naruto tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Iie,_ Sasuke. Kau tidak menggangguku"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, melirik sekilas kertas yang di pegang Naruto. "Merindukannya, hmm?"

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali lirik lagu tersebut di atas meja piano.

"Kau mencariku? Butuh sesuatu?" 

"Ah! Kau tak bisa di ajak basa-basi, masih sama seperti dulu!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, sebelum terdiam dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak sama Sasuke. Aku bukan Naruto yang dulu"

Sasuke bisa melihat senyum pahit terpasang di wajah Naruto. Sasuke terdiam. "Sesuatu terjadi, benarkan Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, ia malas membicarakan hal ini, tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa berbohong di hadapan Sasuke— sahabat lamanya.

"Kau ingat gadis yang sering menemani Sakura _-chan?"_

" _Hai._ 'Asisten' Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa sejenak, ia menatap Sasuke kosong. "Tadi aku menyelamatkannya dari 'musuh' Sakura- _chan._ Dia nyaris kehilangan kesuciannya…"

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia yakin melihat perubahan di raut wajah sahabatnya itu. _"NANI?"_

"Dia nyaris diperkosa oleh musuh-musuh Sakura _-chan._ Jika aku tidak datang menyelamatkannya, aku yakin, dia sudah kehilangan kesuciannya."

"Kau serius?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kosong, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke terlihat balas menatap Naruto, sebelum mengumpat beberapa detik kemudian. _"Kuso!_ Naruto, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini!"

"Aku tahu, tapi Sasuke, kau tentu tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu perkataan Naruto benar. Sakura memang gadis keras kepala.

' _Kalau dia tidak keras kepala, ia pasti sudah berhenti melakukan hal ini!'_ Sasuke terdiam, kilasan memori masa lalunya terlintas di benaknya, membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak, ia menatap Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkannya terus seperti ini. Dia hanya akan membuat Yamanaka Ino mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Hinata _-chan."_

Naruto terdiam, rasa sakit itu kembali terasa di dadanya saat nama Hyuuga Hinata disebut oleh Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kau benar Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Aku tak mau berkaitan lagi dengan 'kehidupan' itu!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa selama ini Naruto sudah berusaha keras menjauhi kehidupan masa lalunya. Kehidupan saat ia, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura bersama.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kehidupan masa lalunya, sama saja membayangkan detik-detik paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Dan ia ingin melupakan detik-detik itu, meski ia tahu ia tak bisa.

"Ya.Aku juga tak mau berhubungan dengan hal itu lagi!"

.

.

"Siapa yang menolongmu?"

Sakura melirik Ino tak sabar, saat gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sambil memeluk blazer yang ia tahu milik siswa jurusan musik di sekolahnya.

"Oi! Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino tersentak saat Sakura berteriak, ia melirik sahabatnya itu sebal karena telah mengganggu khayalannya tentang penyelamatnya.

" _Urusai!_ Jangan berteriak! Kau bisa membuatku tuli!"

"Katakan siapa yang menolongmu!"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ino menatap Sakura penasaran, membuat gadis itu tak nyaman.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, dia siapa".

Ino melengos kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Takkan kuberitahu!"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke blazer dalam genggamannya, tertawa kecil, memeluk erat blazernya dan menciuminya.

' _Uzumaki Naruto!'_

Sakura mencibir, Ino di depannya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila. Sakura terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap blazer yang sejak tadi dipeluk dan tak pernah dilepaskan oleh Ino, mencoba melihat papan nama yang tertera di saku blazer tersebut. Lagi-lagi gagal, Sakura mendesah frustasi.

' _Aish! Sebenarnya siapa yang menolongnya?'_ Sakura terdiam, sebelum sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

" _Oi pig,_ dimana tugas ku?"

"Tugasmu?"

Ino tersentak saat ia teringat sesuatu, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berusaha mengambil tasnya yang terletak di sisi tempat tidur. Ino nyaris meraih tasnya, ketika sesuatu meraih blazer yang ia letakkan di atas pangkuannya.

" _Yahoo!"_

Ino tersentak, ia hendak meraih blazer itu, tetapi terlambat. Blazernya kini sudah berpindah tangan. Ino mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Sakura kesal.

" _Forehead!_ Kembalikan blazernya!"

Sakura meleletkan lidahnya dan bergegas berjalan menjauhi Ino. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melebarkan blazer tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya bergerak menyusuri saku blazer tersebut.

"Um, mari kita lihat siapa pahlawanmu itu…"

Sakura masih tersenyum lebar, menatap papan nama di blazer tersebut, membacanya pelan. "U-zumaki Naruto?"

Sakura terdiam, terbayang sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata _sapphire blue._ Senyumnya perlahan memudar dari wajahnya. Ia terpaku beberapa detik, mencoba membaca berulang-ulang papan nama di blazer tersebut.

Perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ino bingung. "Orang yang menyelamatkanmu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

.

.

"Oke, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat Sakura meninggalkan kehidupan itu? Sudahlah! Nanti kita fikirkan lagi! Eh, aku hampir lupa… Naruto, kau mau membantuku kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, sementara pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tak punya pekerjaan lain, jadi kurasa aku bisa membantumu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada sahabatnya itu. "Bantu aku menghukum Sakura!"

"HUH?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia meraih kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke dan membelalakkan matanya.

"KAU BERCANDA SASUKE?"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, Naruto mendesah panjang, tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda.

"Kau tahu dia sangat membenci musik, dan kau memintaku melatihnya menyanyikan lagu-lagu ini? Untuk pentas drama?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, membuat Naruto mencibir melihat ulahnya.

"Kau pandai menyanyi dan memainkan beberapa instrument musik klasik, Naruto, lagipula kau mengambil kelas musik!"

"Aku memang bisa bernyanyi, bisa bermain piano dan biola, juga mengambil kelas musik, tetapi aku tak bisa mengajarinya!"

"…tapi hanya kau harapanku! Apa kau mau Sakura berlatih dengan orang lain? Dan membiarkan nyawa orang itu menjadi taruhan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal, ia tahu ucapan sahabatnya itu ada benarnya.

"…tapi, kau tahu. Sakura _-chan_ sangat benci music, apalagi drama!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi dia harus melakukannya jika dia mau lulus untuk mata pelajaran matematika, sastra dan musik."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Separah itukah nilainya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, Naruto bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau tahu, Anko _-sensei_ memegang ketiga mata pelajaran itu. Aku yakin Sakura cukup baik untuk mata pelajaran matematika, tapi musik dan sastra…"

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu, sejak kejadian itu, Sakura benar-benar tak berminat dengan musik dan sastra.

"Kau tahu dia membenciku kan?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu. Sakura memang membenci Naruto, bahkan mungkin membenci dirinya juga.

"Ya, itu yang kufikirkan juga. Aku yakin bisa memaksanya menghadiri latihan, tapi untuk berlatih... aku meragukannya."

Sasuke mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Sakura.

' _Kuso! andai saja ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Sakura menuruti kemauannya…'_ Sasuke terdiam, sesuatu terlintas dalam kepalanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, siapa gadis yang kau tolong tadi? Teman Sakura bukan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia teman dekat Sakura _-chan?_ Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke terlihat tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

Naruto tersentak saat mengerti maksud senyum _evil_ sahabatnya.

" _NO WAY!_ Aku takkan melakukannya!"

" _Naruto… Ore no tomodachi… You're the one and only..."_

" _NO! Teme_ , aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Itu sangat memalukan!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Sakura mau berlatih. Dan disaat bersamaan kita bisa membuatnya sadar!"

Naruto terdiam, Sasuke memang benar, tapi…

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto, ini demi gadis itu juga. Jika Sakura sadar, gadis itu akan terbebas dari bahaya juga, kan?"

' _Dia memang benar, tapi…'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ini tidak gratis, kau harus membayarku!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayarmu agar kau bisa melunasi biaya perawatan Kushina _-san_. Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini…"

"Seharusnya sebelum meminta maaf kepadaku, kau harus meminta maaf kepada gadis itu terlebih dahulu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan Naruto, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta beneran padanya!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu persis siapa gadis yang aku cintai, Sasuke~"

Sasuke membungkukkan badanya pada Naruto. _"Gomennasai._ Kuharap aku tidak membuatmu terluka lagi."

"Kau masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian yang dulu? Sudahlah, lupakan itu!"

.

.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi Sakura.

" _Doushite?"_

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia menatap Ino kesal, sebelum menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Nani kore, forehead?"_

' _Apa ada yang salah dengan Uzumaki Naruto?'_

Sakura terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, ia tahu ia benci jika harus berhubungan dengan pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau harus menjauhinya, Ino! Jangan mendekatinya!"

Ino membelalakkan matanya. _'Apa yang Sakura katakan? Aku harus menjauhinya?'_

"Sakura, kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Ikuti saja perkataanku!"

"Saku—"

"Jauhi dia, Ino!"

Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura kaget, ia bisa melihat kemarahan jelas terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

"Demi tuhan, ikuti saja perkataanku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau jelaskan padaku alasannya!"

Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa dengan temannya itu.

' _Siapa Uzumaki Naruto? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Sakura?'_

Ino nyaris membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya kepada Sakura, yang terlihat sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya, ketika pintu ruang UKS terbuka.

'SREK!'

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, ia terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu.

"Uzumaki Naruto _-san?"_

.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menatap Ino. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura, bisa dia lihat tatapan benci dilemparkan gadis itu kepadanya. Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang UKS, berjalan mendekati Ino.

' _Okay, Naruto! Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik.'_

Naruto menatap Ino lembut, menyentuh tangannya, dan tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ino tersenyum canggung, tatapan mata Naruto padanya membuat perasaannya tak nyaman. Jantung Ino berdebar kencang.

"a-aku baik-baik saja…"

Sakura mendesah kesal, ia sangat benci Uzumaki Naruto. Sama seperti rasa bencinya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, ia berusaha menahan perasaannya untuk tidak memberikan pemuda itu sebuah pukulan.

"Aku yang memintanya datang kesini."

' _Deg!'_

Sakura terdiam. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menatap tajam pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya kosong.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap kosong Sakura, sebelum mengabaikannya dan melirik Ino dan Naruto yang menatapnya bingung.

"Yamanaka Ino, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau terpilih untuk mengikuti pentas drama yang akan diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita."

Ino membelalakkan matanya. _'Tunggu, pentas drama?'_

"Apa kau bilang, _kaichou?"_ Ino menatap Sasuke bingung, ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa terpilih menjadi salah satu pemeran di dalam drama itu.

' _Aku bahkan tak punya riwayat kedramaan?'_ Ino hendak bertanya, ketika ia mendengar Sakura berkata dingin. Suara terdingin yang keluar dari bibir seorang Haruno Sakura.

Ino bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan?"

Sasuke menatap kosong Sakura, sebelum menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau lupa dengan hukumanmu, Haruno Sakura _-san?"_

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia hampir lupa bahwa ia memiliki hukuman yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak lupa!" Sakura berkata pelan. Nyaris berbisik.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, sebelum melirik Ino dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kalian besok di ruangan penghukuman untuk membicarakan masalah ini, Yamanaka _-san,_ Uzumaki _-kun."_

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Dan kau, temui aku di ruang penghukuman besok! Hari ini aku ada urusan, jadi hukumanmu akan kujelaskan besok, kau mengerti?"

Sasuke bisa melihat gumaman kesal dari Sakura. Ia tersenyum, yakin bahwa Sakura mendengarnya, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menatap Ino sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya aku pergi, kau harus beristirahat."

Naruto tersenyum lagi, sebelum berbalik dan melirik Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu terlihat menatapnya tajam.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Yamanaka _-san!"_ Naruto tersenyum puas, sebelum meninggalkan ruang UKS.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, ia benar-benar benci dengan keadaan ini. _'Kuso! Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan kedua pemuda itu lagi?'_

Sakura terdiam, sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, membuat dadanya sakit. Tetapi dengan cepat ditepisnya. _'Baiklah, kita lihat nanti! Akan aku ikuti saja permainan kalian, Sasuke, Naruto…"_

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas. "Aku akan mengambil tas dulu, kau tunggu disini!"

Sakura bergegas meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya bingung.

.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang tak benar, sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. _'Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura? Apa hubunganmu dengan kedua pemuda itu?'_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba berfikir keras, sebelum mendesah frustasi. Ia tak tahu.

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba Seito Kaichou, memilihku untuk mengikuti_ _pementasan drama?'_

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu!"

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit ruang UKS. Ia tersenyum kecil, saat senyum Naruto terbayang di kepalanya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa hangat dan berdetak cepat. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah bangku di ruang UKS, tempat blazer Naruto —yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak disana.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu?"

.

.

 **To be continue**

.

.

 _A/n: Yosh! Fanfic baru sebelum sibuk dengan UTS. Okay minna, jadi fanfiction ini adalah request-an dari seseorang— salah satu teman saya yang nge-fans banget sama Ino—. Yah, sebenarnya dia request pair NaruIno, tapi saya pengennya NaruSaku, jadi yaah~ kita lihat saja nanti pair utamanya siapa? And for My Bestfriend. Besok hari ulang tahun lo, kan? Nih hadiah kecil yang lo minta, Happy Birthday!_

 _Dan well, maafkan author karena sudah menistakan semua chara di fanfic ini, kebetulan saat pertama nulis ff ini, saya lagi stress karena flashdisk saya tiba-tiba rusak, padahal di sana ada sebagian data yang belum dicopy ke laptop. See You Next Chapter, minna! Chap depan akan di update setelah selesai UTS. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika ia sampai di rumah, Naruto mengeluarkan surat dari dalam tasnya dan berjalan ke dapur, ia pun segera meletakkan surat tersebut di atas lemari es. Naruto kemudian tersadar bahwa suhu di dalam tidak jauh berbeda dengan suhu di luar. Dia menggigil, dan melirik sebuah amplop yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kulkas. Ia membuka surat tersebut karena merasa penasaran, rupanya surat yang tadi ia dapatkan dari kotak surat tersebut adalah surat dari perusahaan pemanas, yang menyatakan bahwa mereka terlambat membayar tagihan.

Naruto melemparkan surat tagihan tersebut ke atas kulkas, lalu melirik ke sekeliling ruangan, memastikan bahwa semuanya rapi sebelum ia menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia mengabaikan jaketnya yang kotor dan melemparkannya ke keranjang. Naruto kemudian memeriksa memar di lengannya, rupanya luka yang ia dapatkan kemarin, saat ia dikeroyok anak-anak nakal masih belum sembuh. Ia bersyukur karena saat menolong Yamanaka Ino tadi pagi, ia tidak mendapatkan luka sedikit pun. Naruto pun lekas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin, Naruto melihat bahwa memar yang kemarin ia dapatkan di wajahnya juga masih berbekas. Ketika ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya, Naruto meringis. Ia pun mengambil kain lap dan membasahinya, kemudian mengompres luka di wajahnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mulai membuat makan malam.

Naruto melirik jam dinding dan melihat bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:30. Mengetahui bahwa Ayah tirinya akan segera pulang, ia pun buru-buru mencincang sayuran dan ayam dan melemparkannya ke dalam panci untuk membuat sup. Sementara ia sedang mengaduk panci, ia mendengar pintu dibanting hingga terbuka dan Ayah tirinya menyerbu ke dapur.

"Hei!" katanya, berjalan cepat dan memukul bagian belakang kepala Naruto. "Mengapa rumahku masih berantakkan?"

Zabuza adalah pria menakutkan dengan postur tinggi dan otot yang keras hasil dari pekerjaannya di konstruksi, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata gelap.

Naruto merapikan rambutnya dan berkata, "Aku membersihkannya pagi ini, apa yang salah?"

"Jangan membangkangku! Kalau kubilang berantakkan, berarti memang masih berantakkan!" Ayah tirinya memperingatkan. "Cukup bersihkan dengan lebih baik. Dan apakah kau harus selalu membuat sup? Bukankah menu makan malam kemarin juga sup?"

"Tidak, itu adalah akhir pekan lalu." Naruto berkata dengan tenang, "Dan di luar dingin, jadi aku pikir-"

"Jadi kau berkata bahwa aku yang salah ingat?" Zabuza mengejek dan memukul kepala Naruto lagi, "Kau terlalu bodoh untuk tahu kapan untuk membuat sup."

Naruto diam-diam menatap ke dalam panci, menahan diri dari memutar matanya dan menjawab pernyataan konyol yang diajukan oleh Ayah tirinya tersebut.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari sekolah mu hari ini, mereka mengatakan bahwa sudah beberapa hari ini kau datang terlambat," katanya kesal. "Mereka pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan luka-luka yang kau dapatkan itu. Ku harap kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," kata Zabuza mengancam. "Karena jika mereka sampai tahu kebenarannya… kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, kan?"

"Bukankah selama ini aku selalu berbohong untuk menutupi perbuatanmu itu? Kau yang mengajariku menjadi seorang pembohong? Kau juga yang memaksaku untuk merokok!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengerti," kata Zabuza yang kemudian menggebrak meja. "Sekarang pergi, dan ambilkan aku rokok!"

Naruto pun lekas keluar dari dapur untuk mengambil satu bungkus rokok dari kamar Ayah tirinya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali dan menyerahkannya.

Zabuza menyalakan satu batang rokok dan menghirupnya, kemudian meniupkan asap rokok itu ke wajah Naruto.

"Kau memang tidak pernah merasa puas, ya? Setelah kau membuat _Okaa-san_ dan aku menjadi seorang perokok pasif selama belasan tahun, kau juga membuatku menjadi perokok aktif sepertimu!"

"Jika kau merokok, tubuhmu akan terasa hangat, jadi aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangku untuk membelikanmu baju hangat."

Naruto tertawa "…tapi kau tidak pernah merasa sayang jika menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk membeli minuman keras? Lucu sekali!"

Zabuza tak menanggapi sindiran tajam yang ditujukan oleh Naruto, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mengapa begitu dingin di sini?"

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari es, kemudian menyerahkan surat tagihan tadi kepada Zabuza.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Zabuza meraung percaya.

"Um, tagihan pemanas. Kau pasti lupa untuk membayar tagihannya bulan lalu, sehingga mereka mematikan pamanas-"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyalahkanku!" Zabuza berteriak.

Naruto reflek merunduk sebelum Ayah tirinya itu menamparnya, dan mendesah. "Jika kau ingin, aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lain."

"Tentu saja kau harus mencari pekerjaan lain!" Ayah tirinya menjawab, "Apa kau pikir, hanya bekerja di saat liburan musim panas cukup untuk membayar semua uang yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk kalian? Tidak! Kau harus mulai berkontribusi lebih banyak jika masih ingin tinggal di sini!"

"Kau pikir tinggal di sini adalah keinginanku?" Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Aku akan keluar untuk minum. Berikan aku uang!" katanya, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto mendesah lagi, lalu mengeluarkan 600 Yen dari saku belakang celananya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Zabuza. "Kau pikir uang segini cukup? Atau kau ingin aku menggunakan uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan ibumu, untuk membeli minuman itu? Huh!"

"Maaf," kata Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku harus membeli kalkulator _sains_ yang baru, karena kalkulatorku yang lama sudah rusak. Jadi tolong, jangan kau gunakan uang untuk _Okaa-san!"_

"Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi lagi!" Ayah tirinya menggerutu. "Dan besok berikan lebih banyak uang untukku!" Zabuza melanjutkan, dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus menahan diri dari memutar matanya.

Zabuza lekas keluar dari dapur, mengabaikan sup yang sudah dihidangkan oleh Naruto untuknya.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto pula.

oOOo

.

.

Esok harinya, ketika Minato sedang patroli, ia melihat anak itu lagi. Minato melihat Naruto berjalan dengan susah payah di atas tumpukkan salju. Minato pun berhenti di sampingnya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menggigil karena ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis. Lalu, ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, ia pun mendongak.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke sekolah? Aku akan memberikan tumpangan untukmu!"

Naruto tersenyum penuh syukur dan lekas duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia pun mulai menggosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto pada Minato.

"Apa sekolahmu tidak memiliki bus sekolah untuk menjemput anak-anak yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi sepertimu? Atau kau ketinggalan bus sekolah?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Lain kali bangunlah lebih pagi agar kau tidak ketinggalan bus lagi! Kau pasti kedinginan mengingat suhu di luar sana kurang dari 20 derajat. Aturlah jam alarm mu pukul 04:30 a.m, misalnya!" Minato menyarankan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit dan menjawab "Aku akan melakukannya."

Minato menghentikan mobilnya, saat lampu rambu-rambu lalu lintas sedang berubah merah, ia kemudian memerhatikan wajah Naruto. "Hei! Apakah kau berkelahi lagi? Ada bekas luka baru di sisi wajahmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak berkelahi. Ini hanya—"

"Jadi apa kau tak melihat jalan dan menabrak tiang lagi?"

"Kemarin aku menolong seorang teman yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia gadis terpopuler di KAHS, jadi banyak murid laki-laki yang ingin… yah, sebaiknya tidak kukatakan."

Minato menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena Naruto belum tentu akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. Sebenarnya kemarin ia baru membaca sebuah dokumen tentang kasus tawuran dua setengah tahun yang lalu, dan salah satu anak yang terlibat dalam kasus tersebut adalah Naruto.

Naruto mulai batuk, dan Minato menatapnya cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

Naruto terbatuk lebih dari lima kali dan berdehem. "Aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya karena cuaca."

"Atau mungkin karena rokok yang sering kau hisap itu?"

"Terserah."

Minato mendesah mendengar jawaban Naruto tersebut, dan kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju _Konoha Art High School_ , saat lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah menjadi hijau.

"Pastikan untuk mengenakan jaket yang lebih tebal jika kau ingin pergi ke luar, mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," kata Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menemukan sebuah catatan criminal yang melibatkanmu. Jadi, nama keluargamu adalah Uzumaki?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan memasukkanku ke dalam blacklist?"

Minato menggeleng. "Aku kenal dengan seseorang bermarga Uzumaki. Yah, dia menghilang dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukannya, tetapi aku masih ingat kalau dia memiliki rambut merah yang indah."

"Semua klan Uzumaki memang memiliki rambut berwarna merah," kata Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Lalu, kenapa rambutmu berwarna pirang? Apa kau mengecatnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengecat rambutku. Rambutku sudah seperti ini sejak aku dilahirkan. Mungkin Ayah biologis ku orang luar negeri."

"Hm, jadi kau tidak mengenal Ayahmu sendiri?"

"Dia pasti orang luar negeri, karena aku anak di luar nikah."

"EH?"

"Itu yang selalu dikatakan Ayah tiriku. Orang barat sana… memang banyak yang brengsek, bukan?" kata Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum sinis.

"Mereka yang brengsek biasanya orang Amerika. Yah, Ayahku orang Eropa sih jadi aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanmu barusan."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di KAHS dan Naruto pun lekas membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar. "Terima kasih lagi, Pak."

Naruto menutup pintu dan lekas berlari menuju pintu gerbang.

' _Kenakan jaket mu?'_ Minato berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga! Aku berubah menjadi ibuku..."

.

.

Naruto menyelinap ke dalam kelas, siap mendapatkan hukuman dari guru karena datang terlambat.

"Saya dikejar-kejar anjing galak, _sensei!"_ katanya kepada gurunya. Sebagian besar siswa kelas musik mencibir.

"Menarik sekali. Lain kali pastikan untuk memotretnya, sehingga kau bisa berbagi dengan semua teman sekelas mu. Sekarang lekas ke tempat duduk mu, Uzumaki _-kun!"_ kata Kakashi _-sensei_ dengan nada datar.

Hatake Kakashi adalah guru yang cara mengajarnya paling membosankan, sehingga banyak murid yang tidak memperhatikan setiap kali ia mengajar.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang disilangkan. Baru saja beberapa menit ia mencoba untuk tidur, ia merasa tangan hangat seseorang menggerakkan bahunya.

Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang mencoba mengganggunya. Seorang teman sekelasnya mencoba membangunkannya, seolah-olah dia memiliki sesuatu hal penting untuk diberitahukan kepadanya.

"Apa, Kiba?" gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

Inuzuka Kiba meminta Naruto untuk kembali duduk tegak. Lalu dia membungkuk dan berbicara pelan.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar harus mendengarkan Kakashi _-sensei,"_ katanya tajam, mata cokelatnya berkilau seperti biasa. "Aku tahu nilai bahasa inggrismu selalu bagus, tetapi kali ini banyak hal yang perlu kau catat."

Naruto merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook,_ yang kemudian ia letakkan ke atas meja Kiba.

"Buatkan aku salinannya. Aku akan tidur," bisiknya.

Kiba memerhatikan wajah Naruto lebih lama. "Woah!" katanya, saat menyadari wajah Naruto pucat. "Kau tampak kelelahan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukankah aku selalu terlihat seperti ini?"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan meredam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan agar suara batuknya tidak di dengar teman-temannya yang lain. Kiba menatapnya khawatir.

"Jadi kenapa kau terlambat lagi? Apakah anjing galak itu kebetulan bernama Momichi Zabuza?"

"Ya, dia menggila tadi malam," jawab Naruto sambil memutar matanya. "Dia membangunkanku pukul 3 pagi… menyuruhku untuk memotong rumput. Nah, butuh setengah jam untukku menjelaskan bahwa rumput tidak tumbuh karena ini awal bulan Desember, dan salju turun sehingga mustahil bagiku untuk memotong rumput. Kemudian, ia benar-benar marah padaku dan memukulku karena dia tidak bisa menemukan uang simpanannya~" Naruto mendengus. "Seolah-olah dia benar-benar menghemat uangnya untuk ditabung, padahal dia membutuhkannya hanya untuk membeli lebih banyak alkohol. Pokoknya, singkat cerita ia tidak membiarkan aku tidur setelah itu, jadi aku akhirnya memotong rumput pagi-pagi sekali setelah lama berdebat dengannya."

"Tumpukkan salju di tanah tadi malam sangat tebal," sahut Kiba. "Bagaimana bisa kau...?"

"Aku menyekopnya terlebih dahulu. Aku bahkan menemukan _snowdrop."_

"Kau menyekop salju?"

Naruto mengangguk letih.

"Rasanya suhu di luar mencapai 5 derajat, semalam. Kau menyekop salju dan kemudian memangkas rumput?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Dan tepat sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, aku harus memperbaiki mobil bodohnya. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mencuci mobilnya selama lebih dari 30 menit, rasanya aku benar-benar membeku. Aku bahkan harus mencari tumpangan karena ketinggalan bis."

Kiba menggeleng, dan beberapa helai rambut cokelat gelapnya jatuh ke dahinya. "Ayah tiri mu itu keterlaluan sekali."

"Jadi bolehkah aku tidur, sekarang?"

Kiba memainkan bolpennya dan membuka _notebook_ milik Naruto.

"Ya, silakan."

oOOo

.

.

' _TOK! TOK!'_

"Masuk!"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum melangkah malas ke dalam ruang penghukuman. Ia berjalan lurus tanpa menatap pemuda yang menatapnya sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia rasa, jaraknya dengan pemuda itu cukup dekat.

"Apa hukuman yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia tahu Sakura berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Hal itu membuat dadanya sedikit perih, tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan menatap gadis itu dingin. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, melirik sekilas jam tangannya, sebelum menatap Sakura kosong.

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

Sakura mencibir kesal, dia sudah memaksakan dirinya datang menemui Sasuke demi kelulusannya di mata pelajaran Anko _-sensei._ Meski setengah hati, dia berusaha menepati janjinya dan sudah cukup berat sejujurnya, melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan dimana ada orang yang paling tidak ingin dia temui.

"Jam 7 pagi."

"Benar, jam 7 pagi. Dan kau pikir kenapa aku ada di ruangan ini, seorang diri, saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi?"

Tentu saja jawabannya karena, kemarin Sasuke memang menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya di ruangan ini tepat pukul 06:30. Namun sindiran Sasuke barusan sungguh menyebalkan. Sakura pun mendengus, ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tak penting! Cukup katakan apa hukumanku, dan aku akan melaksanakannya!" Sakura berusaha tak menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tidak penting?"

' _Kuso! Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan!'_ Sakura memejamkan matanya. Menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai.

"Cukup katakan padaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Mr. Ketua OSIS?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu, saat ini Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Ia bisa membaca dari gelagat Sakura, dan wajahnya yang memerah.

' _Kau sama sekali tak berubah Sakura,'_ dadanya terasa sedikit sakit, saat kilasan masa lalunya terngiang di kepalanya… tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menepisnya.

"Masih terlalu pagi, kembalilah nanti seusai pulang sekolah, ajak Yamanaka _-san_ juga!"

"Brengsek kau! Kau yang menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi sekali, dan sekarang kau—"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, dan kembali menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Berusaha terlihat fokus dan sibuk. Ia tak mau Sakura menyadari kelemahannya saat ini.

' _Tidak sekarang.'_

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kesabaran sudah habis. Dia mati-matian berusaha menahan amarahnya saat ini, tetapi Sasuke terlihat mengabaikannya.

' _Apa dia tak mengerti bahwa aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini, agar aku tak harus berhubungan dengannya lagi?'_ Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam, setajam yang ia bisa. Tangannya mengepal keras. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan marah.

"Demi Tuhan, Uchiha. Kesabaranku ada batasnya, kenapa tak kau katakan sekarang saja hukumanku? Apa kau tahu aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di hadapannya. Mengabaikan perkataan Sakura.

"HEI! UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN!"

"Kembalilah nanti, sepulang sekolah!"

' _BRAK!'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bunyi keras dari hadapannya. Ia membuka matanya, menghela nafas, sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok gadis yang terlihat menatapnya penuh benci.

.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya, kemarahannya benar-benar tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Tangannya sedikit bergetar, saat memukul kencang meja di hadapannya, meja tempat Sasuke berada. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh benci. Seluruh kemarahannya selama ini terasa tersulut kembali, tercampur rasa frustasi, kecewa dan sakit. Sakura bisa merasakan air matanya mulai tergenang, tetapi ia mencoba sekuat mungkin menahannya, ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan pemuda yang ia benci.

"Kau tahu? Aku membencimu! Sangat amat membencimu!"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang OSIS, nafasnya masih memburu. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang nyaris mengalir. Sakura tak peduli pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya heran, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet wanita.

' _BRAK!'_ Sakura membanting kasar pintu toilet, membuat beberapa siswi yang berada di dalam tersentak.

"Keluar!" Sakura berkata pelan, tetapi cukup membuat seluruh siswi yang berada di dalam bergegas pergi, hingga hanya tinggal Sakura seorang diri di dalam toilet tersebut.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang saat pintu toilet tertutup, ia berjalan pelan menuju _washtafel_ dan menatap wajahnya di cermin. Air mata tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Dadanya terasa sakit, teramat sakit, hingga membuatnya tak mampu berdiri. Dia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini mencengkram erat _washtafel._ Sakura mulai terisak pelan, menumpahkan seluruh perasaanya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa? Mengapa sampai saat ini, masih terasa sakit?"

' _Hinata… apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia membuka keran air dan mencuci mukanya, kasar. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum mendongak dan menatap wajahnya di cermin. "Kau harus kuat, Haruno Sakura! Kau bukan gadis lemah!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, saat sekelebat kilasan masa lalunya menghampirinya. Ia mendesah panjang, sebelum kembali mencuci mukanya, memasang wajah dingin dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan toilet wanita.

oOOo

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, Ino benar-benar merasa kelaparan. Ia menyesal karena tadi pagi tidak sarapan, dan malah sibuk mencuci sekeranjang pakaian, sekaligus blazer milik Naruto. Mengapa ia bisa lupa bahwa biasanya di jam makan siang seperti ini, kantin selalu penuh karena para murid saling berdesakkan untuk berebut makanan yang mereka inginkan.

Ino berusaha untuk menerobos lautan manusia di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng.

Saat tubuh Ino terlihat sedikit oleng dan hendak terjatuh, dengan sigap Naruto yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya untuk menerebos orang-orang, karena ingin membeli beberapa roti, meraih lengan Ino dan menahannya agar tetap berdiri.

' _Apa dia sakit karena kejadian kemarin?'_ pikir Naruto sambil menatap Ino khawatir. Ia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau tak apa?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Seakan terhipnotis, Ino menatap wajah Naruto kosong.

' _Kami-sama, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya dekat sekali denganku? Sejak kapan dia berada di sekitar sini? Dan kenapa dia begitu tampan walaupun bagian kiri wajahnya lebam seperti itu?'_

Ino menatap dengan seksama wajah pemuda di hadapannya, merekam setiap goresan yang tertera di wajah pemuda itu, menyimpannya di dalam hatinya.

' _Kenapa kau bisa menciptakan makhluk sekeren ini, Kami-sama?'_

Naruto terdiam, ia bisa melihat tatapan kosong Ino yang ditujukan kepadanya.

' _Dia terlihat aneh, apa dia sakit?'_ Naruto memperhatikan wajah Ino dengan seksama. Wajah gadis ini terlihat sedikit memerah. _'Aku rasa dia memang sakit.'_

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS! Kau bisa berjalan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa sadar. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berjalan pelan, mengikuti arah pemuda itu membawanya.

Naruto memegang tangan Ino, menuntunnya berjalan pelan menuju ruang _infirmary._

' _Gezz! Sakura-chan! Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Lihat hasil perbuatanmu!'_ Naruto mendesah kesal. Selama ini, ia memang selalu mencoba menutup mata dengan semua perbuatan Sakura.

Sejak 'kejadian' itu, ia dan Sasuke memang memilih menenangkan diri dan menjauhkan diri dari 'kehidupan' masa lalunya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang justru semakin terjerumus dengan kehidupan mereka yang dulu.

Naruto mendesah panjang, ia tahu ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyadarkan Sakura. _'Meski aku harus menggunakan cara seperti ini… aku yakin Yamanaka-san bisa mengerti_.'

Naruto melirik Ino sekilas, sebelum menghela nafas kecil. _'Maafkan aku_ _Yamanaka-san. Sasuke menyuruhku mendekatimu untuk melancarkan rencananya.'_

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Ino dimana pun. Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, menangkap sosok yang ia benci— seorang pemuda yang menatapnya di sudut ruangan. Sakura mengabaikan sosok itu dan terus melangkah masuk. Merebahkan tubuhnya di bangkunya, dia melirik sekilas jam di tangannya.

' _Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, tapi Ino belum kembali?'_ Sakura terdiam, berfikir sejenak, sebelum sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. _'Tidak! Jangan bilang hal itu terjadi lagi!'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, sebelum berlari cepat menuju ke belakang sekolah, tempatnya biasa 'menyelamatkan' Ino dari musuh-musuhnya.

.

Sasuke terdiam, saat melihat Sakura berlari kencang meninggalkan kelas. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. _'Dia kenapa?'_

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat info bahwa guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya setelah jam makan siang tidak bisa hadir karena sakit, jadi mereka mendapat jam kosong. Sasuke berfikir sejenak sebelum tersentak. Ia menatap kosong pintu tempat Sakura menghilang.

' _Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Yamanaka Ino?'_

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke bergegas berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari cepat menyusul Sakura.

oOOo

.

.

"Kau hanya telat makan saja, Nak! Seharusnya kalau kau punya penyakit _maag,_ makanlah yang teratur!" saran dokter sekolah setelah memeriksa kondisi Ino. Wanita bernama Shizune itu pun mengeluarkan satu bungkus roti dari dalam tas selempangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ino.

"Terimakasih," kata Ino yang dengan malu-malu menerima roti tersebut, lalu memakannya perlahan.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Ino. Gadis itu sekarang tampak lebih baik. Tiba-tiba saja Shizune menghampirinya.

"Berbaringlah di sana, _sensei_ akan memeriksamu!"

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengantar Yamanaka _-san!"_

"Aku ini seorang dokter, hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau kau sedang sakit!" tegas Shizune yang kemudian mendorong Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas salah satu ranjang.

Setelah Naruto dalam posisi berbaring, Shizune mulai melakukan pemeriksaan dasar, dan tidak lama kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Ini gejala _pneumonia._ Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa kau bergabung dalam gank motor?"

Naruto tertawa. "Orang bodoh macam apa yang akan mengikuti balapan liar di cuaca sedingin itu? Aku memang mantan _yankee_ , tapi aku tidak pernah bergabung dalam gank motor!"

Shizune tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Sebaiknya, sepulang sekolah nanti kau pergilah ke rumah sakit dan lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Untuk sekarang beristirahatlah di sini dan aku akan membuatkan resep obat untukmu!" ucap Shizune sebelum kembali ke ruangannya.

" _Like I care,"_ gumam Naruto yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Ino yang sejak tadi memerhatikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Shizune sambil memakan rotinya, lekas menghabiskan roti tersebut, lalu turun dari tempat tidur sebelum berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa kau sakit Uzumaki _-kun?"_ tanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit flu. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Naruto saja, Yamanaka _-san!"_

"Baiklah. Kau juga… panggil saja aku Ino," kata Ino yang kemudian tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menepuk sisi tempat tidur, mengisyaratkan Ino untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah memerah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu malu-malu begitu."

Ino pun mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping Naruto. " _Ano…_ terimakasih karena sudah membawa ku ke sini. Tadi kepalaku memang agak pusing dan—"

"…tapi sekarang kau baik-baik saja, kan?" potong Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ino terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sedikit kesal, kenapa tubuhnya selalu tak bisa ia kontrol, jika Uzumaki Naruto berada di dekatnya.

' _Please, Yamanaka Ino kendalikan dirimu!'_ Ino menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengumpat kecil. _'Geez! Ino, kau memalukan sekali!'_

Ino masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh dagunya. Membuatnya mendongak.

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam, saat mata indah milik Naruto kini tengah menatapnya lembut. Ino bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya di kedua mata Naruto, yang berhasil membuatnya merasa melayang.

Ino terpaku, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya tahu bahwa kini detak jantungnya terasa begitu keras, bahkan ia bersumpah, ia yakin detak jantungnya bisa didengar oleh orang-orang di luar ruang UKS. Ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih, ia bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto. Seakan-akan terhisap ke dalam kedua mata biru yang indah itu.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku?"

Ino tidak merespon, sentuhan Naruto di dagunya dan matanya yang menatapnya lembut, membuatnya tak bisa bereaksi apapun kecuali terdiam.

Ino melebarkan matanya, saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di pipinya. Dan detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, lembut.

' _Di-dia... Menciumku?'_

Ino masih terpaku, kecupan singkat yang Naruto berikan padanya membuat kepalanya kosong. Ia tidak bisa berfikir apapun. Ino sedikit tersentak, saat pemuda itu menjauhkan wajahnya, membelai pipinya, dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Tolong jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku!"

oOOo

.

.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap kosong halaman luas di hadapannya.

' _Tidak ada! Ino juga tidak ada di sini!'_ Seketika kepala Sakura berdenyut, firasat buruk menghantui pikirannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura memejamkan matanya, sebelum memukul kasar tembok di sampingnya.

' _Duak!'_

Mata Sakura menatap tajam dan lurus ke depan, penuh dengan amarah. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kini perlahan mulai teratur. Meski kini, nafasnya masih terdengar sedikit memburu.

' _Suigetsu, aku takkan segan membunuhmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ino!'_

Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, ia menatap kosong gadis yang kini terlihat mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia memutar matanya sejenak, ia juga tak melihat Ino di sini.

' _Yamanaka tak berada disini, dimana dia?'_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ketika ia teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menelpon nomor yang ia kenal.

"Naruto!"

.

.

Naruto mematikan ponselnya setelah mengirim sebuah pesan singkat. Ia meletakkan ponsel tersebut di sakunya, dan kembali menatap Ino yang terlihat masih terkejut menatapnya.

" _Gomen,_ barusan temanku menelpon."

Naruto tersenyum canggung, meski ia sedikit mengumpat kesal karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mengganggunya dan nyaris menghancurkan rencananya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak kau angkat?"

"Nah, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya."

" _Ano…_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?" kaget Ino.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang pria mata keranjang. Kita baru bertemu kemarin! Astaga, yang benar saja! Apa kau pernah tinggal di Amerika atau semacamnya?"

Naruto hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksi Ino tersebut, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu gadis ini tampak seperti gadis manis yang polos dan penurut, tetapi sekarang dia berubah 90 derajat.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya jatuh cinta padamu, pada pandangan pertama. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita bisa bersama sekarang?"

.

.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, nyaris berlari menuju kelas seni rupa, di mana musuh besarnya berada. Ia memperkirakan bahwa Suigetsu pastilah dalang dibalik hilangnya sahabatnya—Ino.

"Yamanaka tidak ada disana, dia ada di UKS."

' _Deg!'_

Sakura terdiam, ia memjamkan matanya sejenak, saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura dari balik kacamata berbingkainya. "Aku kebetulan saja lewat sini."

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong. "Oh yah? Dan kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu?"

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura berbicara kepadanya, menatapnya penuh benci. Tatapan yang selalu digunakan Sakura, setiap kali menatapnya dan Naruto. Hati Sasuke sedikit sakit melihat tatapan Sakura. Setiap kali Sakura melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian kepadanya dan juga kepada Naruto, ia pasti akan langsung teringat dengan Hinata. Tetapi, Sasuke berusaha menutupinya mati-matian.

' _Aku tak seharusnya merasakan sakit! Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku!'_

Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya ucapanku atau tidak."

' _Jangan pernah terlihat lemah di depannya Sasuke, jangan pernah!'_

.

Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Menatap sosok yang sangat ia benci dengan pilu, Sakura mendengus. Ya, Sakura selalu begitu tanpa ia sadari. Setiap kali Naruto atau Sasuke berada di hadapannya, ia akan berusaha menatap kedua pemuda itu penuh benci. Akan tetapi, sedetik kemudian, ketika kedua sosok itu berbalik atau meninggalkannya, tanpa Sakura sadari, tatapannya akan berubah melembut dan menjadi tatapan pilu. Benar, Sakura selalu menyangkalnya selama ini, bahwa ia masih sangat menyayangi kedua pemuda itu. Mereka yang pernah hadir di dalam kehidupannya dan Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatnya.

.

.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Mereka —Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata— tengah berada di atap sekolah, menatap kosong kertas yang kini berada di tangan mereka masing-masing._

 _"Kau menciptakan ini?"_

 _Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura._

 _"Wuaah! Ternyata otakmu berguna juga Naruto!"_

 _"Aku ikut membantunya!"_

 _Sakura membelalakkan matanya, menatap Sasuke kaget._

 _"Kau juga?"_

 _Naruto dan Sasuke terkekeh pelan, sementara Sakura menatap takjub kertas yang bertuliskan lirik lagu itu._

 _"Hinata, coba kau nyanyikan."_

 _"Eh~ aku?"_

 _"Ya, lagu ini... Kami ciptakan untukmu!"_

 _Sasuke dan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Sakura yakin melihat wajah Hinata memerah._

 _"Oi! Kalian tak pernah menciptakan lagu untukku!"_

 _"Mood kami sudah hilang begitu mengingatmu, jadi tak mungkin kami menciptakan lagu untukmu."_

 _Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengeluh. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto tertawa pelan._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikannya tapi… Naruto-kun, kau harus menunjukkan nadanya dulu kepadaku."_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyanyi pelan. Sasuke pun mulai mengikutinya. Sakura melirik Hinata sekilas, dan gadis itu terlihat bahagia._

 _'Kau bahagia Hinata?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, kilasan memori terindah dalam hidupnya membuatnya menjadi rapuh.

' _Kenapa ingatan itu selalu terlintas? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghapusnya?'_

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang Sakura, sedikit bercampur dengan rasa rindu dan benci kepada Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Yah, Sakura merindukan saat-saat mereka kembali bersama. Sakura menyayangi mereka- Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Sakura sangat menyayangi mereka. Tetapi, bukankah batas rasa sayang dan benci sangat tipis? Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang, Sakura terlalu menyayangi mereka hingga akhirnya rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi benci. Meskipun ia berusaha mengubah rasa benci itu kembali menjadi sayang, Sakura tahu… itu takkan pernah berhasil. Sejak Hyuuga Hinata memilih meninggalkan kehidupannya, Sakura tahu, kehidupan mereka takkan pernah bisa menjadi sama seperti dulu lagi.

Sakura menghela nafas, menghapus bersih sisa-sisa air matanya, sebelum melangkah cepat menuju ruang UKS. Ia tak peduli, jika memang ia akan mendapat hukuman lagi karena terlihat kembali bolos di jam pelajaran. Ia hanya ingin menemui Ino, satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki.

.

.

Ino terdiam. Ia bingung dengan pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba itu. Benar-benar bingung.

' _Apakah ini nyata?'_

Ino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap sosok Naruto. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa saat ia mengedipkan matanya, Naruto akan menghilang, tetapi ia salah. Uzumaki Naruto masih disana, menatapnya penuh harap. Menunggu jawaban darinya. Seketika wajah Ino memerah, ia menundukkan wajahnya tetapi tertahan. Naruto masih menahan dagunya, membuatnya tetap menatap kedua mata indah milik pemuda itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ino... Apakah kau mau menjadi pemilik hatiku?"

' _Tentu saja aku mau!'_ Ino berteriak dalan hati, tetapi ironisnya ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Ino... bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar jawaban yang akan terucap dari bibir Ino, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu, mungkin ia terlalu cepat tetapi entah mengapa sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa yakin, bahwa gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Yamanaka Ino sudah jatuh hati kepadanya sejak hari pertama dia melihatnya, meski hal itu terjadi secara tak sengaja. Dan itu artinya dia sudah berhasil melakukan langkah pertama untuk mengikuti rencana Sasuke.

Sebuah pertemuan secara tak sengaja yang kemudian berlanjut, mengingat ternyata pertemuan itu, membuat dirinya dan Sasuke memiliki harapan untuk membuat Sakura menjauhi kehidupannya yang sekarang.

.

.

 **~Sehari sebelumnya~**

 _"Jadi, aku harus mendekati Yamanaka-san, meraih hatinya, dan meyakinkannya untuk meyakinkan Sakura-chan?"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil, membuat Naruto sedikit mencibir._

 _"Sasuke, kau tahu, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu! Kau tahu, sampai detik ini, aku masih memikirkan Hinata. Aku masih mencintainya!"_

 _Naruto mengeluh kesal, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan kehidupan masa lalunya dan memilih mengambil jurusan musik di sekolahnya._

 _'…karena Hinata menyukai music.'_

 _Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merindukan Hinata, sangat merindukannya, bahkan rasa rindu itu terasa membakar dadanya._ _Tetapi Naruto tahu, ia takkan pernah bisa bertemu Hinata lagi._ _Takkan pernah bisa._

 _"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Naruto, kau tahu, ini semua bukan salah kita!"_

 _Naruto mendesah, ia tahu kematian Hinata memang bukan kesalahannya, tapi ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga Hinata._

 _"Naruto, Hinata sudah meninggal dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi!"_

 _"Aku tahu. AKU TAHU ITU! Tapi Sasuke... tapi…"_

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sendiri mengerti bahwa Hinata sudah meninggal dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan._ _Tapi, entah mengapa Naruto selalu merasa bahwa Hinata masih hidup. Feeling-nya selalu berkata begitu._

 _Sebuah sentuhan pelan di bahunya membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang._ _Ia tahu, bukan hanya ia yang merasakan ini, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama, mengingat Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata._

 _"Aku mengerti Sasuke, maaf. Aku hanya tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebelum menatap kosong data lengkap Yamanaka Ino yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya— mengingat Sasuke adalah Ketua OSIS yang dipercaya guru, mencuri data siswa bukan hal yang sulit untuknya—_

 _Naruto mendesah kecil._ _"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, aku berharap Yamanaka-san bisa mengerti."_

 _"Aku juga akan menepati janjiku untuk membayarmu, Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Kushina-san bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit?"_

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu."_

 _"Kuharap Kushina-san cepat sembuh!"_

 _"Hn. Terimakasih~"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, aku tahu aku memang terlalu cepat melakukan ini, tapi..."

"Aku menerimamu."

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya tak percaya.

' _Apa pendengaranku tak salah? Ia menerimaku?'_

Ino dapat merasakan getaran hangat di hatinya, saat pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya kosong, bercampur kaget.

"Hah?"

Hanya itu yang dapat Ino dengar dari bibir pemuda itu.

' _Manisnyaa...'_ Ino tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengecup lembut pipi Naruto. "Aku menerimamu Uzumaki Naruto."

.

Naruto tersentak, sesuatu dalam hatinya merasa senang karena rencananya berjalan lancar. Namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa khawatir, ia tak mau membayangkan ekspresi Ino jika tahu, bahwa ia hanya memperalat gadis itu. Dan sebagian hatinya lagi merasa hampa, karena ia tidak mencintai Ino.

Naruto sempat terdiam beberapa detik, berusaha memikirkan ekspresi wajah yang harus ditampilkannya, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap kedua mata Ino, ia dapat melihat binar-binar kebahagian di wajah gadis itu, dan tentu saja itu membuat perasaannya memburuk.

' _Ino, gomennasai. Aku memang brengsek. Aku memperalatmu demi Sakura-chan dan juga demi uang.'_

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Ino pelan—untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini, dan tersenyum lembut.

' _Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti, mengapa aku melakukan ini?!'_

" _Arigatou, Ino."_

Ino tersenyum lebar, meski jantungnya berdetak cepat, kali ini ia tak merasa canggung di hadapan Naruto.

' _Ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku tak peduli!'_ Ino melebarkan tangannya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Naruto membelai lembut rambutnya. Ino menghirup kuat-kuat wangi tubuh Naruto, menyimpannya di dalam otaknya.

" _Aishiteru yo, Naruto..."_

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa keinginannya akan cepat terkabul. Ia bahagia.

' _SREK'_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

' _Deg!'_

Ino tersentak. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto perlahan, sebelum melirik cepat ke arah pintu ruang UKS.

"Sa-sakura..."

Ino menatap Sakura kosong, ia tahu ia salah. Ia melupakan satu hal. Kebahagiaan, takkan semudah itu didapatkan.

oOOo

.

.

Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan Naruto yang terlihat sedang berpelukan. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Sakura tak peduli, saat Ino menatapnya takut. Ia menatap geram Ino dan Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menerima pemandangan di hadapannya.

' _Ino? Dengan Naruto? Sejak kapan? Apa ini lelucon?'_

"Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

"Jangan membentaknya! Kau membuatnya takut!"

Sakura terdiam, suara yang ia kenal terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya sedikit iritasi. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Menatap kosong sosok yang selama ini sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

"Aku... Membuatnya takut?"

' _Tahu apa dia tentang Ino?'_

Seketika amarah Sakura seakan tak dapat dikontrol lagi, ia menatap geram Naruto, menahan sebisa mungkin amarahnya yang meningkat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau pikir siapa kau? Hanya karena menolongnya, dalam satu hari, kau telah mengenalnya?"

Naruto terdiam, ia tahu jelas Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya, ia tahu, Sakura benar-benar berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia kekasihku."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, seraya menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. "Benarkan, sayang?"

Sakura menatap pemandangan di depannya kaget, matanya terbuka lebar. _'APA?'_

Sakura menatap kosong Ino, meminta penjelasan. Ia berharap Ino akan menyangkalnya, tetapi harapannya pupus, saat ia melihat wajah memerah Ino.

"Ino?"

"Itu benar, Sakura... _Gomen,_ tapi aku dan Naruto memang bersama sekarang."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Ino tak percaya.

' _Apa dia gila? Bagaimana mungkin? Sejak kapan?'_

"Ino! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau baru saja mengenalnya kemarin, dan sekarang kau mengaku sebagai pacarnya? Dia ini pembohong Ino!"

Sakura mendesah panjang, ia menatap Ino, kali ini lebih lembut. _"That's bullshit!"_

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya, sahabatnya sendiri menyebutnya gila? _Okay,_ memang Sakura telah berkata agar ia menjauhi Naruto, tapi mengapa? Apa alasan Sakura? Mungkinkah sebenarnya sahabatnya ini mencintai Naruto?

" _Love is blind, you know that."_

"Kau bahkan sudah menyebut perasaanmu itu cinta? _Oh, come on Ino,_ kau baru mengenalnya!"

" _Love never know time…"_

Ino menatap Sakura kosong, ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya, tapi apakah ia tak boleh meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri?

"Kau takkan pernah bahagia bersamanya, Ino."

" _I'll happy with my choice."_

" _No, you're not! You'll regret it!"_

' _Dia mencintai orang lain. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sadar kalau dulu aku pernah mencintainya… dan mungkin tanpa kusadari, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang. Sebab, pemandangan barusan membuat hatiku sakit.'_

Ino terdiam sejenak, ia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura bersikeras meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto takkan membahagiakannya. Ino hendak membantah ucapan Sakura, ketika sesuatu menyentuh jemarinya, dan meremasnya pelan. Ino terdiam, ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu menatap Sakura kosong.

Ino tersenyum. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal!"

Naruto terdiam, perkataan Ino menyentuh hatinya. Ino lebih memilih mempercayainya daripada Sakura, sahabat yang ia kenal lebih dari setahun— sejak masuk SMA, mengingat Ino adalah siswi pindahan—

' _Dia… benar-benar mempercayaiku?'_

Naruto nyaris menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Ino, dan meminta maaf. Memberitahu bahwa semua ini hanya rekayasa. Semua ini dilakukan untuk membuat Sakura sadar, bahwa dia tak bisa terus menerus menjalani kehidupannya sekarang. Tapi Naruto menghentikan tindakannya, saat melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, menatapnya kosong.

Naruto menelan ludah, sebelum kembali menatap Sakura kosong.

' _Gomennasai… Ino...'_

"Ya, kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu. Jika kau memang temannya, kau harus menerima keputusannya. Dan keputusannya adalah bersamaku."

Sasuke terdiam, ia mengakui, Naruto memang pintar berakting, dan mungkin hal ini yang membuat Hinata lebih memilih Naruto daripada dirinya. Sasuke nyaris tertawa pilu, mengenaskan rasanya, menyukai seseorang, berusaha mendapat perhatiannya, tapi orang itu menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

' _Hyuuga Hinata, apa kabarmu?'_ Sasuke terdiam sejenak, saat kilasan masa lalunya berkelebat. Ia tersenyum, ia tahu sampai detik ini, ia masih mencintai Hinata. Mencintai gadis yang tak bisa ia temui lagi.

Setidaknya, itu yang ia tanamkan di dalam kepalanya.

"Ino... percayalah padaku… tinggalkan Naruto, ia hanya akan membuatmu sakit dan menyesal!"

Sasuke tersentak, saat suara Sakura terdengar kencang. Ia menatap punggung Sakura kosong, ia merindukan punggung itu. Punggung yang selalu ada untuknya, setiap kali ia merasa lelah.

' _Tidak Sasuke! Tidak! Kau mencintai Hinata. Kau bahkan tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya! Begitu seharusnya!'_

"Kau ingin aku meninggalkan Naruto? Katakan alasannya padaku Sakura... Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam, ucapan Ino terdengar begitu tulus. Saat itu Sasuke sadar, Yamanaka Ino bukan hanya mempercayai Naruto, lebih dari itu.

' _Yamanaka mencintai Naruto?'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia merasa bersalah kepada Ino, karena dia telah terlibat dalam permainan ini, bahkan ia yang merencanakan semua ini. Ia tahu, Naruto tak akan pernah mencintai Ino. Naruto masih mencintai Hinata. Beberapa detik, Sasuke menunggu alasan yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, tetapi Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Sasuke mendesah panjang, ia tahu, hari ini sudah cukup ia mendengar pertengkaran.

"Aku rasa sekarang saatnya. Kalian semua bisa datang ke ruanganku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa rindunya. "Termasuk kau, Haruno _-san."_

oOOo

.

.

"APA? APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA?"

Suara Sakura terdengar kencang, sangat amat kencang. Ino dan Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura, yang kini berdiri menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Bermain drama? Hukuman macam apa itu?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia sudah tahu, reaksi ini akan ia dapatkan dari Sakura.

"Kau tahu jelas, nilai sastra mu buruk, nilai musikmu bahkan mengerikan."

"Tidak usah mengatakannya, aku tahu seberapa buruk nilaiku!"

Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah, Sasuke nyaris tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihat gadis itu malu.

' _Kuso! Kenapa murid dari kelas desain grafis sepertiku harus bermain drama?'_

"Nah, kurasa kau mengerti kenapa kau dipilih sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama ini."

"Apa kau gila? Kau mau membuatku malu di depan semua orang?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa aku membuatmu malu di depan semua orang? Aku bisa melakukan itu setiap hari jika aku mau."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan kemarahannya yang sempat teredam.

' _Apa dia gila? Bermain drama? Musik? Apa dia lupa bahwa aku membenci keduanya?'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak, sesuatu yang terbersit dalam pikirannya membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kau harus melakukannya jika ingin lulus!" tegas Naruto.

' _Jadi, aku memang tak ada artinya bagimu Naruto? Selama ini?'_

' _Kau bahkan tak peduli, meskipun kau tahu kalau aku benci kedua mata pelajaran itu.'_

Kilasan memori masa lalu Sakura terbersit, membuat dadanya semakin sakit, tetapi ia menepisnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dingin, berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya. Ia hendak berteriak, tetapi seluruh tenaganya seperti tersedot habis. Entah oleh apa. Oleh perkataan Naruto, mungkin?

" _Do whatever you want, I'll never get in this stupid drama!"_

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, melirik Ino sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

' _BRAAK!'_ Sakura membanting kasar pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sedikit berlari, ia menuju suatu tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi. Tempat yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

.

.

Ruangan penghukuman terasa hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berniat bicara. Ino menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Apa kalian berdua melupakan kehadiranku di sini?"

Naruto tersentak, ia menoleh ke arah Ino sebelum tersenyum canggung.

" _Gomen, gomennasai..._ Aku bukan bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, hanya—"

"Ya… ya, aku mengerti. Aku tahu ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua dengan Sakura, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu."

Naruto terdiam, menatap Ino pilu. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah harus melakukan semua rencana ini kepada Ino.

" _I'm so sorry..."_

'… _karena telah membawamu ke dalam rencana ini.'_

Ino tersenyum, meraih jemari Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

" _Daijoubu. Wakatta yo~"_

' _Kau tak mengerti Ino. Takkan mengerti!'_

Naruto mendesah panjang, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat mematung. _"Sasuke, daijoubu?"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menatap Ino dan Naruto. _"Daijoubu desu."_

Bohong. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia jelas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tak pernah ia lihat selama ini. Tatapan Sakura tadi sedikit berbeda, terlihat… pilu. Dan itu mengganggunya.

"Ino _,_ bisakah kau membantu kami? Tolong bujuklah Sakura-chan. Dia harus melakukan ini, agar Anko _-sensei_ mau meluluskannya di mata pelajaran sastra dan musik. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap Ino yang terlihat ragu. "Aku tahu, kau mungkin sedang berfikir macam-macam, tapi ini semua demi kebaikan Sakura. Anko _-sensei_ yang memintaku untuk memilihnya sebagai peran utama di drama ini, dan aku tahu, dia akan menolaknya, karena itulah aku memilihmu ikut dalam drama kali ini untuk menjadi asistennya. Kau bisa membantunya kan?"

Sasuke berbohong lagi, jelas itu tidak benar, karena Anko _-sensei_ menyerahkan semuanya kepadanya, jadi Sasuke sebenarnya bisa memilih hukuman lain untuk Sakura.

"Kau mau, kan? Yamanaka _-san?"_

Ino terdiam sejenak, ia melirik sekilas Naruto. Ya, ia memang mempercayai kekasihnya, tapi Sasuke? Ia tak mengenal Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu. Selain fakta bahwa ketua osisnya itu terlihat dingin, dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya.

' _Apa aku harus membantunya?'_

Ino terdiam, menunggu kedua pemuda itu bicara. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menjadi alasan, kenapa Sakura membenci mereka berdua. Tetapi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya terdiam, menatapnya penuh harap.

Ino mendesah panjang, sebelum tersenyum kecil. _'Ucapannya masuk akal, Sakura memang buruk untuk mata pelajaran musik dan sastra.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha meyakinkannya."

.

.

Sakura terdiam di hadapan sebuah batu nisan, menatap kosong batu nisan bertuliskan _'Hyuuga Hinata'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, sebelum mendesah panjang. Ia merindukan sahabatnya, Hinata. Sangat merindukannya.

"Sakura, kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Sakura terdiam, ia mengalihkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam saat melihat sosok yang ia rindukan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hinata...aku… aku tak sanggup lagi..."

Hinata terdiam menatap Sakura, sebelum menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memeluk Sakura, membelai lembut punggungnya.

" _Gomen... gomen ne…_ Aku telah memaksamu selama ini."

Pertahanan Sakura hancur, ia mulai terisak pelan, saat Hinata mengusap lembut punggungnya. Sakura memeluk Hinata erat, ia melampiaskan semuanya.

" _I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Hinata~"_

.

.

"Kau yakin, tidak mau kutemani?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyerahkannya kepada Ino. "Tulis nomormu di sana, kau membawa ponsel mu kan?"

Ino mengangguk, ia menulis nomornya sendiri.

"Sudah," Ino memberikan ponsel Naruto, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu mengetik sesuatu di ponsel tersebut, sebelum kembali menyimpannya.

"Kau yakin? Benar-benar yakin?"

Ino tertawa, ia mengangguk kecil. Menatap kedua mata Naruto yang terlihat begitu indah. "Ya, kau pulanglah!"

"Baiklah, tapi telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu!"

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ino sendiri di sebuah halte.

Ino menatap sosok Naruto, sampai sosok itu menghilang, sebelum ia berjalan pelan menuju kursi halte. Ino tersenyum kecil, meraih ponselnya dan menatap kosong sebuah nomor tak dikenal di ponselnya.

' _Uzumaki Naruto.'_ Ino tertawa kecil, sebelum men _-save_ nomor itu. _"My hero!_ Itu nama yang cocok untukmu!"

Ino tersenyum, mengecup pelan ponselnya, sebelum menyimpannya di sakunya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, ia tak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura. Ia pun menghela nafas. Ino melirik sekilas jam tangannya, sebelum kembali menghela nafas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam yang mengeluarkan beberapa butir salju.

Ino mendesah, ia tak membawa jaket dan _sweater-_ nya juga tertinggal di UKS. Ia lupa bahwa mulai hari ini salju akan terus turun. Ia mengumpat kesal, sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya ia mengumpat. Ino memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, saat hawa dingin semakin menyerangnya. Menatap nanar sebuah rumah yang terletak di hadapannya, rumah tempat Sakura tinggal.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali, atau kau akan melihatku mati di sini!"

.

.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tak bisa membantumu…"

Hinata terdiam, menatap Sakura kosong, sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, aku tak bisa selamanya menghindari mereka."

Sakura terdiam, menatap Hinata bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Hinata menghela nafas, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, kepalanya sudah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sakura. Ia meneguk pelan cokelat panasnya, menatap kosong keluar rumahnya melalui jendela.

"Sepertinya salju turun lagi. Kau mau menginap?"

Sakura terdiam, saat Hinata terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sakura tahu, ia memang gagal melakukan permintaan Hinata, kali ini. Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke selalu membuatnya tak tega dan tadi, ucapan Naruto cukup membuatnya sadar bahwa Haruno Sakura tak pernah ada di dalam hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dan hal itu cukup membuatnya lemah. Ia sedikit tersentak saat sebuah lagu terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Sakura menolehkan pandangannya, ia bisa melihat Hinata memutar lagu kesayangannya, lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.  
 _Those freezing hands aren't your fault_  
 _They carry scars from long before_

 _._

Sakura menghela nafas, menatap kosong pemandangan dari balik jendela Hinata. Ia membenci lagu ini, sangat membencinya, karena terlalu banyak kenangan dalam lagu ini.

.  
 _Afraid to love someone,_  
 _You turn your back on the other side of the words…_  
 _Like ice~_

 _._

' _Salju...'_ Sakura menghela nafas. Keinginannya untuk pulang bertambah karena Hinata memutar lagu yang ia benci, meski Sakura tahu, ia mendendangkan lagu ini diam-diam di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Mau menginap?"

 _._  
 _The embraced heart slowly starts to thaw_

 _._

Sakura menatap kosong Hinata, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ya, Haruno Sakura selalu tak punya pilihan.

" _Hai._ Aku akan menginap."

.

.

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. Dingin semakin menusuk tubuhnya. Salju semakin tebal, membuat hawa dingin semakin tak terkira. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangannya, sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu Sakura, tapi gadis itu belum menampakkan wujudnya. Kepala Ino mulai terasa berat, rasa dingin membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terasa berputar-putar, ia berusaha meraih ponselnya, menelpon seseorang. Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol _calling,_ ketika ponselnya terjatuh, bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang menjadi gelap.

Ino tak sadarkan diri.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

 _A/n: Oh My, ide cerita yang diajuin sama yang request rumit banget deh. Tapi, baiklah saya akan berusaha mengembangkan ide cerita ini, walaupun mungkin setiap chapternya… words-nya akan sepanjang ini. Semoga alur ceritanya nggak bikin bingung. Sankyuu buat kalian semua yang udah RnR, bahkan nge-follow atau nge-fav fanfiction ini. Sebenarnya author ga mahir bikin genre angst, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau kurang greget. Dan mohon maaf karena saya belum sempat membalas review kalian, UTS baru selesai hari jum'at kemarin sih. See You Next Chapter! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _'If I must die for getting you well, I'd rather do it, because I live in this just to pretend, that you'll be okay~'_

 _._

 _'There's only one line, which make friends and foes different.'_

 _._

 _._

Ino meregangkan tubuhnya saat cahaya putih membuat matanya sakit. Ia berusaha menutupi matanya sejenak, sebelum beringsut bangun dari tidurnya. Ino memandang sekelilingnya seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

' _Dimana aku?'_

"Kau di kamarku, sekarang mandi dan bergegaslah! Kau tak ingin mendapat hukuman karena bolos, kan?"

Ino tersentak, ia menatap kosong Sakura yang terlihat tengah merapikan bajunya di depan sebuah kaca besar.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menghela nafas sebelum berbalik menatap Ino tajam.

" _Baka!_ Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?"

" _Gomen."_

"Kau tahu? Kau bisa mati jika aku datang terlambat kemarin malam!"

"Memangnya kau kemana?"

Sakura terdiam, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu Hinata, sahabatnya. Mengingat Ino kini kekasih Naruto dan Naruto tak tahu bahwa Hinata masih hidup. Sakura tahu, Ino mencintai Naruto, dan memberitahu Ino bahwa Hinata masih hidup sama saja dengan menghancurkan perasaan Ino. Lagipula, Ino tak tahu siapa Hinata dan apa posisi Hinata di hati Naruto. Sakura berani bersumpah, Naruto belum menceritakan tentang Hinata kepada Ino.

"Ino, kau benar-benar mencintai Naruto?"

Ino terdiam, ucapan Sakura membuat seluruh kesadarannya pulih. Ia menatap Sakura beberapa detik sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto takkan membuatku bahagia, maka aku akan meninggalkannya!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap kosong Ino. Ino terlihat menatapnya serius.

' _Aku bisa memberikan beribu alasan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto takkan membahagiakanmu Ino...'_

Sakura masih terdiam. Ia masih menatap kosong Ino, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini kepada Ino.

" _Ino-pig..._ Dia..."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum memejamkan matanya.

' _Aku tak bisa. Jika aku mengatakannya, sama saja aku melanggar perjanjianku dengan Hinata.'_

Sakura menatap Ino sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepala, meninggalkan sosok Ino yang terpaku melihat kelakuan Sakura.

' _BRAAK!'_

Ino menatap kosong pintu kamar Sakura, sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya di kamar miliknya, sendirian. Kini kepala Ino penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

' _Kenapa dia terlihat begitu sedih?'_

Ino yakin, ia melihat raut pilu beberapa detik sebelum Sakura memilih meninggalkannya sendirian.

' _Apa ada yang tidak kuketahui tentang Haruno Sakura?'_

Ino terdiam, ia selalu merasa paling mengetahui Sakura, paling mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, mengingat Sakura hanya memiliki dirinya. Dan Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekati dirinya—diri Sakura— karena orang yang dekat dengan Sakura, berarti harus siap dengan segala bentuk teror yang akan dilancarkan oleh orang-orang yang membenci Sakura.

Ino tahu, Sakura tak mau hal itu terjadi. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri dan mendapat pandangan aneh atau takut dari orang-orang, dibandingkan harus menyakiti orang lain. Ino menghela nafas, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura.

.

.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _"Oh baby, doushite? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku!"_

 _Ino memejamkan matanya, saat Suigetsu berteriak di hadapannya._

 _"…karena kau menjijikkan, Hozuki Suigetsu!"_

 _'PLAAK!'_

 _Ino kembali memejamkan matanya, saat rasa perih terasa di pipinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa perih, ia tahu sudut bibirnya sedikit terluka._

 _"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!"_

 _"Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan darimu!"_

 _Ino menatap Suigetsu penuh benci, meski Ino tahu hal itu takkan memberikan efek apapun pada Suigetsu._

 _"Kenapa? Mengapa kau selalu menolakku?"_

 _"…karena aku tak mencintaimu!"_

 _"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku, Ino? Apa?"_

 _Ino menatap kosong Suigetsu, sementara pemuda itu masih menatapnya tajam._

 _"Tidak ada."_  
 _"Apa?"_  
 _"Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah mencintaimu, Hozuki-kun!"_

 _Ino bisa melihat kemarahan di mata pemuda itu, ia tahu ia telah menyulut kemarahan Suigetsu._

 _"Kau tahu? Meski aku mencintaimu, kesabaranku ada batasnya Ino. Dan kau telah membuat kesabaranku habis!"_

 _'God, jika ini hari terakhirku… kumohon biarkan aku mati dengan tenang.'_

 _Ino memejamkan matanya, ia telah pasrah atas apa yang akan Suigetsu lakukan padanya._

 _'DUAAK!'_

 _Ino mengerutkan keningnya, ia jelas mendengar suara pukulan di dekatnya. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Suigetsu bisa saja membunuhnya karena hampir satu tahun ini, pemuda itu telah melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya tetapi ia selalu saja menolaknya._

 _"Daijoubu desu ka?"_

 _Ino terdiam, ia mendengar suara seorang gadis._

 _'Suara seorang gadis?'_

 _Ino membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis menatapnya cemas._

 _"Ha-hai."_

 _Ino mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap bingung gadis di hadapannya._

 _'Dare desu ka?'_

 _"OI! SIAPA KAU? JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!"_

 _Ino tersentak, ia menatap lurus. Ia bisa melihat Suigetsu berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan sudut bibir sedikit berdarah._

 _"Tunggu disini, tutup matamu jika kau tak ingin melihat perkelahian."_ _Gadis itu berkata pelan, tersenyum kecil, sebelum berbalik menatap Suigetsu dingin._

 _"Aku? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?"_

 _"Dareka, omae wa?"_

 _Ino menatap bingung pemandangan di hadapannya, sebelum melihat gadis itu mendekati Suigetsu dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke arah pemuda itu._

 _Suigetsu menghindarinya dan membalas pukulan yang diberikan gadis itu._

 _Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai beberapa menit, ketika akhirnya gadis itu meninju tepat rahang Suigetsu, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur._ _Belum sempat Suigetsu berdiri, gadis itu telah berdiri di sampingnya, menginjak dadanya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit meringis._

 _Ino bersumpah melihat gadis itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Suigetsu dan berkata pelan._

 _"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku memiliki daerah di sekitar sini dan kau, siapapun namamu... Aku harap kau takkan pernah menimbulkan masalah di sini, mengerti?"_

 _Gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan Suigetsu. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Ino, sebelum menarik Ino berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih terbaring tak berdaya._

 _._

 _"Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang luka?"_

 _Ino menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu membawanya ke rumahnya, tepatnya di ruang tamunya._ _Ino memutar matanya, menatap seluruh ruangan di rumah kecil milik gadis itu._

 _"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua~ kedua orang tuaku meninggal dan aku sebatang kara di dunia ini, jadi kau tidak usah canggung di rumahku."_

 _Ino menatap kosong gadis itu, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit pilu mendengar pengakuan dari gadis di hadapannya ini._

 _"Gomen na…"_

 _"Daijoubu, aku sudah terbiasa."_

 _Ino tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu pun tersenyum kecil._

 _"Ah, aku belum tahu namamu! Dari seragam sekolahmu, aku bisa lihat kita satu sekolah dan di jurusan yang sama. Dan karena kau tidak mengenalku, aku bisa menebak bahwa kau murid baru, benar kan?"_

 _Ino tertawa sebelum mengulurkan tangannya._

 _"Yamanaka Ino. Terimakasih karena telah menolongku."_

 _Gadis itu tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan Ino. "Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Yamanaka-san!"_

 _"Panggil saja aku Ino!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum_

 _"Nah, kalau begitu kau juga… panggil saja aku Sakura."_

 _"Mm!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tersenyum kecil, pertemuannya dengan Sakura memang secara tak sengaja. Ino yang waktu itu baru saja pindah sekolah—untuk menghindari Suigetsu, meski ternyata tak berhasil— belum mengetahui siapa Sakura. Tepat saat ia memasuki sekolah, ia sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap teman-temannya yang memilih diam, saat ia bertanya tentang Haruno Sakura. Saat itulah ia tahu, bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah seorang berandalan di sekolahnya, tepatnya gadis yang sangat ditakuti. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membicarakannya. Tentang dirinya, masalahnya, atau masa lalunya. Meski Ino telah diperingatkan beberapa temannya, ia tidak peduli. Ia tetap berada di sisi Sakura, sehingga membuat beberapa temannya menjauhinya. Bukan karena dirinya tapi karena Haruno Sakura. Mengingat siapa pun yang mendekati Sakura, mungkin akan mengalami teror sepanjang hidupnya. Ino tahu, betapa banyak orang yang dendam kepada Sakura karena gadis itu selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, jika ia merasa hal itu tidak benar. Namun Ino tak peduli, ia hanya paham… Sakura kesepian dan sendirian. Gadis itu tidak memiliki teman. Lagipula, Ino selalu merasa aman jika berada di sisi Sakura, mengingat Suigetsu takkan berani mendekatinya jika ia sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

"HEH! YAMANAKA INO! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU TELAT, HUH?"

Ino sedikit tersentak, sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak ada waktu untuk mandi, jadi Ino hanya mencuci muka, menyikat gigi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia sedikit terdiam saat sadar seragam sekolahnya terlihat rapi.

' _Apa Sakura menyetrikanya?'_

Ino tersenyum kecil, mengenakan pakainnya dan sedikit merapikan rambutnya. Ia tahu, ia takkan pernah menyesali keputusannya karena telah memilih menjadi teman Sakura. Meski ia harus mengalami teror di sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki di ruangan itu membuat seluruh pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan menoleh, menatap sosok gadis anggun yang berjalan pelan, mendekati pemuda yang duduk di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Neji _-Niisan,_ sepertinya saatnya sudah tiba. Kita harus mulai bergerak!"

Hyuuga Neji terkekeh pelan, menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya sebelum tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tenang saja Hinata _-sama,_ dia akan membayar semuanya."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, berdiri tepat di samping Neji.

"Kau sudah punya rencana?"

Neji tersenyum licik, sebelum menatap kosong dua orang pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kalian siap?"

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk patuh. Neji dan Hinata saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa sinis.

"Bersiaplah Haruno Sakura! Ini hukuman karena telah mencampuri urusanku!" kata salah seorang pemuda yang tadi ditatap dan ditanyai oleh Neji.

oOOo

.

.

"Pergi," Yamato berbisik pelan pada Minato.

Minato mengangguk. Saat ini, mereka berada di rumah tersangka dan akan melakukan penahanan. Pagi ini, polisi menerima laporan bahwa tersangka—Deidara adalah seorang pengedar Narkoba. Ketika Minato dan Yamato muncul di rumahnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Deidara sehingga kedua petugas tersebut menarik senjata mereka dan berjalan melalui pintu yang tidak terkunci.

"Polisi! Ayo keluar dan angkat tanganmu!" Minato memberi perintah, mengarahkan senjatanya di setiap sudut sebelum melangkah di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba tembakan dilepaskan dari belakang mereka berdua. Minato dan Yamato berbalik untuk melihat tersangka melarikan diri dengan pistol di tangannya.

"Menyerahlah!" Yamato berteriak, namun tersangka hanya menoleh dan menembakkan tiga tembakan lebih ke arahnya. Yamato mengangkat senjatanya dan menembak.

.

.

Naruto berlari keluar dari rumahnya tepat pada pukul 05:30. Zabuza mungkin sedang berada di rumah temannya karena biasanya di akhir pekan seperti ini mereka akan bermain poker seharian, sehingga Naruto tidak perlu khawatir apabila ia pulang terlambat.

Naruto memutar kunci mobil Ford 1995 milik Zabuza. Butuh beberapa kali mencoba, sebelum mesin mobil menyala dan ia mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian, Naruto sampai di Rumah Sakit dan memarkir mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke lift dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 4— _Onkologi Ward._

Naruto keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke kamar 417, berhenti di depan pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Momichi Kushina' dan mengetuknya.

"Masuk," suara tersebut terdengar lemah di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Hai, sayang," Kushina tersenyum padanya, wajahnya cerah saat melihatnya. Dia tampak siap untuk jatuh tertidur, tapi dia mencoba membuat matanya tetap terbuka.

 _"Ohaiyo, Okaa-san!"_ kata Naruto lembut, berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Kushina dan mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kushina menghela napas. Naruto melihat betapa pucat wajah Ibunya dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Lelah, tapi jujur _… Kaa-chan_ tidak sabar untuk pulang."

"Aku juga tidak sabar melihat _Okaa-san_ di rumah," kata Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, sayang!" kata Kushina, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Naruto meraih tangan Kushina dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Kushina. " _Kaa-chan_ pikir kau baru akan datang nanti siang."

"Mm… seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku merindukan _Okaa-san."_

Mereka mengobrol dengan santai untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum Kushina melihat memar di tulang pipi Naruto. Suasana di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Apakah dia masih memukulmu?" Kushina bertanya lembut, menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto dengan tangannya.

Naruto meraih tangan Ibunya dan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu cemas _Okaa-san._ Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya yang kemudian mengecup tangan Kushina dengan lembut.

Kushina mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, itu tidak baik sayang. Aku berjanji, setelah _Kaa-chan_ merasa lebih baik, kita akan pindah dari rumah itu. Aku akan menceraikannya dan mencari pekerjaan sendiri. Kita tidak perlu mengandalkan Zabuza lagi untuk membayar tagihan. Aku juga bisa menggunakan nama 'Uzumaki' seperti dulu, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

" _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu bekerja," kata Naruto. "Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan. _Okaa-san_ cukup tinggal di rumah dan beristirahat."

Kushina menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak, sayang! Aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan, maka kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Kau akan menjadi seorang _violinist_ atau _pianist,_ atau apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jika aku mendapatkan beasiswa lagi, _Okaa-san_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depanku. Aku akan kembali kepada _Okaa-san_ setelah aku sukses nanti," kata Naruto lembut. "Aku akan membeli semua hal yang _Okaa-san_ inginkan. Apa pun. _Okaa-san_ akan memiliki mobil mewah, sebuah rumah baru yang nyaman, dan apapun yang selama ini _Okaa-san_ inginkan."

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Nak," Kushina bergumam, matanya perlahan menutup. "Kau anak yang baik."

 _"I love you more, Okaa-san~"_ kata Naruto, menggigit bibir dengan keras. "Tidak perlu banyak pikiran… fokus saja pada pemulihanmu, oke? Aku akan berkunjung lagi secepatnya."

Kushina tidak menjawab karena dia sudah tertidur.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu berdiri, berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Ia membungkuk untuk memberi ibunya ciuman di pipi, lalu diam-diam berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit.

.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari lift berbalik. Di ruang tunggu, ia mendapati Minato sedang duduk di samping seorang pria, sambil memegang sebuah majalah. Terkejut, Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Aku pun ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Keberadaanku di sini juga bukan karena aku baru saja melukai seseorang," jawab Naruto tidak yakin perkataannya kasar atau tidak.

Minato tersenyum. "Aku di sini bersama _partner_ ku. Naruto, ini adalah Tenzo Yamato. Yamato, anak ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Yamato mengangguk pada Naruto yang tampak sedikit gugup.

"Kami di sini untuk menangani sebuah kasus," Minato menjelaskan. "Pagi ini, kami mengejar seorang tersangka. Dia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan mencoba melumpuhkan kami. Yamato belum cukup menguasai ilmu menembak orang di daerah non-vital, makanya kami harus buru-buru membawa orang itu ke rumah sakit. Kami menunggu dia untuk keluar dari ruang operasi sehingga kita bisa menanyainya."

"Oh begitu. Maaf Pak, saya harus pergi," katanya melompat-lompat mundur. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

 _"Bye, Kid!"_ kata Minato yang kemudian kembali membaca majalah yang dipeganggnya.

"Kuharap anak itu berkata jujur," kata Yamato setelah memastikan kalau Naruto sudah pergi.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamato?"

"Dia pernah terlibat dalam sebuah kasus tawuran, dan saat itu… kebetulan tim ku yang menangani kasus tersebut."

"Oh, pantas dia terihat gugup saat melihatmu."

.

.

Zabuza tidak kembali sampai larut malam. Sekitar tengah malam, Naruto mendengar Zabuza tersandung, sebelum dia menabrak tempat tidurnya. Naruto berguling dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

Pada pukul 05:46 Senin pagi, Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya ke kamar tidur orangtuanya dan mendapati Ayah tirinya pingsan. Ruangan tersebut berbau alkohol dan rokok.

Naruto lekas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, lalu memakai kemejanya. Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi, Naruto mencari blazernya di lemari dan mendesah, teringat bahwa Ino belum mengembalikan satu-satunya blazer yang ia punya itu. Naruto menelusuri lemari sampai ia menemukan sebuah _sweater_ lengan panjang, lalu memakainya. Ia kemudian berjalan letih ke dapur dan menuangkan semangkuk sereal.

Naruto baru saja selesai makan, ketika Zabuza tersandung ke dapur dan duduk dengan menaikan kedua kakinya di meja.

"Mobilku tidak berada di tempat yang sama, saat aku memarkirnya terakhir kali," Zabuza berkomentar, mengintai Naruto dengan matanya yang merah.

Naruto merinding dan tangannya mulai gemetar. "Aku meminjamnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit," jelasnya.

"Aku harap kau menggunakan uang mu sendiri untuk membeli gas," Zabuza geram, lalu ia meraih sebuah botol di atas meja. Zabuza kecewa saat menemukan botol itu kosong.

"Bawakan aku sebotol anggur lagi!"

"Tidak ada yang tersisa. Bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan semuanya?" kata Naruto, perlahan ia mundur untuk menjauh dari Ayah tirinya.

Zabuza bangkit dari kursinya. "Itu," katanya sambil terhuyung-huyung ke arah Naruto, "adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku dengar."

Zabuza tersandung. Naruto menangkapnya sebelum Ayah tirinya terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai, tapi Zabuza malah meninju perutnya dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa ia tahan.

Naruto terdorong ke belakang dan membentur meja. Beberapa botol kosong alkohol berguling dari meja dan menghujani tubuh Naruto. Salah satu dari botol tersebut hancur di atas kepalanya, dan Naruto cepat-cepat menunduk ke bawah untuk menghindari pecahan kaca mengenai matanya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu? Berani-beraninya kau meminjam mobilku tanpa izin!" Zabuza meraung, lalu mengambil pecahan botol.

"M-maaf," Naruto tersentak, menatap ujung tajam dari botol. Ia tiba-tiba sangat takut kepada Ayah tirinya, khawatir bahwa Zabuza akan menggunakan pecahan botol itu pada dirinya.

Zabuza mengangkat botol di atas kepalanya, dan Naruto reflek menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Alih-alih merasa botol tersebut membentur kepalanya, ia mendengar botol itu menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak bir," Zabuza bergumam, memutar tubuhnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya yang terletak di atas lemari es. "Bersihkan kekacauan ini!"

Naruto mengangguk, menatap lantai. Hatinya berdebar, sementara Ayah tirinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia bisa merasakan memar terbentuk di perutnya, di mana Zabuza telah memukulnya. Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya dan menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan beberapa kaca dari rambutnya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto perlahan-lahan berdiri dan membersihkan meja. Tidak lama setelah ia menyapu pecahan kaca ke samping, pintu depan dibanting hingga terbuka. Naruto melompat kaget.

Zabuza tampak marah besar. Dia tidak membuang waktu untuk meraih kerah kemeja Naruto dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?" Zabuza berteriak. Tubuh Naruto gemetar karena kepalanya baru saja membentur dinding.

"Aku… tidak tahu a-apa—" Naruto tergagap, ia sudah merasa pusing karena kepalanya tertimpa botol, dan sekarang Ayah tirinya berulang kali menghantamkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Sialan, ada lumpur di mana-mana!" Zabuza berteriak di depan wajahnya.

Naruto terdiam. ' _Lumpur?'_

Naruto tersentak. Ia ingat kalau dia belum sempat membersihkan mobil Ayah tirinya.

Tiba-tiba Zabuza melemparkan tubuh Naruto, dan anak tirinya itu jatuh tepat ke tumpukan kaca yang baru saja disapu.

Naruto meringis karena ia merasa pecahan kaca menembus sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ayah tirinya menariknya dengan keras dan mendorongnya kembali ke dinding.

"Anak sialan, kau tidak pernah belajar ya!" Zabuza membentak Naruto, lalu memukulnya di wajah.

"Aku minta-maaf—" Naruto merintih, tapi perkataannya terpotong dengan sebuah pukulan lain di rahangnya.

"Maaf tidak menyelesaikan semuanya, Nak!" Zabuza kembali berteriak. Naruto gemetar, kepalanya mulai pusing dan ruangan berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dulu kau tidak seperti ini Ayah~"

Zabuza memberinya sebuah pandangan jijik. Lalu, mendorong Naruto ke seberang ruangan.

Tubuh Naruto meluncur di lantai, meninggalkan jejak-jejak darah di sana.

"Bersihkan semuanya, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun!" Zabuza menyalak, sebelum menyerbu keluar dari rumah. Dia membanting pintu begitu keras hingga engselnya jatuh, dan udara dingin bulan Desember bertiup.

Naruto menutup matanya erat… air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto perlahan-lahan melepas _sweater-_ nya dan meringis ketika ia merasa beberapa pecahan kaca tipis ikut tertarik. Naruto menatap sisi kanan tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa ia memiliki beberapa luka goresan yang cukup dalam. Ia juga melihat beberapa pecahan kaca masih tertanam di kulitnya.

Dunia masih berputar di sekelilingnya. Naruto menyalakan keran air di _washtafel_ dan membasuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menenangkan diri. Darah mengalir tanpa henti dari lengan kanannya, dan saat ia kembali memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin, Naruto kaget karena ia melihat, bahkan kini ada lebih banyak darah yang mengalir dari luka di kepalanya.

Naruto menyalakan keran air lagi, membersihkan lengan dan kepalanya dengan air dingin sampai pendarahannya berhenti. Ia mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari lemari kamar mandi dan mengambil beberapa kain kasa juga salep antibiotik.

Dengan tangan kirinya, ia dengan hati-hati mengobati luka di kepalanya dan menutupi luka tersebut dengan plester. Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah pinset dan menarik sisa pecahan kaca dari lengannya. Berikutnya, Naruto meraih handuk bersih dan menggunakannya untuk menghentikan sisa pendarahan. Ia mengoleskan salep pada luka-luka di lengannya dan menutupi luka tersebut dengan perban. Naruto mengambil _sweater-_ nya yang sekarang sudah robek di sana-sini dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah.

Naruto menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil kemeja bersih, meraih _sweater_ lain dari lemari dan cepat mengenakannya, ia meringis ketika pakaiannya menyapu perbannya. Naruto lekas membersihkan kekacauan di dapur. Setelah ia membereskan semuanya, ia melirik jam dan tersentak ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:39. Sial, lagi-lagi dia ketinggalan bus.

Naruto dengan cepat menyambar jaket hitam yang tergantung di atas rak sepatu dan bergegas keluar. Naruto menghela nafas saat ia sadar bahwa pintu rumah rusak. Ia memutuskan akan memperbaikinya nanti. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktunya karena jika terlambat lagi, ia mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

.

.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di sekolah dan dia lekas berlari menuju kelasnya, tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Sejarah, ia beruntung karena gurunya belum datang. Kehabisan napas, Naruto lekas duduk di kursinya.

Guru sejarah sudah tiba dan memulai pelajarannya. Kiba menghela nafas dan mendekati Naruto yang kini sedang membenamkan wajahnya di meja.

"Naruto, kau kesiangan lagi?" Kiba berbisik sambil tertawa. Dia tersentak ketika Naruto berbalik menghadapnya.

" _Holy crap,_ kau berdarah!" serunya, mengaduk-aduk tas ranselnya. Kiba menyodorkan sapu tangan putih pada Naruto.

" _Oh My God,_ Kiba kau membawa saputangan?" Naruto memutar bola matanya.

Kiba mengabaikannya. "Naruto, kau berdarah di mana-mana," jelasnya. Lalu ia mengangkat tangannya, dan Sarutobi Asuma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kiba.

" _Sensei,_ bolehkan Naruto dan aku pergi ke UKS? Dia terluka dan perlu pergi ke perawat."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto? Apakah kau jatuh saat menuju ke Sekolah?" kata Asuma. "Pergilah dan kembali sebelum bel berikurnya berbunyi, jika mungkin."

Kiba menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto meringis dan menepis tangan Kiba dari lengannya, karena dia tidak sengaja mencengkram lukanya. Kiba menatapnya aneh, lalu menyambar tudung jaket Naruto dan menyeretnya ke luar pintu.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Kiba bertanya setelah mereka keluar dari kelas.

Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar lagi, dan sepertinya ia akan pingsan.

Kiba melihat wajah Naruto lebih dekat dan menghela nafas.

"Kau pucat pasi! Tunggu di sini," katanya, kemudian lekas beranjak pergi dari sana. "Aku akan pergi dan membawa perawat."

"Tidak, berhenti!" Naruto berseru, menyambar lengan Kiba. "Aku tidak ingin pergi ke UKS, aku baik-baik saja."

"Naruto, kau tidak baik-baik saja!" Kiba memarahi Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli jika dia bertanya mengapa kau sampai berdarah!"

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk," Naruto bersikeras dan Kiba menatapnya. Kiba menekankan sapu tangan putihnya pada pipi Naruto yang luka, seperti dugaannya, Naruto meringis dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Benar-benar~ Ini tidak buruk, kau bilang?" Kiba menggelengkan kepala, lalu menunjukkan pada Naruto saputangan yang kini bernoda merah. "Ada darah yang merembes dari pakaianmu juga. Aku tahu Zabuza yang melakukan ini!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau pergi ke UKS! Jika kau berada di sana lebih dari tiga kali dalam sebulan, mereka akan melaporkanmu ke layanan anak! Kau juga sudah tahu, berapa kali aku harus masuk UKS dalam waktu sebulan ini, kan?"

"Aku akan membantumu memikirkan alasan," Kiba mencoba membujuk, tapi Naruto memotongnya.

"Kau pikir Shizune _-san_ akan percaya?" kata Naruto. "Kupikir dia tidak akan mempercayai perkataan kita. Jika Zabuza dilaporkan pada polisi, tagihan rumah sakit Ibuku tidak akan terbayar dan aku akan dikirim ke panti asuhan."

Kiba memejamkan matanya, lalu menghela napas. "Baik. Tinggal di sini, aku punya kotak P3K di loker ku."

"itu lebih baik."

Kiba bergegas pergi, lalu kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan kotak P3K.

"Ayo!" katanya, menarik Naruto dan menyeretnya ke toilet laki-laki. Untungnya tidak ada seorang pun di dalam toilet.

Naruto memerhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mengangkat alis, ketika ia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Kiba benar-benar ingin membawanya ke perawat. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pipinya berdarah, bahkan menciptakan jejak merah hingga lehernya. Dia meraih beberapa tisu dan menggunakannya untuk menyerap darah, kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata kasar ketika ia menemukan sebuah pecahan kaca tertanam dalam luka tersebut.

"Hentikan, kau akan menyakiti diri sendiri!" teriak Kiba, saat Naruto berusaha mengambil pecahan kaca yang tertanam di pipi kanannya.

"Plus, kau bahkan tidak mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu. Itu bisa infeksi," kata Kiba sembari mencuci kedua tangannya sendiri.

 _"Urusai na Kiba,"_ Naruto mendesah, kemudian melepaskan jaket hitam dan _sweater_ wol-nya.

Melihat perban yang melilit sembarangan di lengan kanan Naruto, mata Kiba berkilat marah.

"Bagaimana dia melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya, menuangkan alkohol pada luka.

Naruto mengertakkan gigi karena merasa perih. "Dia menjatuhkanku ke atas tumpukan kaca," jelasnya.

"APA?"

"Lalu, dia melemparkanku ke lantai. Aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ke rumah, sebelum aku kembali dan membersihkan kekacauan yang tersisa. Mereka mungkin akan kaget lalu memanggil polisi, karena kondisi di sana seperti sebuah adegan pembunuhan dalam film-film _Hollywood_." Naruto tertawa, tapi Kiba bahkan tidak tersenyum.

"Itu tidak lucu," Kiba menggeleng, ia masih marah.

"Kupikir itu lucu," kata Naruto keras kepala, dan Kiba mendesah lagi.

"Apa jenis kaca ini?"

"Apa ada jenis kaca lain yang ada di rumahku? Ini botol bir!" kata Naruto.

Kiba menggeleng, melepaskan perban yang terpasang tidak rapi itu dan menuangkan _alcohol_ ke atas luka-luka Naruto, lalu menarik sisa pecahan kaca di lengannya dengan pinset.

"Kau tahu, kau harus belajar bagaimana mensterilkan luka dengan benar," Kiba berkomentar, kemudian membalut lengan Naruto dengan perban yang baru. "Dan kau harus memasangkan perban ini dengan rapi."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu," kata Naruto. "Selain itu, kenapa kau membawa kotak P3K ke sekolah?"

"Tentu saja aku harus. Kau tahu sendiri aku ikut klub olahraga," Kiba memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah plaster.

 _"No way!"_ Naruto berseru, saat melihat plastik plester yang dipegang Kiba.

"Aku biasanya juga menggunakan kotak P3K ini untuk adik-adik sepupuku Leo dan Mina, apa yang kau harapkan?" Kiba tersenyum, merobek plastik plaster tersebut. "Oh, maaf. Leo terluka lebih sering dari Mina, sehingga semua plaster yang berwarna hijau, kuning, dan biru habis."

"Tolong jangan katakan padaku ..." Naruto menggeleng, kemudian mengerang.

"Kau mendapatkan yang berwarna _pink."_

"Jika kau meletakan plaster merah muda bermotif binatang itu di wajahku, aku akan menghajarmu!" kata Naruto, dan Kiba hanya tertawa.

"Aku becanda, masih ada satu yang berwarna biru," kata Kiba yang kemudian menempelkan plester tersebut di pipi Naruto.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto, meraih _sweater-_ nya.

Kiba tampak terkejut. "Naruto, apa kau akan mengenakan pakaian itu lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh, itu kotor. Nanti bisa infeksi. _Plus,_ itu ada noda darah di atasnya. Satu hal lagi, buka juga kemeja mu itu!" kata Kiba.

"Nah, aku juga sekalian membawa ini dari loker." Kiba melemparkan seragam _jersey-_ nya pada Naruto.

"Bukankah ini seragam basket mu? Memangnya kau tidak akan memakainya, nanti?"

"Yah, kurasa tak masalah jika aku tak ikut latihan hari ini."

"Kapten Klub-mu bisa marah."

"Dia tidak akan marah hanya karena aku bolos latihan sekali. Lagipula, ukuran pakaian kita hampir sama."

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu," kata Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Itu gunanya teman, kan?" sahut Kiba.

oOOo

.

.

 _ **~Beberapa hari kemudian~**_

" _Oh Kami-sama!_ Apa susahnya _forehead?_ Kau hanya perlu latihan beberapa kali dan melakukan pentas drama! Demi Tuhan, ini semua untuk nilaimu!"

Ino mendesah frustasi. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang _KAHS_ , dan mereka baru saja turun dari bus sekolah.

"Tidak mau! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Sakura, beri aku satu penjelasan kenapa kau menolak hukuman ini?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Ino kosong _'…karena aku tak mau berinteraksi lebih sering dengan mereka berdua!'_

"Tidak ada alasan apapun!"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya kosong.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

' _Deg!'_ langkah Sakura terhenti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Jadi, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Ia bisa lihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura berdiri mematung, beberapa meter di depannya.

' _Jadi, dia benar-benar menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?'_

Ino bisa melihat Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya kosong.

' _Tatapan itu lagi. Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sakura? Apa ada sesuatu?'_

"Kau… menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Benar bukan?"

Ino menatap Sakura tajam, sementara Sakura terlihat menatapnya pilu.

"Ino..."

"Apa aku sahabatmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Perkataan Ino membuatnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Seorang teman, takkan pernah menyimpan rahasia sendirian. Bukankah begitu?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya sebelum menatap Ino. Ia lelah.

"Ino..."

"Kau sahabatku Sakura, tapi... apakah aku sahabatmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya terasa perih.

' _Kau sahabatku Ino-pig, satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini. Kau orang yang kupercaya, tapi aku tak bisa memberitahu kan hal ini padamu.'_

"Aku tak merahasiakan apapun darimu."

"Bohong," Ino berkata pelan tapi cukup membuat Sakura mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak merahasiakan apapun darimu!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku alasan kenapa kau menolak drama itu? Apa karena kau membenci musik dan sastra? _Oh, come on forehead…_ kau bisa menahan rasa sakit di tubuhmu, tapi kau tak bisa menahan rasa bencimu? Demi nilaimu? Demi masa depanmu?"

Ino sedikit menegaskan perkataannya, ia sempat melihat beberapa orang menatapnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, saat dua sosok yang ia kenal terlihat berdiri menatapnya. Namun ia tak peduli, ia mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya—hanya menatapnya— mengingat kini ia sedang 'memarahi' seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Ino... Dengar—"

"Sakura, lakukan saja! Hanya melakukan sebuah pertunjukkan drama dan kau terbebas dari semuanya! Nilai burukmu, masa depanmu… _just do it!"_

Ino sedikit melunakkan suaranya saat melihat Sakura terlihat melunak.

"Aku akan menemanimu, membantumu, kau tidak sendirian!"

Sakura terdiam seakan tengah berfikir keras, berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu. Ino menunggu, meski pada akhirnya Sakura hanya menatapnya kosong.

" _Just, trust me. Okay?"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengumpat pelan sebelum mendesah panjang. Ia memang harus melakukan ini. Apa yang Ino katakan padanya benar.

" _Okay, I'll do it!"_

Ino tersenyum lebar, sebelum berlari perlahan dan meraih lengan Sakura, menggandengnya dan tertawa kecil. _"That's my sister!"_

Sakura hanya memutar matanya dan bergegas masuk melewati gerbang sekolah.

Ino melirik sekilas dua sosok yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ino mengangguk perlahan, sebelum mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah mereka.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, mereka mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu setuju untuk ikut andil dalam pentas drama.

"Aku rasa… sekarang tugasmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menatap sosok Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat semakin menjauh.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sebelum menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke."

.

.

' _KRIIING!'_

' _Damn! Kenapa cepat sekali?'_ Sakura menggerutu pelan, membereskan—lebih tepatnya memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulis di atas meja ke dalam tasnya.

Biasanya jika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sakura akan menjadi orang pertama yang bersemangat membereskan mejanya. Lalu, ia akan melangkah keluar secepat yang ia bisa karena dia memang membenci pelajaran teori dan terutama mata pelajaran eksak seperti matematika. Berhubung dia mengambil jurusan Desain Grafis, dia lebih menyukai pelajaran praktik. Namun kali ini, Sakura membereskan semua barangnya dengan malas, seakan enggan meninggalkan kelasnya. Ia bisa merasakan lirikan heran dari seluruh isi kelasnya, mengingat biasanya takkan ada yang berani keluar—kecuali Ino dan Sasuke, serta guru-gurunya— sebelum Sakura melangkah keluar. Namun Sakura mengabaikan lirikan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa.

"Kau lambat sekali."

' _Deg!'_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada urusan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura kembali menatapnya seperti biasa, penuh kebencian.

' _Apa aku kemarin berkhayal?'_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu terlalu nyata jika itu hanya sebuah khayalan.

" _Well,_ apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah koordinator pentas drama yang akan kau lakukan? Ditambah, Anko _-sensei_ berkata, menyerahkan semua hukumanmu padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. "Kau tidak lupa bahwa kau harus melakukan hukuman, bukan?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat wajah Sasuke mendekatinya, mata _onyx-_ nya itu masih sama seperti dulu… tidak ada bedanya, tetap tajam dan dingin.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku!"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, ketika gadis itu berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya tanpa membiarkan dirinya melihat wajahnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya bergerak dan menahan lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan balik menatapnya.

' _Deg!'_

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, matanya menatap penuh ke dalam kedua mata Sakura

' _Mungkinkah aku mulai mencintaimu, Sakura?'_

Ino menatap kosong kedua sosok di hadapannya. Sejak tadi, kedua sosok itu bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ya, Ino saksi bisu semua kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu, otaknya merekam setiap ekspresi dan kejadian yang berada di hadapannya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menangkap sesuatu. Ekspresi aneh yang ditunjukkan Sasuke saat berhadapan dengan Sakura, dan wajah pemuda itu yang memerah. Ino melihat itu semua, hingga akhirnya ia berani menyimpulkan sesuatu.

' _Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura?'_

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Wajah Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapannya, serta sentuhan pemuda itu di lengannya membuat tubuhnya membeku, tak dapat bergerak. Kedua matanya menatap Sasuke kaget. Ia bersumpah bisa melihat rasa rindu di mata pemuda itu.

' _Sasuke-kun… apa mungkin sekarang ini, kau mencintaiku?'_

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersentak, dengan cepat ia menepis kasar genggaman Sasuke di lengannya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Sakura mengumpat kesal, sebelum terdiam saat sekelebat masa lalu terngiang di kepalanya.

' _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Sasuke-kun tak pernah mencintaiku, ia hanya mencintai Hinata~ sama seperti satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai. Naruto, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya?'_

.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat ia hendak menjemput Ino di kelasnya. Matanya menatap kaget Sasuke dan Sakura yang beberapa detik lalu, terlihat saling berpandangan. Naruto terdiam sejenak, memerhatikan situasi aneh yang jelas terlihat diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

' _Sasuke... kau masih memikirkan Sakura-chan?'_

Sakura sendiri nampak memerhatikan Naruto walau hanya sekilas.

Ino menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali, ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke. Tidak seperti beberapa detik lalu, ia bisa melihat ekspresi canggung di wajah keduanya.

' _Mengapa wajah mereka begitu? Padahal tadi ekspresi Sakura tidak seperti itu, tetapi setelah dia melihat Naruto—'_

Ino kembali menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu kelasnya, masih terdiam menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

' _Mengapa Naruto terlihat aneh? Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku? Apakah dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku?'_

Jantung Ino berdebar cepat, perkataan Sakura terngiang di kepalanya.

 _'You'll regret it!'_

Ino menepis pikirannya, ia tahu… ia harus percaya kepada Naruto. _'Apa semua ini, ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Sakura yang tak pernah ku tahu?'_

Ino menatap kosong Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto, sebelum mengerutkan keningnya.

' _Seperti apa masa lalu Sakura, Uchiha-san, dan Naruto? Apa hubungan mereka?'_

"Ino, aku duluan."

Ino menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini terlihat mulai melangkah cepat menuju pintu kelasnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

' _Sakura, sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?'_

.

Naruto berdehem kecil saat Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino yang termenung. Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, memastikan pemuda itu baik-baik saja, sebelum berjalan pelan mendekati Ino. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!"

Ino menatap Naruto kosong. Entah mengapa melihat kejadian tadi, rasanya ia ingin sekali bertanya pada kekasihnya Itu. Tentang masa lalu seorang Haruno Sakura, dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, tetapi Ino mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat senyum lembut yang terpasang di wajah kekasihnya itu.

' _Jika memang ada yang harus kuketahui, Naruto pasti akan mengatakannya padaku. Aku percaya kepadanya.'_

Ino tersenyum kecil, menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekat ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Ayo!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, mengelus pelan rambut Ino sebelum memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan Ino berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari gadis itu. Ia menatap Sasuke sekilas, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menatapnya kosong, sebelum tersenyum kecil yang dianggap Naruto sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda itu baik -baik saja. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, berjalan pelan keluar kelas, mencoba mensejajari langkahnya dengan Ino. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman jemari Ino di tangannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Ino. Senyum Ino terlihat begitu bahagia, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

' _Gomen ne Ino… gomennasai…'_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju ruang penghukuman. Ia mengutuk perbuatannya sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, hanya karena melihat wajah Sakura.

' _Damn Sasuke! Kau mencintai Hinata! Bukan Sakura! Ingat itu!'_

 _._

 _._

Hening. Suasana di dalam ruang penghukuman atau bisa disebut sebagai ruang Ketua OSIS begitu hening.

Sakura, Ino dan Naruto terdiam, menatap kosong naskah drama yang baru saja Sasuke berikan kepada mereka.

Sakura menatap tak berminat kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja di hadapannya. Hanya untuk melirik judul dan membaca naskah tersebut, Sakura sudah benar-benar tak berminat.

"Kalian bisa baca naskah drama itu. Aku belum memutuskan siapa saja selain kalian bertiga yang akan bermain di drama tersebut."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, berusaha mengacuhkan suara Sasuke.

"Kapan kita bisa mulai latihan?"

Sasuke menatap kosong Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan belum menyentuh naskah drama yang ia berikan beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau belum membaca naskah dramanya."

"Bisa kulakukan nanti."

"Tidak, baca sekarang!"

" _Damn it!_ Katakan saja kapan latihannya, dan biarkan aku pergi dari ruangan ini!"

Sasuke terdiam, masih menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari Sakura, gadis itu masih menghindari kontak mata dengan dirinya. Berusaha meredam kemarahannya, Sasuke mendesah kesal.

' _Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Sakura? Seharusnya aku yang membencimu, karena kau yang memutuskanku disaat aku membutuhkanmu!'_

Sasuke terdiam sejenak saat kilasan memorinya berkelebat di kepalanya.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Sasuke menatap kosong nisan bertuliskan Hyuuga Hinata. Orang yang ia cintai untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, kini telah tiada._ _A_ _ir mata masih menetes perlahan dari sudut matanya. Sesekali Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencegah air mata itu keluar._

 _'Doushite Hinata? Doushite? Mengapa kau harus pergi?'_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, melirik sekilas seorang pemuda lagi yang berdiri mematung, menatap nisan Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Pemuda itu_ _hanya menatap kosong nisan Hinata. Tanpa sadar, air matanya mengalir terus menerus._

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, menghapus air matanya dan bergegas beranjak pergi dari makam Hinata. Membiarkan pemuda itu sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun, nasibnya lebih baik dari pemuda itu._ _Ia masih sempat bertemu Hinata, sehari sebelum gadis itu meninggalkan dunia tempatnya berada._

 _Sasuke hendak berbalik dan bergegas pergi, ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap kosong nisan Hinata._ _Tanpa tangis, tanpa raut wajah sedih. Datar._

 _"Sakura?"_

 _Sasuke berjalan pelan, mendekati Sakura, menatap wajah gadis itu yang masih terlihat dingin. Tidak ada rasa sedih sama sekali._

 _"Daijoubu desu ka?"_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan keadaan gadis tersebut._ _'Kenapa tidak ada raut sedih di wajahnya? Bukankah ia orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan Hinata? Sebelum Hinata mengalami kecelakaan?'_

 _Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, sementara gadis itu masih menatap kosong nisan Hinata._

 _"Sakura, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kita... sampai disini saja…"_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Sasuke terdiam. matanya menatap gadis di hadapannya kaget._ _"Na-nani?"_

 _Gadis itu menghela nafas, menatapnya datar, sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah senyum._ _Senyum termanis yang pernah Sasuke lihat._

 _"Kita... sudahi saja hubungan kita disini. Bukankah Hinata sudah meninggal? Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukku tetap berada di sisimu, benar kan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, rasa perih itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Ya, Haruno Sakura, memutuskannya tepat di hari kematian Hinata, gadis yang pernah ia cintai sepenuh hati. Tepat di depan nisan Hinata, dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke terpuruk. Kehilangan Hinata sudah cukup membuat dadanya sesak. Namun ia juga harus kehilangan Sakura, kekasihnya, sahabatnya, orang yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, ia sendiri tak tahu. Dan ia mencoba tak mau tahu, karena baginya sejak hari dimana Sakura mencampakkannya, dia hanyalah orang asing. Bukan gadis yang pernah ia butuhkan.

Rumit? Memang. Bingung? Tentu.

Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan hatinya. Ia sadar ia mencintai Hinata, bahkan ia rela memberikan apapun agar Hinata bisa kembali hidup. Namun ia tak bisa menepis perasaannya, bahwa ia juga membutuhkan Sakura. Ya, selama ini Sasuke memang tak pernah mencintai Sakura. Sejak ia meminta gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya, ia tak pernah mencintai Sakura. Ia hanya mencintai Hinata. Dan ia tahu, Sakura mengetahui hal itu.

Jadi, Sasuke mencintai Hinata tapi membutuhkan Sakura, begitu? Lalu, apa bedanya cinta dan membutuhkan?

Sasuke tak tahu, yang ia tahu hatinya terasa hancur saat Sakura mencampakkannya. Sasuke membenci Sakura dan sejak saat itu ia menanamkan hal itu di kepalanya~ bahwa Uchiha Sasuke hanya mencintai Hyuuga Hinata, dan Haruno Sakura tak berarti apapun baginya.

" _Forehead,_ jangan seperti itu! Setidaknya baca dulu naskahnya, baru pergi!"

Suara Ino menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, setelah kau membaca naskah itu."

Sakura mendesah kesal, melirik sekilas Ino dan Sasuke, sebelum mengambil dengan malas naskah yang tergeletak di meja dihadapannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membacanya sekarang!"

Sakura sedikit mencibir, sebelum mulai membaca naskah drama tersebut.

' _Loving you in pain? By Uchiha Sasuke?'_

' _Deg!'_

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak nyaman ketika ia mengetahui siapa pembuat naskah drama itu.

Sakura melirik sekilas Sasuke, sebelum menghela nafas dan membalik halaman pertama naskah tersebut. Ia mulai membaca naskah drama tersebut

.

Ino tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ketiga manusia tersebut tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu, saat ia belum menjadi siswa di sekolah ini.

' _Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang mereka sembunyikan?'_

Ino menatap sekilas Sasuke yang terlihat tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura. Tidak, kali ini wajah Sasuke terlihat berbeda… seperti sedang mengharapkan sesuatu.

Ino melirik sekilas ke arah kekasihnya, Naruto. Pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Memandang Sakura penuh harap.

' _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini? Kenapa aku satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa di ruangan ini?'_

Ino mendesah panjang sebelum menatap kosong naskah drama di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat judul naskah drama tersebut tercetak tebal di halaman utama.

' ** _Loving You in Pain'_**

Ino menatap sekilas nama penulis naskah drama tersebut. _'Uchiha Sasuke?'_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya sebelum membuka lembar pertama dari naskah drama tersebut. _'Ah, penjelasan karakter.'_

Ino hendak membalikkan naskah drama tersebut, ketika ia mendengar suara bedebam dari arah sampingnya. Dari arah Sakura.

' _BRAKK!'_

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, dan Ino berani bersumpah melihat mata Sakura tergenang air mata.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_

Ino nyaris berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura, ketika sesuatu menahan tangannya. Ino menoleh.

' _Naruto?'_

Pemuda itu menatapnya kosong, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia nyaris bertanya, ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal berbicara pelan, sedikit bergetar. Ino menolehkan kepalanya lagi, menatap Sakura yang terlihat begitu… menyedihkan.

"Kau... tak punya hati... Uchiha Sasuke."

Ino menatap sosok Sakura kosong, sementara sosok itu kini telah berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa membawa naskah drama, tasnya, atau salam perpisahan yang biasanya selalu ia ucapkan jika meninggalkan Ino.

' _CKLEK!'_

' _Dia bahkan menutup pintu dengan sopan? Seorang Haruno Sakura?'_

Naruto mendesah panjang, melirik Sasuke sekilas. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke menatap kaget pintu di depannya, tempat Sakura menghilang, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian… sahabatnya itu kembali memasang wajah dingin, memandang kosong pintu tersebut.

Naruto tahu, sahabatnya sedang berfikir dan apalagi yang ia pikirkan selain Haruno Sakura?

" _Sasuke, daijoubu?"_

Sasuke tidak membalas pertanyaan Naruto, matanya menatap kosong pintu tempat Sakura pergi.

' _Ia bahkan tidak membanting pintu seperti biasanya?'_ Kening Sasuke berkerut, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Ekspresi Sakura, perkataan gadis itu~ bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan. Sakura terlihat sedih, lebih ke frustasi. Ia terlihat lelah.

'… _tapi apa? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merasa lelah dengan semua sikapnya selama ini? Terus berhubungan dengan anggota-anggota geng lain? Bertengkar tanpa henti? Membantu orang-orang yang bahkan lebih memilih menjauhinya setelah ia menolongnya?'_

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

' _Aku memang membencimu Haruno Sakura karena kau mencampakkanku di hari kematian Hinata, tapi meski begitu… kau masih sahabatku.'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sebelum menatap kosong naskah drama yang ia buat.

' _Apakah salah, jika aku menginginkan kita kembali seperti dulu?'_

.

Ino mendesah panjang, menatap kosong Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Ia benar-benar merasa gerah dengan semua ini. Ia benci dengan keadaan seperti ini.

' _Mereka memintaku untuk membujuk Sakura, tetapi mereka seperti merahasiakan sesuatu dariku.'_

Ino mencibir kecil, sebelum menatap kosong naskah drama di tangannya. Keningnya berkerut.

' _Tunggu, Sakura terlihat aneh setelah ia membaca naskah drama ini, bukan?'_

Ino terdiam sejenak. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Apa isi naskah drama ini berhubungan dengan Sakura dan Kaichou? Tidak! Apa isi drama ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura yang tidak ku tahu?'_

Ino melirik Sasuke dan Naruto sekilas sebelum mulai membaca naskah drama yang ia pegang.

 _'Drama ini bercerita tentang dua orang gadis dan dua orang pemuda yang bersahabat erat. Suatu hari, kedua pemuda itu sadar bahwa mereka jatuh cinta kepada salah seorang dari kedua gadis tersebut. Namun kedua pemuda itu tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya, sehingga mereka membuat sebuah lagu untuk gadis itu. Tanpa menyadari perasaan gadis lainnya, mereka terus berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis yang mereka cintai, hingga suatu hari, suatu kejadian menimpa gadis itu dan mengubah hidup ketiga manusia tersebut… selamanya.'_

Ino berhenti membaca plot drama di tangannya, ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

' _Dua orang gadis? Dua orang pemuda? Sakura? Naruto dan Kaichou? Tapi, siapa gadis yang satu lagi?'_

.

.

"Jadi, kapan mereka akan bertindak?"

Suigetsu menatap gadis yang berdiri di sisinya, meraih tangannya sebelum tersenyum sinis.

"Kau percaya padaku Hinata _-sama?"_

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Suigetsu tajam. Suigetsu terkekeh kecil.

"Mereka sudah bergerak Hinata _-sama,_ kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pastikan, Haruno Sakura akan merasakan akibatnya."

Suigetsu terkekeh kecil lagi, sebelum mengambil sebuah foto yang selalu terletak di saku kemejanya.

"Ino _-chan_ , tunggu aku _, okay?_ Aku akan menghancurkan gadis itu. Gadis yang telah memisahkan kita."

 _._

 ** _To be continued_**

 _._

 _._

 _A/n: Well, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Mohon maaf kalau misalnya masih banyak typo. Warning! Chapter depan mungkin akan banyak flashback. Okay, see you next chapter, minna! Sankyuu for RnR, follow, and fav. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **.**

' _ **There's must be a secret between people, whatever they are~'**_

 _._

Sakura terus berjalan tak tentu arah, sementara air matanya terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia hendak menghubungi Hinata, meminta teman satu-satunya yang bisa dia ajak berbicara mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke itu untuk menemuinya tetapi ia lupa membawa tasnya, padahal ponselnya ia letakkan di dalam tasnya.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia sudah melangkah keluar dari sekolah menuju suatu tempat. Tempat pertama kali ia dan pemuda yang ia cintai bertemu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa perih. Rasa yang selama ini ia coba sembunyikan, kini tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

' _Doushite?'_

Kaki Sakura berhenti melangkah, rasanya terlalu berat jika ia harus melangkah lagi. Seluruh tenaganya seperti terkuras habis. Ia kini hanya bisa berdiri, menatap kosong pembatas jalan— tempat ia dan Naruto pertama kali bertemu.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _"Kau tak apa?"_

 _Sakura tak menjawab dan tak mau menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kesal pemuda yang kini berjongkok di depannya._

 _"Apa kau bisa jalan?"_

 _'Apa orang ini gila? Jelas-jelas bergerak saja aku tak bisa, dan semua ini karena dirinya!'_

 _"Sini aku bantu, kita ke rumah sakit!"_

 _Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap membantu Sakura berdiri, tetapi gadis itu menepis uluran tangannya._

 _"Tak usah berbaik hati padaku! Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"_

 _Sakura menatap penuh benci ke arah Naruto. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, berandalan yang paling ditakuti di daerah sekitar sekolahnya._ _Sakura baru saja berkelahi dengan Naruto karena menolong seorang pemuda penakut yang kebetulan sedang dikeroyok oleh anak buah Naruto._

 _Sakura yang melihat itu bergegas menolong pemuda penakut tersebut. Ia melawan seluruh anggota geng Naruto sendirian, menyuruh pemuda penakut itu pergi hingga akhirnya Uzumaki Naruto datang dan menyuruh seluruh anggotanya membubarkan diri. Meninggalkan Sakura dan dirinya berdua._

 _Uzumaki Naruto bukan lawannya, Sakura tahu itu. Hal itu terlihat jelas, saat ternyata tubuhnya tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya._ _Lalu, sekarang pemuda itu berniat untuk membantunya?_

 _'Apa dia gila?'_

 _Pemuda itu terdiam, sebelum menghela nafas dan berbalik. Ia berjongkok memunggungi Sakura._

 _"Ayo!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Ayo naik! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."_

 _"Tidak mau!"_

 _Sakura menatap Naruto kesal ketika pemuda itu terasa mendekat dan menarik tubuhnya, kemudian menggendongnya di punggungnnya._

 _"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Aku memang memukulmu tapi aku tak bermaksud membunuhmu! Kita memang berkelahi tadi, tapi itu tidak berarti aku ingin membunuhmu! Kau mengerti?"_

 _Sakura terdiam. Perkataan Naruto seperti menampar wajahnya._

 _Selama ini Sakura selalu menganggap berkelahi tak berbeda dengan bermain game. Saat ia memenangkan game itu, hanya ada kekalahan bagi pihak yang kalah. Dan pihak yang menang tidak perlu bersusah payah bersimpati kepada yang kalah… karena sekali kalah, berarti dia pecundang._ _Tapi, apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya malam ini berbeda. Uzumaki Naruto jelas mengalahkannya tetapi pemuda itu masih berbaik hati membawanya ke rumah sakit._

 _'Apa karena aku adalah seorang gadis?'_

 _"Aku melakukan hal ini bukan karena kau seorang gadis. Aku melakukan ini karena aku menghargai perkelahian kita tadi. Bagiku… kau dan aku setara."_

 _Sakura terdiam. Aneh, sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa hangat tetapi ia tak tahu apa dan mengapa._

 _Pemuda itu terus berjalan sambil menggendongnya, membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam, menatap penuh sosok pemuda itu dari belakang._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terisak kencang. Ya, selama ini Haruno Sakura mencintai Uzumaki Naruto bahkan sejak ia pertama kali berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Sakura selalu menatap sosoknya, tanpa pemuda itu sadari. Selalu berada di sisinya, saat pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Selama ini ia selalu menutupinya, berusaha membenci pemuda itu… meski ia tak ingin. Namun hal tersebut harus ia lakukan. Ia harus menjauhi Naruto. Demi Hinata, demi dirinya, demi Sasuke, dan demi Naruto sendiri. Tetapi, isi naskah drama yang ditulis Sasuke tadi, membuatnya tak bisa bertahan lagi. Isi naskah drama itu cukup membuatnya hancur.

' _Apakah begitu pandanganmu terhadapku Sasuke-kun? Kau membenciku? Huh! Padahal kau sendiri yang memulai permainan itu. Kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu karena Hinata lebih memilih Naruto.'_

Sakura menangis kencang. Tanpa ia sadari, kini ia tengah berjongkok di tengah-tengah jalan. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

' _Apakah aku sebegitu hina di matamu Sasuke-kun, karena aku mencampakkanmu? Aku hanya tak bisa. Aku tak mau kita berdua terus bersama saat Naruto…'_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

' _Deg!'_

Sakura terdiam saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sesosok pemuda tengah menatapnya khawatir.

" _Daijoubu desu ka?"_

' _Dare?'_

oOOo

.

.

Ino menatap Naruto dan Sasuke kosong, sebelum mendesah dan melemparkan naskah drama ke meja di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah kaget dari Sasuke dan Naruto tapi ia tak peduli. Seluruh pemikirannya seperti membunuhnya, ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Selama ini sebenarnya aku berusaha bersabar. Aku menunggu kalian bercerita kepadaku, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak berminat bercerita kepadaku."

Ino melirik sekilas Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Isi naskah drama ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura, bukan? Dan kalian berdua mengetahuinya juga, benar kan?"

.

.

"Ah, kau tak mengingatku?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku orang yang pernah ditolong olehmu. Waktu itu aku keluar dari _supermarket_ dan beberapa preman menodongku. Kau menolongku waktu itu, apa kau ingat?"

Sakura menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menghapus air matanya sejenak.

"Aku… menolongmu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah Sakura lihat.

"Ya, kau menolongku dan terus berlari sampai akhirnya kita berhenti disini. Kau menyuruhku pergi, sementara kau sendiri di sini… melawan mereka! _God!_ Bukankah ini takdir? Kita kembali bertemu di tempat kita berpisah?"

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan seperti terhipnotis, Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya. Pemuda itu kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Aku selalu menunggu saat ini tiba, Haruno Sakura _-san."_

.

.

Naruto tersentak. Ia menatap Ino kaget.

' _Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa tahu?'_

Seketika jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

' _Apa... ia tahu rencanaku? Bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkannya?'_

Ino menatap tajam Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Naruto, aku mempercayaimu. Sebenarnya sejak saat _kaichou_ memintaku untuk membujuk Sakura, aku tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku. Aku mempercayaimu maka aku memilih untuk tak bertanya karena aku tahu, suatu saat kau akan menceritakannya padaku."

Ino melirik Naruto, meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Ino bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena Ino sepertinya tidak menyadari rencananya, tapi disisi lain ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda itu terlihat menatapnya kosong.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tahu Sasuke tak sedang bersamanya saat ini—pikiran Sasuke ada di tempat lain—

' _Apa aku harus memberitahunya?'_

Naruto menatap kosong Ino, wajah gadis itu terlihat menderita. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, aku tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat aku harus menceritakan ini kepadamu. Maafkan aku Ino… aku membohongimu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Ino lagi sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau benar… Aku, Sasuke dan Sakura _-chan_ … memiliki sesuatu yang kami rahasiakan darimu."

Ino terdiam. Ia berusaha menyimak pembicaraan Naruto.

"Apakah sesuatu yang kalian rahasiakan itu berhubungan dengan naskah drama ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap kedua mata Ino. Ia masih ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia hendak berbicara, ketika ia mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Kau benar, Yamanaka _-san._ Semua yang kami rahasiakan tertulis di dalam naskah drama ini."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke kosong. _'Sasuke?'_

Ino menatap Sasuke sebelum mendesah panjang. "Jadi, naskah ini… berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura? Juga masa lalu kalian?"

Sasuke terdiam sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum kecil. "Bukan, naskah itu bukan berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura, Naruto dan aku…"

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto sekilas dan kembali menatap Ino. "Naskah drama itu adalah masa lalu Sakura, Naruto dan aku."

"A-apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia bisa melihat raut wajah kaget dari Ino.

"Naskah itu bercerita tentang masa lalu Sakura, Naruto, aku... dan Hinata."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia melirik Naruto yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Hinata?"

" _Hai, Hinata._ Hyuuga Hinata. Sahabat dekat Sakura dan gadis yang kami cintai," ujar Sasuke datar tapi Ino yakin melihat rasa sedih dan rindu di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau dan Naruto... jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bernama Hinata itu? Jadi, gadis yang dimaksud di naskah ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tak menjawab, mereka hanya terdiam. Namun Ino tahu bahwa ucapannya benar.

"Kalau begitu dimana Hyuuga Hinata sekarang?"

Naruto terdiam. Pertanyaan Ino membuat hatinya sakit. Membuatnya sadar bahwa Hinata tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mendongak menatap Ino.

"Kau ingin tahu dimana Hinata? Kau ingin tahu... masa lalu kami?"

Ino terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto tetapi ia menepisnya.

"Ya!"

"Meski kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui ini semua?"

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto tajam sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu! Siapa itu Hinata? Dimana dia? Dan apa hubungan Sakura dengan kalian selama ini? Aku mau tahu semuanya!"

"Kau ingin tahu meski setelah semua ini, mungkin kau akan membenci kami?" Sasuke berkata pelan, membuat Ino menatapnya bingung.

Ino memejamkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ya, aku ingin mengetahuinya."

.

.

"Kau... pemuda penakut yang selalu menutupi wajahnya itu? Rock Lee?"

" _Hai._ Ah, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu! Seragam yang kau pakai itu adalah seragam SMA yang akan kumasuki besok."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat dada Sakura terasa hangat.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari China dan akan tinggal disini, mulai hari ini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa aneh dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia hendak bertanya ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Ia tersentak. Lee tengah mengecup tangannya.

"Aku kembali Sakura _-san._ Aku kembali untuk mencarimu. Dan aku telah bertekad~ begitu aku menemukanmu, aku akan melindungimu sebagai ganti saat kau melindungiku dulu, tentunya dengan penuh semangat masa muda."

.

.

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan berhasil melakukan ini, Suigetsu?"

"Tak usah khawatir Hinata _-sama,_ anak buahku bisa dipercaya. Mereka sudah seperti sahabatku."

Suigetsu menatap foto Ino sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

"Seperti perjanjian kita, aku akan membuat Haruno Sakura bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkannya padamu. Sementara disaat itu terjadi… Ino _-chan_ akan menjadi milikku."

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum mengecup lembut pipi Suigetsu. "Terimakasih. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Neji _-Niisan_ juga akan membantuku."

.

.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik! Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf Yamanaka _-san._ Apapun perasaanmu setelah kau mendengarkan cerita kami… aku harap kau dapat mengerti alasan kami melakukan ini."

Sasuke mendesah panjang, ia menatap Ino kosong.

"Baiklah, semua yang kau dengar merupakan kejadian nyata yang selama ini berusaha kami tutupi. Kejadian menyakitkan yang membuat kehidupan kami berubah."

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

' _CKLEK!'_

 _Suara pintu atap sekolah membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya._

 _Sekarang sudah tengah hari dan atap sekolah merupakan tempat terlarang bagi seluruh siswa— kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura._ _Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk para guru dan staff. Dan mereka sama sekali tak mencoba melanggar peraturan tak tertulis itu._

" _Sakura-chan, kenapa kau lama?"_ _tanya Naruto yang seketika_ _terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong sosok gadis yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya._

' _Dare desu ka?'_

 _Naruto memerhatikan dengan seksama sosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis tersebut terlihat menundukkan wajahnya._

' _Dia ketakutan?'_

 _._

 _Kening Sasuke berkerut, menatap penuh ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Sesekali ia bisa melihat gadis itu mengintip ke arahnya dan Naruto, tapi dengan cepat menundukkan wajahnya lagi sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya._

' _Kawaaii~'_

 _Dada Sasuke seperti tergelitik. Ia memang selalu lemah jika melihat gadis yang terlihat malu-malu._

" _Siapa kau? Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke._

 _Gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat meski kakinya melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, membuat dada Sasuke dan Naruto terasa hangat._

' _Lucu sekali dia!'_

 _Naruto tak sadar sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ia memerhatikan dengan seksama gadis manis di hadapannya._ _"Oi! Jawab pertanyaannya! Kau ini siapa?"_

" _A-aku.. Aku.. A-aku.."_

 _Gadis itu tergagap. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya terlihat bergetar._

' _Dia ketakutan? Karena Naruto?'_ _Sasuke mendecak kesal. Ia melirik Naruto sekilas._ _"Dobe, kau membuatnya takut!"_

" _Na-ni? Ore?"_

 _Sasuke mendengus sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya, sebelum melangkah mendekati gadis tersebut._

" _Nona, kau siapa? Mengapa kau bisa berada di sini? Kau murid baru? Apa kau tak tahu peraturan di sekolah ini?"_

 _Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Ia mendekati gadis itu, tetapi semakin ia mendekat… gadis itu malah semakin menjauh. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Oi! Berhenti menjauh dariku! Aku takkan memakanmu!"_

 _Naruto nyaris tertawa, saat melihat 'penolakan' yang diberikan gadis itu kepada Sasuke._

" _You're suck, teme!"_

 _Ia bisa melihat Sasuke meliriknya tajam beberapa detik, sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil._ _'Apa kau tertarik padanya Sasuke? Sama seperti aku?'_

 _Naruto terkekeh geli, entah mengapa ia merasa tertantang. Ia merasa bisa menaklukkan gadis di hadapannya._

" _Jangan membentaknya, kau tak lihat dia ketakutan?"_ _Naruto_ b _erkata pelan, seraya berjalan mendekati gadis itu._

 _Naruto mendorong Sasuke sedikit, saat kakinya berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu._ _Ia yakin mendengar umpatan Sasuke tapi ia mengabaikannya._ _Matanya menatap langsung kedua mata gadis itu. Ia memasang senyumnya. Senyum andalannya saat menaklukkan wanita._

" _Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Nona?"_

.

 _Sasuke melengos kecil, ia sedikit kesal karena Naruto selangkah di depannya._ _Ya, gadis itu tidak menolak Naruto. Gadis itu justru terdiam, menatap kedua mata biru Naruto dengan wajah memerah._

' _Shit! Uzumaki Naruto! Kau menantangku?'_

 _Sasuke mendesah kecil sebelum menatap sosok Naruto yang kini memunggunginya. Ia nyaris berjalan dan menepuk pundak Naruto, ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang ia kenal berdiri tepat di belakang gadis yang kini menjadi sumber penyebab persaingannya dengan Naruto._

' _Sakura?'_

 _Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia bisa menangkap Sakura terlihat menatap kosong Naruto, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian… gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mereka._

" _Oi! Menjauh dari Hinata!"_

 _Sasuke menatap Sakura, masih jelas terbayang sorot mata Sakura yang menatap Naruto tadi._ _Namun entah mengapa, kini Sakura terlihat kembali seperti biasanya, menjadi Haruno Sakura yang kasar dan suka berteriak._

' _Apa tadi aku bermimpi?'_

 _._

 _Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menatap sosok Sakura yang berdiri tepat di belakang gadis di hadapannya. Gadis bernama Hinata._

" _Hinata?"_

 _Naruto kembali mengarahkan matanya ke arah Hinata, dadanya terasa hangat saat wajah Hinata terlihat memerah._

' _Manis sekali!'_

" _Dia siapa Sakura-chan? Mengapa dia ada di sini?"_

 _Naruto berkata tanpa menatap Sakura, matanya masih menatap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis bernama Hinata._

" _Dia... sepupuku. Mulai sekarang dia akan terus berada di sisiku. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik!"_

 _Sasuke terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa ada nada getir di suara Sakura tetapi Sasuke memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kini lebih tertarik dengan sosok gadis manis bernama Hinata di hadapannya._

 _Gadis itu terlihat masih menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa gemas._ _Rasanya ia ingin menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dan menatap kedua mata gadis itu._

" _Hinata, mereka temanku... Sahabatku…"_

 _Sakura berkata pelan sebelum berjalan mendekati Hinata. Ia menatap Naruto— yang masih menatap Hinata— beberapa detik, sebelum menghela nafas pelan._

 _Sasuke bersumpah mendengar helaan nafas Sakura._

" _Ini Uchiha Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilnya 'si pantat ayam' atau apalah. Dan yang di sana Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilnya 'si baka'. Yah, terserah~"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum sekilas saat Hinata menatapnya takut-takut._ _Untuk pertama kali ia bertatapan mata dengan Hinata, sepupu Sakura_. _Dan meski hanya berselang beberapa detik— karena Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya— hal itu cukup membuat perasaan Sasuke semakin jelas._

 _Ya, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Hinata pada pandangan pertama._

 _._

" _Sepupu mu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"_

' _Sejak kapan kau punya sepupu, Sakura-chan? Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kalau kau sebatang kara di dunia ini?'_

 _Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura sekilas. 'Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip,' tambahnya dalam hati._

 _Naruto menggeleng. Yah, mungkin saja Hinata itu saudara jauh Sakura. Siapa yang tahu?_

 _Kini Naruto kembali menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Hinata benar-benar telah membuatnya tertarik, sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu._

" _Apa aku tak pernah cerita? Gomen, tapi yang penting sekarang kalian tahu, kan?"_

 _Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Sakura. Sebenarnya tak penting baginya, apa dan siapa Hinata? Yang Naruto tahu, ia telah menemukan orang yang telah menaklukkan hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 **.**

 **.**

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong lantai di hadapannya.

' _Hyuuga Hinata? Sepupu Sakura? Kenapa aku tak tahu?'_

Ino mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sementara kepalanya terus berfikir.

' _Kenapa Sakura tak pernah bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang sepupu? Bukankah dia bilang, kalau dia sebatang kara?'_

Ino sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, sementara kepalanya berusaha menyimpan beberapa fakta yang terucap dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke.

' _Lagipula, aku tak pernah melihat fotonya di rumah Sakura? Kenapa? Apa Sakura berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku? Tapi kenapa?'_

Kepala Ino terasa mulai berdenyut pelan, ketika sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _You'll regret it.'_

' _Apa karena Hinata adalah cinta pertama Kaichou dan Naruto?'_

' _Deg!'_ Seketika dada Ino terasa berhenti berdetak. Otaknya membuat sebuah kesimpulan yang berusaha ditepisnya.

Ia melirik pelan ke arah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya bingung.

' _Apa Hinata merupakan alasan kenapa aku tak boleh bersama Naruto? Karena Sakura berfikir bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Hinata?'_

.

Naruto menatap bingung gadis di sampingnya, gadis itu terlihat menatapnya kaget.

' _Deg!'_ Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Apa dia mulai mencurigaiku?'_

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Naruto terdiam. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Matanya menatap Ino tegang, tetapi ia berusaha bersikap tenang.

' _Apa dia sadar sekarang, bahwa aku hanya memperalatnya?'_

Seketika kepala Naruto terasa berat, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin Ino tahu bahwa ia hanya memperalat gadis itu. Mungkinkah ia mulai menikmati detik-detik kebersamaannya dengan Ino?

"Ya?"

' _Jangan tanyakan itu Ino!'_

"Apa kau..."

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, matanya menatap Ino gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa belum siap, jika Ino nanti akan meninggalkannya.

' _Tunggu! Aku belum siap? Kenapa aku harus belum siap?'_

"Naruto, apa kau masih mencintai Hinata?"

.

.

Lee tertawa kecil. Dia menatap Sakura yang terlihat amat sangat berantakan.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di tepi sungai, menikmati keindahan sungai yang membeku.

"Apa kau tak merasa kedinginan?"

Lee mengeratkan jaketnya, sesekali keluar desahan kecil dari bibirnya. Ia memang tak kuat dingin.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum membuka syalnya dan mengalungkannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Kau akan melindungiku? Apa kau yakin?"

Lee mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia dapat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan senyum remeh yang terpasang di wajahnya.

' _Aish! Rock Leee! Kau benar-benar memalukan!'_

"Kau… tidak merasa dingin?"

Lee menatap wajah Sakura lekat. Meski air mata gadis itu sudah tak mengalir, dia masih bisa melihat raut sedih di wajah Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat hati Lee sedikit iba. Meski ia tak seharusnya merasakan hal itu.

" _Iie._ Aku sudah terbiasa... merasakan dingin."

.

.

Naruto terpaku, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Matanya melebar menatap Ino. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Ino akan menyadari hal ini. Tapi...

' _Kenapa harus secepat ini? Aku masih belum siap!'_

Naruto mengumpat berkali-kali di dalam hati, sementara matanya masih menatap Ino gugup.

' _Eh~ matte! Kenapa aku harus belum siap?'_

Naruto termangu sejenak, kali ini kedua matanya menatap mata Ino dalam. Ia tak menyadari detak jantungnya kini masih berdetak cepat tetapi dengan irama yang berbeda. Perlahan, nafas Naruto yang sedikit memburu kembali normal, dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan mulai berdebar cepat tapi teratur. Ia sedikit merasa perih di dadanya, saat berfikir bahwa inilah akhir hubungannya dengan Ino.

'… _tapi kenapa?'_

 _._

Sasuke terdiam, menatap seksama sikap Naruto kepada Ino. Sasuke bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari sesuatu.

' _Naruto, apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti Hinata?'_

Ino dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang menegang. Dia menunggu sebuah kata. Kata yang akan menentukan nasib kisah cintanya.

" _Naruto doushite?_ Kenapa kau diam?"

Jantung Ino mulai berdetak tak karuan, matanya masih mengawasi sosok Naruto yang masih membisu.

' _Apa tebakanku benar?'_

' _Deg!'_

Hati Ino terasa sakit. Matanya sedikit membesar sebelum ia berhasil mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

"Naruto... kau... benar-benar masih mencintai Hinata?"

Ino berkata setenang yang ia bisa, berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang mulai menyesaki dadanya.

Sakit.

"Ino…"

' _Jangan katakan itu...'_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

" _Ore…"_

' _Kumohon Naruto, jangan katakan bahwa kau masih mencintai Hinata!'_ Ino mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Entah mengapa, ia berfirasat bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Hinata. Dan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.

' _Untuk apa dia menjadikanku pacarnya, jika ia masih mencintai Hinata?'_

Kening Ino sedikit berkerut beberapa saat sebelum sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, membuatnya menatap Naruto tak percaya. Ia berusaha menghirup udara di sekitarnya saat rasa sesak itu semakin memenuhi dadanya. Ia dapat merasakan kedua matanya mulai berair. Namun ia coba menahannya. Ia tak mau menangis.

"Jadi, kau hanya… memperalatku agar Sakura mau mengikuti drama ini?"

Ino terdiam. Dia menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit memucat. Dia yakin melihat raut penyesalan di sana.

' _God! Naruto, kumohon katakan itu tidak benar!'_

Ino menunggu. Menunggu sebuah kata yang akan terluncur dari bibir Naruto. Sebuah kata yang akan membuatnya melupakan semua rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sebuah kata... Tidak.

.

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Semuanya terasa berat, wajah Ino yang terlihat pilu dan mata gadis itu yang berair membuat perasaan Naruto memburuk. Ia membenci dirinya. Mengutuki dirinya di dalam hati.

' _Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal ini? Ino bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang masa lalu kami!'_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sangat amat bersalah.

" _Ino… Ore wa..."_

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat kedua mata Ino meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu, Ino berusaha sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak menetes, tetapi usaha gadis itu gagal.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya sebelum memejamkan matanya. _'Uzumaki Naruto! You're such a fuck coward now!'_

.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

' _I guess… I'm right, am I?'_ Sasuke mendesah kecil sebelum menatap Ino.

Gadis itu terlihat mulai terisak pelan.

' _Better if I tell her the truth, rite, Naruto? This is my plan~'_

"Yamanaka _-san,_ Naruto... dia..."

" _Hai!"_

' _Eh~?'_

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap kaget Naruto. Sahabatnya itu terlihat memejamkan matanya sebelum mendongak dan meliriknya. Lalu, menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku memang mencintai Hinata..."

' _Baka! Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja, kalau kau memperalatnya karena aku yang menyuruhmu?'_ maki Sasuke dalam hati.

oOOo

.

.

Hinata menghirup coklat panas di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia menghirup lagi cokelat panas di dalam mug kesukaannya. Sesekali, ia menyenandungkan lagu kesuakaannya yang selalu mengalun lembut di dalam rumahnya tanpa henti.

.  
 _For anyone to be loved by someone_  
 _Makes life in this world shine_

 _._

 _If it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more~_

 _with eternal tenderness_

 _._

Hinata tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohan kedua pemuda itu.

' _Apa mereka masih akan menciptakan lagu ini untukku, jika mereka tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?'_

Mata Hinata terarah kosong ke luar jendelanya. Dia menatap kosong tumpukan salju yang terlihat rimbun di pepohonan di halaman rumahnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak.

' _Kenyataan memang selalu menyakitkan...'_

.  
 _Even if fate's games hurt the heart…_

 _._

" _Game is start!"_

.

.

Ino menatap kosong Naruto, hatinya remuk saat itu juga.

' _Dia mencintai Hinata?'_

Ino menatap wajah Naruto. Ia menatap kedua mata Naruto, berharap menemukan kebohongan di dalam kedua mata pemuda itu. Namun, ia menyesali tindakannya karena hanya ada ketulusan dan kejujuran di mata Naruto.

' _Dia... mencintai... Hinata?'_

Perkataan Naruto terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ino. Setiap kali terngiang, menusuk setiap inci hati Ino. Membuat gadis itu merasakan sakit bertubi-tubi.

' _Naruto mencintai Hyuuga Hinata?'_

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, berharap saat ia membuka mata bayangan Naruto di depannya akan menghilang. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

' _Dia... Mempermainkanku..?'_

Seketika seluruh udara di sekitar Ino terasa menghilang, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan air mata yang sejak tadi terus mengalir dari matanya.

' _Tak mencintaiku...'_

Ino memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu semakin menusuk hatinya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia kecewa.

' _Naruto tak pernah mencintaiku…'_

.

Naruto terdiam, sosok Ino terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya. Ino yang selalu tertawa lebar dan menatapnya penuh, kini memejamkan matanya, tak ingin menatapnya.

' _Damn, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Uzumaki Naruto?'_

Dada Naruto seperti teriris, saat melihat tangis Ino. Ia ingin memeluknya. Ingin mengusap air matanya. Ingin menenangkannya. Ia ingin melihat Ino tersenyum, bukan menangis.

"Ino…"

"Diamlah!"

Naruto terdiam. Suara Ino terdengar begitu pilu, membuat tubuh Naruto terasa kaku saat itu juga. Naruto ingin menjelaskan kepada Ino tetapi ia sendiri tak tahu, apa yang harus dijelaskan?

' _Damn!'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Ia benci perasaannya saat ini.

"Ino… dengar! Aku—"

"Naruto, kumohon diamlah!"

Naruto terdiam. Lagi. Suara Ino kali ini serasa mengiris dadanya dan ia tak menyukainya. Entah mengapa rasa sakit di dadanya justru menyulut kemarahannya. Dadanya terasa panas.

" _Ino! Just once, listen to me!_ Aku memang mencintai Hinata, tapi itu dulu!"

Naruto terdiam. Saat Ino terlihat tersentak dan menatapnya kaget, ia juga yakin bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke. Ia sendiri merasa kaget.

" _Na-nani?"_

Bukan, Naruto bukan kaget karena reaksi Ino ataupun Sasuke.

' _Apa yang kukatakan barusan?'_

 _._

Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto kaget.

' _Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Apa aku tak salah dengar?'_

Ino menatap Naruto bingung, mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang tadi terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

' _Apa artinya dia tidak mencintai Hyuuga Hinata lagi?'_

Dada Ino berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia seperti diberikan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia dapatkan.

' _Apa maksudnya… ia mencintaiku?'_

.

Naruto nyaris menarik ucapannya sendiri, tetapi kini ia sendiri merasa tak yakin. _'Kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah aku masih mencintai Hinata?'_

Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Ia bahkan masih merasa perih saat mengingat Hinata.

'… _demo… Ino…'_ Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya. Entah mengapa, ia bisa melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan di wajah Ino dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Tunggu! Dadanya terasa hangat karena melihat wajah Ino?

Naruto terdiam, matanya menatap kosong Ino. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras. _'Apa aku... mulai mengganti posisi Hinata di dalam hatiku dengan Ino.'_

Naruto masih menatap kosong Ino, menatap lurus ke dalam kedua mata _aquamarine_ gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan dadanya semakin terasa hangat.

.

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Sasuke, meski bukan senyum bahagia. Sebuah memori terngiang di kepalanya. Hanya satu dalam pikiran Sasuke kini.

' _lie... He is a beautiful liar. It's not a choice, even it just a white lie…'_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Naruto memilih untuk berbohong, menutupi rencananya.

Untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, atau…

Melindungi perasaan Ino?

Sasuke berani bertaruh, Naruto melakukan itu untuk melindungi perasaan Ino. Naruto tak mau melihat Ino hancur. Tetapi kenapa? Sasuke tahu, hanya ada satu jawaban untuk hal itu.

Uzumaki Naruto mulai mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

Atau mungkin, hal itu terlalu cepat?

' _Nobody know when love coming~'_

Sasuke tersenyum getir, sebelum berdehem sejenak, membuat kedua manusia di hadapannya tersentak. Ia bisa melihat Ino yang menghapus air matanya dan Naruto yang terlihat canggung.

Sebuah perasaan hangat terasa di dada Sasuke. Sudah lama sejak Hinata pergi, ia tak pernah melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat canggung karena seorang wanita.

' _Iie. Ia terlihat canggung_ _karena Yamanaka Ino.'_

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, senyum getir saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

'… _but there's no happiness make from lies.'_

Sasuke menatap kosong kedua manusia di hadapannya yang terlihat sedikit canggung. Ia tahu suasana ini. Ia pernah mengalaminya dan ia merindukannya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya. Ia tak mau terhanyut perasaannya lagi.

' _Tidak untuk Haruno Sakura.'_

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mendengar kelanjutan masa lalu kami?"

.

Ino tersentak. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya datar tanpa reaksi, membuat Ino sedikit bingung.

' _Orang macam apa dia? Apa dia tak mendengar atau melihatnya? Saat kami bertengkar?'_

Ino sedikit tersenyum saat ia menggunakan kata 'kami'. Ya, mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya karena seorang gadis yang sudah meninggal. Hal itu membuat hati Ino mencelos.

' _God! Aku cemburu kepada wanita yang bahkan sudah tak bisa menampakkan wujudnya lagi?'_ Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak mau mendengar lanjutannya?"

' _Eh?'_

Ino tersentak. Ia pun menatap Sasuke yang masih menatapnya datar.

" _Iie!_ Aku masih mau mendengarnya!"

Ino tersenyum kecil, matanya sesekali melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Ino tersenyum.

' _Yamanaka Ino, dia itu malaikat! Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu!'_

" _Okay,_ akan kulanjutkan cerita ini..."

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" _Woy! Kau sedang membuat apa?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terlihat kaget. Pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu, berusaha menyembunyikan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di hadapannya._

" _Nothing!"_

" _Nothing?"_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum tersenyum dan merebut dengan kasar kertas di tangan Naruto secepat kilat. Setelah kertas itu berpindah ke tangannya, ia berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan bergegas menaiki tepi atap loteng sekolahnya._

 _Naruto bergegas berlari menghampirinya tetapi Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, memberi aba-aba agar Naruto berhenti._

" _Jika kau maju, aku akan terjun dari sini!"_

" _Kau takkan melakukan itu."_

" _I'll do it, trust me!"_

 _Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke kesal._

 _Sementara Sasuke memasang senyum terlebar yang ia punya dan menatap penuh excited lembar kertas yang ia rebut dari Naruto._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengerutkan keningnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto kosong._

" _Naruto... kau…membuat sebuah lagu..?_

 _._

 _Naruto tersenyum garing, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

" _Teme! Kembalikan kertas itu!"_

 _Naruto berteriak kesal. Ia melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya lagi._

" _Iish!"_

' _Kuso!'_ _Naruto mencibir kesal._

" _Kau... membuat ini, untuk siapa? Hinata?"_

' _Deg!'_

 _Seketika wajah Naruto memerah dan itu tak dapat dicegahnya._ Naruto _menatap Sasuke panik dan melangkah mendekati sahabatnya itu._

" _Aish! Cepat kembalikan padaku!"_

" _Kubilang jangan mendekat!"_

" _Whatever! Just give me back!"_

" _Kau ingin aku melompat?"_

" _If you wanna jump, just jump! Tapi, kembalikan kertasku!"_

 _Naruto semakin mendekati Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit panik._

 _Saat itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Hal itu tentu membuat tubuhnya oleng._

" _W-wa-Waa!"_

 _Naruto terdiam sejenak, menatap kaget tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat oleng._

" _SASUKE!"_

 _Reflek, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha mendekati tubuh Sasuke. Ia memegang tubuh itu erat-erat dan menariknya ke arahnya agar Sasuke tak terjatuh._

' _BRUKK!'_

' _SREET!'_

 _Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh tepat di atas Naruto, membuat Naruto mengeluh kesakitan._

" _Oi! Kau berat! Jangan menibanku!"_

" _Kau yang menarikku!"_

" _Kau bisa mati jika aku tak menarikmu!"_

 _Kedua pemuda itu membetulkan posisi mereka sambil mengeluh pelan, sebelum mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan._

" _KERTASNYA!"_

 _._

" _Gomen."_

 _Sasuke menatap Naruto bersalah, sementara pemuda itu hanya mendesah kesal._

" _Naruto…"_

" _Teme! Kau gampang sekali berkata 'gomen'. Apa kau tak tahu, aku susah payah menuliskan kata-kata itu!"_

" _Gomen."_

 _Sasuke mengulang perkataannya, membuat Naruto semakin keki. Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal, sebelum mengalihkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya._

" _Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya!"_

 _Sasuke terdiam sebelum menatap Naruto kosong._

" _Naruto… kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata?"_

 _Naruto terdiam. Perkataan Sasuke sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil._

" _Ya, aku mencintainya."_

 _Naruto dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang meredup._

 _Sasuke tersenyum kecil, senyum yang dipaksakan._

" _Bukankah kau juga mencintainya, Sasuke?"_

' _Deg!'_

' _Eh?'_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendongak, menatap Naruto kaget. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum jail._

" _Tidak! Aku mencintaimu!"_

" _JANGAN BECANDA DISAAT SEPERTI INI, TEME!"_

 _Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Ya. Tapi, darimana kau tahu kalau aku juga mencintai Hinata?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar, sebelum menepuk pundak Sasuke kencang._

" _Bagaimana jika kita berdua membuat lagu untuknya? Anggap saja sebagai pernyataan cinta kita kepadanya?"_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya._ _"Membuat lagu?"_

" _Hai. Kita berdua bekerja sama membuat lagu untuknya."_

 _Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar._

" _Ide yang bagus!"_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian membuat lagu? Untuk Hinata?"

Ino menatap takjub Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara kedua pemuda itu tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Ino.

"Ya, kami membuat lagu untuknya."

"Wah! Gadis yang beruntung! Lalu, apa dia menyukai lagu itu?"

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Naruto yang terlihat masih termangu-mangu. Ia tahu, pemuda itu tak menyimak percakapannya dengan Ino. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya, dia sangat menyukainya. Lagu itu terdapat di _script_ drama yang ku tulis. Kau bisa membacanya. Jika kau mau mendengarnya, kau bisa bertanya langsung kepada Naruto."

Ino tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa rasa sakit dan perih yang tadi ia rasakan, kini menghilang. Ino sadar, apapun yang terjadi, Naruto takkan pernah mendapatkan Hinata~ karena gadis itu sudah meninggal. Dan itu artinya, ia berhak memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

' _Tak ada gunanya mencemburui Hyuuga Hinata. Dia hanya bagian dari masa lalu Naruto._ _'_

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, ia sedikit takjub dengan sifat Ino. Gadis itu bisa cepat bangkit hanya dalam hitungan menit. Ia bersumpah melihat gadis itu hancur -nyaris- saat Naruto hampir mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkan Ino demi Sakura.

Tunggu, selama ini? Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia tak tahu kenapa ia berfikir bahwa kata 'selama ini' disisipkan dalam pemikirannya.

"Hinata sangat menyukai lagu kami. Ia sering menyanyikannya. Aku ingat saat pertama kali ia menyanyikannya, suaranya sangat bagus sehingga kami bertiga bernyanyi bersama."

Sasuke terdiam, sedikit tersenyum saat cuplikan masa lalu itu terngiang di kepalanya.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Mereka—Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata— tengah berada di atap sekolah, menatap kosong kertas yang kini berada di tangan mereka masing-masing._

" _Kau menciptakan ini?"_

 _Sakura menatap Naruto kaget, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti kaget._

" _Wuaah! Ternyata otakmu berguna juga Naruto!"_

" _Aku ikut membantunya!"_

 _Sasuke berkata pelan, membuat Sakura menatapnya kaget._

" _Kau juga?"_

 _Sasuke dan Naruto tertawa kecil, sedikit malu. Mereka melirik sekilas Hinata, secara was-was. Mengamati raut wajah gadis itu._

" _Hinata, coba kau nyanyikan."_

" _Eh~ Atashi?"_

" _Hai, lagu ini... kami ciptakan untukmu~"_

 _Naruto dan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah Hinata._ _Jantung mereka berdetak kencang._

" _Oi! Kalian tak pernah menciptakan lagu untukku?"_

" _Mood kami sudah hilang begitu mengingatmu, jadi tak mungkin kami menciptakan lagu untukmu."_

 _Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengeluh._

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, saat mendengar Hinata tertawa. Hatinya terasa hangat._

" _Baiklah, aku akan menyanyikannya tapi... Naruto-kun, kau harus menunjukkan nadanya dulu kepadaku!"_

 _Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyanyi pelan. Sasuke pun mulai mengikutinya._

 _Mereka bertiga mulai bernyanyi._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah nyaris empat bulan sejak mereka membuatkan lagu untuk Hinata._ _Dan selama itu pula, Naruto dan Sasuke menutupi rapat-rapat perasaan mereka, berharap tak ada yang menyadari perasaan mereka, kecuali mereka sendiri._

" _Sasuke..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku... akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Hinata."_

' _Deg!'_

 _Sasuke terdiam, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan._

" _Nani?"_

 _Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan dan seketika tubuhnya terasa membatu. Ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto._

" _Aku mencintai Hinata. Aku mau Hinata menjadi milikku. Gomen Sasuke, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Dan aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi."_

' _Aku juga Naruto... Aku juga mencintai Hinata!'_

 _Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan perasaannya yang tak tenang._ _Ada sedikit rasa marah dan frustasi disana, tetapi ia menahannya. Ia tahu, meski ia mencintai Hinata tapi kebahagiaan Naruto—sahabatnya juga penting._

" _Apa kau mengijinkanku Sasuke?"_

' _Apa aku bisa TIDAK mengijinkanmu?'_

 _Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tak menatap pemuda yang masih berbaring di sampingnya, di atap sekolah._

' _Aku juga mencintai Hinata tapi aku juga ingin kau bahagia Naruto.'_

" _Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, lakukanlah!"_

.

 _Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu, ia sedikit egois mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke… mengingat bahwa Sasuke juga mencintai Hinata dan ia tahu itu. Namun, perasaannya kepada Hinata bukan hal mudah untuk ditahan._ _M_ _eski Naruto sadar bahwa ia telah bersikap egois, ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya._ _Memendam perasaan itu tak mudah dan sangat menyakitkan._

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba tak menatap wajah Sasuke._ _'Gomennasai Sasuke…'_

" _Arigatou."_

 _._

 _._

 _Siang itu, seminggu sejak Naruto meminta ijin kepada Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hinata…_ s _elama itu pula, Sasuke berusaha menahan perasaannya, meski ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto dan Hinata secara diam-diam. Sasuke yakin, Naruto belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hal itu membuat perasaan Sasuke sedikit lega._

 _Jahat?_

 _Tidak, Sasuke hanya seorang manusia dan rasa cemburu itu wajar dimiliki manusia._ _Meski terhadap temannya sendiri._

 _Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya. Ia terdiam sejenak saat pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Tidak tertutup._

' _Siapa yang membukanya?'_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ia tak tahu dan terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu._ _Baru saja ia menggenggam gagang pintu atap sekolahnya, sesuatu tertangkap telinganya._

" _Aishiteru… Hinata."_

" _Naruto-kun…"_

' _Deg'_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Seketika tubuhnya terasa membatu, ia jelas mendengar suara Naruto dan Hinata._

' _Apa Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya? Pada Hinata?"_

 _Dada Sasuke berdetak kencang, ia masih memegang gagang pintu atap sekolah. Ia berkonsentrasi, menunggu jawaban dari Hinata._

' _Apa dia akan menerimanya?'_

 _Sesuatu terasa mencabik hatinya tetapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Ia tetap menunggu jawaban Hinata, tetapi tidak terdengar apapun._

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa aneh._

' _Kenapa hening?'_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencengkram erat-erat gagang pintu atap sekolahnya, sebelum membuka secara perlahan pintu tersebut._

 _Baru setengah terbuka, Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya._

 _Naruto mencium Hinata, tepat di bibirnya._

 _Sasuke terpaku beberapa detik, menyaksikan Naruto dan Hinata berciuman, sebelum akhirnya rasa perih, sakit dan panas di dadanya tak bisa tertahan lagi._

 _Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, sebelum secara perlahan menutup pintu atap sekolah._ _Berharap tak menimbulkan suara sehingga tak mengganggu Naruto dan Hinata._ _Sesaat setelah pintu itu tertutup, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, hatinya sakit. Amat sangat sakit._

' _Apa ini artinya aku tak punya harapan lagi?'_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengatur perasaannya. Rasa perih itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Ia butuh udara._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah, ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal menatapnya kosong._

" _Sakura..."_

 _._

 _Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Sementara matanya menatap kosong sungai yang terlihat mengalir tenang di hadapannya._

 _Mereka kini tengah duduk di pinggir pembatas jalan, menatap kosong sungai yang mengalir._

" _Kau tahu?"_

 _Sasuke berkata parau, tanpa menatap gadis yang ia ajak bicara._

" _Hai."_

" _Sejak kapan?"_

" _Sejak pertama kali kau bertemu Hinata."_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, hatinya kembali terasa perih._

" _Ia begitu berbeda Sakura. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu... aku mencintainya."_

" _Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya."_

" _...but there's always a reason for stop loving someone, right?"_ _Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia tidak menangis, tetapi hatinya terasa sakit dan ia berterimakasih karena Sakura mau meminjamkan bahunya untuk digunakan._ _Saat ini Sasuke butuh seseorang untuk bersandar._

" _And it only one way to make it happened…"_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke bingung._

" _Hah?"_

 _Sakura masih terdiam, sebelum mengalihkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke._

" _Start a new love."_

' _New love?' kata Sakura dalam hati._

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tak siap, benar-benar tak siap. Baru saja ia patah hati dan sekarang ia ingin membuat cinta yang baru? Namun hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bisa melupakan Hinata._

" _Sakura…"_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum menatap kosong sungai di hadapannya._

" _Apa kau mau membantuku? Kau sahabatku, kan?"_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Sasuke dan terdiam beberapa lama. Kepalanya berfikir keras._ _Ia tahu, ucapan Sasuke masuk akal. Mungkin jika memulai cinta yang baru, ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto_

" _Sakura aku tahu semua ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau juga tak boleh seperti ini terus."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Naruto… aku tahu kau mencintainya."_

" _Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"_

" _Sakura, kau mau berjanji padaku?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau takkan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi?"_

 _Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Sakura, matanya masih menatap lurus sungai di hadapannya._

" _You can keep my promise."_

 _Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia sadar sesuatu._

' _Bukan hal mustahil jika aku melakukan ini dengannya.'_

" _Sakura apa kau mau membantuku? Dan aku juga akan membantumu!"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, ia memasang senyum di wajahnya._

" _Bantu aku untuk melupakannya, maka aku juga akan membantumu untuk melupakan Naruto."_

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat menatapnya kaget._

" _Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bisa melihat reaksi Ino tepat sesuai perkiraannya.

"K-kau? Dan Sakura...? Ka-kalian?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tak menjawab ucapan Ino. Terlalu berat baginya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar terkejut.

' _Seorang Haruno Sakura? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Orang yang Sakura benci selama ini? Mereka... sepasang kekasih?'_

" _Uso!"_

" _I just say the truth. I'm her lover."_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Sasuke yang masih berbicara dengan nada datar.

" _Ex-lover, exactly."_

Ino menolehkan tatapannya. Ia kini menatap Naruto yang terlihat sudah bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Ka-kalian pasti bercanda _... It just... Impossible..."_ kata Ino pula.

" _Nothing impossible in this world, dear, trust me!"_ kata Naruto.

Ino menatap Naruto, pemuda itu menatapnya serius… membuat hati Ino mencelos.

Ia tahu ucapan Sasuke benar.

"…tapi jika itu benar, kenapa sekarang Sakura membencimu? Membenci kalian? Aku masih tak mengerti!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Naruto sekilas.

Naruto menatapnya kosong. Ia kembali ke dalam alam fikirannya sendiri.

"…karena tanpa sadar… aku menjadi egois," kata Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menatap Ino kosong. Sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dia membenciku karena aku egois."

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Sorry karena baru update. Okay, sebenarnya flashback-nya masih panjang, tapi karena chapter ini udah lebih dari 6000 words, saya cut dulu. Next chapter masih akan membahas flashback. See you minna! And thanks for RnR. ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight NaruSaku, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **.**

 _'_ _ **Sometimes, it's good to follow your heart~'**_

.

" _Nothing impossible in this world, dear, trust me!"_ kata Naruto

Ino menatap Naruto, pemuda itu menatapnya serius… membuat hati Ino mencelos.

Ia tahu ucapan Sasuke benar.

"…tapi jika itu benar, kenapa sekarang Sakura membencimu? Membenci kalian? Aku masih tak mengerti!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap Naruto sekilas.

Naruto menatapnya kosong, kembali ke dalam alam fikirannya sendiri.

"…karena tanpa sadar… aku menjadi egois," kata Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menatap Ino kosong. Sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dia membenciku karena aku egois."

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Sakura menerimanya. Sejak hari itu Sakura dan Sasuke resmi menjadi kekasih._

 _Sasuke selalu bersandar kepada Sakura setiap kali ada masalah, bahkan ia melupakan Naruto, teman lamanya._ _Baik masalah perasaannya atau masalah pribadinya dengan orang lain._

 _Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mulai membutuhkan kehadiran seorang Haruno Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam itu, Sasuke mendapat telepon dari Hinata. Entah kenapa, Hinata terdengar begitu takut._ _Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sasuke bergegas menuju rumah Sakura. Ia tahu, Hinata tinggal dengan Sakura._ _Begitu s_ _ampai di depan rumah Sakura, Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel._ _Ia sedikit kaget saat sadar pintu depan tidak terkunci._

" _HINATA!"_

 _Sasuke melangkah masuk. Tanpa rasa sabar, ia berlari kecil mengitari setiap ruangan rumah Sakura, mencari sosok Hinata._

" _HINATA!"_

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengalihkan kepalanya, menatap jelas sosok Hinata yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah pucat._

' _Deg!'_

 _Seketika hati Sasuke terasa luluh. Ia melupakan tekadnya untuk melupakan Hinata._ _Tanpa sadar, ia telah melangkah mendekati Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu._

" _Kenapa kau terlihat begitu pucat?"_

 _Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu. Ia terdiam, saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pakaiannya. Hangat._

' _Dia menangis?'_

" _Sasuke-kun.. aku tak sanggup lagi..."_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengendurkan pelukannya sebelum menatap kedua mata Hinata._

" _Apa maksudmu? Kau kenapa?"_

" _Sasuke-kun gomen.. hountou ni gomennasai..."_

 _Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap Hinata bingung._

" _Maaf? Untuk apa?"_

 _Hinata memejamkan matanya sebelum mendesah panjang. Ia menatap Sasuke kosong._

" _Aku.. sebenarnya... Selama ini.. aku..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."_

' _Deg!'_

" _A-apa?"_

 _Tubuh Sasuke terasa kaku. Ia menatap Hinata tak percaya. Apa ia tak salah dengar?_

' _Hinata... mencintaiku?'_

" _Sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu... tapi.. karena Sakura..."_

" _Sakura?"_

 _Hinata terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke bisa melihat air mata Hinata membasahi pipinya._ _Hal itu membuat dada Sasuke sakit._

" _Sakura mencintaimu dan aku merasa tak berhak merebutmu dari dirinya, jadi aku mendekati Naruto-kun."_

 _Sasuke terdiam, kepalanya terasa berdenyut cepat._

"… _tetapi ternyata Naruto-kun mencintaiku dan aku Ingin menolaknya, tapi.. kau mendatangiku dan berkata, bahwa kau dengan Sakura kini sepasang kekasih… membuatku tak bisa menolak Naruto-kun, dan memendam perasaanku sendiri."_

" _Hinata..."_

" _Kumohon jangan membenciku! Aku tahu, kau mungkin menganggapku menjijikkan, mengungkapkan perasaan kepada pacar saudaranya sendiri, tapi Sasuke-kun... aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu~"_

 _Sasuke menatap Hinata pilu. Gadis itu terlihat begitu hancur, begitu berantakan._

' _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya seperti ini?'_

" _Sasuke-kun.. kumohon jangan—"_

 _Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan cepat dan mengecup bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, tangisan Hinata, pengakuan Hinata, semuanya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih._ _Ia hanya tahu satu hal… Hinata mencintainya._

' _BRAAK!'_

 _Sasuke tersentak, dengan cepat ia memisahkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah pintu rumah._

' _Deg!'_

 _Matanya terbuka lebar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Wajah Sasuke memucat._ _B_ _ibir Sasuke sedikit kelu saat mengucapkan sebuah nama. Nama orang yang selama ini selalu berada di sisinya._

" _Sakura..."_

 _Sasuke mematung, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya menatap Sakura kosong. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah._

" _Sakura—"_

" _Tega sekali kalian mengkhianati Naruto dan aku!"_

' _BRAAK!'_

 _Sesaat sebelum Sasuke hendak menjelaskan yang terjadi, Sakura telah berbalik dan berlari keluar dari rumah._

 _Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia harus bertemu Sakura dan menjelaskan yang terjadi._

 _Ia hendak berlari mengejar Sakura ketika sesuatu menahannya._

 _Sasuke menatap kosong Hinata yang menahan tangannya._

" _Biar aku yang menemuinya."_

" _...tapi—"_

 _Tanpa sempat meneruskan ucapannya, Hinata sudah berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah. Dan dalam sekejap sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke membatu menatap pintu rumah, tempat Sakura dan Hinata menghilang._

' _Apa yang kulakukan?'_

 _Sasuke terdiam, saat perkataan Hinata terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya._

' _Sakura mencintaimu…'_

 _Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum mengumpat kesal._

' _Shit! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?'_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit rumah Sakura._

" _Uchiha Sasuke... kau bodoh!"_

 _._

 _._

' _Drrt~'_

 _Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar cepat. Ia meraihnya dan sedikit terdiam saat menyadari siapa yang menelponnya._

' _Forever~'_

 _Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke akhirnya mengangkat telpon itu._

" _Sa-sakura dengar, aku—"_

" _Kau bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang?"_

" _Eh?"_

 _Sasuke menatap sekilas jam dinding di rumah Sakura, sudah jam 3 pagi. Artinya sudah nyaris 5 jam ia berada di rumah Sakura, tanpa sadar bahwa Sakura dan Hinata belum kembali._

" _Kenapa?"_

'…'

 _Dada Sasuke mulai berdetak kencang._

' _Kenapa Sakura ada di rumah sakit?'_

" _Sakura…"_

" _Hinata kecelakaan."_

' _Deg!'_

 _Sasuke terdiam, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak._

' _A-apa?'_

" _Dia sekarang di ruang UGD dan dalam keadaan kritis. Kuharap kau cepat kesini. Aku sudah menghubungi Naruto, akan ku email alamat rumah sakitnya."_

" _Baga—"_

' _Cklek!'_

 _Telepon diputus. Sakura menutup telponnya, membuat Sasuke terdiam sesaat._

' _Hinata di ruang UGD? Dalam keadaan kritis?'_

' _TRRIIT!'_

 _Sasuke tersentak. Ia dengan cepat menatap layar ponselnya._

 _._

 _ **From : Forever**_

 _RS. Tokyo International. Cepat!_

 _._

 _Begitu Sasuke membaca sms itu, tanpa sadar kakinya langsung bergerak menuju alamat yang dituju._

 _Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun, yang ia tahu gadis yang ia cintai dalam keadaan kritis._

' _Bertahanlah, Hinata...'_

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke terdiam, menatap kosong kotak abu yang terpampang di depannya._

" _Apa ini?"_

 _Sasuke yakin mendengar suara Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura._

 _Sakura tak menjawab, hanya menatap kosong kotak abu di hadapannya._

" _Sakura-chan, jawab pertanyaanku! Apa ini?"_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya, tetapi ia menepisnya._

" _Itu… abu Hinata."_

' _Deg!'_

" _Uso!"_ _Sasuke dan Naruto berkata secara bersamaan, tetapi mereka terlalu kalut untuk menyadari itu._

 _Mereka berdua menatap Sakura tak percaya._

" _Kau bohong, kan? Hinata tak mungkin meninggal!"_

 _Naruto menatap Sakura kosong, sementara gadis itu hanya termangu. Ia menatap datar kotak abu Hinata._

" _KAU BOHONG, KAN?"_

 _Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura. Sasuke yakin, Naruto nyaris mendorong tubuh Sakura ke dinding, tetapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan hal itu._ _Ia memang terbiasa melindungi Sakura, jadi dia menahan tubuh Naruto._

" _Aku tak bohong. Hinata sudah mati, itu abunya."_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Sakura kosong._

' _Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti itu? Berbicara seakan-akan Hinata orang asing baginya?'_

" _Iie. Itu tak mungkin… Tak mungkin..."_

 _Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia tak menghiraukan air matanya yang menetes._

" _Baru kemarin aku berbicara kepadanya... tidak mungkin Hinata—"_

" _Naruto… Hinata sudah mati, terimalah!"_

' _BRAAK!'_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Kali ini ia tak mencegah Naruto. Ia hanya menatap Naruto, saat pemuda itu mendorong Sakura ke dinding di belakangnya. Membuat gadis itu mengeluh pelan._

" _DIMANA HINATA? KATAKAN DIMANA HINATA?!"_

" _HINATA SUDAH MATI, DI SANA ADA ABUNYA! BERHENTI BERSIKAP SEPERTI ANAK KECIL! TERIMALAH KENYATAAN!"_

 _Sakura berteriak kencang di depan wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak._

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia sedikit merasa ganjil tetapi ia tahu, Sakura tidak sedang bercanda._

" _Kumohon, jangan buat hal ini semakin berat... terima saja… biarkan Hinata pergi.. dengan tenang."_

 _Hati Sasuke sedikit tersayat, saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat lelah._

" _Gomen Sakura-chan, aku tak bermaksud bersikap kasar kepadamu.. aku cuma..."_ _Naruto_ _terdiam. Tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap kosong kotak abu Hinata dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya._

 _Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak. Gadis itu hanya menatap kotak abu itu datar, tanpa ekspresi._

" _Kenapa kau membakarnya Sakura? Kenapa kau tak menunggu kami datang?"_

 _Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Ia berkata tanpa menatap Sasuke._

 _Sasuke yakin, melihat bulir air mata di sudut mata Sakura._

"… _karena ini wasiat Hinata, jauh sebelum dia meninggal."_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, luka lamanya kini terbuka kembali. Menceritakan masa lalunya, sama dengan membuka luka lamanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air matanya.

' _Iie, bukan hanya luka ku tapi luka Naruto juga. Aku membuatnya terluka.'_

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum menatap Ino. Gadis itu terlihat menatapnya tak percaya dengan mata tergenang.

"Itulah masa lalu kami yang orang-orang tidak tahu. Sejak itu, aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi berandalan. Aku tahu Hinata tidak menginginkan hal ini, tapi…"

"Sakura _-chan_ tetap memilih menjadi berandalan dan terus mencari masalah baru dengan orang-orang."

Sasuke melirik Naruto, sahabatnya itu terlihat sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

.

Hati Ino sedikit mencelos, ia benar-benar tak menyangka masa lalu Sakura seperti ini. Benar-benar seperti sebuah drama yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

"…tapi kenapa Sakura memilih menjadi berandalan?"

"Aku tak tahu. Saat itu, aku terlalu malas untuk menegurnya, mengingat ia memutuskanku saat Hinata meninggal dunia. Dan hal itu cukup membuatku.. sedikit membencinya."

"Kau membencinya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, senyum getir yang Ino yakin tulus mewakili perasaannya.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya sekarang kau membenci kami?"

"Untuk apa?"

"…karena telah menyeretmu dalam permasalahan ini? Dengar Yamanaka _-san,_ kami hanya mau Sakura meninggalkan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Kami tahu, tak ada yang bisa melawannya, tapi… hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sebelum Sakura dikalahkan."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"…tapi Sakura tak pernah mencari masalah! Ia selalu membantu orang!"

"Membantu orang dalam sudut pandangmu, menambah musuh dalam sudut pandang kami. Setiap kali Sakura membantu orang, musuh orang itu akan mengingatnya dan akan mencari waktu untuk membalas dendam... seperti yang kau alami, benar kan?"

Ino tak menjawab, ia tahu ucapan Sasuke benar~ bahkan sampai sekarang, Suigetsu selalu mencari celah untuk membalas dendam kepada Sakura.

"Jadi, kau merencakan ini? Memintaku membuat Sakura setuju untuk memainkan drama tentang masa lalunya sendiri? Apa kau gila? Itu terlalu kejam!"

.

Naruto terdiam, ucapan Ino benar tetapi ia tahu Sasuke telah memikirkan semuanya. Ia meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya. Naruto menatap gadis itu tepat di mata, sebelum tersenyum lembut.

"Kami sudah memikirkan semuanya dan ini merupakan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya sadar, bahwa tak ada gunanya meneruskan hidupnya jika hanya untuk berkelahi. Kami hanya ingin, dia ingat bahwa dia masih punya masa depan, dan ada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan masa depannya."

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. _'Seperti kau, maksudmu?'_

Ino menghela nafas panjang, kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

' _Mengapa Sakura begitu membenci Sasuke? Hanya karena Hinata? Lalu, kenapa ia juga membenci Naruto? Karena Naruto sahabat Sasuke?'_

Kepala Ino berdenyut kencang, entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dalam penjelasan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang ia rasa aneh.

' _Mengapa Sakura tidak membiarkan Sasuke dan Naruto melihat Hinata? Padahal ia yang menelpon Naruto dan Sasuke, meminta kedua pemuda itu datang ke RS?'_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Terlalu ringan, jika hanya karena Hinata… Sakura memutuskan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke.

' _Sakura bukan orang seperti itu...'_

Ino menatap Naruto dan Sasuke sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

' _Aku harus mencari tahu… sebenarnya ada apa di balik ini semua?'_

oOOo

.

.

"Kau siap?"

' _Yeah!'_

"Ingat, jangan sampai mereka mencurigaimu!"

' _Kau bisa mengandalkanku.'_

"Jangan menyentuh _Ino-chan!_ Dia milikku!"

' _Wakatta~'_

Suigetsu menutup teleponnya, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menatap foto Ino yang selalu terletak di sakunya.

"Sebentar lagi _baby…_ Kita akan bersama lagi."

.

.

" _Dare?"_

Tenten menatap kekasihnya bingung, sementara kekasihnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Temanku. Akh, aku lupa~ bukankah kau ditugaskan Ketua OSIS untuk membantunya dalam pentas drama?"

"Ya. _Aish!_ Aku bosan menjadi pemeran pembantu!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengecup lembut kening Tenten dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan menjadi pemeran utama suatu saat nanti."

" _Hountou?"_

" _Hai._ Lagipula, kau sudah menjadi pemeran utama!"

"Eh~? Dimana?"

"Di hatiku."

"Menggombal tidak pantas untukmu, Hyuuga Neji!"

Tenten memukul pelan bahu Neji, membuat pemuda itu mengeluh pelan.

"Sayang, kau tak keberatan mengenalkanku dengan mereka, kan?"

" _Hah?"_

" _Seito Kaichou_ dan para pemeran utamanya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau takkan direbut oleh mereka."

" _Aish!_ Itu takkan terjadi, kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sebelum kembali mengecup kening Tenten.

"Ya, aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Tenten tersenyum dan memeluk erat pemuda itu, tanpa menyadari sorot mata dingin yang terpancar dari wajah kekasihnya.

oOOo

.

.

' _TING TONG!'_

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini, Sakura tidak beranjak dari rumahnya. Tidak juga ke sekolah. Hatinya masih sakit, ia masih tak siap bertemu dengan Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

" _Dare?"_

Sakura terdiam, menanti jawaban dari balik pintu rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

' _TING TONG~'_

' _Aish! Siapa sih?'_

Dengan malas Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, membuka kasar pintu rumahnya. "Berhenti memencet bel rumahku! Kau menggang—"

Sakura terdiam. Menatap kosong sosok pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya, menatap tak percaya sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

' _Deg!'_

Suara itu masih sama, mata _onyx_ itu juga masih sama. Menatap Sakura tepat di kedua matanya, membuat gadis itu tak mampu bernafas. Ia merasa sesak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia masih mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, berfikir bahwa ia berkhayal.

Tetapi tidak.

Sosok itu memang nyata, berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan mata _onyx-_ nya yang tajam.

"Sasuke _-kun?"_

.

.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di ruang penghukuman, Sakura tak menampakkan wujudnya.

' _Apa dia sakit?'_

Sebenarnya Ino ingin mendatangi Sakura tetapi entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino enggan bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ino kesal karena selama ini Sakura tak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Dia bahkan bersikap seperti menutupinya.

' _Kenapa aku harus mendengar dari orang lain? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya langsung? Apa aku bukan orang yang bisa dia percaya?'_

Ino mendesah kesal, melirik sekilas bangku di depannya.

' _Dia tidak masuk lagi. Apa dia sakit?'_

Ino memejamkan matanya, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Pelajaran sudah mulai sejam yang lalu tetapi hari ini.. rasanya ia benar-benar malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Ino menghela nafas lagi, hari-harinya terasa membosankan. Akhir-akhir ini memang tak ada lagi musuh Sakura yang 'mengerjainya'. Entah karena mereka lelah atau karena takut berurusan dengan Naruto?

Ino tersenyum kecil, beberapa hari ini Naruto memang selalu menjemput dan mengantarkannya pulang sekolah, bahkan Naruto rela menunggu Ino berjam-jam hanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang secara selamat. Dan hal itu membuat Ino menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh tentang keraguannya akan perasaan Naruto. Naruto terlihat tulus dan Ino percaya padanya.

' _Aku memang harus mempercayainya!'_

Ino tersenyum lagi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia sedikit terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu.

" _Kaichou tidak ada?"_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Ia baru sadar, hari ini ia memang belum mendengar suara khas yang biasanya selalu mendapat perhatian dari para guru.

' _Yeah, Kaichou memang murid kesukaan guru!'_

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli, urusannya dengan Sasuke hanya karena drama dan karena Sasuke temannya Naruto. Selebihnya bagi Ino, Sasuke hanya orang asing. Ino hendak merebahkan kepalanya lagi, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kelasnya terbuka.

' _SREK!'_

"Permisi, Anko _-sensei!"_

"Ya? Ada apa Uzumaki _-kun?"_

' _Deg!'_

' _Na..ruto?'_

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke arah pintu kelasnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Meski ia baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tetapi ia sudah merindukan Naruto lagi. Dan kini pemuda itu berada di kelasnya, berdiri dengan jarak hanya beberapa meter di depannya.

' _Kenapa dia berada disini?'_

" _Gomennasai sensei,_ tapi… saya harus membawa Yamanaka Ino keluar dari kelas karena ini berhubungan dengan pentas drama yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan."

"Harus sekarang?"

Ino yakin, ada nada tak suka dari Anko _-sensei_ dan ia berani bertaruh, guru sekaligus wali kelasnya itu takkan mengijinkannya.

Ino sedikit mencibir ketika ia melihat Naruto menolehkan matanya, menatapnya kosong. Sebelum sebuah senyum tipis, tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ya, harus sekarang."

Ino membalas senyum Naruto, meski saat itu… pemuda itu telah kembali menatap Anko _-sensei._

' _Oh God~ mengapa dia terlihat sempurna di mataku?!'_

Ino menatap Anko _-sensei._ Gurunya itu terlihat menatap Naruto tak yakin… seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang, apa ia memang harus mengijinkan Ino keluar kelas. Mengingat murid favoritnya –Uchiha Sasuke— tidak ada di kelas, meski murid yang tak ia suka –Haruno Sakura— tak ada, Ino rasa Anko _-sensei_ masih merasa berat untuk mengijinkannya.

' _God! Kumohon! Bukakan pintu hati Anko-sensei! Berikan ijin kepada Naruto!'_

Ino memejamkan matanya, sementara kedua tangannya tertelungkup dalam posisi berdoa. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kelasnya, saat ini. Ia bosan. Ditambah pahlawannya—Uzumaki Naruto— kini berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ino lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto meski karena drama, dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam meratapi bangku kosong milik Sakura di depannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawanya. Yamanaka Ino, bawa tasmu! Kau bisa pergi bersama Uzumaki Naruto."

' _YEAH!'_

" _Hai, sensei."_

Ino berkata sewajar mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa senangnya meski sepertinya itu gagal karena senyum riang terpasang jelas di wajahnya.

" _Arigatou sensei."_ Naruto berkata pelan sebelum menatap Ino dan tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

Ino membalas senyum Naruto, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

.

.

"Lee kau dimana?"

" _Aku sedang menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah."_

"Baiklah. Begitu selesai, cepat temui aku… ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

" _Ya, aku akan menemuimu nanti.. Neji. Doakan keinginanku dikabulkan."_

Hyuuga Neji tertawa mendengar ucapan Lee, meski ucapan Lee tak lucu.

"Kau pasti akan masuk di kelas yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura, aku menjaminnya."

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seyakin itu?"_

" _Just trust me._ Oke, aku menunggumu di tempat biasa!"

"Ya."

Neji menutup sambungan telponnya. Dia menatap kosong ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan, lalu mengirimnya dengan cepat.

" _Sayang, apa kau sibuk?"_

Pemuda itu menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan ke sakunya dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Neji pun kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

 _ **From: My Panda-chan**_

" _Ada apa Neji? Kau memanggilku?"_

.

.

Tenten tersenyum lebar saat melihat kekasihnya—Hyuuga Neji berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau kemana saja? Daritadi aku mencarimu!"

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"

"Ish! Jangan merayuku di sekolah, Hyuuga Neji! Bukankah kau yang pertama kali mengirimi aku pesan, menayakan apakah aku sibuk atau tidak?"

Neji tertawa geli saat melihat wajah Tentem memerah. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak merayumu. Aku hanya bertanya karena aku merindukanmu."

Tenten memejamkan matanya saat Neji mengecup kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Neji.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Tenten.

"Apa?"

Tenten mendesah kecil.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalkanmu padanya, tapi masih ada Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana? Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

.

Neji terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata kekasihnya.

Yan Tenten— gadis yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya ini memang terlalu polos. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Neji jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini. Meski awalnya Neji hanya menjalankan salah satu rencananya, mengingat gadis ini adalah orang yang sangat mencintai drama dan merupakan asisten dari Ketua OSIS—Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji menatap Tenten lembut sebelum tersenyum dan membelai rambut gadis itu.

' _Maaf karena aku membohongimu Tenten...'_

"Bagaimana? Mau?"

Neji tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa."

oOOo

.

.

Ino tidak membuka pembicaraan dengan Naruto. Ia hanya berjalan di belakang Naruto, mengikuti kemana arah pemuda itu membawanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat kaki Naruto melangkah melewati ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk latihan drama, menuju koridor utama sekolanya.

' _Eh? Apa latihannya pindah?'_

Ino menatap Naruto bingung tapi pemuda itu nampak tak seperti biasanya. Ino terus mengikuti Naruto hingga akhirnya langkah pemuda itu berhenti di tempat parkir—tepat di depan sebuah motor Kawasaki Ninja.

"Aku meminjamnya dari Kiba," kata Naruto yang kemudian mengambil helm dan memberikannya kepada Ino.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini untuk apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat bingung dengan perilakunya.

.

.

 _"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya hanya menatap kosong naskah drama di hadapannya._

 _Saat itu, mereka berada di ruangan Sasuke. Ino sudah Naruto antar pulang, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Naruto kembali ke sekolah. Ia tahu, Sasuke masih menunggunya di ruangannya._

 _"Naruto..."_

 _"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak membiarkan Ino yang mengantarkan tas milik Sakura-chan?"_

 _Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke sengaja tidak memperbolehkan Ino mengantarkan tas Sakura._ _Naruto_ _tahu, Sasuke berniat mengantarkan tas Sakura sebagai alasan untuk bertemu gadis itu._ _Mengingat rencana 'drama' mereka, sepertinya gagal karena Sakura terlihat jelas menolak drama yang harus ia mainkan._

 _"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya... mengulang dari awal."_

 _"Sama. Aku juga hanya ingin mengulang semua ini dari awal."_

 _Naruto menghela nafas, kepalanya terasa berat. Ia baru beberapa hari menjalin hubungan dengan Yamanaka Ino, meski sejak lama ia sudah memperhatikan Ino.. mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura pasti akan sampai di telinganya._ _Termasuk tentang sahabat baru Haruno Sakura—Yamanaka Ino._

 _"Kau ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal? Dengan Yamanaka Ino? Naruto, kau—"_

 _"Tidak tahu Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu."_

 _Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia enggan mendengar kata 'itu' disematkan kepada gadis selain Hinata karena sampai sekarang Naruto tahu, ia masih mencintai Hinata._

 _Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Suasana hening menemani mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing._

 _"Naruto…"_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku rasa tak ada salahnya jika kita memulai semua ini dari awal. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak lagi disisi kita."_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya, fakta itulah yang selama ini ia coba hindari. Ia coba lupakan. Ia coba abaikan._ _Namun_ _pada akhirnya fakta itu akan selalu muncul, dan siap atau tidak siap Naruto harus mengakuinya._

 _Hinata memang sudah tiada._

 _"Sasuke, jangan bicarakan hal ini!"_

 _"…tapi sampai kapan Naruto? Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini? Naruto, aku juga tak mau menerima fakta itu. Kau tahu, aku mencintai Hinata. Sangat mencintainya..."_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan suara Sasuke mengisi kepalanya._

 _"…tapi kita harus merelakannya Naruto. Itu kenyataan. Hinata sudah tidak bersama kita lagi."_

 _Lagi. Naruto memejamkan matanya, kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak bersamanya lagi membuat dadanya sesak meski ia tahu, ucapan Sasuke benar._

 _"Entahlah Sasuke, aku tidak tahu."_

 _Naruto bisa mendengar helaan nafas Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke pun merasa sesak dengan semua keadaan ini._ _Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa ia tak ingin berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura lagi, karena semakin ia mendekat dengan Sakura, ia akan semakin sadar bahwa Hinata telah tiada._

 _"Aku akan memulai dari awal. Aku akan menemui Sakura dengan alasan mengembalikan tasnya. Aku akan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah menjadi sahabat kita dan akan selalu begitu. Aku yakin ia mau mendengarkanku."_

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa membayangkan Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura membuat perasaannya hangat._ _Ia merindukan tawa dan canda Sasuke dengan Sakura. Tawa yang sudah lama tak terdengar lagi._

 _"Bagaimana denganmu?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Yamanaka Ino, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"_

 _Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke kosong. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kini._ _Ia sempat menyesal kenapa ia melanjutkan kebohongannya, hanya karena merasa tak ingin Ino pergi dari sisinya._

 _"Tidak tahu."_

 _"Naruto, jujur saja! Aku selalu merasa kau mulai menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Yamanaka-san, bukan hanya sebagai rencana belaka."_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia tahu ucapan Sasuke benar. Ia memang menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Ino. Ada sesuatu dalam diri gadis itu yang membuatnya merasa.. entahlah._ _Ia sendiri tak mengerti._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja Naruto?"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum, membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"Tidak, kau gila Sasuke! Aku mencintai Hinata!"_

 _"Apa kau tidak mencintai Yamanaka Ino?"_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa menjawab._

 _'Tunggu! Kenapa aku tak bisa menjawab? Ino hanya bagian dari rencanaku dan Sasuke, kan?'_

 _"Ore..."_

 _"Sudahlah Naruto, ikuti saja kata hatimu!"_

 _'Ikuti kata hatiku?'_

 _Naruto menatap kosong Sasuke, pemuda itu masih tersenyum seakan tahu kebimbangan dalam hati Naruto._

 _"Demo—"_

 _"Lakukan saja! Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu, kan?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Sasuke memang selalu tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan._

 _"Kau mau saran ku? Ajak Yamanaka-san kencan!"_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Lakukan saja! Nanti kau akan mengerti, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Yamanaka-san!"_

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah akhir dari percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke memilih untuk berbicara langsung dengan Sakura meskipun Naruto tahu butuh beberapa hari bagi Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan tekad dan keberaniannya, mengingat Haruno Sakura yang akan ia ajak bicara merupakan mantan kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang paling ia hindari selama ini.

Naruto sendiri memilih mengikuti hatinya. Selama seminggu ini Naruto selalu berfikir… dan akhirnya ia merasa yakin bahwa ia memang merasa nyaman dengan Ino. Dan hari ini, ia sudah merencanakannya. Ia akan mengajak Ino kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Meski bukan tempat kencan yang biasa dan mungkin bisa dibilang.. ini bukan kencan sebenarnya.

"Pakai saja!"

"Eh? Memang dimana latihan dramanya?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik. Ia menatap wajah Ino yang terlihat kaget sebelum tertawa.

' _Kau memang lucu Ino.'_

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tidak! Sudah jangan banyak tanya, pakai saja!"

"… _demo—"_

" _Hayaku!"_

Naruto merebut helm dari tangan Ino dan memakaikannya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Ayo! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Eh?"

oOOo

.

.

 _Hinata menatap sosok pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depannya. Pria itu terlihat mengendap-ngendap di sekitarnya._

" _Hinata, kita lakukan hari ini berdua saja! Neji tak bisa membantu kita. Anak itu, entah apa yang membuatnya sibuk hari ini."_

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan, membiarkan pria itu menariknya ke tengah-tengah gang sempit. Ia tahu, ia harus melakukan hal ini untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Ia telah terbiasa._

" _Kau harus berteriak sekencang yang kau bisa, mengerti?"_

" _Hai, Otou-sama!"_

 _Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat._

 _Tanpa dikomando, pria itu—Hyuuga Hiashi— memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher puterinya._

 _Sementara Hinata, memejamkan matanya dan sesekali berusaha memberontak._

" _TOLOOOONG!"_

 _Hinata berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa. Sesekali dia membuka matanya, menatap ujung gang sempit tempatnya berada._

" _TOLOOOONG!"_

 _Hinata memejamkan matanya. Dia berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Sementara Ayahnya masih menempelkan kepalanya di lehernya._

" _TOLOOONG!"_

' _BRUK!'_

 _Hinata terdiam saat lehernya terasa bebas. Dia membuka matanya dan bisa melihat sosok Ayahnya jatuh terjengkang beberapa meter di depannya._

" _Daijoubu desu ka?"_

' _Seorang gadis?'_

 _Hinata menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat menatapnya khawatir. Hati Hinata mencelos. Dia tahu, kali ini mereka salah sasaran. Hinata meluruskan pandangannya, menatap Ayahnya, membuat gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata berusaha memberikan kode kepada Ayahnya untuk segera pergi. Memberi pesan bahwa kali ini, mereka gagal. Bukan seorang pemuda yang menyelamatknya, tapi seorang gadis._

' _Otou-sama, cepatlah pergi dari sini!'_

 _Sayangnya, situasi gang yang terlalu gelap membuat Hinata tak bisa melihat jelas pergerakan Ayahnya. Yang dia tahu, Ayahnya kini tengah bergelut dengan gadis yang bermaksud untuk menolongnya._

' _Kuso! Bagaimana ini?'_

 _Hinata terdiam sejenak, menatap Ayahnya yang terlihat kesusahan melawan gadis di hadapannya._

' _Tidak! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Otou-sama dalam bahaya!'_

 _Mata Hinata berputar-putar saat mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menolong Ayahnya._

 _Ketika matanya menangkap sebatang besi, ia mengambilnya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati gadis yang bermaksud menolongnya. Hinata mengangkat tinggi-tinggi besi itu dan menghujamkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah gadis yang menolongnya._

' _TRAANG!'_

 _Pukulannya meleset, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya bingung._

 _Hinata terpaku saat melihat gadis itu. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Ayahnya bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya dan gadis itu._

 _Gadis itu yang melihat raut terkejut Hinata, bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menendang keras dada Hyuuga Hiashi… membuat pria itu terdorong ke belakang dan tanpa disengaja, tubuh Hiashi menekan sebuah besi yang mencuat keluar._

 _Hiashi tewas seketika._

 _Hinata dan gadis itu menatap terpaku tubuh Hiashi yang tak bernyawa. Mereka sendiri kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi barusan._

' _Otou-sama…'_

 _Hinata terdiam, matanya menatap kosong Ayahnya. Dia bisa melihat sebuah besi menembus tepat di dada kiri Ayahnya, meninggalkan banyak bercak darah._

" _OTOU-SAMAAAA! IIE..!"_

 _._

 _._

' _SREET!'_

Hinata membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Nafasnya memburu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang.. mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" _Otou-sama…"_

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, nyaris 3 tahun sejak kepergian Ayahnya. Namun sampai saat ini, Hinata tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Hinata bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Dia meraih segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Masih terbayang jelas di kepalanya, tubuh Ayahnya yang bergelimang darah, tanpa nyawa. Tanpa sadar, Hinata meremas keras gelas di tangannya, nafasnya kembali memburu sementara matanya menatap tajam salah satu sudut rumahnya.

"Kau akan membayar ini semua Haruno Sakura! Aku pastikan itu!"

.

.

"Rumahmu tidak berubah."

Sakura tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Ia meletakkan sebuah minuman kaleng di meja, di depan pemuda itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sakura berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak beranjak dari dirinya.

"Jika kau kesini untuk membicarakan masalah drama, aku menolaknya."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia sudah menduga Sakura akan bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Sasuke sudah memperkirakan, setelah kejadian di ruangannya Sakura takkan masuk kelas selama beberapa hari.

' _Aku terlalu mengenalmu...'_

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengembalikan ini kepadamu. Kau meninggalkannya di ruanganku."

Sasuke meletakkan tas milik Sakura di meja di depannya. Meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan Haruno Sakura. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang terlihat kaget dengan perlakuannya. Sasuke tersenyum.

" _Gomen ne,_ aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu _.. gomen..."_

.

.

Ino tak henti-hentinya mengedipkan matanya saat Naruto memberhentikan motor Kiba di tempat parkir dekat pemakaman.

' _Makam?'_

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto bingung.

"Na…Na-ruto, ke-kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia hanya tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Ino. Menarik gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Mau kemana kita? Apa kau yakin tak salah tempat?"

Naruto masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus berjalan, membuat Ino terdiam dan mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Naruto lakukan sekarang? Bukankah kita akan latihan drama? Kenapa dia membawaku kesini? Tidak mungkin kan kita melakukan latihan drama di pemakaman umum?'_

Ino terus berfikir keras, hingga akhirnya langkah Naruto terhenti.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ino dan menatap kosong sebuah makan 'Keluarga Hyuuga' di depannya. Di atas batu nisan tersebut ada sebuah foto seorang gadis.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata... Cinta pertamaku."

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam, matanya menatap kosong sebuah foto yang terpampang di atas sebuah batu nisan.

' _Gadis yang anggun...'_

Ino harus mengakuinya dan ia sedikit merasa risih.

"Kepercayaan keluarga mereka berbeda dengan keluargaku, jadi… sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, tubuhnya dibakar. Sesungguhnya aku tidak mengerti, mengapa tubuh mereka harus dibakar hingga menjadi abu?"

"Apa kau seorang _Christian_?"

"Ya."

"Oh, pantas saja."

"Ino, aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada Hinata. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Ino terdiam. Ia tak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Entah mengapa, rasa risih di hatinya kini berganti menjadi rasa iba. Ino menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika kau ingin membawaku ke sini."

Naruto terdiam. Ia dapat mendengar nada kesal dari suara Ino.

' _Apa dia marah?'_

Naruto menatap Ino sejenak. Gadis itu menatap kosong nisan di depannya.

"Ino maaf... Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan kalian berdua."

" _Wakatta.._ tapi setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku dulu!"

Hati Naruto mencelos. Sikap Ino terasa berbeda dan dingin.

' _Apa aku salah menilainya?'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Walau bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah gadis yang ia cintai dan meskipun sekarang ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Ino dan Hinata, ia tak bisa membiarkan Ino bersikap dingin, terutama kepada Hinata

Naruto menatap Ino kesal. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan siapapun bersikap dingin kepada Hinata. Tidak pula Ino.

"Jika aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepadamu… memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

' _Menolaknya?'_ Naruto menatap geram Ino yang terlihat masih menatap kosong nisan Hinata.

"Setidaknya, aku akan membelikan bunga untuknya. Kau tak bisa datang ke pemakaman tanpa membawa bunga, kan?"

.

.

Sakura terdiam. Ia benar-benar bingung.

' _Apa aku bermimpi? Seorang Uchiha meminta maaf?'_

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap Sasuke yang terlihat masih menatapnya.

' _Ia bahkan menatapku?'_

Seketika Sakura tersadar dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan kepalanya.

' _Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf?'_

Sasuke nyaris tersenyum melihat Sakura yang terlihat salah tingkah. Hatinya terasa hangat, sudah lama ia tak melihat reaksi Sakura, selain wajah marah dan tatapan penuh bencinya.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Apa yang kau katakan Uchiha Sasuke? Aku tak mengerti!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Meski nada suara Sakura terdengar dingin tetapi Sakura tidak menatapnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mengindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura aku minta maaf. Selama ini, aku tak pernah mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tahu… aku salah.. dan aku lelah dengan ini semua."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Sakura kosong. Ia memang sudah terlalu lelah dengan ini semua. Semua ego-nya, kekeras kepalaannya, ketamakannya. Semuanya membuatnya lelah.

Sasuke hanya ingin mereka—Naruto, dirinya, dan Sakura— kembali seperti dulu. Tertawa bebas bersama. Ia lelah dengan permusuhan ini. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita.. kembali seperti semula. Kita mengulang ini semua dari awal _, okay?"_

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu, Sasuke lelah. Lelah dengan permusuhan yang selalu dikobarkannya. Ia sendiri juga lelah dengan ini semua. Berusaha membenci orang yang bahkan sampai detik ini, sebenarnya masih ia anggap sebagai sahabat itu… menyakitkan. Namun sayangnya, Sakura harus melakukan itu.

"Mengulang dari awal? Apa kau gila?"

' _Gomen Sasuke-kun…'_

"Kau pikir aku mau mengulang semua ini dari awal, kembali berpura-pura menjadi Haruno Sakura yang selalu mengerti dirimu? Mengerti keadaanmu dan tempatmu bersandar, sedangkan kau tak pernah mengerti diriku?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kebenciannya. Meski ia tahu, itu percuma. Ia tak pernah dan takkan pernah bisa membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lupakan Sasuke _-kun!_ Aku berterimakasih karena kau telah mengantarkan tasku..tapi… kembali ke awal?"

"..."

"Maaf.. aku tak bisa."

.

.

Naruto terpaku, segera seluruh perasaan marah dan jengkelnya meluap.

"Hah?"

Naruto termangu menatap Ino yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Berdoa di depan makan Hinata.

"Bunga?"

Ino membuka matanya, ia menghela nafas dan menatap Naruto.

"Ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Apa yang akan ia fikirkan di atas sana jika melihatku datang tak membawa apapun untuknya?"

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa hangat. Ia merasa bodoh dan bersalah karena telah salah sangka kepada Ino. Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

'… _karena kau sangat manis.'_

" _Iie. Nande monai."_

Naruto mengehentikan tawanya dan mengulas sebuah senyum manis yang membuat wajah Ino memerah karena melihatnya.

" _Arigatou_ karena sudah memperhatikannya, Ino."

Ino tersenyum kecil, dadanya terasa hangat. Naruto berterimakasih kepadanya dan hal itu sudah cukup membuatnya seakan terbang melayang.

" _Daijoubu,_ sudah seharusnya. Lagipula, aku memang ingin melakukan itu."

"Mengapa?"

Ino menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menatap nisan Hinata.

"…karena bagiku, dia bukan orang lain. Dia adalah orang yang penting bagimu."

Naruto terdiam. Ucapan Ino terasa begitu tulus dan jujur, membuatnya merasa bersalah.

' _Ino... mengapa kau begitu tulus dan jujur?'_

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia teringat perkataan Sasuke pagi ini, sebelum sahabatnya itu berkata kepadanya bahwa ia akan pergi menemui Sakura.

.

.

 _Naruto sedang bersiap berangkat untuk menjemput Ino, ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal berdiri di halaman rumahnya._

 _"Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke hanya tersenyum tanpa beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"Tumben kau bisa berangkat pagi."_

 _"Yah, Ayah tiriku tidak pulang semalaman."_

 _"Baguslah.. setidaknya kau tidak perlu disakiti olehnya, pagi ini."_

 _"Mm..."_

 _"Apa kau mau menjemput Yamanaka-san?"_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di depannya._

 _"Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

 _Sasuke mengangkat sebuah benda yang Naruto kenal sebagai tas Sakura. Naruto menatap Sasuke takjub._

 _"Kau akan melakukannya hari ini?"_

 _"Aku tak mau terus menghindari masalah. Aku lelah~"_

 _Naruto tersenyum, setelah rencana mereka untuk mengajak Sakura dalam drama gagal—setidaknya bisa dianggap gagal— memang tidak ada cara lain selain berbicara langsung kepada Sakura._

 _Naruto yakin, Sasuke orang yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Sakura._

 _"Kau masih terus melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Yamanaka-san?"_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Naruto terdiam. Ia tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Ia sendiri bingung, kenapa ia masih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Ino._

 _"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku?"_

 _Sasuke tertawa kecil, membuat Naruto tersenyum tetapi tidak lama.. sebelum Sasuke terdiam dan menatapnya tajam._

 _"Jika kau serius ingin mempertimbangkan hubunganmu dengan Yamanaka-san, ada baiknya kau berkata tentang rencana awal kita Naruto..."_

 _"Wakatta~"_

 _"Sebuah hubungan yang dimulai dari kebohongan... takkan pernah berhasil."_

 _Naruto terdiam. Ia bisa melihat luka di mata Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu._

 _"Aku tahu dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu—berbohong kepadanya lagi. Percayalah. Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu."_

 _Naruto berkata dengan nada mengejek, membuat Sasuke tersenyum getir._

 _"Jangan mengulangi kebodohanku Naruto.. jangan pernah! Dan kupikir, sebaiknya kau juga terbuka kepadanya mengenai keluargamu. Terutama tentang Zabuza yang sering menyiksamu."_

 _"Untuk apa aku menceritakan kepadanya tentang keluargaku yang berantakan?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tahu, ucapan Sasuke benar. Sebuah hubungan takkan berjalan baik jika di mulai dengan kebohongan. Namun, apakah ia sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ino bahwa selama ini ia hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu? Walaupun akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa bisa menjalani hubungan ini secara serius dengan Ino.

Meski ia belum sepenuhnya mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Ino, kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disatu sisi ia ingin mengatakan sejujurnya kepada Ino, bahwa ia tidak—tepatnya belum— mencintai Ino. Namun ia tak keberatan untuk belajar mencintai Yamanaka Ino, karena entah mengapa ia merasa bisa melakukan itu. Tetapi disisi lain, Naruto tak siap jika Ino merasa kecewa dan meninggalkannya. Naruto tak mau kehilangan orang yang penting baginya untuk kedua kalinya.

' _Shit! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ Naruto bingung, sangat amat bingung. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan matanya, sebelum mengambil sebuah keputusan.

' _Aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya!'_

"Ino sebenarnya… ada yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu."

.

.

Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan Sakura cukup menusuk hatinya meski ia telah memperkirakan penolakan Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas, butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menghilangkan ke egoisannya, agar bisa menemui Sakura dan meminta maaf. Meski Sasuke yakin, ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Ia yakin, Sakura juga bersalah karena meninggalkannya begitu saja di saat ia masih membutuhkan gadis itu. Dan Sakura melanggar janjinya untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya, apapun yang terjadi. Jadi Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan. Namun Sasuke tahu, jika ia mengikuti keegoisannya dan mempertahankan keangkuhannya, ia dan Sakura takkan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"Sakura kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi! Aku hanya ingin, kita memulai semuanya dari awal."

Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan perasaannya dengan memasang tampang dinginnya dan tak membiarkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Ia mungkin akan luluh jika terus menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, ia sedikit frustasi. Ia tahu Sakura keras kepala, tapi sikap gadis itu tetap membuatnya kesal.

Sasuke berusaha menahan perasaan kesalnya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Karena aku telah berselingkuh dengan Hinata? Demi tuhan Sakura, kau tahu sejak awal aku mencintainya kan? Dan kejadian itu… semua itu terjadi begitu saja."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia kembali mengingat malam saat Hinata menelponnya dan memintanya untuk menemuinya di rumah.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Sakura terdiam sejenak saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat._

 _'Sakura kau dimana?'_

 _"Ya? Aku di jalan! Kenapa?"_

 _'Cepat pulang! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu!'_

 _"Eh? Kenapa tak kau katakan di sini saja?"_

 _'Tidak bisa! Cepat! Aku menunggumu!'_

 _'CKLEK!'_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap kosong ponselnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang._ _Ia memang tak bisa menolak permintaan Hinata. Takkan pernah bisa._

 _._

 _Sakura melangkah pelan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat sebuah motor terparkir di depan rumahnya._

 _'Seperti motor Sasuke-kun…'_

 _Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tak memperdulikan motor tersebut._ _Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya kasar._

 _'BRAAK!'_

 _"Hina—"_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terpaku._

 _Sasuke kekasihnya sedang mencium Hinata, tepat di depan matanya. Sakura kesal, ia kecewa dan sakit hati. Sasuke malah kembali kepada Hinata, disaat dia sudah berniat untuk move on dari Naruto. Disaat ia, sudah mulai merelakan Naruto untuk Hinata. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, sikap kedua orang di hadapannya ini.. jelas merupakan sebuah pengkhianatan terhadap Naruto— pemuda yang ia cintai sekaligus ia coba untuk lupakan._

 _"Sakura…"_

 _Sakura masih terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia tahu Sasuke memang mencintai Hinata. Ia tahu Sasuke selama ini, hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan semata._ _Tapi, apa harus mereka melakukannya seperti ini? Mengkhianati Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi? Hingga akhirnya ia memergoki mereka?_

 _"Sakura…"_

 _Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura bahwa pemuda dihadapannya memang Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya._

 _"Tega sekali, kalian mengkhianati Naruto dan aku!"_

 _Sakura tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia benci kedua orang di hadapannya ini. Tega sekali mereka berselingkuh di belakang Naruto. Ia tak begitu peduli tentang dirinya yang merasa terkhianati, saat ia sudah mulai move on dari Naruto. Namun, sikap mereka yang menikung di belakang Naruto itulah yang membuatnya marah sekaligus kecewa. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumahnya sendiri._

 _Sakura terus berlari, menjauh dari rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata._ _Yang ia tahu, ia harus menjauh dari dua orang yang ia sayangi._

 _Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memegang dadanya, rasa perih itu kembali menyerangnya. Dan kali ini, ia tak bisa menutupinya.

Selama ini, sebenarnya ia selalu merasa tersiksa jika harus tinggal di dalam rumahnya sendiri~ karena rumahnya, hanya mengingatkannya dengan kejadian yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura memilih menghabiskan waktu di luar rumahnya. Dan tanpa sadar, justru menambah musuhnya.. sebab ia selalu saja bertemu dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Sakura tidak memilih untuk tetap menjadi berandalan tetapi ia tak bisa menghindari hal itu. Teriakkan minta tolong orang-orang… atau berandalan-berandalan yang selalu mencegatnya saat ia melangkah keluar rumah, selalu membuatnya mengingat kembali hari pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah, hingga tanpa sadar.. ia sudah berkelahi dengan mereka.

Sakura menatap kosong Sasuke, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan oleh meja.

"Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi. Kau bisa pulang, Sasuke _-kun."_

.

.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Mata Naruto menatapnya serius.

' _Ada apa lagi?'_

"Kenapa? Naruto~"

Naruto menatap wajah Ino, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ino akan menerimanya meski ia telah memberitahu kenyataan.. bahwa selama ini, ia hanya memanfaatkan gadis itu.

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Mata Ino yang menatapnya polos membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak tega. Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum. Ia menatap Ino lembut.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita kembali, jangan sampai kita terlambat latihan drama!"

Naruto meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya meninggalkan makam keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto mengumpat kesal di dalam hati _._ _'Kuso! Kau bodoh Naruto!'_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri di depannya, bersikap seakan memintanya untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sakura..."

"Kau bisa keluar, Mr. Ketua OSIS!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya menatap Sakura kosong. Ia tak berniat beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lihat aku!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu, ia takkan bisa melihat Sasuke karena ia mungkin akan luluh begitu menatap mata Sasuke.

"Lihat aku!"

Sakura mengalihkan matanya, sama sekali tak berniat menatap Sasuke.

' _God! Sasuke-kun.. kenapa kau harus keras kepala?'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, ketika sesuatu menahan lengannya… membuat tubuhnya berputar. Dan detik berikutnya yang Sakura tahu, ia tengah menatap kedua benda yang sejak tadi berusaha ia hindari. Kedua mata Uchiha Sasuke.

oOOo

.

.

Neji menatap kosong layar ponselnya, sebuah sms membuat wajahnya terlihat kusam.

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata _-sama,_ sepertinya rencana kita harus dipercepat."

" _Doushite, Nii-san?"_

Neji terdiam dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada saudara sepupunya itu. Hinata mengambil ponsel tersebut dan membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata mengumpat kesal.

"Neji _-Niisan,_ bagaimana dengan anak buahmu? Bukankah hari ini ia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Neji terkekeh kecil.

"Ya. Hari ini dia masuk ke sekolah bahkan kelas yang sama dengan gadis itu, aku sudah mengaturnya. Kau tahu Hinata _-sama_ , Kepala Sekolah di bekas sekolahan mu itu pengecut sekali."

Hinata tersenyum licik, sebelum mengelus pelan rambut Neji.

"Kau memang cerdas Neji _-Niisan._ Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua sejak awal."

"Aku tahu, Haruno Sakura takkan bisa dipercaya. Ia pasti akan luluh, jika Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang memintanya."

Hinata tersenyum dingin, sebelum memasang wajah penuh dendam.

"Ya. Gadis bodoh itu, bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya. Dia tak pernah sadar bahwa semua ini adalah rencanaku untuk membuatnya hancur dan tersiksa, karena harus kehilangan Ayahku."

Neji terkekeh kecil.

"Kau memang menyeramkan Hinata _-sama,_ sangat amat menyeramkan… padahal dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya terkurung dalam sel tahanan selama satu tahun penuh, akibat kasus yang melibatkan Hiashi _-sama."_

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ia mengecup pelan kepala saudara sepupunya itu.

"Ingat Neji _-Niisan,_ untuk melawan orang kuat.. kita tak harus menggunakan kekuatan juga, tetapi menggunakan otak."

"Kau mengakui bahwa dia kuat?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia kuat jika tentang fisik, tapi aku tahu kelemahannya. Hatinya dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Neji tersenyum licik. "Kau memang saudaraku."

"Aku belajar ini dari _Otou-sama._ Mengalahkannya memang mudah jika menggunakan kekerasan, tetapi jauh lebih sakit jika kita menggunakan hatinya."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya saat tahu, bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah teman kesayangannya—Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Aku tak sabar menantikan hari itu Neji _-Niisan,_ sangat amat tak sabar."

.

.

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap kaget kedua mata Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya.

"Katakan kau tak ingin mengulang dari awal!"

Sakura terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu, tak bisa.

' _Aku tak bisa Sasuke-kun...'_

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala Haruno Sakura? Kenapa? Semua ini untuk dirimu sendiri! Apa kau tak tahu khawatirnya diriku, saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau terus menerus menambah jumlah musuhmu? Siapa yang akan melindungimu? Kau tak bisa selamanya melawan mereka semua seorang diri!"

' _Aku tahu Sasuke-kun... Aku juga tak menginginkan ini!'_

"Jika kau tak bisa melakukan ini demi masa depanmu, lakukan ini demi Hinata! Aku yakin Hinata takkan menginginkan ini..."

' _Justru Hianata lah alasan kenapa aku tak bisa mengulang semua ini dari awal!'_

Sakura hendak melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke di lengannya, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menariknya.

"Kumohon… Aku tak memintamu untuk menjadi seperti dulu.. tetapi.. bisakah kita hentikan pertengkaran ini? Aku lelah!"

Sakura tak bisa menjawab, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat luka di mata pemuda itu. Dan itu membuatnya bertambah sakit.

' _Hinata... Bagaimana ini?'_

" _Onegai.. Sakura..."_

Sakura masih tak menjawab. Ia yakin bisa melihat air mata mulai tergenang di sudut mata Sasuke.

Sakura masih terpaku menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia tak bisa melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

" _Onegai..."_

Suara Sasuke yang terdengar memilukan membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

' _Gomen Hinata.. gomennasai...'_

"Baiklah… kita.. lupakan semua ini…"

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke kosong. Ia dapat melihat raut kaget di wajah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"… tapi aku hanya akan memaafkanmu, setelah kau meminta maaf kepada Naruto.. sebab kau sudah menyakitinya karena selingkuh dengan Hinata."

' _Maafkan aku Hinata.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~To be Continued~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Yosh! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Maaf jika alur ceritanya membuat kalian bingung. Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya... fanfiction ini adalah request-an teman dan dia sendiri lah yang merancang alur seperti ini, author hanya mengembangkannya saja. Jadi, kalau ada yang masih belum mengerti bisa kalian tanyakan langsung pada saya lewat PM. Dan untuk pairing… mohon maaf, ternyata 'yang request' bersikeras kalau pair-nya harus NaruIno. Untuk kalian yang tidak suka pair tersebut tidak usah kecewa, karena saya masih punya banyak fanfic NaruSaku di list stories saya. Sankyuu for RnR~ ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **.**

 _' **Even it's hurts, truth always better than a lie~'**_

.

"Jadi, bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Dengan Haruno Sakura?"

Neji mendesah kecil, membuat pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya bingung.

"Mereka tidak hadir dalam latihan kali ini. Entah kemana, aku tak tahu."

"Jadi, kau gagal bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Ya. Kau sendiri bagaimana Lee? Apa rencana kita berjalan lancar?"

Lee tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Sakura _-san_ dan dia mempercayai ceritaku."

Neji tertawa kecil.

"Pasti karena dukungan senyum _innocent-_ mu itu! Kau beruntung sekali mempunyai wajah polos seperti itu!"

Lee terkekeh kecil, sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Sakura _-san_ memang menolongku tetapi dia salah menolong orang."

"Ya, karena kau duluan yang mengajak ribut anak buah Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir kau bodoh sekali waktu itu. Kenapa keras kepala? Kau tahu, Suigetsu sudah menyuruhmu pergi!"

Lee terkekeh pelan.

"Entahlah, saat itu aku hanya merasa muak dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda itu terlalu berkuasa."

"Dia memang berkuasa!"

" _Yeah~_ dan itu membuatku kesal."

Lee menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya. "Apa kau siap dengan rencana besok?"

Neji tertawa. Pertanyaan Lee membuatnya geli.

"Berpura-pura tak mengenalmu, kan? _Aish!_ Aku pasti harus berusaha keras menahan rasa muakku, saat kau berakting sebagai pemuda polos yang tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau tahu, Suigetsu akan menghabisi kita jika kita gagal melakukan rencana ini."

Neji tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

"Apa pacarmu tahu rencana ini?"

Neji terdiam. Ia memang tak memberitahu Lee bahwa kini ia serius menjalani hubungan dengan Tenten, meski awalnya ia hanya berniat memanfaatkan gadis itu.

"Dia tak tahu dan takkan tahu."

oOOo

.

.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa Naruto menjemput Ino dan mereka berangkat bersama.

Pada waktu itu, setelah mereka mengunjungi makam, mereka telat kembali ke sekolah dan karena sudah larut, Naruto memilih mengantarkan Ino pulang. Dan saat ini, ia sedang menuju ruang latihan drama. Ia memang diberikan ijin khusus, mengingat drama itu dilakukan untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolahnya.

Ya, Ino berperan sebagai Hinata dalam drama itu. Dan Naruto, sebagai dirinya sendiri.

' _Cocok sekali bukan?'_ Ino tak henti tersenyum, ketika kakinya melangkah menuju ruang latihan.

' _SREEK!'_

"Selamat pagi!" ujar Ino. Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum menatap kosong ruang latihan drama.

' _Sepi? Apa aku terlalu pagi?'_

Ino tersenyum kecil. Ia mungkin terlalu cepat. Ino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang drama, ketika ia melihat sosok pemuda berdiri di hadapannya, di dalam ruang drama. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?"

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ruang latihan drama. Seharian ini, Sasuke dan Sakura memang sibuk berlatih drama. Sasuke meminta ijin kepada Kepala Sekolah agar Sakura tidak masuk kelas demi pentas drama ini, dan tentu saja diijinkan.

Sasuke memang sudah mencegat Sakura, sebelum gadis itu berangkat ke sekolah. Ya, Sasuke menjemput Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke ruangannya. Mereka berlatih drama berdua. Meski awalnya canggung tapi Sasuke bisa mengatasinya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju ruang latihan drama. Sasuke membuka pintu ruang latihan, ia sedikit berdehem saat beberapa murid terlihat masih sibuk berlatih.

" _Konnichiwa, minna!"_

.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

' _Akhirnya dia datang!'_

Ino hendak bertanya bagaimana dengan Sakura, ketika ia menangkap sosok sahabatnya itu di belakang Sasuke. Sakura menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

"SAKURA?"

Sakura tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, saat melihat Ino berlari ke arahnya.

"Ino!"

Ino terkekeh lebar. Ia mengabaikan lirikan Sasuke yang memintanya tenang. Ia merindukan Sakura dan ia tak peduli dengan apapun sekarang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya! Maaf beberapa hari ini aku tak masuk! Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto selalu bersamaku!"

Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia dapat melihat Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

"Ah! Ada yang mau kuperkenalkan denganmu Sakura!"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. _'Siapa?'_

"Yamanaka _-san,_ bisakah kau lakukan itu nanti?"

Ino berlari kecil, mengabaikan gerutuan Sasuke sebelum menyeret seseorang ke hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"LEE?"

Ino tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya Sakura?"

.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya menatap sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum lebar, membuat Sasuke tak suka.

' _Siapa orang ini? Kenapa Sakura tersenyum lebar kepadanya?'_

Sasuke memperhatikan seksama wajah pemuda yang disebut Sakura, bernama Lee tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki alis tebal dan bermata bulat, sementara gaya rambutnya seperti mangkuk.

' _Sepertinya.. aku pernah melihatnya...'_ pikir Sasuke.

Lee tersenyum ke arah Sakura, membuat Sasuke semakin _bad mood._ Sasuke tidak menyukai anak baru tersebut. Sasuke hendak mengalihkan matanya, saat pemuda itu menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Lee mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Sasuke menyambut -mau tak mau- uluran tangan pemuda itu.

" _Hi!_ Aku Rock Lee, murid baru di sekolah ini. Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam, sebelum menarik sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke~ Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini!"

' _Rock Lee? Kenapa nama itu tak asing bagiku?'_

oOOo

.

.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh~"

Ino menatap wajah Sasuke, sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk menatap Lee yang saat ini sedang berdiri, lebih tepatnya menempel di samping Sakura.

"Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pemuda itu."

Sasuke melanjutkan gumamannya, membuat Ino dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan itu nyaris sepuluh kali, Sasuke!" kata Naruto heran.

"…dan nyaris lebih dari ratusan kali, dihitung sejak pertama kali kau melihat Rock Lee," Ino menambahkan ucapan Naruto.

Ino menatap Sasuke, menunggu reaksi, tapi pemuda itu masih tetap pada posisi semula. Terdiam dengan mata menatap lurus ke arah Lee.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti menatap anak baru itu? Jika orang-orang melihatmu, mereka bisa berfikir kalau kau adalah seorang _gay!"_

" _I'm not and never! You know that, Naruto."_

Ino dan Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala Sasuke.

"Kalau pun aku seorang _gay_ … cowo itu bukan tipeku! Aku lebih suka cowo blasteran."

"Eh?" kata Ino seraya menatap Naruto yang kini tengah memerhatikan interaksi Sakura dengan Lee.

"Jika kau penasaran, kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung saja?" kata Ino dengan nada kesal, agak cemburu dengan ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Jika aku tahu apa yang aneh, sejak tadi aku sudah melakukannya Yamanaka _-san!"_

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari datanya, kan? Kau seorang Ketua OSIS, apa kau lupa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Ino beberapa detik, sebelum menepuk keningnya.

" _OMG!_ Kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku?"

Sasuke tertawa lebar, sementara Ino dan Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke malas.

" _I guess, you're the smartest man I ever seen."_

" _Yes, I am."_

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ino, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan kepalanya. Menatap Naruto dengan wajah _'Aku harap, kau tak akan tertular sifat narsis teman mu ini'_ miliknya.

"Naruto, bantu aku mengawasi mereka mendirikan panggung dan berlatih, aku akan segera kembali!"

"EH?"

Naruto nyaris menolak, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berdiri dan bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"SASUKE! OII! UCHIHA SASUKE SIALAN! _Aish~"_

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia memang seorang siswa dari jurusan musik, ia tak keberatan jika Sasuke menyuruhnya membantu melatih beberapa siswa yang mengambil bagian dari drama ini.

'… _tapi mengawasi bagian properti? Apa dia pikir aku kuli?'_ Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini. Meski Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

' _Sasuke, kau merasa aneh dengan 'si alis tebal' karena instingmu, atau karena...'_

Naruto mengalihkan matanya, menatap sosok gadis yang masih assik bercengkrama dengan Lee.

' _Sakura-chan?'_

.

Sakura memerhatikan Naruto yang kini sedang sibuk memindahkan beberapa _property._ Naruto tampak sedikit kewalahan. Saat itu juga Sakura menyadari sesuatu.

' _Ada apa? Apa kau sedang terluka sampai kesulitan mengangkat barang-barang berat itu?'_

Sakura menatap kosong Naruto yang kini sudah terlihat mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Wajah Naruto juga terlihat agak pucat… tetapi ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto karena ada Ino.

"Alis tebal! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat kau bantu aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku!" balas Lee yang kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan mulai membantunya mengurus properti.

"Tau darimana kalau aku lebih muda darimu?"

"Tentu saja karena... sebenarnya aku ini satu tingkat di atas mu!"

"Begitu. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah satu angkatan denganku?"

"Itu karena aku sempat berhenti sekolah selama satu tahun."

"Mengapa?"

"Ah, kau tidak ingat?" sahut Lee sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ya, waktu itu.. kalau tidak salah… sepertiya Lee memang terluka parah gara-gara dikeroyok anak buah Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh, ia bisa melihat Ino menatapnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kau terlihat sedih?"

' _Sedih?'_

Sakura termangu sejenak, perkataan Ino membuatnya sedikit sadar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedih. Lebih seperti merasa sedikit bersalah, karena Lee pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan Naruto dan Sasuke _-kun_ … saat mereka masih menjadi berandalan."

"Oh, jadi karena itu Sasuke _-kun_ merasa tidak asing dengannya?"

"Ah, dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke _-kun_."

"Siapa?"

"Naruto… sepertinya dia tidak mengingat Lee sama sekali."

"Ya, dia memang.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Orang yang tidak peka, mungkin?"

" _Yeah~"_

'… _saking tidak pekanya, dia bahkan tidak pernah sadar kalau selama ini aku selalu memerhatikannya.'_

"Sakura? Ada apa lagi? Sekarang kau terlihat ingin menangis?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum meraih naskah dramanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku hanya mencoba memahami perasaan karakter ini. Bukankah kita sedang berlatih bagian sedih? Bagian saat tokoh ini sadar bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai menyukai sahabatnya?"

Ia berbohong. Sakura jelas tahu rasanya dan tak perlu berlatih karena toh drama ini merupakan masa lalunya, dan rasa perih itu masih membekas di hatinya. Rasa saat ia sadar, bahwa Naruto tak pernah mencintainya.

' _Sepertinya aku harus melupakanmu Naruto, agar bisa memulai semua ini dari awal dengan Sasuke-kun.'_

Sakura mendesah pelan, sebelum tersenyum lagi ke arah Ino. Sahabatnya itu masih menatapnya khawatir.

' _Bukankah kau tidak perlu berlatih karena kau memerankan dirimu sendiri dalam drama ini? Kenapa kau berbohong lagi padaku?'_ kata Ino dalam hati.

"Ayo! Bantu aku menghapal dialog ini!"

' _Meski aku tahu, sampai kapanpun… aku takkan pernah bisa melupakanmu Naruto!'_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

Mengabaikan perkataan Sakura, Ino menatap kosong pintu tempat Sasuke tadi menghilang. Sebenarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu, entah mengapa, ia merasa memang ada yang aneh tetapi bukan pada Lee, pada Sasuke. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini.. Ia, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke disibukkan dengan persiapan pementasan drama mereka yang kurang dari 2 minggu lagi.

Sebenarnya Ino sempat khawatir dengan Sakura tetapi beberapa hari ini gadis itu terlihat sibuk berlatih. Meski sebenarnya Sakura tak perlu berlatih karena drama yang dimainkan adalah masa lalunya sendiri. Lalu, sejak Lee hadir… Sakura seakan lupa dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan malah sibuk dengan Lee.

'… _padahal lawan mainnya 'kan Sasuke-kun?'_

Ya, ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Lee bergabung dengan tim drama mereka. Ia juga sudah mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya agar lebih akrab. Ino ingat, saat Lee mengajukan diri untuk bergabung dengan tim drama mereka sebagai teman berlatih Sakura. Dan tentunya langsung disambut baik oleh Sakura, juga disetujui – dengan berat hati – oleh Sasuke. Lalu, dimulailah keanehan pada diri Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah 3 hari ini, Sasuke tak pernah berhenti menatap Lee dan bergumam, bahwa pemuda itu aneh. Sudah beberapa kali pula, Ino menangkap Sasuke terdiam, menatap kosong Lee dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

' _Sasuke-kun, kau mencintai Sakura, benar kan?'_ Ingin rasanya Ino bertanya tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia merasa tak berhak mencampuri urusan Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski ia kekasih Naruto… ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke.

Ino sendiri juga masih ragu dengan perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, mengingat ia tahu… bagaimana selama ini perlakuan Sasuke kepada Sakura dan sebaliknya. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi, saat tahu bahwa mereka adalah mantan kekasih meskipun terjadi karena tak sengaja.

Ino mengalihkan matanya, menatap Lee dan Naruto yang sudah hampir selesai mendirikan panggung, kemudian menatap Sakura yang terlihat sibuk dengan naskah dramanya. Ino tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasa menjauh dari Sakura. Ia tak punya waktu karena ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto.

Lee akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia menghampiri Sakura lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian, Lee dan Sakura tertawa bersama.

Ino menghela nafas, sebelum melirik Naruto yang kini sedang menatap kosong Lee.

' _Naruto, apa kau berfikiran sama denganku?'_

"Sayang, kemarilah sebentar!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Ino memanggilnya. Ia mengalihkan matanya, menatap kekasihnya lembut. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan mesra Ino dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja, ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

"Naruto kau lihat mereka berdua?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk Lee yang sedang bercanda dengan Sakura.

"Ya?"

Ino menghela nafas, sebelum melirik Sakura sekilas dan menatap kembali kekasihnya.

"Apa kau juga berfikir bahwa Sasuke _-kun_ masih mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto termangu sesaat, menatap penuh ke dalam kedua mata Ino. Ia berfikir sejenak, sebelum memutuskan menyerah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu, memang Sasuke terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini dan hal itu terjadi sejak kehadiran Lee. Namun ia tak bisa memutuskan, apakah Sasuke masih mencintai Sakura.

' _Sasuke pernah mencintai Sakura-chan saja, aku tak tahu.'_

Naruto hanya tahu, Hinata lah yang selama ini mengisi relung hati Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya sekedar tempat bersandar seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lebih. Namun setelah Hinata tiada, Naruto tak bisa memastikan… apakah memang Sasuke hanya membutuhkan Sakura sebagai tempatnya bersandar atau lebih?

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum menggeleng pelan. _"Wakanai~"_

"Aku merasa bodoh bertanya padamu!" gumam Ino pelan.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju ruangan arsip. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa grogi? Meski ia tahu, ia memang diberi hak untuk keluar masuk ruangan itu. Lagipula, ruang arsip terletak tepat di dalam ruangannya. Ruang Ketua OSIS.

Ia hendak menutup pintu ruang arsip, ketika sesuatu menahannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam sejenak saat melihat pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri di depan pintu ruang arsip. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menatap pemuda itu seraya tersenyum simpul.

" _Finally!_ Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

.

Gaara tersenyum lebar, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang arsip. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang arsip, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan melihat atau mendengar mereka.

"Aku tahu kau takkan sabar dan akan mencari sendiri data tentang murid pindahan itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh geli. _'Tangan kanannya'_ Sabaku Gaara memang masih dapat ia percaya.

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke ikut tertawa.

" _So_ , apa yang kau dapat? Kenapa begitu lama? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Gaara memasang senyum di wajahnya. Ia tahu, Sasuke memang sangat amat penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Rock Lee.

"Maaf, aku berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu. Kau tahu, tak mudah mengelabui Tenten _-senpai."_

'… _karena sebenarnya, aku berharap takkan pernah membohonginya.'_

"Ah, Yan Tenten? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Bukankah tugasmu mendekati Tenten _-senpai_ untuk mencari tahu tentang pengalamannya dalam pementasan drama, sudah selesai?"

"Tugasku memang sudah selesai."

'… _tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku, bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya meskipun dia sudah punya pacar.'_

Gaara hanya tersenyum, mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan mereka tentang Tenten. Dan seakan paham dengan maksud Gaara, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Senyum penuh makna yang Gaara tak bisa artikan apa maksud senyum Sasuke tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang murid pindahan itu? Sesuatu yang penting?"

Gaara tersenyum, kedua matanya menatap Sasuke lekat. Membuat Sasuke mengerti, bahwa Gaara memang akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Lebih dari penting Sasuke, lebih dari penting!"

.

.

"Naruto _-kun,_ apa kau melihat Sasuke _-kun?"_

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sosok gadis yang ia kenal bernama Tenten. Asisten Sasuke dalam hal OSIS maupun dalam drama ini, sekaligus Kakak kelasnya.

' _Mengapa dia tak meminta Tenten-senpai saja yang mengurus semua ini? Kenapa harus aku? Padahal bahu ku masih sakit gara-gara tadi malam Zabuza menginjak bahu dan dada ku saat dia sedang mabuk.'_

" _Iie, senpai!"_

" _Aish!_ Kemana pemuda itu saat aku membutuhkannya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Senpai_ membutuhkannya? Mengapa? _Senpai_ bisa mengatakannya padaku, nanti akan kusampaikan."

Tenten terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Naruto beberapa saat, sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

Ia bergegas merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, duduk tepat di hadapan Ino dan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan dengan kalian, dengan Sasuke _-kun_ juga."

"Siapa, _senpai?_ "

Tenten melirik Ino sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kekasihku, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini bulan lalu dan sebenarnya, ia sedikit.. ehmm… posesif terhadapku."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, menatap gadis bernama Tenten yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa _senpai_ ingin mengenalkannya kepada kami?"

Ino bertanya, membuat Tenten mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum gugup.

"…karena dia terlalu posesif, dia khawatir aku akan... emh.. berselingkuh di belakangnya. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan drama ini dan juga dekat dengan Gaara _-kun_."

Ino membentuk 'O' dengan mulutnya dan melirik Naruto yang terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Ino mendesah panjang.

" _Wah, senpai!_ Kau beruntung sekali memiliki pacar seperti dia. Bukankah sikapnya itu berarti, kalau dia sangat menyayangimu dan tak ingin kehilangan dirimu?"

' _Aku juga ingin Naruto bersikap posesif terhadapku.'_

 _._

.

"Wow! Aku baru tahu ternyata kau sangat berbakat Sakura _-san!_ Seakan-akan kau pernah mengalami kejadian ini! Serius, kupikir kau harus ikut _Club_ Teater!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia sama sekali tak merasa tersanjung dengan pujian Lee, tetapi ia menghargai usaha pemuda itu. Walau bagaimanapun, Lee telah membantunya menghapal dialognya.

' _Well… meski sebenarnya tak perlu karena aku masih amat sangat ingat setiap detail kejadian dalam hidupku!'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak, saat rasa sakit itu menyerang dadanya. Sampai sekarang, ia memang masih tak bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

Malam saat ia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke berciuman.

' _Damn! Mengapa aku harus melatih adegan ini?'_

Sakura mendesah panjang, ia benar-benar benci harus merasakan dan mengingat kejadian di malam itu. Ia ingin melupakannya.

"Sakura _-san?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lee menyentuh lembut dahi gadis di hadapannya, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak dan menatap Lee kaget. Lee tersenyum, senyum andalannya yang ia yakin mampu menaklukkan semua wanita di dunia ini.

"Kau terlihat sedih. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Lee berusaha tersenyum. Ia berusaha bertanya dengan nada biasa. Sangat berat, karena Lee sebenarnya tahu alasan Sakura terlihat sedih.

' _Tentu saja karena drama bodoh ini!'_

Lee mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu orang yang paling ia benci selama ini.. memilih drama untuk menghukum Haruno Sakura, targetnya. Bukan karena Lee membenci drama. Dia hanya terlalu merasa bosan jika harus menyaksikan seorang Haruno Sakura terlihat begitu… menderita. Lee merasa iba dan ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia merasakan itu. Neji bisa membunuhnya jika mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang Lee sekali lagi, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tersenyum. Memaksakan sebuah senyum tepatnya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar!"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, sebelum berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan Lee yang masih menatap sosoknya.

' _Yah, setidaknya memudahkan misiku untuk menaklukkan Haruno Sakura.'_

Lee tersenyum kecil sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

' _Terimakasih Uchiha Sasuke, karena telah membantuku menaklukkan Sakura-san, gadis yang kau cintai meski kau belum menyadarinya.'_

.

.

"Jadi, _senpai_ ingin bertemu Sasuke karena alasan ini?"

Naruto menatap Tenten takjub, sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya karena kekasihmu posesif dan kau takut dia akan memutuskanmu?"

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, Naruto _-kun!"_

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pikiran Tenten.

"Jika dia memang menyayangimu, dia takkan pernah memutuskanmu!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dia juga berkata ingin mengenal kalian. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar takkan berselingkuh dengan... kalian."

"Apa?"

Ino bisa melihat Naruto menatap Tenten bingung. Sementara Tenten hanya menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

' _Ya ampun! Uzumaki Naruto, kapan kau bisa mengerti perasaan wanita?'_

Ino melirik Tenten dan tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan Tenten.

"Jangan khawatir, _senpai!_ setidaknya salah satu pemuda yang dicurigai kekasihmu takkan melakukan itu.. karena dia milikku."

"Sungguh? Sejak kapan?"

Ino tersenyum lebar kemudian melirik Naruto.

"Sejak dua minggu yang lalu kurasa. Benar kan, Naruto?"

"Ya."

Ino tersenyum lebar, saat Naruto menatapnya. Naruto merengkuhnya sejenak, sebelum mengecup kening Ino.

" _Senpai_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku takkan tertarik dengan gadis lain, karena aku miliknya."

Ino bisa melihat Tenten tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengatakan langsung kepada kekasihku, ya?"

Ino tersenyum. Ia menatap Tenten dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ketika ia melihat Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Lee.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_

Ino menatap lekat Sakura yang terus berjalan meninggalkan Lee, menuju pintu keluar ruang latihan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan Sakura.

"Um, Tenten _-senpai..._ Naruto, aku permisi dulu."

"Eh? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Tenten berkata pelan seraya mengerutkan keningnya. Ino hanya tersenyum dan menatap Naruto penuh harap. Dan seakan mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Ino.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan menyentuh Naruto ku, ya?"

Ino menatap Tenten galak. Sementara Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino.

" _Yosh!"_

Ino tersenyum sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, setengah berlari mengejar Sakura yang kini sudah menghilang dari penglihatannya.

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangannya _Nii-san?"_

Hinata menyodorkan sebuah cangkir kepada Neji. Pemuda itu tersenyum sejenak, sebelum meraihnya dan meneguknya.

Kini Neji berada di rumah Hinata. Mengunjungi saudara sepupunya itu.

"Sebentar lagi kau bisa muncul Hinata _-sama,_ bersabarlah! Lee berkata, dia dan Gaara sedang dalam tahap pendekatan dengan target mereka."

"Apa kau yakin, orang yang bernama Gaara itu bisa dipercaya? Kenapa tidak kau perintahkan Suigetsu saja yang memata-matai mereka?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tahu sendiri, alasan Suigetsu ingin balas dendam pada Haruno Sakura itu karena Paman Hiashi dan Yamanaka Ino. Menyuruh Suigetsu yang melakukannya hanya akan membuat mereka curiga."

"Oh iya, benar juga. Lalu, apa kau yakin… Lee bisa menaklukkan hati Sakura? Membuat Sasuke _-kun_ dan Sakura terpisah?"

Neji tersenyum, senyum licik yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau berkata, jika melawan orang kuat… kita tak harus menggunakan fisik?"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Neji sangsi. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudmu?"

Neji tersenyum kecil, menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum meraih sebuah foto yang selalu terletak di sakunya.

"Kita tak harus menaklukkan hatinya untuk memperoleh target yang kita mau, Hinata _-sama."_

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Sepenting apa?"

Sasuke bertanya secepat yang ia bisa, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk dan itu berhubungan dengan keberadaan Lee.

"Wah, tenanglah! Apa kau mengecek _email_ yang aku kirimkan untukmu beberapa hari yang lalu? Apa kau bahkan membacanya?"

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu, cukup kau berikan aku informasi mengenai si alis tebal itu, Gaara!"

Sabaku Gaara adalah tangan kanan Sasuke tetapi bukan berarti dia adalah anak buahnya. Gaara hanya sebatas orang kepercayaannya, selain Naruto tentunya. Dan Naruto bahkan tak mengenal Gaara, tak juga Sakura atau Hinata. Gaara sebenarnya adalah sahabat dekatnya. Sasuke memang sengaja merahasiakan keberadaan Gaara karena ia selalu membutuhkan Gaara untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Hal itu tentunya mempermudah Gaara ataupun Sasuke karena hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu rahasia diantara mereka.

"Ayolah Gaara! Cepat kau beritahu aku hasil penyelidikanmu!"

Gaara mendesah panjang, entah mengapa Sasuke terlihat emosi hari ini.

' _Tidak seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal.'_

Gaara tak tahu apapun, ia hanya tahu hal ini berhubungan dengan Rock Lee. Murid pindahan yang menurut Sasuke, aneh. Dan hal itu mengganggu Sasuke.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengecek _email_ dariku?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam, sementara Sasuke terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Yah, aku memang belum sempat mengecek _email_ darimu apalagi membacanya. Sekarang, cepat berikan aku informasi yang kau punya!"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tak percaya, sementara pemuda itu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tak pernah mengecek _email-_ mu?"

"Tidak!"

' _Sudah ku duga...'_

Gaara menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu frustasi dan penasaran terhadap Rock Lee.

"Seharusnya kau mengeceknya! Aku mengirimmu _email_ mengenai informasi yang sangat penting, tahu!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat Gaara mendesah panjang. Lagi. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lelah.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa kau terlihat frustasi? Itu karena kau belum membaca _email_ dariku!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya lagi. _'Apa hubungannya email yang dia kirim dengan ke-frustasianku?'_

"Apa maksudmu degan—"

"Aku mengirimkan pesan yang memberitahumu, bahwa Suigetsu mengirimku dan dua orang pemuda ke sini, ke sekolah mu. Untuk menghancurkan seseorang yang bernama Haruno Sakura."

' _Deg!'_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Gaara kosong.

"A-apa?"

Gaara mendesah panjang. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Apa kau tak heran melihatku bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam ruangan mu? Juga memakai seragam yang sama denganmu tanpa dicurigai?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam, sementara pemuda itu hanya menatapnya kosong. Ia masih terlihat kaget. Gaara memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Seharusnya kau mengecek _email-_ mu!"

"Maaf. Kau juga sih yang salah. Zaman sekarang 'kan ada LINE, WA, IG, dan semacamnya! Mengapa kau masih mengirimiku _email?_ "

Sasuke menyahut, sementara kepalanya masih berfikir keras.

' _Suigetsu meminta Gaara dan dua orang pemuda lain untuk menghancurkan Sakura? Lagi? Tapi buat apa? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Ino dan Sakura tak pernah terlibat dengan anak buahnya?'_

Sasuke tahu, akhir-akhir ini Ino tak pernah diganggu oleh anak buah Suigetsu karena Naruto selalu menemani gadis itu. Begitupula Sakura. Sasuke yakin seratus persen, Sakura tak pernah berhubungan dengan anak buah Suigetsu karena selama seminggu ini.. ia selalu mengawasi Sakura, tanpa gadis itu sadari. Sasuke selalu mengawasi Sakura dari halte bis yang terletak tepat di depan rumah gadis itu. Meski Sakura tak mengetahuinya.

'… _tapi apa lagi rencana Suigetsu? Bukankah ia sudah menyerah mengganggu Sakura?'_

Sasuke memang tahu bahwa Suigetsu membenci Sakura karena gadis itu menyelamatkan Ino, saat Suigetsu hendak memperkosanya. Dan ia pikir, Suigetsu sudah menyerah mengingat Ino kini sudah memiliki Naruto. Seharusnya Suigetsu tahu itu.

'… _tapi kenapa Suigetsu ingin menghancurkan Sakura? Seharusnya ia menghancurkan Naruto, bukan Sakura?'_

Kepala Sasuke terasa berat, sehingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit bersandar pada rak arsip yang terletak di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, kepalanya masih berfikir keras.

"Aku tak tahu, apa hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini, tapi aku rasa Suigetsu sangat membenci gadis ini. Kau tahu? Suigetsu berencana memisahkan kalian dengan cara membuat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini jatuh cinta dengan Rock Lee."

' _Deg!'_

Sasuke terdiam dan dengan cepat ia mendongak, menatap Gaara tajam.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?"

Gaara mendesah panjang, sebelum membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan tak kalah tajam

"Pemuda bernama Rock Lee itu, anak buah Suigetsu. Pemuda itu bertugas untuk memisahkanmu dengan Haruno Sakura. Lalu, ada satu orang pemuda lain lagi yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dan kau tahu, dia adalah kekasihnya Yan Tenten."

.

.

Ino memutar pandangannya ke seluruh sudut sekolah, berusaha menemukan Sakura.

' _Aish! Kemana anak itu!'_

Ia terus berjalan dan terus mencari Sakura. Ia sudah mencari hampir di seluruh sudut sekolahnya, tetapi bayangan Sakura belum terlihat.

' _Aish! Haruno Sakura! Kau pergi ke mana?'_

Ino terus berjalan dan mencari Sakura, ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Apa Sakura pergi menemui Sasuke _-kun?"_

.

.

Sakura menatap kosong sungai di depannya. Sungai itu masih membeku. Ia kini berada di tempatnya dan Sasuke biasa bersama. Selain di atap sekolah, tepi sungai yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya ini adalah tempat favorit mereka.

' _Beku~'_ Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia ingat betul, di tempat ini.. dulu Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasihnya saat sungai itu mengalir, bukan beku. Sakura pun mengenang masa lalunya lagi.

.

.

 ** _~FLASHBACK~_**

 _Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju atap sekolahnya._

 _._

 _"Apa?"_

 _Sakura menatap tak percaya ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menatap Sakura tajam._

 _"Mengapa? Tidak boleh?"_

 _"Woy! Hyuuga Hinata!"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _Sakura menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya, ia benar-benar tak menyangka Hinata bisa seperti ini._

 _"Hinata, jangan seperti ini! Kau tahu jelas, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto menyukaimu. Jika kau melakukan hal ini, kau hanya akan menyakiti Naruto!"_

 _"Bukankah bagus untukmu? Kau menyukai Naruto-kun, kan?"_

 _'Deg!'_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tahu perkataan Hinata benar._

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"Naruto-kun akan mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Sasuke-kun akan melihatnya. Disaat itu… kau hadir dan Sasuke-kun akan bersimpati padamu. Lalu, saat Naruto-kun melihatku berselingkuh dengan Sasuke-kun.. kau bisa dekati dia dan menghiburnya. Kemudian, kau bisa membuatnya move on dariku. Bukankah itu bagus untukmu?"_

 _Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong temannya itu. Perasaannya tercampur aduk. Ia memang ingin Naruto berada di sisinya._

 _'…tapi tidak dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini!'_

 _"Sudahlah Sakura! Anggap saja ini imbalan karena kau telah menampungku di rumahmu selama ini, sejak kematian Ayahku."_

 _Sakura terdiam. Kilasan kejadian yang ia tutup rapat-rapat dan berusaha ia lupakan terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit memejamkan mata._ _Ia tak mau mengingat kejadian itu._

 _"Jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini, oke?"_

 _"…tapi—"_

 _Hinata menatap Sakura tajam, membuat gadis itu terdiam._

 _"Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan Ayahku dan kau tidak bisa menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padaku, meskipun pemuda yang kau cintai itu bukan dia? Mengapa kau serakah sekali? Kau tahu, aku mencintainya, kan? Tapi kau ingin selalu dikelilingi oleh kedua orang itu? Tidak bisakah kau memberikanku salah satu dari mereka? Hanya Sasuke-kun! Aku hanya meminta Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"…tapi Hinata, masih ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun tanpa harus melukai Naruto, kan? Terlebih Sasuke-kun memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya dan dia akan menjadi milikmu!"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin, hanya aku satu-satunya gadis yang ada di hatinya. Aku tidak ingin ada kau di sana meski kau hanya dianggap sebatas sahabat olehnya. Dengan kata lain, aku ingin dia membencimu!"_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Mengapa? Kau tidak mau melakukannya? Kau jahat! Kau gadis serakah! Kau pikir, siapa yang sudah membuatku menjadi anak sebatang kara? Siapa? Itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura!"_

 _"…tapi aku sudah beribu kali meminta maaf. Aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatanku yang tak sengaja membunuh Ayahmu. Apa itu belum cukup?"_

 _"TENTU SAJA BELUM! SATU-SATUNYA CARA UNTUK MENEBUS DOSAMU ADALAH DENGAN MEMATUHI SEMUA PERINTAHKU!""_

 _Detik berikutnya Hinata sudah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung._ _Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Hinata._

.

 _Perdebatan itu terjadi tadi pagi, saat Sakura dan Hinata hendak berangkat sekolah._ _Dan sepanjang hari ini, Sakura tak bisa berhenti berfikir tentang kejadian itu, hingga akhirnya jam istirahat tiba._ _M_ _embuatnya tersadar, bahwa Sasuke tak ada di kelasnya._

 _Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolahnya. Ia memang mencintai Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto selalu berada di sisinya, melihatnya, mencintainya._ _Namun,_ _tidak dengan cara kasar seperti ini._

 _Sakura berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Ia hanya ingin menghentikan Sasuke, saat ini._ _Sakura_ _hampir mencapai atap sekolah, ketika ia melihat siluet tubuh yang ia kenal, berdiri mematung di depan pintu atap sekolah._ _Sakura terdiam sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia kemudian melangkah pelan mendekati siluet itu._

 _Saat siluet itu menutup pelan pintu atap sekolah dan berjalan mundur perlahan, tanpa berusaha mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara, Sakura tahu…_ _Sasuke_ _telah melihat ataupun mendengar pernyataan cinta Naruto kepada Hinata._

 _Sakura mematung, menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat tak bernyawa. Pemuda itu masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu atap sekolahnya._

 _'Sasuke-kun...'_

 _Hati Sakura terasa hancur melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak bergerak dan tidak bereaksi. Rasanya ia ingin berjalan dan menghibur Sasuke. Namun nyatanya, Sakura hanya terdiam, tak melakukan apapun._

 _Sesaat, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan memutar tubuhnya._ _Sakura_ _bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah Sasuke, saat sahabatnya itu melihatnya._

 _"Sakura..."_

 _'Hinata benar-benar sudah memulai permainannya. Dia benar-benar 'Queen of Drama'… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' fikir Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Sementara matanya menatap kosong sungai yang terlihat mengalir tenang di hadapannya._

 _Mereka kini tengah duduk di pinggir pembatas jalan, menatap kosong sungai yang mengalir._

" _Kau tahu?"_ _Sasuke berkata parau, tanpa menatap gadis yang ia ajak bicara._

" _Hai."_

" _Sejak kapan?"_

" _Sejak pertama kali kau bertemu Hinata."_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, hatinya kembali terasa perih._

" _Ia begitu berbeda Sakura. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tahu... aku mencintainya."_

" _Tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya."_

" _...but there's always a reason for stop loving someone, right?"_ _Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia tidak menangis, tetapi hatinya terasa sakit dan ia berterimakasih karena Sakura mau meminjamkan bahunya untuk digunakan._ _Saat ini Sasuke butuh seseorang untuk bersandar._

" _And it only one way to make it happened…"_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke bingung._

" _Hah?"_

 _Sakura masih terdiam, sebelum mengalihkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke._

" _Start a new love."_

' _New love?' kata Sakura dalam hati._

 _Sasuke terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tak siap, benar-benar tak siap. Baru saja ia patah hati dan sekarang ia ingin membuat cinta yang baru? Namun hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bisa melupakan Hinata._

" _Sakura…"_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, sebelum menatap kosong sungai di hadapannya._

" _Apa kau mau membantuku? Kau sahabatku, kan?"_

 _Sakura terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna semua ucapan Sasuke dan terdiam beberapa lama. Kepalanya berfikir keras._ _Ia tahu, ucapan Sasuke masuk akal. Mungkin jika memulai cinta yang baru, ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Namun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi 'cintanya yang baru, karena jika ia menerima Sasuke.. itu berarti dia sudah benar-benar terbawa dengan rencana Hinata._

" _Sakura aku tahu semua ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau juga tak boleh seperti ini terus."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Naruto… aku tahu kau mencintainya."_

" _Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"_

" _Sakura, kau mau berjanji padaku?"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Kau takkan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi?"_

 _Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap Sakura, matanya masih menatap lurus sungai di hadapannya._

" _You can keep my promise."_

 _Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia sadar sesuatu._

' _Bukan hal mustahil jika aku melakukan ini dengannya.'_

" _Sakura apa kau mau membantuku? Dan aku juga akan membantumu!"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, ia memasang senyum di wajahnya._

" _Bantu aku untuk melupakannya, maka aku juga akan membantumu untuk melupakan Naruto."_

 _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat menatapnya kaget._

" _Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

' _Tidak! Kenapa semuanya bisa sesuai dengan rencana Hinata?'_

" _Sakura?"_

 _Sakura ingin sekali menolak, tapi ketika ia teringat ekspresi Hinata saat itu… sudah ia duga, ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Hyuuga Hinata._

" _Baiklah. Mari kita mencobanya!"_

.

.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Memang bukan memori yang menyenangkan. Namun, rupanya ia memang tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya pada Hinata.

"Jika kita mengulang semua ini dari awal... mungkinkah Sasuke _-kun_ akan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya lagi?" Sakura memjamkan kedua matanya.

"Namun, jika aku tak mengulang semuanya dari awal… aku akan menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang selama ini ku inginkan. Aku ingin dekat dengan Naruto lagi. Walaupun hanya sebagai seorang sahabat karena sekarang dia sudah bersama dengan Ino."

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura tanpa ia sadari. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum hambar, menatap sungai beku di hadapannya. Tanpa merasa dingin sama sekali.

.

.

Ino mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura dan Sasuke di ruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas tanda kecewa. Ia tak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka.

"Pergi ke mana mereka?"

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu ruang arsip, ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sesuatu dari balik pintu ruang arsip.

 _"Jadi Rock Lee, anak buah Suigetsu?"_

' _Bukankah itu suara Sasuke-kun?'_

 _"Ya, orang yang bernama Rock Lee itu adalah anak buah Suigetsu."_

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

' _Rock Lee anak buah Suigetsu?_ ' Ino mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam hati.

 _"Dan kau bilang, ada seorang lagi yang bernama Hyuuga Neji?"_

 _"Benar!"_

 _"Hyuuga?"_

 _"Ada apa Sasuke?"_

 _"Gaara, tolong kau cari tahu… apa hubungan Hyuuga Neji dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"_

 _"Oke."_

Ino tersentak saat mendengar nama Hyuuga Hinata disebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Dan apa maksud pembicaraan mereka itu?

.

.

Sepeninggal Ino, Naruto dan Tenten sepakat untuk mengawasi pekerjaan yang sedang dilaksanakan anak-anak lain. Mereka mendesah lega karena bagian properti maupun para pemain yang terlibat terlihat berlatih dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik.

Mereka -Naruto dan Tenten- secara cepat langsung menjadi akrab karena Tenten yang berpengalaman di bidang teater dan Naruto yang merupakan siswa jurusan musik, sama-sama sepakat bahwa drama tanpa dukungan akting dan musik tidak bisa disebut drama. Setelah berbincang-bincang beberapa saat, Naruto mulai merasa janggal. Ia menatap kosong ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia tak bisa menemukan Lee di ruangan itu.

' _Kemana siswa pindahan itu?'_ Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum menatap jam tangannya. _'Sudah nyaris setengah jam sejak Ino pergi. Mengapa dia belum kembali?'_

Naruto terdiam sejenak, sebelum sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. _'Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_

Seketika jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang ia yakini tempat Ino berada. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Tenten yang memanggilnya, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya Ino.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang kesal. Kini, ia benar-benar merasa kecolongan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengecek _email-_ nya? Padahal Gaara sudah memberitahukan informasi itu beberapa hari yang lalu!

' _Jika Rock Lee memang anak buah Suigetsu dan Suigetsu itu ingin menghancurkan Sakura, artinya Lee lah yang ditugaskan Suigetsu untuk menghancurkan Sakura!'_

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mengumpat kesal.

' _Dan aku telah membiarkan Lee mendekati Sakura? Sialan! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Lalu, nama keluarga anak buah Suigetsu yang lain adalah 'Hyuuga' yang merupakan marga Hinata! Apa ini hanya kebetulan atau mereka berdua memang bersaudara? Kalau memang mereka bersaudara, mengapa Hyuuga Neji itu berhubungan dengan Suigetsu yang ingin menghancurkan Sakura?'_

" _Shit! How stupid I am!"_

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan seksama. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Tak biasanya Sasuke mengumpat kesal seperti ini, di depannya. Sasuke selalu bersikap tenang, apapun yang terjadi. Meski Gaara memberitahu kan sesuatu yang menyangkut nyawanya, Sasuke selalu tetap terlihat tenang.

' _Apa ada hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura?'_

" _Sasuke, calm down!"_

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku telah kecolongan langkah dan kau menyuruhku tenang? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika nyawa Sakura sedang dipetaruhkan?"

Gaara terdiam. _'Dia memanggilnya Sakura? Apa arti Haruno Sakura bagimu Sasuke?'_

Gaara hendak bertanya, tetapi bukan haknya untuk bertanya. Ia hanya pesuruh Sasuke. Orang yang diminta Sasuke menyusup dan menjadi orang kepercayaan Suigetsu, sehingga ia bisa memberikan berbagai informasi kepada Sasuke.

"Dengar, aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu! Dan aku tak mau tahu, tapi… kau bisa tenang. Suigetsu tak bermaksud membunuh gadis itu. Suigtsu hanya meminta Rock Lee mendekati Haruno _-san_ dan membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta kepadanya. Itu juga kalau Lee bisa."

Sasuke terdiam, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa lega tetapi ia merasa aneh.

' _Mengapa Suigetsu menginginkan Sakura jatuh cinta kepada Lee? Agar Lee bisa menghancurkan hatinya? Untuk apa?'_

Sasuke menatap Gaara, memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Dia hanya meminta Lee untuk mendekati Sakura? Tidak untuk menculiknya? Membunuhnya? Memperkosanya?"

"Oi! Kau pikir hidupmu adalah drama? Walau bagaimanapun kejamnya Hozuki Suigetsu, ia hanya seorang bocah SMA! Kau pikir dia itu _Yakuza?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau membelanya?"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, menatap Sasuke berat.

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Aku tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Tugasku hanya memberitahukanmu informasi yang kau minta, dan aku akan memberikannya. Aku tak mau terlibat dengan urusanmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia tahu Gaara benar.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku hanya terbawa perasaan."

"Sasuke, aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Haruno _-san._ Aku juga tak tahu kenapa kalian bermusuhan dengan pemuda seperti Hozuki Suigetsu.. tapi, aku hanya bisa memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara kosong.

"Ya?"

Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika kau menyalahkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi saat ini kepada Hozuki Suigetsu, kau salah besar Sasuke! Sui tidak sejahat yang kau kira!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Nama Suigetsu selalu dapat membuatnya kesal dan kini orang kepercayaannya, sedang membela orang itu.

"Kau memanggilnya Sui? Apa kau dekat dengannya? Gaara, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau mulai mengkhianatiku? Kau mulai memihak Suigetsu?"

Gaara tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau memintaku mendekati Sui dan menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu?"

Gaara sedikit merasa kecewa dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke akan meragukan dirinya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia tahu, ia telah salah. Gaara tak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Gaara nyaris seperti Naruto. Teman dekatnya. Dan ia juga paham, seberapa berat tugas seorang mata-mata berganda seperti Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku hanya…"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menghela nafas dan menatap Gaara.

" _Gomen ne, Gaara."_

Gaara tersenyum kecil, sebelum menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti. Sasuke, ingat… aku mengatakan ini bukan karena membela Suigetsu, tapi.. aku mengenalnya. Sui bukan tipe orang yang akan menyakiti seseorang jika orang tersebut tidak menyakitinya terlebih dahulu."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, sebelum teringat seseorang yang selalu berada di sisi Suigetsu, saat Suigetsu tengah membicarakan rencananya untuk menghancurkan Sakura.

"Lagipula, Suigetsu tidak sendirian dalam mengatur rencana ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaara, sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara terdiam. Ia menatap Sasuke serius.

"Suigetsu tidak sendirian dalam merencakan ini semua. Ia bersama seorang gadis yang ia panggil 'Nona'~"

.

.

Naruto menatap kosong tempat ia menyelamatkan Ino. Biasanya, anak buah Suigetsu selalu mengganggu Ino di tempat ini. Naruto tahu karena selama ini ia selalu mengawasinya. Ia tak menolong Ino karena biasanya Sakura selalu datang dan menyelamatkan gadis itu. Meski hari itu, berbeda.

" _Kuso!_ Dimana dia?"

Naruto mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut tempat itu. Berusaha mencari jejak, bahwa Ino pernah kesini. Namun ia tak menemukannya.

' _Apa mereka menculiknya?'_

Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak kencang, perasaannya tak tenang. Ia pernah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai dan apa ia harus kehilangan lagi orang yang -akan- ia cintai?

' _Tenanglah Naruto, tenang! Berfikirlah!'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berfikir.

' _Tak mungkin anak buah Suigetsu menculik Ino segampang itu, mengingat sekarang masih jam pelajaran dan pengawasan di sekolah lumayan ketat. Ia tak mungkin berani melakukan ini.'_

Naruto terdiam. _'Lalu ke mana Ino?'_

Naruto mencoba berfikir keras, ketika ia teringat mengapa Ino meminta ijin untuk meninggalkannya tadi.

" _Sakura-chan!"_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tahu, Ino pergi karena ingin mengejar Sakura.

'… _tapi ke mana ?'_ Kepala Naruto terus berfikir keras, ketika ia teringat perkataan Ino.

 _'Apa kau juga berfikir bahwa Sasuke-kun masih mencintai Sakura?'_

"Sasuke. Di ruangan Sasuke!"

Tanpa basa basi, Naruto bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan OSIS.

.

.

"Nona?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan Suigetsu memiliki seorang pimpinan? Bukankah dia pimpinan para anak berandalan yang selalu mengganggu Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya, Suigetsu berkata padaku bahwa ia adalah bos para anak berandalan, tapi hari itu.. aku yakin sekali, Sui memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan nona."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Gaara serius.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin. Lagipula, sepertinya gadis itu mengenal Haruno _-san_ dengan baik."

"Apa?"

Gaara menghela nafas. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit rumit dengan penjelasannya sendiri.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Hanya saja, gadis itulah dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini."

"Eh?"

Gaara mendesah. Ia menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Gadis itulah yang meminta Sui untuk mengirimku, Rock Lee dan Hyuuga Neji. Dia bahkan memanggil Neji _'Nii-san'~_. Dia juga yang berkata untuk menjauhkan Haruno _-san_ darimu dan meminta Lee untuk membuat Haruno _-san_ jatuh cinta padanya. Dan kalau ku ingat lagi~ Yah, aku memang tidak mengenal gadis itu. Sui ataupun Neji juga tidak pernah memanggil nama gadis itu di depanku, tapi kau tahu… Neji dan gadis itu lumayan mirip. Mungkin gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang sering kau ceritakan, mengingat nama keluarga Neji juga Hyuuga. Mungkin mereka berdua memang bersaudara."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Gadis itu tidak mungkin Hinata! Hinata sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan!"

Kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut pelan. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan ini semua.

' _Bukankah Suigetsu yang menaruh dendam pada Sakura, karena Ino? Tapi.. kenapa sekarang ada seorang gadis yang dia panggil 'Nona' yang ikut andil dalam rencana ini?'_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mulai berfikir keras.

' _Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Sakura? Mengapa dia seperti membenci Sakura?'_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakura, apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?"

.

.

Ino menatap nanar pintu ruang arsip. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar.

' _Hozuki-kun... ingin menghancurkan Sakura?'_

Ino melangkah mundur perlahan. Menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu ruang arsip. Kepalanya terasa berat.

' _Semua ini karena aku? Karena Sakura menolongku?'_

Entah mengapa, dada Ino terasa sakit? Ia memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _Aku yang telah membuat Sakura menjadi begini? Membuat Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke-kun dan Naruto karena Sakura telah menolongku…'_

Air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata Ino tetapi ia coba untuk menahan tangisnya.

' _Jadi selama ini Hozuki-kun belum berhenti? Ia masih mencari cara untuk mengejarku? Untuk membalas dendam kepada Sakura karena dia menolongku?'_

Ino memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

' _Maafkan aku Sakura, aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku bahkan sempat membencimu karena merahasiakan semua ini?'_

Ino mulai terisak pelan. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya.

' _Maafkan aku… maafkan aku Sakura.'_

 _._

 _._

Naruto berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, ketika akhirnya ia sampai di depan ruangan OSIS. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, sebelum membuka pelan pintu ruangan OSIS.

.

Ino menghapus air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena sempat membenci Sakura.

'… _tapi mengapa ada gadis yang merupakan bos Hozuki-kun, yang juga ikut campur dalam hal ini?" Ino_ _memiringkan kepalanya._

' _Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu, kalau Hozuki-kun memiliki seseorang yang ia hormati. Apakah Hozuki-kun dimanfaatkan? Mungkinkah gadis itu pernah berbuat baik pada Hozuki-kun di masa lalu? Setahuku, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka diperintah oleh orang lain. Selama ini, dia hanya ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin!'_

Ino berfikir keras, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu, ia harus memberitahu Sakura sebelum Lee semakin dekat dengan Sakura.

Ino hendak berjalan keluar dan memegang engsel pintu ruangan Sasuke, ketika pintu itu terbuka dan membuat Ino sedikit terlompat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, sebelum mendongak menatap sosok yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Naruto!"

.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan seksama. Hatinya sedikit teriris saat melihat wajah Ino. Ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu, Ino baru saja menangis.

"Ino jangan menangis, kumohon!"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ino. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membiarkan Ino menangis. Hatinya terasa teriris. Meski ia tak tahu, kenapa Ino menangis.

" _Don't Cry, My baby!"_

Ino sedikit tersentak, saat Naruto memeluknya erat. Ucapan Naruto membuat perasaannya hangat. Ino tersenyum dan balas memeluk Naruto.

" _Hm. Daijoubu~"_

 _oOOo_

.

.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia hendak menghapus air matanya, saat ia melihat sebuah tangan mengulurkan sapu tangan ke hadapannya. Sakura terdiam, sebelum mendongak. Ia tertegun beberapa saat.

"Lee…"

.

.

Ino tersenyum ke arah Naruto sebelum teringat sesuatu.

' _Oh My God! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun tahu bahwa sejak tadi aku disini! Menguping pembicaraannya?'_

Ino menatap Naruto cemas, sebelum berjalan cepat -sambil menarik Naruto- ke arah pintu ruangan Sasuke.

"Sayang, kita keluar dari sini! Bukankah masih banyak dialog yang belum sempat ku hapal? Ayo!"

Naruto hendak bertanya kenapa, ketika ia merasa sesuatu menariknya menuju pintu ruangan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ino hendak membuka pintu ruangan dan bergegas pergi keluar secepatnya, ketika ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah belakangnya.

"Ino? Naruto?"

' _Deg!'_

Seketika kaki Ino terasa lemas. Dengan malas, ia berbalik dan bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan arsip bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenali, menatapnya bingung.

' _Oh Tidak! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 _A/n: Chapter ini panjang, jadi bacanya harus pelan-pelan biar nggak ada scene atau '_ _ **hint-hint'**_ _tersembunyi yang terlewat. Dan sebelum ada yang merasa di-PHP-in, saya ingin menegaskan bahwa tidak akan ada pairing SasuSaku di sini. Mereka hanya sebatas slight pairing, karena rencananya saya tidak akan membuat Sakura move on dari Naruto, atau pairing lainnya adalah LeeSaku. Satu lagi, mungkin bakalan ada 'death chara'. Yosh! Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan pada chapter kali ini. Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight NaruSaku, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **No one know what they keep in their heart~'**_

 _._

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Ino mendesah panjang, kepalanya tertelungkup di kasurnya.

' _Hanya tinggal dua minggu sebelum pementasan drama! Mengapa aku harus mengetahui hal ini?'_

Ino memejamkan matanya, kilasan saat ia mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal kembali terngiang. Ino menghela nafas.

"Hozuki _-kun,_ mengapa kau tak pernah berhenti mengejarku? Aku tak pernah mencintaimu! Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti?"

Ino mendesah kecewa, kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tahu, ia adalah penyebab semua masalah ini.

"Seandainya kau tak menolongku saat itu Sakura..."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, meski Sakura tak menolongnya, hubungan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke takkan banyak berubah, karena sudah sejak lama mereka bertiga berselisih paham. Namun, masalah itu akan semakin rumit sekarang karena Suigetsu kini ikut campur untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka bertiga, terutama Sakura dan Sasuke. Seketika Ino terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Tunggu, mengapa Hozuki _-kun_ ingin memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke _-kun?_ Apa Hozuki _-kun_ tahu bahwa mereka berdua pernah berpacaran?"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat seluruh kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahuinya dari Sasuke _-kun_ sebelum kami mulai latihan drama, tapi.. mengapa Hozuki _-kun_ tahu?"

.

.

"Sasuke, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan pemuda berambut merah bata itu? Siapa dia?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kosong. Mereka kini berada di dalam ruangan Ketua OSIS seperti biasa.

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara, dia sahabatku."

"Sabaku Gaara? Mengapa aku sepertinya pernah mendengar namanya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pernah mendengarnya? Di mana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa pernah mendengarnya, nanti akan kufikirkan."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia memang tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, seperti janjinya kepada Gaara, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu bahwa Gaara adalah orang kepercayaannya.

' _Gomen Naruto...'_

" _Ah, aku ingat!"_ Naruto berseru.

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Tenten _-senpai_ pernah menyebutkan nama orang itu," lanjut Naruto.

"Oh," respon Sasuke singkat. Namun daam hati ia merasa lega.

Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan pelan menuju kulkas kecil di ruangannya, membukanya dan mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng. Ia melemparkan salah satu minuman kaleng itu kepada Naruto, dan Naruto gagal menangkapnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau gagal menangkap itu! Ada apa dengan bahu mu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil minuman kaleng yang tadi terjatuh ke lantai.

" _Thanks!"_ lanjutnya.

"Naruto… kau tahu, kau tak pernah bisa berbohong padaku dan Sakura, kan? Walaupun _acting-_ mu sangat bagus, kami selalu bisa tahu setiap kali kau tersenyum palsu dan berbohong."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini!"

"Naruto!"

"Dia hanya kehilangan akal saat sedang mabuk dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Sudah ku duga, Zabuza lagi yang melakukannya. Biarkan aku melihat luka mu!"

"Tidak!"

"Naruto!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Sasuke tak peduli dan langsung mendekati Naruto, lalu secepat kilat membuka paksa seragam yang dikenakan Naruto. Sasuke nampak terkejut. Rupanya bukan hanya bahu Naruto saja yang terluka dan diperban, tetapi dada Naruto juga memar dan nampak membiru... terlihat seperti luka injakkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terlihat seperti akan memperkosaku, tahu!"

"Apa dada mu baik-baik saja? Apa tidak ada tulang rusuk yang patah dan melukai paru-paru mu?"

"Pergi!" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong kuat Sasuke hingga dia terjatuh.

"Maaf~ tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!" kata Sasuke seraya kembali berdiri. Sementara Naruto cepat-cepat memasang kembali kancing kemejanya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melaporkan pria brengsek itu kepada polisi!" lanjut Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau tidak pernah melaporkannya kepada polisi? Atau setidaknya kau lawan dia! Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau bisa mengalahkannya! Kau ini mantan _yankee!"_

"…karena dia adalah pria yang mencintai Ibuku! Kau pikir, pria bodoh macam apa yang mau menikahi seorang wanita yang telah hamil di luar nikah.. sampai rela mengurus anak wanita itu, yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya? Huh!"

"Naruto…"

"Dulu, dia tidak seperti ini! Dulu dia sangat menyayangiku, kau tahu! Dia memperlakukanku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah, setidaknya dia tidak pernah menyakitiku saat dia sedang tidak berada dalam pengaruh alcohol!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir sembari memerhatikan Naruto yang ia tahu, tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Aku hanya berharap… rasa sayangnya padaku masih tersisa walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku—"

"Kumohon, berhenti membahas ini!"

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku. Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya, sampai memintamu untuk mengurus _property!_ " kata Sasuke.

"Jangan ceritakan ini pada Sakura _-chan_ ataupun Ino!"

"…tapi—"

"Diam dan tutup mulutmu saja!" tegas Naruto.

"Baik! Aku janji tidak akan bercerita kepada mereka berdua!"

"Terimakasih. Mari kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja!"

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah melakukan saranku?"

"Saran?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum membuka minuman kalengnya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Apa kau sudah mengajaknya kencan?"

oOOo

.

.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengantarku."

" _It's my pleasure!"_

Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum menatap Lee.

"Apa kau mau masuk?"

Lee terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gadis di hadapannya.

' _Dia sangat berbeda dari cerita yang ku dengar dari Hinata.'_

Lee menatap Sakura beberapa detik. Sementara gadis itu masih tersenyum, menatapnya.

' _Mengapa aku merasa sangat tak mungkin, jika gadis ini yang membunuh Ayah Hinata?'_

Lee masih menatap Sakura, mengamati dengan seksama wajah gadis di hadapannya. Kulitnya yang putih merona, bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat karena tidak memakai lipstik, rambut yang dicat warna _soft pink_ , serta mata hijau _emerald-_ nya yang indah. Sorot matanya itu benar-benar terlihat tulus. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Hanya seperti remaja _broken home_ biasa.

'… _tetapi kenapa Hinata, Neji dan Suigetsu sangat membenci gadis ini?'_

Lee masih terdiam, saat ia mengingat kembali kilasan masa lalunya.

.

.

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

" _Jangan berfikir bahwa karena kalian anak buah Uzumaki Naruto, lalu kalian bisa mengalahkan kami?"_

 _Suara Lee yang berteriak cukup kencang, membuat beberapa anak buah Naruto menggertakkan giginya._

" _Jangan membawa-bawa boss kami, ini urusan antara kita! Lagipula, apa yang bisa kau perbuat sekarang? Teman-temanmu bahkan sudah lari meninggalkanmu!"_

 _Suara tawa dari anak buah Naruto membuat kuping Lee terasa sakit. Ia tersenyum remeh, sebelum berlari kencang menuju salah satu dari 3 orang di hadapannya dan memukulnya secara membabi buta._ _Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, kedua teman orang itu membantu anak—yang dipukul Lee— tersebut, kemudian terjadilah perkelahian yang tak seimbang._

 _Lee yang akhirnya merasa kewalahan, tak bisa berkutik saat sebuah tendangan keras mengenai ulu hatinya, membuat ia terbatuk sesaat dan mengeluarkan bercak darah dari mulutnya._

" _Sasuke, kau berlebihan!" kata salah satu dari mereka pada temannya yang baru saja menendang Lee._

" _Dia pantas mendapatkannya, Juugo!" respon Sasuke dingin._

 _Lee mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menahan ngilu di ulu hatinya. Ia berjalan mundur, sementara matanya mencari celah untuk melarikan diri._ _Ia tahu, ia takkan bisa melakukan ini sendirian. Ketiga anak berandalan itu terlalu kuat baginya._

" _Ow, mau ke mana sekarang? Ke mana bualanmu tadi? Apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis._

 _Lee terdiam. Ia memilih tak menjawab. Matanya tak henti melirik ke seluruh arah, mencari celah untuk lari… ketika akhirnya ia menemukannya. Dengan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, Lee berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, berharap ketiga berandalan itu tak dapat mengejarnya._ _Namun, ia salah._ _Ketiga anak berandalan itu terus mengejarnya, sedangkan tenaga Lee mulai melemah... hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar, Lee terjatuh. Tubuhnya sedikit terguling dan berhenti saat menabrak pagar pembatas jalan._ _Ia bersyukur sesaat karena pagar pembatas jalan tersebut menyelamatkannya, sebab jika pagar itu tak ada, kini mungkin ia sudah jatuh tercebur ke sungai yang mulai beku karena sudah menjelang musin dingin._ _Dan mungkin ia akan mati membeku._

" _Sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padaku, benar bukan?"_

 _Salah seorang anak berandalan itu berjalan pelan mendekati Lee. Sementara Lee hanya menatap tajam anak itu. Lee kemudian memejamkan matanya, saat anak itu terlihat hendak menendangnya lagi._

' _BRUKK!'_

 _Lee terdiam._

' _Mengapa tak terasa sakit?'_

 _Lee membuka matanya, saat melihat sesuatu berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

' _Seorang gadis?"_

 _Lee menatap kosong ke arah gadis di hadapannya. Sementara gadis itu menatapnya khawatir._

" _Kau pergi dari sini!"_

" _EH?"_

" _CEPAT!"_

 _Lee sedikit tersentak. Tanpa basa-basi ia berdiri dan berlari cepat meninggalkan gadis itu._ _Ia bisa merasakan gadis itu masih menatapnya, tetapi Lee terus berlari. Sekencang yang ia bisa, tanpa menoleh ke belakang…_ _hingga tanpa sadar, ia sudah berlari nyaris 20 menit. Lee memelankan larinya dan akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia mengatur nafasnya._

" _Mengapa aku lari?"_

 _Wajah gadis yang menolongnya terbayang di kepalanya. Lee mengumpat pelan, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan bergegas kembali menuju tempat gadis itu berada._

' _Kuso! Kau ditolong oleh seorang anak perempuan? Kau memalukan Rock Lee!'_

 _._

 _Lee menghentikan langkahnya, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya._ _Tanpa sadar, ia bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik.. saat gadis yang menolongnya tadi terlihat sedang digendong oleh orang yang ia benci._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Lee membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan, sehingga saat Naruto dan gadis tersebut berjalan melaluinya, mereka tak bisa melihat wajah Lee._

 _Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Lee. Sementara Lee masih menatap punggung gadis tersebut, yang terlihat semakin menjauh._ _Entah mengapa, ia merasa sedikit kesal._

' _Mengapa dia menolongku jika dia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto? Dan apa-apaan ekspresi blushing-nya yang ku lihat tadi?'_

.

.

" _Haruno Sakura?"_

" _Ya, namanya Haruno Sakura."_

 _Lee menatap kosong sebuah foto yang disodorkan Suigetsu kepadanya. Ia sedikit kaget karena ia mengenal dengan baik wajah di foto tersebut._

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan gadis ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _Lee bertanya kepada Suigetsu. Sementara lawan bicaranya itu hanya tersenyum kecil._

" _Dia telah membuat orang yang kucintai menjauh dariku."_

" _Gadis ini?"_

" _Yup. Dia telah membuat orang-orang yang kucintai menjauh dariku."_

 _Lee terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong foto gadis di hadapannya._

" _Keberatan jika aku memintamu untuk bercerita?"_

 _Suigetsu tertawa kecil, sebelum menatap Lee._

" _Cerita klise. Aku mencintai seorang gadis, tetapi gadis itu tak menyukaiku. Aku terus berusaha mendapatkannya, hingga suatu hari kesabaranku habis dan aku hampir memperkosa orang yang kucintai tersebut. Lalu, gadis ini menolongnya."_

 _Lee tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam menatap wajah Suigetsu._

" _Akhirnya orang yang kucintai itu menjauh dariku karena sejak itu, Haruno Sakura tak pernah membiarkanku mendekati gadis itu, meski hanya sedetik pun. Dan itu menyiksaku!"_

" _Aku mengerti~"_

 _Lee bisa melihat senyum licik di wajah Suigetsu. Hal itu cukup membuat Lee merinding._

"… _karena itu, aku mau kau menghancurkan dirinya. Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu dan hancurkan hatinya. Kau bisa melakukan itu, kan?"_

" _Aku tak bisa menjaminnya. Apakah aku mempunyai saingan? Maksudku, apa dia menyukai cowo lain?"_

 _Lagi. Lee yakin melihat sebuah senyum licik di wajah Suigetsu. Suigetsu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya lagi dan menyerahkannya kepada Lee._

" _Dia adalah sainganmu. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"_

 _Lee terdiam, saat matanya menatap sosok yang ia benci salama ini. Sosok pemuda angkuh yang sudah melukai harga dirinya beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia masih berusia 10 tahun._

" _Uzumaki Naruto? Sainganku adalah bocah ini!"_

 _Rahang Lee mengeras, sebelum ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Suigetsu dingin._

" _Kapan aku harus beraksi?"_

" _Ah, setelah kau memisahkannya dari Uchiha Sasuke!"_

" _Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke?"_

" _Sahabat mereka berdua. Orang yang pernah menghajarmu habis-habisan."_

" _Ah, salah satu anak buahnya yang waktu itu hampir membunuhku? Jadi, namanya Uchiha Sasuke?"_

" _Ya, dan sekarang dia adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura."_

" _Sebentar, kau bilang sainganku adalah bocah pirang ini… tapi mengapa dia malah berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Lee bingung._

" _Um, bagaimana aku memulainya? Haruno mencintai Uzumaki, sayangnya itu hanya cinta sepihak. Lalu, dia berpacaran dengan Uchiha agar dia bisa melupakan Uzumaki. Yah, seperti itulah cerita yang kudengar dari Adikku."_

" _Adik? Bukankah kau tak punya Adik? Bukankah kita berdua senasib? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu… kau bercerita bahwa kau anak yatim-piatu dan pernah tinggal di Panti Asuhan, sama seperti aku!"_

" _Yeah~ long story!"_

" _Singkat saja!"_

" _Yeah~ seorang pria bernama Hyuuga Hiashi mengadopsiku dari Panti karena dia ingin mempunyai anak laki-laki. Walaupun dia bukan orang kaya, dia mau merawat dan mengurusku. Lalu, dia mengenalkanku kepada anak perempuannya yang satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku sangat menghormati Hyuuga Hiashi yang sudah berbaik hati kepadaku. Jadi, aku memanggil Adik tiriku itu dengan embel 'sama'… begitulah!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini Adikku!"_

 _Lee mengangguk paham. Sementara Adik tiri Suigetsu menatap satu persatu beberapa anak buah Suigetsu yang terlihat berdiri di sekeliling Hyuuga Neji._

" _Yang mana yang akan kau tugaskan?" tanya Adik Suigetsu tersebut._

" _Gaara dan Lee."_

 _Adik tiri Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap wajah Lee dan Gaara bergantian._

 _Lee menatap Adik tiri Suigetsu dingin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa harus berhati-hati dengan gadis di hadapannya._

" _Lalu, yang mana yang akan kau tugaskan untuk mendekati Sakura?"_

" _Rock Lee."_

 _Lee sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Lee._

" _Hm? Apa kau yakin? Jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto-kun… mereka berdua jauh sekali bukan?"_

' _Apa-apaan dia.. membandingkanku dengan orang yang aku benci?'_

 _Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu masih mengamati wajah Lee, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil._

" _Yeah~ setidaknya wajah polos-mu itu bisa membuatnya tertipu. Walaupun aku tahu, kalau cowo sepertimu bukan tipe-nya. Aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku, kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci gadis itu!"_

 _Lee mengulas sebuah senyum kecil._

" _Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku, Nona!"_

.

.

" _Sui, mengapa Adik tiri mu membenci Sakura?"_

 _Suigetsu tertawa pelan, membuat Lee mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Apa harus selalu ada alasan untuk membenci seseorang?"_

" _Seharusnya!"_

 _Suigetsu tersenyum, ia menghela nafas sejenak._

" _Gadis itu… telah membunuh Ayah kami."_

 _Lee terdiam. Matanya mengawasi wajah Suigetsu. Berusaha menangkap, apakah Suigetsu sedang berbohong atau tidak?_

" _Mungkin terdengar mustahil, tapi aku dan Adikku sangat menyayangi Ayah! Ayah, Adikku, Neji, dan aku… selalu bersama mencari uang. Well, dengan cara yang kurang baik tentunya, karena kami miskin."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Kau lihat, Adikku.. Hinata, lumayan cantik 'kan?"_

 _Lee mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Suigetsu._

" _Biasanya setiap malam, Ayah akan membawa Adikku ke sudut gang dan berpura-pura memperkosanya. Disaat itu, akan ada pemuda yang menolong Adikku dan Ayah akan berpura-pura melawannya sejenak, lalu kabur."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Saat Ayah kami kabur, pemuda itu tentu akan merasa kasihan dengan Adikku. Lalu, dia akan membawa Adikku pulang ke rumahnya."_

 _Suigetsu tertawa kecil sebelum menatap Lee, jenaka._

" _Dan disaat itu terjadi… Aku atau Neji akan datang menghampiri pemuda itu dan bersikap sebagai pacar Hinata. Lalu, memeras pemuda itu dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan dan penculikkan."_

" _Aah~ aku mengerti sekarang."_

" _Itulah yang kami lakukan hampir setiap hari, hingga suatu hari.. gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu datang dan merusak segalanya. Gadis itu membunuh Ayah kami dan membawa Adikku pulang ke rumahnya karena merasa bersalah. Saat itu, aku dan Neji tak tahu apapun. Itu karena saat itu aku sedang bersama dengan Yamanaka Ino, dan Neji... dia sedang demam."_

 _Lee mengerutkan keningnya. "Yamanaka Ino?"_

" _Gadis yang aku cintai."_

" _Oh~ salah satu penyebab kenapa kau membenci gadis itu?"_

" _Well, aku juga tak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, bahwa ternyata Haruno Sakura akan membuatku semakin membencinya dan menambah alasanku untuk menghancurkannya."_

"… _tapi bukankah kalian pernah menuntut Haruno Sakura agar dihukum?"_

" _Itu tidak cukup memuaskan hati kami! Dia masih dibawah umur, jadi hukuman yang diberikan polisi untuknya terlalu ringan. Mereka bahkan awalnya tidak mau memenjarakannya karena dia anak dibawah umur. Tapi kami memberi mereka banyak uang, yang selama ini kami dapatkan dengan susah payah… hingga akhirnya mereka mau memenjarakannya."_

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino? Bukankah sekarang Ino-san dan Sakura-san dekat?"_

 _Suigetsu tersenyum sinis, Lee berani bersumpah melihatnya._

" _Aku akan membuatnya melupakan sahabat barunya itu jadi kau cukup konsentrasi dengan Haruno Sakura, kau mengerti?"_

 _._

 _._

Begitulah, mengapa Lee berada di sini. Semua alasan yang diucapkan Suigetsu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Haruno Sakura memang tidak sebaik yang ada di dalam fikirannya. Dan tentu, dengan kekuasaan Suigetsu yang merupakan berandalan terkuat di daerah tempat Sakura berada.. setelah ketiga sahabat itu bertengkar, ia bisa dengan mudah melancarkan rencananya.

Meski Suigetsu hanya seorang anak SMA, tetapi kehidupannya yang keras dulu, serta beberapa kenalan lama Ayah angkatnya… membuatnya bisa melakukan apapun. Setidaknya, itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Lee. Meskipun Lee tahu, selama ia mengenal Suigetsu.. teman dekatnya itu takkan melakukan sesuatu sebelum ada seseorang yang memulai duluan. Dan nasib buruk bagi Haruno Sakura karena tanpa sengaja, gadis itu memulai semuanya.

"Lee?"

Lee menghela nafas. Kepalanya sedikit terasa berat. Entah kenapa, ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya yang menentangnya melakukan semua ini.

' _Setidaknya Sakura-san pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku!'_

"LEE!"

Lee tersentak. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berjalan sampai halte. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan bisa melihat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Rumahku di depan sana! Kau mau masuk?"

.

.

Naruto tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke. Ia hanya mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Ah~ kau sudah melakukannya?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menatap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, mungkin itu tidak bisa disebut kencan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

" _It's not a date? Then what?"_

"Aku mengenalkannya kepada Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam beberapa detik saat nama Hinata disebut dengan jelas oleh Naruto. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat saat nama itu terucap.

"Kau membawanya ke makam keluarga Hyuuga?"

Naruto tersenyum.

" _Well,_ aku lebih baik memberitahunya. Aku mau memulai semua ini dari awal Sasuke. Secara perlahan, aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa Ino layak menggantikan posisi Hinata."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, masih sedikit terasa berat saat nama Hinata ia sebut.

"Kau sudah mengatakan tentang rencana awal kita?"

Naruto terdiam. Ucapan Sasuke seperti menusuk dadanya. Ia menghela nafas, menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Aku tahu, mungkin terdengar egois tapi... Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya Sasuke. Meski aku sendiri belum bisa memastikan perasaanku kepadanya."

"Naruto, kau harus menceritakan rencana awal kita kepadanya!"

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti.. tapi…"

' _Bagaimana kalau Ino membenciku setelah mengetahui semuanya? Aku tak siap jika harus kehilangan orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku lagi!'_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Meneguk pelan minuman kalengnya.

" _Just give me some more time! I promise, I'll tell her!"_

Sasuke terdiam, matanya menatap Naruto kosong.

" _You better tell her soon as possible, or you'll regret it!"_

' _Jangan sepertiku Naruto. Kau hanya akan menyesal.'_

Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali meneguk minuman kalengnya sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya?"

"Sakura _-chan?_ Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau tak sadar Sasuke! Sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencintainya."

"Aku?"

Sasuke berkata tenang, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Ino menyadari hal itu dan ia bertanya padaku. Lalu, setelah berfikir beberapa saat, aku merasa ucapan Ino masuk akal."

Naruto menatap Sasuke kosong.

"Uchiha sasuke, akui saja! Kau telah jatuh cinta kepada Haruno Sakura!"

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong kaleng minumannya.

"Sasuke..."

"Aku memang membutuhkannya Naruto, kau tahu itu. Tapi... aku masih merasa, aku tidak mencintainya. Ia hanya sahabat bagiku, orang yang kubutuhkan. Pelampiasanku. Aku mencintai Hinata."

"Kau membutuhkannya, tetapi kau tak mencintainya? Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada _character_ cewe _tsundere_ di _Anime Ninja Konoha_ itu lho~"

"Naruto, kumohon jangan becanda!"

"Yah, maksudku… Kau mencintai Hinata! Lalu, apa kau membutuhkan Hinata?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa menjawab. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang mencintai Hinata, tapi apa ia membutuhkan Hinata?

"Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh. Ia tahu, Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin membahas hal ini.

'… _tapi sampai kapan?'_

Naruto hendak membuka pembicaraan, ketika ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa pula Ino _-san_ bisa berada di sini?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Ia bisa melihat Naruto menatapnya kosong.

"Apa ada sesuatu Naruto?"

"Bukankah tadi Ino sudah mengatakannya padamu? Ia hanya sedang mencari Sakura _-chan_ dan tersesat!"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu, langsung!"

"Aku tadi mencarinya. Aku khawatir dengannya tapi aku tak bisa menemukannya. Lalu aku ingat, ia pergi mencari Sakura _-chan_ karena dia merasa khawatir. Dia melihat Sakura _-chan_ pergi tak lama setelah kau pergi."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong Naruto.

"Apa? Mengapa?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Tenten _-senpai._ Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia pergi."

' _Ah, sou? Dia masih mencintaimu rupanya? Mungkin dia cemburu melihatmu bersama dengan dua orang gadis, karena itulah dia pergi. Sialan, aku sempat berpikir kalau dia mungkin pergi karena aku!'_

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. _"Naruto, omae wa.. baka da ne?"_

"Ha? Kau bicara apa sih, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian tersentak saat melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding _. "Oh My God,_ sudah jam segini! Aku pulang dulu Sasuke!"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, meraih tasnya dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ia berhenti sejenak, saat kakinya hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan Ketua OSIS.

"Fikirkan baik-baik ucapanku tadi Sasuke! Bukankah kau ingin mengulang semua ini dari awal?"

.

' _BLAM!'_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menatap tubuh Naruto yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Kepalanya berusaha mencerna ucapan Naruto.

' _Apa aku... jatuh cinta kepada Sakura?'_

Sasuke tertawa sinis, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!"

Sasuke menghela nafas ketika perkataan Naruto terngiang di kepalanya.

' _ **Kau membutuhkan Sakura-chan tetapi kau tak mencintainya? Kau mencintai Hinata, tetapi apa kau membutuhkan Hinata?'**_

' _Apa maksud perkataan Naruto?'_

Sasuke berusaha berfikir keras, tetapi ia tak dapat mengartikan perkataan Naruto. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa amat sangat lelah.

.

.

Ino mendesah panjang. Sejak tadi ia berusaha berfikir keras, menyambungkan segala sesuatu yang ia tahu, tetapi ia tak mendapat jawabannya.

" _Aish!_ Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bahkan masih tak mengerti kenapa Hozuki _-kun_ begitu membenci Sakura?

Ino terdiam sejenak, saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

' _Aku takut dia membenci Sakura karena Sakura menjauhkan aku darinya, tapi... Mengapa aku merasa masih ada hal lain yang membuatnya membenci Sakura?'_

Ino menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya mencoba berfikir keras tetapi lagi-lagi ia tak berhasil menemukan apapun. Ia mendesah panjang.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Ino terdiam. _'Aku harus mencari tahu ini semua. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hozuki-kun menghancurkan Sakura begitu saja!'_

Ino menatap kosong langi-langit kamarnya lagi. _'…tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Ino mendesah kesal, sebelum sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Ia terdiam.

"Apa aku harus menjauh dari Sakura dan menerima Hozuki _-kun?"_

Ino mendesah panjang. Perasaannya kacau balau. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Naruto, tetapi ia tak bisa mencari cara lain. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terfikirkan olehnya. Meski ia tahu, ia juga benci menggunakan cara ini.

' _Tidak ada cara lain. Maafkan aku Naruto...'_

.

.

Di lain tempat, Lee mengulas sebuah senyum. Dia menatap jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya terlalu larut untuk mampir. Aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, menatap sosok Lee yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali!"

Lee terdiam sejenak, saat Sakura terlihat berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu keluar dengan membawa syal dan payung.

Lee mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Bawa ini! Nampaknya malam ini akan turun salju dan jaketmu itu terlalu tipis."

' _Deg!'_

Lee terdiam. Matanya menatap Sakura kosong selama beberapa detik.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tak bergegas pulang? Ini sudah malam!"

Lee berusaha mengulas senyumnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku akan naik bus… jadi payungnya kau ambil lagi saja!"

" _Ah, okay!_ Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Lee mengangguk. Dia kemudian melihat sebuah bus yang semakin mendekat. Saat bus tersebut berhenti di depannya, ia pun pamit pada Sakura dan lekas menaiki bus tersebut.

Lee menyadakan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya berdenyut pelan. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa mengetuk-ngetuk, tetapi Lee berusaha sekuat mungkin mengabaikannya. Meski ia tahu, sekuat apapun ia mengabaikannya, ia akan semakin sadar bahwa ia tak akan pernah berhasil untuk menghancurkan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Ino menatap kosong ponselnya, mengamati dengan seksama _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Foto Naruto yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Ino mengulas senyum. Ia bahkan merindukan Naruto hanya karena melihat wajahnya.

' _Apa aku bisa menjauh darinya?'_

Ino tak tahu tetapi ia sadar, dia memang harus melakukan ini.

Ino menatap foto Naruto lagi. Ia tahu, ia memang mencintai Naruto. Ia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk membuat Naruto bahagia. Namun, ia juga tak bisa berdiam diri… membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke perlahan-lahan hancur. Ia harus mencari tahu, apa alasan Suigetsu? Ia juga harus mencari tahu, siapa yang memberitahu Suigetsu tentang perasaan Sasuke kepada Sakura?

Ino menghela nafas. Air mata mulai tergenang di sudut matanya.

"Naruto? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ino memejamkan matanya. Ia memeluk ponselnya, menciumnya sejenak. Ia merindukan Naruto. Ia ingin menceritakan semua ini kepada Naruto. Namun ia tahu, itu tak mungkin. Naruto ta'kan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ada difikirannya sekarang. Lagipula, Naruto adalah teman dekat Sasuke. Dan Ino tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke tahu, bahwa ia mendengar semua pembicaraan pemuda itu.

"Naruto aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Ino menatap frustasi ponselnya, ia benar-benar ingin mendengar suara Naruto. Ia menghela nafas, mencium ponselnya lagi -tepatnya mencium layar ponselnya yang bergambar wajah Naruto- dan hendak meletakkannya di balik bantalnya, ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat _caller id_ di ponselnya.

' _ **My Hero'**_

' _Naruto?'_

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya. Dadanya sedikit berdetak kencang.

" _Moshi-Moshi?"_

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat suara yang ia rindukan terdengar dari sebrang sana.

" _Ino? Sedang apa?"_

Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Entah mengapa, rasanya suara Naruto membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Seluruh rasa rindunya seketika lenyap, keinginannya untuk mendengar suara Naruto kini berganti. Ia ingin bertemu Naruto.

" _Belum tidur?"_

"Baru akan tidur~" Ino menjawab pelan. Ia sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" _Kau yakin mau tidur?"_

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Lampu kamar mu masih menyala!"_

' _Eh?'_

Ino terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

' _Dari mana dia tahu?'_

" _Buka jendela kamar mu!"_

Tanpa diucapkan dua kali, Ino bergegas menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka tirai jendelanya. Pandangan Ino bergegas menyusuri halaman rumahnya, saat sesuatu tertangkap bola matanya.

Ino terdiam, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino menempel di jendela kamarnya, menyentuh bayangan seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya— dari luar sana.

' _Naruto...'_

.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, saat melihat sosok Ino mengintip dari balik jendela kamar yang ia lihat. Meski sedikit samar karena salju yang beterbangan, ia tahu gadis itu adalah Ino.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menggigil saat rasa dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia hanya mengenakan jaket tipis tanpa syal ataupun sarung tangan. Dan ia berdiri tepat di luar halaman rumah Ino, saat salju turun.

" _Sudah makan?"_

Ino nyaris meneteskan air mata, saat melihat pemuda yang ia sayang berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya. Tanpa payung yang melindunginya dari salju.

"HEI! Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin di luar sana?"

" _Kau sudah makan?"_

" _Aish!_ Masih penting bertanya tentang itu kepadaku? Kau bisa mati kedinginan di luar sana!"

" _Tentu saja itu penting bagiku. Aku lebih baik mati kedinginan di sini daripada harus menderita karena tidak tahu apakah kau sudah makan apa belum."_

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap kosong pemuda yang sejak tadi tidak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa menegang sesaat, sebelum detik berikutnya terasa lemas. Ino bahkan bersusah payah untuk bisa bernafas.

"Apa… A-apa kau sedang menggombal padaku?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Matanya tak lepas menatap Ino yang ia tahu masih menatapnya dari balik jendela kamar gadis itu.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Ino…"_

Ino terdiam. Perkataan Naruto membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir disertai detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

" _Apa kau merindukanku?"_

Ino tak menjawab, ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto demi Sakura. Demi Sasuke. Demi dirinya dan Naruto. Namun, sikap Naruto kepadanya saat ini membuatnya luluh.

' _Kenapa kau sangat manis Naruto?'_

" _Ada apa? Mengapa kau diam? Kau tidak pingsan karena terlalu senang, kan?"_

Ino tertawa kecil, meski air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia bersyukur karena malam ini salju turun, sehingga kaca jendelanya berkabut. Naruto yang masih berdiri di luar sana, tidak mungkin bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kau ketularan narsisnya Sasuke _-kun,_ ya? Kenapa kau selalu berfikir bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu hingga aku bisa dengan mudah pingsan hanya karena mendengar ucapan gombal mu?"

" _Gombal? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"_

Ino mendecak kesal, berusaha menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin. Ia tak ingin Naruto tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

" _Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau merindukanku?"_

Ino tersenyum kecil, tangannya sedikit mengelus pelan bayangan pemuda yang berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat rambut pemuda itu mulai dipenuhi salju.

" _Baka!_ Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, kau tak usah bertanya lagi!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil, matanya masih menatap lurus sosok Ino yang berdiri di depan jendela. Menatapnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, saat sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

.

" _Sedang apa kalian di sini?"_

 _Naruto berhenti melangkah, saat tarikan di lengannya terhenti._ _Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal, menatapnya bingung._

" _Aku—"_

" _Kami tersesat!" potong Ino_

" _Eh?"_

 _Suara Sasuke dan Naruto bergema keras di dalam ruang OSIS itu. Naruto menatap Ino bingung, sementara gadis itu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya._

" _Tersesat?"_ _Sasuke_ _bertanya, sementara Naruto menatap Ino bingung._

" _Aku sedang mencari Sakura. Aku fikir dia ada di ruanganmu. Hahahah… padahal itu sangat mustahil. Hahaha... makanya aku bilang aku tersesat.. Ahahahah."_

 _Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Ino bingung. Sementara gadis itu masih tertawa._

" _Kau—"_

" _Kalau begitu aku permisi Sasuke-kun. Naruto, ayo! Banyak dialog yang belum kita hapal!"_

 _Naruto hendak bertanya ketika ia kembali merasakan tarikan di lengannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Sasuke sekilas, sebelum tubuhnya sudah menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan OSIS._

' _BLAM!'_

 _Naruto terdiam, matanya melirik Ino yang terlihat berkeringat, wajahnya sedikit pucat._

" _Ino apa maksudmu dengan.. kau tersesat?"_

 _Naruto_ _menatap Ino dengan seksama, sementara gadis di sampingnya terlihat menatapnya kosong._

" _Seperti yang kukatakan kepada Sasuke-kun tadi, aku tersesat. Ayo! Kita harus cepat kembali!"_

"… _tapi—"_

" _Hayaku!"_

 **.**

' _Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Ino?'_

Entah mengapa hati Naruto menjadi gelisah. Ia pernah mengalami perasaan ini. Dulu, saat Hinata meninggalkannya dan ia tahu firasat ini takkan meleset. Ia merasa Ino akan meninggalkannya.

" _Ino... Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"_

Ino terdiam. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang.

' _Apa Naruto tahu?'_

"A-apa yang kau katakan Naruto?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Ino menatap kosong bayangan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto karena salju terlalu tebal.

" _Tidak, lupakan! Ah, sudah malam.. kau tidur yang nyenyak ya?!"_

"Hm. Kau juga… pulangnya hati-hati ya!"

" _Hn. Besok pagi ku jemput, ya?"_

"Ti-tidak usah!"

" _Mengapa? Kau tak ingin berangkat bersamaku lagi?"_

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, aku... besok ada urusan. Kita bertemu di sekolah saja, ya?"

" _Urusan?"_

"Ya, urusan wanita."

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya meski ia tahu, itu tak berpengaruh apapun karena Naruto tak bisa melihatnya.

' _Maafkan aku Naruto...tapi aku harus melakukan ini.'_

" _Baiklah, kita bertemu di sekolah! Tidur yang nyenyak ya, sayang! Semoga kau mimpi indah!"_

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus bayangan pemuda di hadapannya.

' _Gomennasai Naruto!'_

"Ya, kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan. Aku mencintaimu Naruto..."

' _Sangat mencintaimu.'_

' _Hn. Arigatou. Kau tidurlah, aku akan pergi saat lampu kamar mu mati!'_

Ino terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan air matanya mulai tergenang lagi. Ia mendesah sepelan mungkin, agar tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Ya, aku tutup telponnya."

Ino menutup telponnya dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia mendesah pelan, sebelum berjalan menjauhi jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri. Menatap ke arah jendela kamarnya.

" _Gomen Naruto... gomennasai!"_

.

Naruto mendesah pelan, ia menatap lekat jendela kamar Ino. Lampunya sudah mati. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum membersihkan salju di rambut dan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi dari halaman rumah Ino menuju halte bis terdekat.

Naruto berhenti sejenak. Lalu, memandang langit yang masih terus menurunkan butiran salju.

"Maafkan aku Ino karena aku belum bisa membalas ucapanmu. Aku belum bisa mengatakan _'Aishiteru mou'_ kepadamu..."

Naruto menghela nafas.

"…tapi aku berjanji, suatu saat aku akan melakukan itu."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sebelum kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan rumah Ino.

' _Kuharap, aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengatakannya.'_

.

Ino tak bisa menahan air matanya, saat siluet Naruto nampak melaju cepat meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Ia terisak pelan, sementara tangannya memegang dadanya. Rasanya begitu perih.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

Ino memejamkan matanya, sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Ia terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dan akhirnya menekan tombol _delete_ di ponselnya. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum menghela nafas dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang selalu ia coba lupakan, tetapi tak pernah bisa. Ia pernah bersumpah kepada dirinya, bahwa ia ta'kan menghubungi nomor ini tetapi ia harus melakukannya sekarang.

Ino menghapus air matanya, saat mendengar suara sambungan di ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa mendengar suara seorang pemuda dari sebrang sana. Ino meremas bajunya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang ia lakukan ini benar.

"Hozuki _-kun?_ Ini aku, Yamanaka Ino! Bisakah kita bertemu besok?"

oOOo

.

.

"Mengapa instuisi ku berkata, bahwa Ino akan meninggalkanku?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Saat ini, ia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan tengah duduk di depan meja belajar. Ia bisa melihat jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:39. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah figura foto yang terpajang di samping kotak pensil.

"Malam ini sepertinya Ayah tidak akan pulang ke rumah!" gumamnya sambil memerhatikan foto keluarganya.

Pada foto tersebut tercetak potret Ibunya dan Zabuza. Ayah tirinya itu tengah menggendongnya yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Menurut Kushina, mereka menikah saat ia masih berumur enam bulan dan dia ingat betul kalau dulu Zabuza sangat menyayanginya meskipun dia hanya anak tiri. Sebenarnya sampai detik ini pun, ia sedikit berharap rasa sayang itu masih tersisa di hati Zabuza walaupun hanya sedikit. Naruto pun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Ayah tirinya itu.

" _Moshi-moshi~"_

' _Ah, suaranya terdengar normal. Nampaknya saat ini dia sedang tidak berada dalam pengaruh Alkohol,' pikir Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum._

"Ayah, kau di mana? Mengapa belum pulang?"

" _Tentu saja di tempat kerja. Lusa Kushina harus kemoterapi, jadi aku sedang mencari tambahan uang untuknya. Kau pikir, aku sedang main wanita di diskotik? Hm!"_

"Kau pulang saja Ayah! Aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatan _Okaa-san_ bulan ini!"

" _Hah? Memangnya kau dapat uang dari mana? Manajer supermarket di tempat kerja part time mu tidak mungkin meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu? Jangan bilang, kau mencuri?!"_

"Tidak! Sasuke memberiku pekerjaan. Bayarannya sangat besar, jadi Ayah… kau bisa pulang."

.

Zabuza mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tidak biasanya anak itu menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang. Apalagi dua hari yang lalu, lagi-lagi dia tak sengaja melampiaskan emosinya pada Naruto, dan parahnya dia baru saja tersadar bahwa dia telah menyakiti anak tirinya tersebut ketika pengaruh _alcohol_ yang diminumnya hilang. Mungkinkah anak itu merasa kesepian karena dia tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari ini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara batuk dari sebrang telepon. Zabuza mencoba untuk tak peduli, tetapi saat ia teringat wajah Naruto ketika masih balita... ia tidak bisa mengabaikan anak itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"… _."_

Zabuza tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Kau jangan pergi ke mana-mana!"

" _Terima kasih."_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Zabuza pun menghela napas, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Ada apa Zabuza _-san?"_ tanya seorang rekan kerjanya.

"Haku, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang~"

"Mengapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina _-san?"_

Zabuza menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bocah itu.. sepertinya dia sedang sakit."

"HAH?" Haku melongo tak percaya dengan reaksi Zabuza yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau peduli pada anak itu? Bukankah selama ini kau terus mengabaikannya?"

"Entahlah~ aku sangat membenci anak itu karena dia mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya, tapi…"

"Ternyata Momichi Zabuza juga manusia!"

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Tentu saja aku ini manusia? Kau pikir aku ini setan?"

Haku tersenyum, ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita. Ya, Haku memang seorang pemuda yang cantik. Zabuza melepas _helm_ kuningnya dan mengatakan pada Haku bahwa ia akan menemui mandor untuk meminta izin.

.

Naruto tersenyum seraya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Rupanya sejahat apapun Zabuza padanya, Ayah tirinya itu masih punya hati. Zabuza juga tidak pernah memukul apalagi menganiaya dirinya jika dia sedang tidak dalam pengaruh _alcohol._

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, diraihnya figura foto di atas meja dan diperhatikannya foto tersebut cukup lama. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan batuknya lebih parah dari sebelumnya, membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto reflek menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk meredam suara batuknya. Ketika napasnya lebih baik, ia melirik tangannya dan terkejut saat mendapati ada bercak darah yang tertinggal di sana.

Naruto menatap telapak tangannya sesaat, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan noda darah tersebut. Tak lupa ia juga membersihkan sekitar mulut dan dagunya dengan tisu itu, kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Naruto meraih kantong plastik di atas meja dan mengeluarkan obat-obatan di dalamnya. Setelah ia meminum obat, dia menarik buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Naruto menghela nafas, kali ini PR Matematika-nya banyak sekali.

Naruto menatap halaman yang dibukanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum membanting dan menutup bukunya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya mulai bergetar. Nama Kiba muncul di layar, jadi dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya?" Ia bertanya.

 _"Kau baru saja menutup dan membanting buku geometri, bukan?"_

"Bagaimana kau—"

 _"Ya, aku juga sedang membuka buku milikku,"_ potong Kiba. _"Aku pikir kau akan memiliki masalah dengan soal-soal di dalamnya. Sebelumnya, aku sudah melingkari belasan pertanyaan yang menurutku sulit dan menanyakannya pada Anko-sensei melalui telpon. Apa kau perlu bantuan?"_

Naruto mendesah. "Yah, aku tidak berencana untuk mengerjakan PR sendirian."

" _Kalau begitu kau datang saja ke rumahku!"_

"Maaf Kiba, Ayah menyuruhku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana."

 _"Baiklah, biar aku yang ke sana!"_

"Apa kau akan menginap?"

" _Kurasa, iya."_

" _Sankyuu."_

" _Sama-sama,"_ sahut Kiba sebelum memutus sambungan telpon.

Naruto membuka buku Bahasa Inggris-nya. Saat ia mulai mengerjakan lembar soal, ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat bahwa ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari Rumah Sakit.

"Halo?" Ia menjawab, bingung.

 _"Hai!"_ suara disebrang telpon me _lanjutkan, "Ini Suster Yugao. Apakah ini Uzumaki Naruto, kontak darurat Momichi Kushina-san?"_

Naruto mencengkeram ponselnya lebih keras. "Ya benar. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

" _Apa hubungan anda dengan Mrs. Momichi?"_ perawat tersebut kembali bertanya.

"Aku puteranya. Apa yang terjadi pada Ibuku?" tanyanya panik.

 _"Apakah suaminya ada di rumah?"_

"Tidak! Ayah tiriku belum pulang kerja. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto kembali bertanya, bangun dari kursinya dan berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding.

 _"Saya mengerti. Uzumaki-kun, saya pikir akan lebih baik jika anda datang ke rumah sakit segera. Ini bukan berita yang dapat disampaikan melalui telpon."_

Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Saya tidak punya kendaraan. Tolong, katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Perawat itu mendesah pelan melalui telepon. " _Saya sangat menyesal untuk memberitahu anda bahwa, Kushina-san meninggal beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah_ —"

Naruto menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Ia masih bisa mendengar suara perawat di telpon sambil berjalan perlahan, keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berlari tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

Embusan angin dingin dan salju menyapanya dengan kejam saat ia melangkah ke luar. Naruto bisa merasakan air mata panas mengalir dari matanya dan isak tangis mulai keluar melalui tenggorokannya.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju Taman yang selalu sepi dengan air mata yang masih berjatuhan, sementara salju turun semakin tebal.

Masih setengah tak percaya, Naruto terus berjalan perlahan hingga akhirnya ia mencapai salah satu bangku Taman dan duduk di sana. Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat karena rasa dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ibunya telah pergi? Hanya seperti itu? Beban pikiran membuat kepalanya sakit.

' _Mereka mengatakan kepadaku kalau kondisi Okaa-san semakin baik. Okaa-san juga mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja! Mengapa mereka semua berbohong?!'_

Naruto memeluk lututnya dan kembali terisak hingga celana _jeans_ -nya terasa basah. Dia menangis pilu, merasa sangat sendirian.

" _Aku belum mengunjungi Okaa-san lagi, lebih dari seminggu. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal."_

Sebuah pikiran kekanak-kanakan yang murni dan jujur akhirnya terbentuk di kepalanya.

' _Aku benci kanker. Aku berharap Ibuku ada di sini."_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membenci salju, sebab ia teringat.. bahwa tahun lalu Hinata juga meninggal di malam bersalju.

Naruto masih terdiam di sana saat mendengar suara sepeda berhenti di dekatnya, dan perlahan ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekat.

.

Sakura baru saja pulang dari _mini market_ dan terkejut ketika melihat siluet seseorang tengah memeluk lututnya di salah satu bangku taman. Sakura tentu langsung tahu siluet siapakah itu? Itu adalah Naruto.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto belum membaik, tetapi ia juga tidak tega melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Meskipun ragu, akhirnya ia memberhentikan sepedanya dan mendekat.

"Naruto?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa membeku!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya dia tidak salah dengar, itu memang suara Sakura. Naruto mengambil napas dengan gemetar.

"Ibuku meninggal," katanya pelan, suaranya memecah di kata terakhir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 7-nya selesai juga. Maaf karena author mematikan Kushina. Yah, sebelumnya saya juga sudah bilang bahwa dalam fanfiction ini akan ada 'death chara'. Tidak lama lagi, identitas Naruto yang sesungguhnya akan terungkap. Siapa Ayah kandungnya? Mengapa Zabuza membencinya? Dan bla…bla… blah. Dan mulai chapter depan akan ada moment NaruSaku. See You Next Chapter! And Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **.**

' _ **You must be friends with your enemy, sometimes.'**_

 _._

Sakura baru saja pulang dari _mini market_ dan terkejut ketika melihat siluet seseorang tengah memeluk lututnya di salah satu bangku taman. Sakura tentu langsung tahu siluet siapakah itu? Itu adalah Naruto.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto belum membaik, tetapi ia juga tidak tega melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Meskipun ragu, akhirnya ia memberhentikan sepedanya dan mendekat.

"Naruto?" Sakura bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa membeku!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya dia tidak salah dengar, itu memang suara Sakura. Naruto mengambil napas dengan gemetar.

"Ibuku meninggal," katanya pelan, suaranya memecah di kata terakhir.

 _"Oh, NO!"_ Mata Sakura membulat. Ia benar-benar tak menduga akan mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan ini.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hatinya karena sejak hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke renggang, ia sudah jarang sekali menjenguk Kushina di Rumah Sakit.

 _"I'm so sorry…"_ kata Sakura pula. Ia benar-benar sedih mendengar kabar duka ini.

Sakura duduk di samping Naruto dan memeluknya. Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto gemetar hebat, sehingga ia menariknya berdiri.

"Ayo!" perintahnya lembut.

Naruto menatap Sakura. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahku! Kau bisa jalan? Sepertinya kau masih _shock!"_

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ia bisa mendengar Sakura menghela nafas pelan, sebelum membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya untuk berjalan.

Sakura memerhatikan jalanan di mana puluhan kendaraan masih berlalu lalang. Mencari _Taxi_ yang mungkin akan lewat. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat sebuah _Taxi._ Sakura baru saja akan memberi tanda, saat taksi tersebut berhenti tepat di depan mereka dan seseorang yang baru saja turun menatap mereka cemas.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Apa Zabuza _-san_ menyiksamu lagi?"

"Kau Inuzuka Kiba _-kun,_ kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah kau Haruno Sakura _-san?_ " Kiba balik tanya dan dia tampak sedkit heran.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk!" kata Kiba, menarik Naruto dari Sakura dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam taksi.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di depan. Ia pun lekas membuka pintu dan duduk di samping supir taksi.

" _Oji-san,_ rumah saya sekitar 50 meter dari sini. Tolong cepatlah!"

"Tidak, putar balik! Tolong kembali ke alamat saya, Pak!"

"Hey!" seru Sakura.

Kiba tak menanggapi teriakan nyaring Sakura. Lalu, melirik Naruto. Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat pucat, kacau dan berantakkan. Ia mulai merasakan mobil melaju menuju rumahnya. Kiba kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, ia meraihnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

 _"Kaa-san?"_ Kiba berkata saat teleponnya tersambung. Sementara Naruto mulai terisak pelan karena sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Ibunya lagi.

Kiba pun tersadar. Mungkinkah Kushina?

Sakura menggigit bibir hingga beradarah, ikut terisak pelan sambil bersandar pada kursi. Sementara Kiba masih berbicara dengan Ibunya.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto ke rumah, oke? Dia akan tinggal bersama kita malam ini. Ah, ada Haruno _-san_ juga... Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Bisakah _Kaa-san_ mengatur ruang keluarga sehingga kita dapat menonton film? Dan tolong, katakan pada _Nee-san_ untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan!" Kiba mendengarkan sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih _Okaa-san_ , kau yang terbaik."

' _Kata itu lagi?_ ' pikir Naruto. ' _Tidak adil. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata itu lagi.'_

Kiba menutup telepon kemudian fokus pada jalanan lagi. Kini, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangis Sakura.

' _Sakura-san? Mungkinkah dia mencintai Naruto? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihatnya menangis seperti ini?'_

"Naruto?" kata Kiba ragu-ragu. Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kiba.

"Naruto, aku tahu hal-hal yang tidak baik baru saja terjadi tapi sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya. Kau percaya itu, kan? Baiklah! Aku janji. Kau selalu dapat berbicara padaku. Kau tahu, kau akan selalu diterima di rumah kami, oke? Leo dan Mina juga menyukaimu, kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, tidak berbicara karena rasa sesak di dadanya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka berhenti di kediaman Inuzuka. Mereka berjalan menuju teras depan dan melangkah ke dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah datang?" Inuzuka Hana menyambut mereka dan mempersilakan Naruto dan Sakura masuk. Ia kemudian membawa mereka berdua ke ruang tengah di mana Nyonya Inuzuka sedang menunggu.

"Kiba, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, tidak apa-apa?" Kiba bertanya pada Naruto yang mengangguk sekali lagi.

Kiba menghilang ke dapur. Naruto dan Sakura bisa mendengar ibu dan anak itu berbisik.

Inuzuka Hana tersenyum dan menyuguhkan teh dan cemilan.

Tidak lama kemudian Tsumei bergegas keluar dari dapur dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Oh, sayang, aku minta maaf!" katanya lembut. "Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa meminta padaku."

Naruto mencoba mengangguk tetapi menemukan dirinya tidak bisa karena wajah Inuzuka Tsumei nampak kabur. Rupanya airmata mengalir di pipinya lagi, dan sebelum ia tahu itu.. dia menemukan dirinya terbungkus pelukan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebai Ibu ke-duanya tersebut.

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun sekarang," katanya sambil mengusap punggung Naruto pelan. "Bibi dan Hana _-Neesan_ akan mengurus semuanya. Jangan khawatir, Nak. Jika kau ingin menangis keluarkan saja semuanya dan kami semua akan berada di sini jika kau membutuhkan kami. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil terisak di bahu Tsumei. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama. Inuzuka Tsumei membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan dan rasa sakit di hati Naruto sedikit berkurang saat Tsumei membelai rambutnya lembut. Tidak lama kemudian Tsumei pun melepas pelukannya dan melirik Sakura.

"Kau?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura. Senang berjumpa dengan anda!" kata Sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

Tsumei tersenyum. "Apa kau pacar Naruto?"

"Eh? Bukan! Aku… aku sahabatnya."

Tsumei mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sakura tersebut.

 _"Naruto-Nii?"_ suara kecil itu bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu dan Naruto cepat mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan saat melihat Mina mengintip di sudut.

" _Hei, Mina-chan!"_ Ia berhasil tersenyum.

Bocah lima tahun itu bergegas berlari ke arahnya dan memendamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto _-Nii!"_ katanya pelan. "Jangan menangis! Kau adalah pangeran pemberani!"

Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau lihat 'kan Mina _-chan?"_

Naruto menahan airmatanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Mina sekarang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Naruto.

"Tidak! Badanmu itu dingin sekali lho~ Naruto _-Nii!_ Ah ya _,_ aku bisa meminjamkan _teddy bear_ kesayanganku. Ted sangat hangat dan lembut, kau tahu?!" kata Mina yang kemudian memanggil Hana.

"Iya, Mina _-chan?"_

"Tolong ambilkan 'Ted' di kamar ku, _Onee-chan!_ Dia biasanya selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Tentu," kata Hana yang lekas pergi ke kamar Leo dan Mina.

Terlihat Leo yang sedang menggosok-gosok matanya. "Hana _-Neechan?_ Kenapa di sini? Eh! Di mana Mina?"

"Di ruang tengah. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, aku ngantuk."

"Baiklah. Maaf membangunkanmu, ya? Lain kali, _Onee-chan_ akan membuka pintu lebih pelan."

"Tunggu, kenapa Mina ada di ruang tengah? Bukankah biasanya jam segini, dia sudah tidur?"

Hana pun menceritakan semuanya pada bocah berusia delapan tahun tersebut. Leo nampak terkejut sebelum ia mengikuti Kakak sepupunya menuju ruang tengah. Hana menyerahkan boneka teddy yang dibawanya pada Mina, yang langsung menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto, menerima boneka beruang dari Mina. _"Nii-san_ yakin dia akan melakukan pekerjaan yang besar."

Naruto tersenyum. Mina pun membalas senyumannya. Mina kemudian menguap dan berjalan mendekati Hana.

"Nah, Leo… Mina! Ayo kembali ke kamar!"

Kedua anak itu mengangguk dan melambai pada Naruto sebelum pergi.

Naruto kembali berbalik pada Ibu Kiba yang sedang berbicara pada Sakura. Tsumei pun menatap Naruto lagi dan tersenyum.

"Bibi menyiapkan teh herbal untuk kalian dan ada banyak film di dalam lemari," Tsumei masih tersenyum sambil menghidangkan teh untuk mereka. "Kau, Kiba, dan Saku _-chan_ silakan nongkrong di sana. Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Ayahmu."

Naruto dan Sakura memberi ucapan terima kasih dan melangkah menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana ada televisi dan _dvd player_ di sana. Ruangan ini terasa sangat nyaman. Ada kasur lantai yang sudah tertata rapi.

Kiba melempar guling, beberapa bantal lembut dan selimut tebal sehingga mereka bisa tiduran di depan layar TV. Kiba kemudian mengangkat sebuah kaset _DVD Anime_ ber _genre comedy_ yang sedang populer musim ini.

"Apakah ini masih _anime_ favorit mu?" Ia bertanya dan Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ya."

Kiba mulai menyalakan DVD tersebut dan mereka bertiga mulai menonton. Sesekali Kiba tertawa terbahak, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya menatap layar TV dengan pandangan kosong. Kiba menghela nafas, saat tersadar bahwa ternyata hanya dirinya seseorang yang menikmati hiburan itu.

Tsumei segera datang dengan semangkuk besar _popcorn_ dan beberapa gelas soda.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Ayahmu. Zabuza _-san_ bilang, dia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang. Dia juga memintaku untuk memerhatikanmu. Katanya kau sedang tidak sehat, apa itu benar?"

"Eh?" kaget Kiba.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Sungguh? Aku baru saja akan memanggilkan dokter untukmu!"

"Tidak usah _, ba-chan_. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

"Aku mengerti, kalau begitu istirahatlah! Dan Saku _-chan?"_

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menghubungi orangtuamu untuk memberitahu kalau kau akan menginap. Boleh, aku minta nomor telepon mereka."

"Tidak usah, Tsumei _-san._ Kedua orangtua saya sudah meninggal. Saya tinggal sendirian dan anggota keluarga saya yang lain berada di luar kota, jadi tidak ada yang perlu anda hubungi."

"Kau tinggal sendirian? Bukankah seharusnya anak seumuran kalian tinggal di asrama, jika tidak ada orang dewasa di rumah?"

"Sebenarnya saya tinggal bersama wali saya. Yah, beliau memang jarang pulang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri, tetapi saya sudah terbiasa ditinggal sendirian… jadi beliau tidak terlalu khawatir~" cerita Sakura panjang lebar.

' _Sendirian? Benar juga Sakura-chan sudah tidak punya orangtua. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegar dari Sakura-chan.. tapi…'_

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan meremas ujung sarung bantal tersebut. Kelopak matanya semakin berat dan semakin berat, sampai akhirnya kelelahan emosional atas kejadian hari ini membuat matanya menutup dan ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Tsumei mendekati Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahi Naruto dan tersadar kalau dia demam tinggi.

"Ada ada apa, _Okaa-san?"_ tanya Kiba.

"Ah, Naruto _-kun_ memang sedang kurang sehat. Dia demam tinggi. Aku akan mengambil _towel_ dan air untuk mengompresnya."

"Biar saya bantu!" kata Sakura menawarkan diri.

" _Kaa-san?"_ kata Kiba sebelum Ibunya dan Sakura berdiri untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Hm?"

"Kapan acara pemakaman Kushina _-san_?"

"Pemakamannya dijadwalkan Minggu pagi," jawab Tsumei yang kemudian lekas pergi dengan Sakura yang mengekor di belakang.

.

.

Naruto terbangun di pagi hari dan sedikit bingung, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berada di ruang keluarga Kiba. Ia bahkan tidur di samping Sakura? Lalu, ia teringat semua kejadian tadi malam. Dadanya sesak lagi dan dia berjuang untuk bernapas sejenak.

Baru saja ia kembali mengambil napas, dadanya sakit dan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, terbatuk-batuk. Secepat kilat ia menutup mulutnya agar tidak membangunkan Sakura ataupun Kiba yang masih tertidur di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura yang masih setengah sadar.

Naruto mencoba mengambil napas kembali. Lalu, menarik lengannya dari mulutnya. Ia menyembunyikan telapak tangannya dari Sakura dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto yakin di telapak tangannya ada bercak darah. Jadi, ia lekas mengusapkan tangannya pada celana _jeans._

"Aku mendengarmu batuk," kata Sakura yang perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk.

"Nah, itu bukan hal yang serius. Kurasa aku hanya terkena flu."

"Naruto~ sampai kapan pun, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku ataupun Sasuke _-kun!"_

Kepala Naruto sedikit sakit tetapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura _-chan_?"

"Ada noda darah di bibirmu. Yah, walaupun itu hanya sedikit.. aku tetap bisa melihatnya."

Naruto kaget bukan main dan reflek membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibirnya kasar dengan menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Sakura _-chan…_ kau jeli sekali ya? Aku tak menyangka kau suka memperhatikanku."

Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Naruto _. 'Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku memerhatikanmu, baka! Selama ini aku selalu memerhatikanmu diam-diam walau kau tidak pernah menyadarinya.'_

"Kau tidak sakit kanker paru-paru atau kanker lainnya, kan?" tanya Sakura menatap mata Naruto tajam.

"Tidak. Ini bukan kanker."

"Lalu, apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Kiba menguap dan menggeliat kemudian menggosok telapak tangannya ke matanya untuk membersihkan kotoran mata yang mungkin menempel di sudut matanya. Lalu, membersihkan iler di sekitar mulut dan dagunya.

"Pergilah cuci muka sana! Kau jorok sekali Kiba!" komentar Naruto.

Setelah Kiba sepenuhnya terbangun. Ia lekas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

"Apa masih ada Toilet yang lain? Aku ingin mandi!"

"Tentu. Mari kuantar!" kata Naruto yang kemudian berdiri. Sakura berjalan mengikutinya.

"Dengar Naruto, sebaiknya setelah sarapan nanti.. kau minum obat!"

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Sakura _-chan_ tetapi obatku tertinggal di rumah!"

" _BAKA!"_

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sakura _-chan_ , apakah Sasuke berhasil meyakinkanmu? Kau mulai terlihat seperti Sakura _-chan_ yang dulu aku kenal."

"Dia memintaku untuk mengulang semuanya dari awal dan aku sedang mencoba."

"Begitu? _Okaeri, Sakura-chan!"_

"Cih, jangan senang dulu kau! Aku belum benar-benar kembali tahu!"

"…tapi sekarang aku yakin kalau Sakura _-chan_ akan kembali."

Begitu tiba di depan pintu Toilet, mereka pun berhenti berjalan.

"Nah, itu toiletnya! Jangan lama-lama karena aku juga ingin ke toilet!"

"Iya!" sahut Sakura yang lekas memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Setelah Sakura keluar, gantian Naruto yang masuk dan Sakura menunggunya di depan pintu sambil bersandar pada tembok.

' _Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Apa yang coba Naruto sembunyikan dariku? Apakah Sasuke-kun tahu?'_

" _Sakura-chan?"_ terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam Toilet.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan ceritakan apapun mengenai kondisiku pada Ino, ya!"

"Mengapa? Bukankah dia pacarmu? Seharusnya kau memberitahukan semua hal yang terjadi kepadanya!" kata Sakura, hatinya sakit saat mengucapkan kata 'pacar'.

"Aku akan memberitahunya tetapi tidak sekarang! Kau mau berjanji, kan?"

"Baiklah, toh hubunganku dengan Ino juga masih agak renggang karena aku merahasiakan sesuatu darinya."

"Bukankah dia sahabatmu? Tidak bisakah kau bercerita kepadanya tentang masalahmu?"

"…katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!" sahut Sakura ketus.

"Mm~ benar juga!"

"Naruto… Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membahas masa lalu disaat seperti ini, tetapi kudengar dari Sasuke _-kun…_ setiap kali dia ingin bercerita padamu mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata.. Kau—"

"…karena aku sudah tahu! Mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Sasuke hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, beberapa hari sebelum Hinata mengalami kecelakaan aku bertengkar hebat dengannya. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya, itulah kenapa.. aku sangat sedih saat mendengar dia meninggal."

"Hah! Kalian bertengkar? Tapi kenapa?"

"Itu karena pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau orang yang dicintai Hinata bukan aku."

' _Dia sudah tahu?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

.

Mereka berdua menuju ke dapur di mana Tsumei telah selesai mempersiapkan menu sarapan seperti; _pancake_ , roti panggang, telur, daging, dan _wafel._

Tidak memiliki banyak nafsu makan, Naruto mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan menggigiti sedikit roti tersebut sebelum memberitahu Tsumei bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke rumah.

Kiba dan Sakura pamit karena mereka harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jika kau butuh apa-apa hubungi aku! Aku masih menggunakan nomor ku yang lama," kata Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dan setelah satu pelukan terakhir dari Hana dan Mina, Tsumei pun mengantarkan Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Zabuza masih belum pulang ke rumah ketika Naruto tiba. Mungkin dia masih berada di rumah sakit atau bisa jadi dia sedang minum-minum lagi, merasa frustasi karena Ibunya sudah tiada.

Naruto mendorong pikiran negatif itu jauh-jauh. Ia tidak ingin Ayah tirinya itu menggila lagi ketika dia sedang berkabung. Tidak ingin menangis sendirian di sebuah rumah kosong, Naruto pun mulai membersihkan rumah.

Pada saat kesehatan Ibunya sudah membaik dan kembali ke rumah, Naruto ingin memastikan rumah mereka bersih setiap saat. Jadi, Ibunya tidak perlu capek-capek membersihkan rumah.

Karpet dan sofa selalu ia sedot _s_ etiap hari dengan _vacuum cleaner_. Benda-benda antik seperti guci keramik akan ia poles sebulan sekali, dan seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah akan ia bersihkan setiap seminggu sekali. Lalu, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyapu dan mengepel lantai, juga mencuci pakaian dan peralatan makan.

Sejak Kushina didiagnosa mengidap kanker dan tinggal di rumah sakit, rumah mereka mulai terabaikan. Rumah mereka jadi kotor dan penuh debu, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mulai mengambil pekerjaan Ibunya.

Naruto kini tengah mengambil kain lap dan mulai bekerja membersihkan debu di atas meja, lemari, TV, dll. Membersihkan rumah biasanya akan mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang membuatnya stres.

Naruto pun mulai menyapu dan mengepel lantai, memoles perabotan, membersihkan jendela, mencuci semua piring, merapikan setiap kamar, membersihkan kamar mandi, membersihkan setiap bingkai foto, dan mengganti semua bola lampu yang sudah mati.

Naruto membersihkan rumah sepanjang hari, mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya dan hanya menyeka asal darah di sekitar mulut dan dagunya, setiap kali dia batuk darah. Setelah semuanya selesai, di luar sana sudah hampir gelap dan ia sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Rumah itu bersih berkilau dan ia tahu Ibunya akan bangga.

'… _akan_?' Naruto kemudian tersenyum pahit. Ia menggigit bibir keras-keras untuk menghentikannya dari bergetar. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, kemudian memeriksa lemari es dan _pantry_ karena baru tersadar bahwa ia belum makan siang walaupun sekarang sudah sore, dan seharusnya dia sudah mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Rupanya mereka kehabisan bahan makanan.

Naruto pun lekas pergi ke kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia membawa dompetnya karena ingin pergi keluar untuk berbelanja.

Ia tidak ingin berhenti bergerak karena setiap kali ia berhenti beraktifitas, hatinya sakit terlalu banyak.

oOOo

.

.

Mobil Kiba melaju menuju sebuah gereja di mana upacara pemakaman Kushina akan dilaksanakan, sebelum jenazahnya tersebut dikebumikan. Ia kemudian melirik Naruto sekilas setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Naruto masih duduk di kursi penumpang dengan pandangan kosong. Menghela nafas sejenak, Kiba pun melirik jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:07 ketika mereka tiba.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun!"

Kiba menghela nafas lagi karena Naruto masih terdiam seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Kiba pun menepuk dan mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya dan mendapati Kiba menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto! Berhentilah melamun!"

" _Sorry…"_

"Kau ingin masuk atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan masuk!"

"Kalau begitu cepat turun!"

Naruto pun turun dari mobil Kiba.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu gereja, mereka mendengar sekelompok orang bernyanyi.

"Lagunya terdengar memilukan sekali. Apa itu nyanyian bela sungkawa?" tanya Kiba.

"Mereka sedang berdoa untuk mengantar kepergian Ibuku, Kiba."

"Oh, begitu. Hehe… maaf ya, karena agama ku Budha.. aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

" _Ne,_ apa menurutmu… Ayah tiri ku masih dalam kondisi normalnya sekarang?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, mungkin saat ini.. Ayah sedang dalam kondisi mabuk karena merasa frustasi melihat Ibuku akan segera dimakamkan."

"Kalaupun dia sedang mabuk… Zabuza tidak mungkin memukulmu di depan banyak orang, kan? Khususnya di saat upacara pemakaman Kushina _-san."_

"Dia berubah menjadi gila kalau sedang dalam pengaruh _alcohol_. Kau juga tahu itu, kan?"

"Mari kita berdoa saja, semoga Zabuza sedang dalam kondisi baik saat ini!"

Naruto pun mengangguk. Ia mendorong pelan pintu tempat suci tersebut untuk membukanya, tetapi ketika ia melihat peti mati yang berkilauan di ujung lorong, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

' _Ah, pintu mati itu sepertinya masih terbuka.'_ Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk melihat wajah Ibunya meskipun itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Naruto berhenti di ambang pintu sejenak dan menatap sepatunya. Satu tangannya masih memegang pintu yang setengah terbuka.

' _Ayo Naruto, kau bisa melakukan ini!'_ pikirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu Naruto.

Hari ini penampilan Kiba terlihat rapi. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan rambut yang dibelah dan disisir rapi ke samping.

"Ya." Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan Kiba membimbingnya menuju pintu lagi.

Kiba pun mendorong pintu tersebut hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Setelah pintu tersebut kembali tertutup, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju peti mati.

Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap jenazah Ibunya yang tengah terbaring.

Pintu mati tersebut nampak baru dan berkilau. Berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran yang relatif biasa-biasa saja.

Kushina terbaring di dalam peti dengan mengenakan gaun biru favoritnya. Di sisi tubuhnya ada banyak bunga mawar putih yang cantik. Kushina sendiri memakai riasan sederhana karena ia memang lebih suka mengenakan _make up_ yang _natural._

Lutut Naruto lemas.

' _Tidak._ _Apakah ini sudah benar?' pikir Naruto._

Kushina seharusnya mengenakan gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan saat menikah dengan Zabuza, bukan gaun biru favoritnya, karena ia tahu bahwa gaun tersebut adalah gaun kesayangan Ibunya yang merupakan hadiah dari Ayah biologisnya.

' _Bukankah hal ini hanya akan membuat Ayah marah?'_

Namun jika hal ini merupakan permintaan terakhir Ibunya. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik.

Naruto menatap wajah Ibunya sekali lagi. Hari ini Ibunya terlihat sangat cantik. Namun, ia sadar bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Ibunya. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama Ibunya mulai terekam dalam kepalanya. Dan semua memori itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," Naruto menggeleng, melangkah mundur dan meraih pintu.

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di kursi langsung bangkit berdiri, saat melihat Naruto mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia hendak menghampiri Naruto, saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ lepaskan aku!"

"Sakura, di saat seperti ini… kau harus membiarkannya sendiri."

"Kubilang, lepaskan aku!" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura berkata lembut sambil meraih lengannya tapi Naruto menggeleng keras.

"Tolong jangan memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, Sakura-chan!"pintanya sambil menangis. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!"

"…tapi Naruto, Zabuza _-san_ belum datang. Kau seharusnya menggantikannya dan tetap di sini."

Tiba-tiba pintu gereja menjeblak terbuka dan Zabuza yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk tersandung.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya!" teriak Zabuza, mengejutkan semua tamu yang hadir dalam upacara pemakaman tersebut.

Zabuza berjalan menyusuri lorong gereja menuju peti mati. "Aku ingin melihat Kushina milikku!"

Ayah Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan lekas menghampiri Zabuza.

"Zabuza _-san!"_ katanya marah. "Ini benar-benar tidak pantas. Tidak seharusnya kau datang ke tempat suci dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang!"

Zabuza mendorong Uchiha Fugaku ke samping dengan kasar. "Jangan memerintahku, brengsek!"

Fugaku meraih lengan Zabuza dan lekas menyeretnya keluar dari gereja.

Naruto merasa malu dengan kelakuan Ayah tirinya. Kini, setiap mata tertuju pada dirinya dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan menghakimi dari mereka. Ia pun kembali melirik peti mati Ibunya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berdecak dan berkata keras, "Apa-apaan dengan semua kegilaan ini?!"

' _A_ _ku minta maaf, Okaa-san!'_ Naruto berbalik dan berlari keluar dari gereja, mengabaikan panggilan Sakura, Kiba, dan Sasuke.

.

Ketika Naruto sampai di luar, Zabuza langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Zabuza mengangkat tangannya dan memukul Naruto di wajah sekeras yang dia bisa, membuat kepala Naruto tersentak ke samping.

Fugaku mencoba menjauhkan Zabuza dari Naruto. Namun Zabuza menendang tubuhnya hingga punggungnya terlempar dan menabrak sebuah mobil, keras. Tentu saja serangan tersebut untuk sesaat membuatnya kehilangan fokus karena kepalanya terbentur keras pada _body_ mobil.

Tanpa memberikan alasan, Zabuza melanjutkan serangannya pada Naruto dan menghujamkan tinjunya ke perut Naruto.

Naruto terbatuk keras akibat serangan tersebut.

Saat ia masih setengah membungkuk, Zabuza melemparkan tinjunya yang lain ke atas, memukul Naruto tepat di dagu dan membuatnya terbang ke belakang.

"Ini... ini semua adalah kesalahanmu," Zabuza meludahi Naruto dan terus memaki dengan kata-kata kasar. "Ini semua salahmu!"

Naruto tidak menanggapi. Ia terlalu bingung.

Zabuza berteriak marah dan meraih sebuah batu.

"Zabuza _-san_ hentikan! Naruto bukan orang itu!"

Fugaku berteriak, berlari ke arah Zabuza. Menahan Zabuza yang masih mengamuk dan membuang batu yang hampir dia pukulkan pada Naruto tadi.

"Seharusnya kau yang mati, bukan?" kata Zabua kejam, suaranya sedikit serak. "Kushina tidak layak untuk mati. Kau yang seharusnya mati!"

"Hentikan! Jangan kau lampiaskan kemarahanmu padanya! Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Lepaskan aku, Fugaku sialan! Mengapa kau selalu membelanya? Apa karena dia adalah sahabatmu? Hah!"

"Naruto, kau cepat pergi dari sini! Pakai saja mobilku!" teriak Fugaku sembari melempar kunci mobilnya pada Naruto.

Walaupun tidak mengerti, Naruto pun menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Fugaku dan lekas berlari menjauh dari Zabuza yang gerakkannya masih ditahan oleh Fugaku.

.

Naruto lekas masuk ke dalam mobil dan mamasukkan kunci untuk menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Zabuza yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Naruto menjerit, melampiaskan semua emosinya sebelum keluar dari tempat parkir. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat jalanan melalui air matanya. Dia melonggarkan dasi dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja hitamnya, yang telah membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia kemudian meraba-raba untuk mencari sebungkus rokok pada _dashboard._ Ia meraba-raba asbak untuk mencari pemantik api. Ia mengambil satu puntung rokok, meletakkannya di bibirnya, kemudian mencoba untuk menyalakannya dengan satu tangan, karena tangannya yang lain tengah ia gunakan untuk menyetir.

Tangannya gemetar hingga Naruto menjatuhkan pemantik api tersebut beberapa kali. Naruto mengutuk frustasi saat dia tidak berhasil menyalakan rokoknya. Naruto pun marah dan melemparkan rokok yang masih menempel di bibirnya keluar jendela. Hati Naruto sakit mendengar ucapan Zabuza tadi.

 _"Seharusnya kau yang mati, bukan?"_

 _"Kushina tidak layak untuk mati. Kau yang seharusnya mati!"_

Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangan di atas mulutnya untuk menahan tangis, meskipun tidak ada seorang pun dalam mobil yang melihatnya menangis. Benjolan yang terasa di tenggorokannya hampir membuatnya tersedak, dan dia terengah-engah karena air mata panas mengalir di pipinya.

Dengan gesit, Naruto menghindari beberapa tabrakan, mengemudi melalui penglihatannya yang kabur dengan satu tangan, kadang-kadang tanpa tangan sambil mencoba menyalakan rokok lagi.

Semua pikirannya tercampur aduk, semua ini tidak masuk akal.

' _Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya begitu membenciku?'_

' _Aku benci melihat Ayah yang seperti itu… Aku benci! Padahal kupikir, dia masih menyayangiku walaupun hanya sedikit! Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kumohon, bawa aku bersamamu Okaa-san!'_

Naruto terus melaju tanpa tujuan di dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya melaju menyusuri jalanan yang panjang, ingin melupakan semua hal yang terjadi dalam gereja dan semua orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menghakimi, juga semua tindakan yang dilakukan Zabuza tadi dan terutama kata-katanya yang menyakitkan. Ia benci semua itu. Naruto benar-benar tidak berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gereja lagi. Ia akan menikah di sebuah gudung, membaptis anak-anaknya di kolam renang, dan pastikan upacara pemakamannya sendiri di luar ruangan.

Jadi, ia sangat terkejut ketika ia menemukan dirinya memarkirkan mobil milik Ayah Sasuke di depan gereja lain, yang lebih kecil dan lebih tua tapi seratus kali lebih mengundang ini.

Semak-semak hijau tumbuh berturut-turut sepanjang trotoar yang mengarah ke pintu, dan beberapa jenis bunga yang hanya mekar di musim dingin telah di tanam di samping mereka. Trotoar itu sendiri telah bebas dari tumpukkan salju.

Naruto menurunkan kaca jendela untuk mendapatkan tampilan yang lebih baik dan ketika dia melakukan hal tersebut dia bisa mendengar jema'at sedang menyanyikan melodi yang indah.

Penasaran, Naruto mematikan mesin mobil dan mendengarkan lagu tersebut sejenak. Lagu yang sangat kontras dengan lagu memilukan yang baru saja ia dengar di gereja tempat dilaksankan upacara pemakaman Ibunya tadi. Lagu ini dinyanyikan dari hati masing-masing orang.

Tidak yakin apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto keluar dari mobil dan berjalan setelah menjatuhkan rokoknya yang sudah terbakar habis ke tanah. Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu gereja dan diam-diam menariknya terbuka. Ia ragu-ragu berjalan menuju sebrang pintu, di mana suara-suara itu berasal. Ia bisa mendengar kata-kata yang lebih jelas sekarang.

Naruto memejamkan mata untuk mencermati dan menghayati setiap kata yang dinyanyikan dengan merdunya oleh sekelompok anak-anak dan remaja. Ketika musik berakhir, ia mendengar seorang pendeta memulai khotbahnya dan ia berdebat apakah sebaiknya ia pergi atau tidak, ketika pendeta mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada hal seperti yatim-piatu."

Naruto yang penasaran mengerutkan kening. _'Secara teknis, sekarang aku adalah yatim-piatu, bukan?_

"Tidak peduli siapapun kalian atau seperti apa situasi kalian, kita akan selalu memiliki Tuhan yang mencintai kita. Kita semua telah diadopsi oleh Tuhan dan kita adalah anak-anakNya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil pada saat itu. Ia menyukai kata-kata itu. Ia merayap lebih dekat ke pintu sehingga ia bisa mendengar lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang pria berpakaian rapi melangkah keluar.

"Permisi!" pria itu segera meminta maaf tapi Naruto sudah terdorong ke dalam.

Gereja, musik, khotbah; semua yang di sini adalah indah. Ia menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi dan membuat gereja ini tercemar dengan kehadirannya.

' _Aku tidak boleh berada di sini lebih lama lagi!'_ kata Naruto sambil mendorong pintu agar ia bisa segera keluar.

"Naruto?" kata seseorang dan suara itu cukup akrab di telinganya sehingga membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Naruto kemudian berbalik dan mendapati petugas Namikaze Minato, polisi yang telah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, mengenakan jas dan memandangnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Minato bertanya.

"Aku baru saja akan pergi, maaf," Naruto tersipu sambil melirik dirinya sendiri.

Ada sisa-sisa rokok yang terbakar di celana dan kemejanya. Selain itu saat ia menangkap sekilas bayangannya di pintu kaca, ia melihat bahwa wajahnya pucat. Ia berbau seperti asap, rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah, ada luka di bibir, juga memar di pipi dan dagu dari serangan Zabuza tadi.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Minato menghentikannya, dan ketika Naruto hendak menjawab.. Minato melanjutkan, "Tidakkah kau ingin tinggal?"

"Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa!" Naruto menggeleng, wajahnya lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin aku ada di sini."

"Omong kosong," kata Minato setelah memberinya tatapan aneh. Minato berjalan semakin mendekat, yang membuat Naruto tersentak saat Minato melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya. "Kami akan senang untuk memilikimu di sini."

Minato mendorong Naruto agar masuk ke dalam. Beberapa kepala melihat ke arahnya dan Naruto segera berpaling. Ketika Minato menyuruhnya untuk tidak memalingkan wajah karena itu tidak sopan, Naruto terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang yang tersenyum padanya. Ia ragu-ragu untuk membalas senyuman mereka. Orang-orang itu pun kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada pendeta yang sedang berkhotbah.

Minato membimbing Naruto ke lorong tengah, berjalan pelan menuju beberapa buah bangku kosong pada jajaran paling depan dan mereka pun duduk bersama-sama.

Naruto dengan senang hati mendengarkan khotbah yang begitu berbeda dari yang ia dengar di gereja yang sering ia kunjungi setiap minggu. Khotbah yang ia dengar biasanya adalah tentang orang-orang yang bilamana mereka berbuat dosa, maka mereka terkutuk di neraka selamanya. Namun, khotbah kali ini penuh dengan kata-kata sayang dan dorongan motivasi. Hati Naruto tersentuh dengan setiap pernyataan pendeta tersebut.

Ketika pendeta selesai, jema'at naik ke altar untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Naruto membuka mulutnya asal-asalan karena tidak hapal lagu tersebut, ketika Minato menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan lirik-lirik lagu di dalamnya. Naruto membalik-balik buku tersebut sampai ia menemukan lagu yang tepat dan kemudian ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka dengan suara yang indah.

Pendeta mengucapkan do'a penutup ketika lagu itu berakhir dan jema'at semua menyebar. Naruto tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Halo, anak muda!" kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang baik hati, meraih tangannya dan menjabatnya lembut. "Kami sangat senang untuk memilikimu di sini."

"Ya, kami senang melihat wajah baru!" sambung wanita lainnya yang lebih muda.

"Apakah kau akan tinggal untuk sementara, Nak?" salah seorang pria paruh baya bertanya, menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang mengarah pada sebuah ruangan suci.

"Oh, um, aku tidak ..." Naruto mencoba menolak tetapi Minato meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

"Silakan tinggal, Naruto!" dia tersenyum. "Kami akan senang untuk melihatmu di sini."

"Baiklah," Naruto terbata-bata dan ia dibimbing ke sebuah ruangan.

Seseorang menarik kursi untuknya. Naruto menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Aku akan mengumpulkan beberapa anak dari kelas remaja," kata Minato. "Aku yakin mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" Naruto mencoba memprotes, mengingat sebelumnya ia pernah mendapat pandangan jijik dari para remaja di sebuah gereja saat dia datang dengan mengenakan pakaian seadanya, tapi Minato sudah mencapai kelompok anak-anak.

"Nah, mari kita berbincang sejenak," kata Minato, kembali dengan sekelompok remaja yang tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

"Tidak semua orang di sini hari ini, tapi ini adalah sebagian besar dari mereka. Mari kita lihat! Semua orang, ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, ini adalah David Zhou, Michael Howard, Ammie Lawrence, apa yang ku katakan benar, sayang?"

Seorang gadis berambut _auburn_ dan bermata biru menggeleng dan mengoreksinya. "Namaku Any, _Sir!"_

"Oh oke, itu Any Lawrence. Dan kami memiliki Axel Moretti, Steven Whitley, dan Jen McDowell."

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu pada sekelompok anak remaja tersebut dan mereka semua membalas senyumannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar. Silakan mengobrol!" kata Minato, merasakan keengganan mereka untuk berbicara di hadapan orang dewasa.

"Apakah kamu baru di sini?" Michael, seorang anak berambut cokelat terang membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga," jawab Naruto. "Aku sudah tinggal di sini sejak lahir, hanya tidak pernah ke gereja ini sebelumnya."

"Ya, gereja ini memang agak tersembunyi," Steven, anak berambut pirang dan bermata hijau tosca, yang sepertinya anak termuda diantara mereka mengangguk. "Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekolah. Kau pergi ke Sekolah mana?"

 _"Konoha Art High School,"_ kata Naruto. "Kurasa salah satu dari kalian tidak pergi ke sana. Benar, kan?"

' _Soalnya tidak seorang pun dari kalian yang terlihat takut padaku!'_

"Ya, memang tidak. Kami semua pergi ke _Totsuki Academy_ ," kata David, orang yang paling tinggi dari kelompok itu.

"Kecuali untuk Jen dan Any," Michael menyeringai. "Mereka pergi ke Sekolah Khusus Perempuan."

"Oh, bisakah kau menutup mulutmu?" Jen, gadis berdarah Asia-Amerika menggerutu. "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku setiap dua detik."

"Um, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Aku benci sekolah itu."

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Sebenarnya itu Sekolah yang bagus. Jen hanya tidak tahan dengan semua peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah," gadis berambut _auburn_ bernama Any meyakinkan Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi penggemar perarturan jika _'Anak laki-laki tidak diperbolehkan keluar-masuk lingkungan sekolah,'_ dan _'Tidak ada film PG-15?'_ itu kan membosankan?" Jen mengeluh.

"Itulah kenapa, kau hampir ditendang keluar dari sekolah," Michael menggoda.

"Aku pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari Sekolah juga," Naruto menyeringai. "Itu saat aku kelas 8."

"Mari kita _high five,_ sesama pemberontak!" kata Jen, mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau anaknya Mr. Minato?"

"Hah? Bukan!"

"EH? Yang benar! Padahal kalian berdua sangat mirip lho~"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" kata Naruto yang kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kalau tidak salah, _Totsuki Academy_ itu... sekolah khusus memasak bukan? Apakah di sana menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak orang dari berbagai Negara sengaja datang jauh-jauh untuk bersekolah di sana. Namun, aku lebih mengagumi Yukihira-kun. Walaupun orang tuanya tidak memiliki restoran besar yang terkenal.. skill memasaknya sangat hebat!" cerita Steven panjang lebar.

Saat itu, diumumkan bahwa semua persiapan telah selesai dan para remaja dipersilakan untuk berdiri dan mengambil jamuan.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan, mereka duduk bersama di meja. Naruto merasa nyaman. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakan apa-apa tentang penampilannya yang berantakan. Meskipun Any mengambil serbet untuk menyeka abu dari pakaiannya, dan Jen kembali mengikatkan dasi untuknya.

"Kami harap kau bisa datang lagi minggu depan!" Axel— anak berambut gelap dengan aksen Italia yang kental, berkata tulus— begitu mereka selesai makan. "Jika kau datang lebih awal, kami akan mengajakmu ke sekolah kami untuk melihat-lihat."

"Memangnya orang luar boleh masuk?"

"Tentu saja boleh, kecuali kalau bukan hari libur. Itu sangat menyenangkan!" David— pemuda berdarah Taiwan— menjawab. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa datang?" katanya menambahkan.

Naruto tersenyum pada teman-teman barunya. _"Sure."_

oOOo

.

.

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku antar sampai rumah?"

Suara Suigetsu menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Suigetsu beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum kaku.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Hozuki _-kun."_

Suigetsu menatap seksama wajah gadis di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau pulanglah.. tapi ijinkan aku mengikutimu sampai aku memastikan bahwa kau sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat, oke!"

"Tak perlu Hozuki _-kun_ , aku bukan anak kecil."

" _Ino onegai!_ Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku juga tak meminta apapun. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat, oke?"

Suigetsu memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang berguna saat ia merayu Adik tirinya, Hinata.

Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tak yakin jurus andalannya itu akan mempan kepada Ino, mengingat selama bertahun-tahun ia mengejar Ino, cara apapun yang dia lakukan tak pernah sekalipun membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut.

'… _tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?'_

Ino menatap kosong pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ada yang penting bagi Ino sekarang kecuali keselamatan sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura. Ino bisa mengorbankan apapun saat ini, demi sahabatnya itu. Termasuk perasaannya. Hatinya. Cintanya. Orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

' _Naruto...'_ Ino sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya, saat rasa pilu menyerang dadanya.

Memang, Naruto belum tahu rencana Ino. Namun Ino yakin, tak lama lagi malaikat hatinya itu akan mengetahui rencananya. Meski dalam situasi yang berbeda.

"Kau mengijinkanku, kan?"

Ino mendesah panjang. Sejujurnya, wajah Suigetsu yang menatapnya penuh harap sama sekali tak membuatnya iba. Ino justru jijik dan muak. Jika bisa, sejak tadi ia sudah mendorong jauh-jauh wajah Suigetsu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum ia mengenal Sakura.

Ino menghela nafas, menguatkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengikutiku."

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar saat Ino membolehkannya. Reflek, kedua tangan Suigetsu merengkuh Ino dalam pelukannya dan ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kilat di pipi Ino.

" _Thank You, Honey!"_

Ino sedikit tersentak, saat Suigetsu memeluknya dan mengecup pelan pipinya. Ia hendak menepis tangan Suigetsu tetapi ia menahannya. Ia tahu jika itu terjadi, Suigetsu akan mencurigainya. Dan rencananya untuk membongkar semua rencana Suigetsu kepada Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto akan hancur berantakan.

Ino berusaha mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Meski ia tahu, sejak tadi tangannya mengepal keras. Bersiap melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah pemuda yang kini menatapnya penuh cinta.

' _Bersabarlah Ino, tidak akan lama! Kau cukup cari tahu ada apa dibalik semua ini dan beritahukan kepada Sakura!'_

"Ayo, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!"

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, sebelum meraih jemari Ino dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mulai melangkah, saat Ino mulai berjalan pelan menuju halte bis di dekat rumahnya.

Sesekali Suigetsu melirik Ino dari sudut matanya tanpa gadis itu sadari. Dan Suigetsu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari, bahwa Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya tidak tulus saat ini. Ia tahu, semua gerak-gerik Ino selama gadis itu bersamanya adalah palsu. Senyumnya, tatapan lembutnya, gerakan tubuhnya. Suigetsu tahu, Ino berpura-pura di hadapannya.

Sejak Ino menelponnya kemarin malam dan berkata akan menemuinya di rumahnya.. Suigetsu tahu, ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan oleh gadis itu.

' _Tidak mungkin gadis yang membencimu, menghindarimu selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba menelponmu dan mengajak bertemu. Dan di hari yang sama, ia tak keberatan saat kau memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu? Ino, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?'_

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis sesaat sebelum kembali memasang wajah riangnya.

' _Jika kau bisa berpura-pura, aku juga bisa Ino...'_

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali mengayunkan genggaman tangannya dan Ino.

' _Kau ingin bermain Ino? akan kuikuti permainanmu...'_

"Salju..."

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ino. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu terdiam, mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap beberapa butir salju yang jatuh menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Kita harus cepat Ino. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Ayo!"

Suigetsu menggenggam erat tangan Ino, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia bisa melihat Ino menatapnya kaget.

' _Nah, asal kau tahu Ino... Aku bisa memastikan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini.'_

"Lebih hangat?"

Suigetsu bertanya kepada Ino. Ia menatap Ino lembut, membuat rona merah di kedua pipi gadis tersebut terlihat.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

' _Kau akan menjadi milikku...'_

" _Hayaku! Hayaku!"_

' _..apapun yang terjadi.'_

"Ngomong-ngmong Ino, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menemuiku?"

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ino.

"Apa itu penting? Harus kujawab?"

"Jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya aku takkan memaksa, tapi.. hal itu sangat penting bagiku."

Ino terdiam. Sejujurnya ia merasa Suigetsu sangat menyebalkan. Sepanjang jalan, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, membuat mood Ino memburuk. Ia benar-benar merindukan Naruto.

' _Hozuki-kun sangat berbeda dengan Naruto!'_

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Eh?"

Ino tersentak, tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan kepada Naruto.

Ino melirik Suigetsu sekilas. Pemuda itu terlihat menatapnya kaget. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak.

' _Gomennasai Naruto..'_

"Aku menemuimu karena aku merindukanmu, Hozuki _-kun."_

Suigetsu terdiam beberapa detik, menatap wajah Ino dengan seksama.

' _Apakah dia sedang berbohong?'_

Kedua pipi Ino yang sedikit memerah dan wajah gadis itu yang menunduk, membuat Suigetsu tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Benarkah?"

Hanya kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibir Suigetsu. Suaranya terasa tercekat. Sementara detak jantungnya masih berdetak tak menentu. Suigetsu bisa merasakan darahnya terasa berdesir pelan. Dan ia sadar, apapun yang Ino rencanakan… ia tak peduli dan takkan peduli.

Hozuki Suigetsu benar-benar mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya." Ino menjawab singkat pertanyaan Suigetsu, ia tak ingin memperpanjang percakapannya dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Ia tak mau semakin banyak berbohong. Meski ucapan _'Aitakata'_ yang terucap pertama kali itu, tulus dari dalam diri Ino. Namun ucapan itu ditujukan kepada Naruto, bukan Suigetsu.

Ino mendesah pelan, sepelan yang ia bisa. Berusaha agar Suigetsu tak mendengarnya. Ia tak mau Suigetsu tahu bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hallo, semuanya karena besok Lebaran!_ _ **Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri (bagi yang merayakan, ya) 'Taqabbalallahu minna wa minkum' (Semoga Alloh menerima amalku dan amal kalian). Aamiin.**_

 _Oh ya, di chapter kemarin masih ada yang nanya.. 'sebenarnya story ini pairing-nya siapa sih? Katakan dengan jelas!' Nah, seperti yang saya bilang di A/n sebelumnya (kalau nggak salah di chapter 5). Fanfiction ini pairing utamanya adalah_ _ **NaruIno! dan slight NaruSaku!**_ _karena ff ini adalah request-an teman saya. Dan saya juga sudah menegaskan (di chapter 6) bahwa tidak_ _akan ada pairing SasuSaku di sini. Mereka hanya sebatas slight pairing, karena rencananya saya tidak akan membuat Sakura move on dari Naruto atau pairing lainnya adalah LeeSaku. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa kecewa._

 _See you next chapter, minna! Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _._

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, NaruIno, etc_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ __ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **.**_

' _Sometimes, lie is better than being honest~'_

 _ **.**_

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar?" tanya Minato yang kini sedang berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu gereja.

Naruto menggeleng sambil membuka pintu tersebut. "Tidak usah Namikaze _-san_ , saya membawa mobil walaupun itu hanya mobil pinjaman."

"…tapi wajahmu itu pucat sekali lho.. terus terang aku merasa khawatir."

Naruto tertawa menanggapi perkataan Minato tersebut. "Apa anda selalu mengkhawatirkan orang lain karena anda seorang polisi?"

"Tidak juga. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Eh? Meskipun anda seorang polisi?"

"Yah, selama ini perasaanku terhadap korban penganiyayaan tak lebih dari perasaan simpati atau kasihan. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa khawatir seperti ini."

" _Geez~_ aku bukan korban penganiyayaan!"

"Astaga, kau mulai berbicara tidak sopan lagi padaku. Kau yakin bukan korban penganiyayaan walaupun kau babak belur seperti itu?"

"Ini hanya luka akibat perkelahian antar _gank._ Jika kau ingin menangkapku silakan saja. Lagipula, aku tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah hari ini."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau sedang kabur dari rumah lho~"

"Tidak! Aku tidak kabur dari rumah! Aku hanya ingin menginap di rumah teman malam ini!"

"Yang benar?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain dan jangan mengikutiku!"

"…tapi itu pekerjaanku!"

" _Whatever~"_ sahut Naruto yang lekas keluar dari gereja kemudian memasuki mobil Fugaku dan menjalankannya.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah. "Dasar remaja labil! Tentu saja aku akan mengikutimu diam-diam!"

.

"Eh? Bukankah ini pemakaman? Untuk apa anak itu pergi ke makam malam-malam begini?" gumam Minato yang kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan diam-diam mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto mencari-cari makam baru yang bertuliskan nama Ibunya. Ia terkejut saat ia melihat siluet seorang gadis di depan sebuah makam yang nampak masih baru.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat, Haruno Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan langsung tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok Naruo.

"Sakura _-chan,_ mengapa kau masih ada di sini malam-malam begini?"

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, Minato mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah anak itu Haruno Sakura? Jadi anak itu mengenal Naruto?"

"Sasuke _-kun_ dan Kiba sedang mencarimu ke setiap tempat yang sering kau kunjungi. Aku sengaja menunggu di sini karena aku yakin kau akan datang."

" _Baka!_ Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang karena kau itu bukan anak kurang ajar!"

"Meskipun begitu kau tidak perlu menungguku di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Lagipula, memangnya kau tidak takut hantu atau semacamnya?"

"Ini baru pukul 18:23. Lagipula aku tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih karena sudah mau melakukan hal seperti ini untukku," kata Naruto yang kemudian mendekati makam Kushina dan mulai memanjatkan doa sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Sementara Naruto masih berdoa dengan khusuk, Sakura lekas mengabari Sasuke dan Kiba bahwa Naruto sudah kembali. Setelah Naruto selesai berdoa, Sakura pun bertanya.

"Apa kau mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menginap di rumah Kiba saja!"

"…tapi rumah Kiba lebih jauh dari rumahku. Selain itu, apa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri? Aku tidak membawa kendaraan lho~"

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini. Besok, tolong berikan kunci mobilnya pada Fugaku _-san_ atau Sasuke ya?!"

"Kau tidak akan masuk sekolah, besok?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak enak badan."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ayo kita pulang!"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian segera berpamitan pada Kushina. _"Kaa-san,_ aku pergi dulu!"

Mereka berdua pun lekas pergi meninggalkan makam. Minato yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak belukar lekas keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan makam yang baru saja dikunjungi Naruto. Entah mengapa ia juga merasa ingin sekali melihat makam tersebut. Namun karena tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Naruto, Minato pun kembali mengikuti kedua remaja itu dari belakang.

"Bukankah ini rumah Haruno Sakura? Jadi teman yang Naruto maksud adalah Sakura? Apakah anak itu sudah gila? Setahuku Sakura hanya tinggal sendirian, kan? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua berpacaran dan mereka mau melakukan itu?" pikir Minato ketika ia tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Tidak, anak itu bukan aku! Anak yang terlihat masih polos begitu.. mana mungkin dia melakukan hal seperti itu! Kurasa aku terlalu cemas, dan lagi mengapa aku harus cemas?" lanjut Minato beberapa menit kemudian.

Begitu Sakura dan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Minato pun lekas meninggalkan wilayah tersebut dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor polisi tempat dia bekerja.

.

.

Sakura mendesah panjang, sesekali ia meneguk cokelat hangat yang berada di dalam mug berwarna merah. Mug kesayangannya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah luar rumahnya.

' _Salju~'_

Sakura tersenyum miris, ia membenci salju. Sangat amat membenci salju.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

 _Kaki Sakura terus melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. Ia tak ingin berada di rumah itu._ _Kilasan wajah Sasuke dan Hinata saat sedang berciuman membuat Sakura muak. Ia merasa jijik._

" _Tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukannya, Hinata. Kau gadis yang paling licik yang pernah aku kenal!"_

 _Ia terus melangkah ketika sesuatu menarik lengannya, membuatnya berbalik dan menatap sosok gadis yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini._

" _Hei, apa kau gila? Kau ingin mati?"_

' _Ya. Aku ingin mati karena aku tidak mau menjadi boneka mu lagi!'_

 _Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya._

" _Mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di sana? Bersama Sasuke-kun?"_

' _Bermesraan seperti tadi? Tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto dan aku!'_

 _Air mata nyaris terjatuh dari sudut mata Sakura tapi ia menahannya. Ia bisa melihat Hinata menatapnya kosong beberapa detik sebelum menghela nafas._

" _Aku tak tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi."_

' _Dasar gadis munafik!'_

" _Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkannya."_

' _Then, you're just so lucky! You get his kiss?'_

" _Sudahlah Hinata, jangan diteruskan! Aku tidak mau ikut menjalankan rencana busukmu! Biarkan aku sendiri!"_

 _Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap meninggalkan Hinata ketika ia mendengar suara gadis itu._

" _Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melepaskan semua tanggung jawabmu padaku? Kau lupa dengan janjimu?"_

' _Deg!'_

 _Sakura terdiam. Langkahnya terhenti, ia kembali mengingat detik-detik saat ia dan Hinata bertemu, serta kejadian yang membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab atas Hinata dan melakukan semua keinginan Hinata. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap Hinata lelah._ _Ya, ia lelah dengan semua permintaan Hinata._

" _Aku hanya minta waktu untuk sendiri. Apa kau tak bisa memberikannya Hinata?"_

" _Tidak, aku takkan memberikannya! Dan kau takkan melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanku, apa kau lupa?"_

 _Sakura mendesah frustasi. Ia tahu, ia memang takkan bisa menentang Hinata._

" _Apa mau mu Hianta? Kau membuat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padamu tapi kau tak membalasnya. Kau membuat Sasuke-kun menyaksikan hal tersebut, dan akhirnya membuat dia menjadi kekasihku. Lalu, hari ini aku melihatmu dengan Sasuke-kun sedang berciuman. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk memanfaatkan hal ini agar aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto seperti yang aku inginkan selama ini? Sebenarnya apa mau mu Hinata? Mengapa kau seperti sedang mempermainkan kami semua?"_

 _Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kosong Sakura. Sakura menatap Hinata nanar, seluruh perasaan muaknya tak bisa dibendung lagi._

" _Hinata, aku memang akan dan selalu melakukan semua kemauanmu! Dan aku melakukan hal itu karena aku merasa bersalah atas kematian Ayahmu, tapi.. Mengapa seakan-akan semua yang terjadi saat ini seperti kesalahanku? Mengapa aku merasa semua hal ini menjadi bebanku?"_

 _Sakura memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan rasa dingin yang menyerangnya. Namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia menanti jawaban dari Hinata tetapi gadis itu masih terdiam. Menatap Sakura._

" _Aku tak keberatan jika kau ingin menghancurkanku atau ingin membunuhku sekalian, tapi.. bisakah kau lepaskan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun? Jangan membawa mereka berdua dalam permainanmu ini!"_

" _Aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu Sakura. Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto-kun, oleh karena itu aku membuat Sasuke-kun melihat saat Naruto-kun menembakku. Aku bahkan mencium Naruto-kun saat itu, agar Sasuke-kun berfikir bahwa aku menerima Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun akan patah hati, lalu bersimpati padamu dan menjadikanmu kekasihnya."_

"…"

" _Lalu, aku akan berselingkuh dengan Sasuke-kun sehingga kau bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Naruto-kun. Kebaikan hatimu dan segala perhatian yang kau berikan untuknya akan membuatnya tersentuh. Lalu, dia akan menjadi milikmu seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan. Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikmu seorang. Aku bahkan rela dibenci olehnya lho…"_

 _Sakura terdiam, ia tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong Hinata._

' _Dia tidak akan pernah membencimu. Naruto itu bukan seorang pendendam. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Kau hanya akan semakin menyakitinya dan aku tidak suka itu,' kata Sakura dalam hati._

" _Maafkan jika aku sudah menyakiti hatimu atau kau merasa terbebani dengan semua kemauanku. Tapi aku sendiri tak pernah meminta kedua pemuda itu untuk jatuh cinta padaku."_

 _Sakura memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut pelan. Ia tahu Hinata benar._

" _Maafkan aku Hinata, aku hanya…"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."_

 _Sakura terdiam, sebelum berjalan dan memeluk Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata balas memeluknya._

" _Maaf, aku benar-benar jahat sudah berfikir buruk tentangmu."_

" _Tidak perlu meminta maaf! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi... bisakah kau membantuku.. sekali lagi?"_

 _Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata bingung._

" _Membantu? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

 _Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Sakura bisa melihat Hinata menatapnya kosong._

" _Aku akan menjauh dari kalian. Aku tak akan menemui Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun lagi!"_

" _Hinata?"_

" _Aku sudah memikirkan ini dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kedua pemuda itu mau melepaskanku!"_

" _Apa yang sedang kau coba katakan Hinata?"_

" _Namun sebagai gantinya, kau tak boleh mendekati mereka juga. Kau harus menjauhi mereka berdua!"_

' _Deg!'_

 _Sakura terdiam. Seketika rasa dingin kembali menyerang tubuhnya._

" _Menjauhi Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Ya. Kau juga harus menjauhi kedua pemuda itu. Aku tahu mungkin ini berat bagimu, tapi.. Aku hanya tak ingin menanggung semua beban ini sendirian. Apakah kau keberatan?"_

 _Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Hinata kosong._

' _Bisakah aku? Sehari tak berbicara dengan mereka berdua saja aku seperti orang mati, dan kini aku harus menjauhi mereka?'_

" _Sakura, ini untuk terakhir kalinya… kau mau, kan?"_

 _Sakura memejamkan matanya, rasa bersalahnya kepada Hinata membuatnya tak bisa menolak._ _Ia tahu, ini memang demi kebaikan mereka berdua._

" _Atau kau ingin, aku tetap melanjutkan rencanaku sebelumnya?"_

' _Tidak. Aku tidak ingin Hinata menyakiti mereka berdua lagi.'_

" _Baiklah aku akan melakukannya… tapi bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mereka berdua menjauh darimu?"_

 _Sakura menatap Hinata bingung ketika gadis itu mengulas sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya._

" _Katakan pada mereka bahwa aku sudah meninggal!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Katakan pada mereka bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sudah meninggal!"_

"… _tapi—"_

" _Kuharap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi, tetapi jika kau masuk dalam kehidupan mereka lagi… aku tidak akan segan untuk membuat Naruto-kun lebih menderita!"_

" _Hinata!"_

" _Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi jika kau mau menjauhi mereka! Bukankah tidak adil, jika hanya aku seorang yang menjauh dari mereka selamanya?"_

" _Baiklah aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mendekati mereka lagi!"_

 _._

 _._

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kilasan masa lalu itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Hari itu hari bersalju. Hinata mengatakan semua rencananya meskipun Sakura menentangnya. Namun Hinata terus memaksa bahkan mengancamnya, dan Sakura tak bisa menolak.

Sakura memang tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya menunggu Hinata mengabarkannya, sebelum menelpon Naruto dan Sasuke. Memberitahu Rumah Sakit tempat Hinata berada. Sakura bahkan bersumpah melihat Hinata tersenyum dari jendela di balik ruangan tempat abu Hinata berada –abu palsu Hinata- Dan sesuai rencana Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke sangat terpukul. Menurut Hinata, saat itulah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menjauh dari kedua pemuda itu, terutama Naruto.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" _Sakura?"_

 _Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap kosong nisan keluarga Hyuuga. Batu nisan yang juga sudah ada ukiran nama Hinata dan foto gadis itu di sana. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu menyiapkan semuanya._

" _Daijoubu?"_

 _Sekali lagi, Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Hatinya benar-benar merasa tak enak. Untuk pertama kali, ia membohongi Sasuke. Orang yang sudah ia putuskan untuk menjadi obat hatinya, meski pada awalnya ia hanya mengikuti rencana Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sudah mulai move on dari Naruto berkat Sasuke. Namun ironisnya, sampai sekarang pun~ ia masih mencintai Naruto._

' _Tidak, ini bukan yang pertama kali aku membohonginya. I'm a beautiful liar. No, a cowardly liar .'_

" _Sakura.. daijoubu?"_

' _Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau harus begitu baik? Padahal aku masih belum bisa memberikan hatiku seutuhnya karena sampai sekarang pun aku masih…'_

 _Sakura melirik Naruto yang berdiri mematung sambil menatap nisan Hinata._

 _Naruto terlihat sangat sedih._

' _Aku ingin sekali memeluknya~'_

" _Sasuke-kun…"_

" _Ya?"_

' _Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf.'_

" _Kita.. sampai disini saja.."_

 _Sakura berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya. Menyembunyikan luka yang terbuka lebar di dalam hatinya._

 _Ia tahu, ia tak menginginkan ini. Namun ia harus melakukan ini._

" _Apa?"_

' _Mengapa kau membuat semua ini menjadi berat Sasuke-kun?'_

 _Sakura menghela nafas sebelum memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Senyum terbaik yang ia punya._

 _Ia kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah mereka. Menyimpan bayangan mereka di dalam otaknya dan juga hatinya._

' _Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua...'_

" _Ya, kita.. sudahi saja hubungan kita disini! Bukankah Hinata sudah meninggal? Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukku tetap berada di sisimu, benar kan?"_

 _._

 **~END OF FLASHBACK~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut dan terluka membuat dadanya sakit.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia tahu, ini semua untuk kebaikan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Ia hendak menutup tirai jendelanya, saat ia melihat sekilas sebuah bayangan pemuda yang ia kenal.

' _Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura menegaskan pandangannya tetapi salju membuat pandangannya mengabur. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

' _Kau gila jika berfikir Sasuke-kun berada di depan rumahmu di malam bersalju Sakura!'_

Sakura menutup tirai jendelanya dan berbalik menuju tangga, tempat kamarnya berada. Ia hanya ingin berada di dalam kamarnya malam ini, bersembunyi di balik selimutnya tanpa harus melihat salju.

"Sakura _-chan?"_

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam _charger_ ponsel mu. Aku lupa membawa punyaku."

"Oh, tentu saja! Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan membawanya dulu di kamarku."

"Oke~"

Sakura lekas memasuki kamarnya. Setelah mengambil _charger_ miliknya, ia pun menyerahkan _charger_ tersebut pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih~"

"Naruto, kalau kau butuh sesuatu lagi, panggil saja aku ya!"

"Hn. Selamat malam Sakura _-chan!"_

"Selamat malam!" balas Sakura yang kemudian kembalik ke kamarnya.

Sakura duduk di kasurnya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah melanggar janjiku kepada Hinata. Malam ini, aku bahkan membawa Naruto ke rumahku. Bagaimana kalau Hinata tahu? Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Naruto?"

Sakura berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai menagis pelan di dalam kegelapan.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat melihat lampu rumah Sakura meredup. Ia sedikit mengeratkan syalnya, meski ia tahu hal itu tak membantunya sama sekali. Ia tetap merasa dingin.

Butiran salju yang turun dari langit malam membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

' _Salju...'_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia memang bermasalah dengan hari bersalju. Hari saat Hinata dinyatakan meninggal.

"Hinata.. Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

Sasuke mendesah kecil membuat beberapa uap dari nafasnya. Matanya menatap lekat rumah Sakura yang terlihat sunyi. Ia sendiri sedikit bingung, mengapa kakinya melangkah menuju rumah Sakura? Dan kini hampir satu jam ia berdiri di dekat halte, di depan rumah Sakura. Memandang rumah itu sampai lampu rumah tersebut mati.

"Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Apakah ini yang ingin kau coba katakan Hinata? Bahwa kau dan aku memang tak ditakdirkan bersama?"

Sasuke mendesah lagi. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosok tangannya. Dingin semakin terasa menusuk kulitnya.

"Apakah ini arti dari kepergianmu Hinata? Bahwa aku dan Sakura ditakdirkan untuk bersama?"

"Tidak! Sakura masih mencintai Naruto! Tapi bukankah Naruto sudah punya Ino _-san_ , sekarang?"

Sasuke kembali teringat perkataan Naruto tempo hari.

' _ **Kau membutuhkan Sakura-chan tetapi kau tak mencintainya? Kau mencintai Hinata, tetapi apa kau membutuhkan Hinata?'**_

"Ah, aku mulai mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto tempo hari! Dia memintaku untuk memastikan perasaanku kepada Hinata dan Sakura. Dia ingin aku memperjuangkan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai. Mungkin gadis yang merupakan takdirku itu adalah Sakura. Itulah sebabnya Tuhan mengambil Hinata."

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

" _Welcome to my house Ino!"_

" _Mm~ arigatou."_

Ino tersenyum tipis, ia membiarkan Suigetsu meraih tangannya dan menciumnya. Hari ini sepulang sekolah, Suigetsu memang mengundangnya untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu!"

' _Aku berdoa kau benar-benar mati, Hozuki Suigetsu!'_

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum lagi.

"Kau memang cantik Ino. Senyummu... aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

Ino nyaris muntah mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Entah mengapa ia merasa jijik dengan semua ucapan Suigetsu. Sungguh sangat berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Naruto.

Ino terdiam, kepalanya langsung terbayang wajah Naruto yang selalu mengisi setiap kali ia melamun.

' _Naruto, sedang apa kau sekarang? Mengapa beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu di Sekolah. Aku sangat merindukanmu~'_

Suigetsu menuntun Ino masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumah yang beberapa hari ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

" _Oujo-sama,_ kemari, ada yang ingin ku kenalkan kepadamu!"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Suigetsu menatap Ino yang terlihat mengamati ruangan di rumah tersebut.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada Adikku. _Well,_ Adik tiriku tepatnya."

Ino terdiam, ia menatap Suigetsu bingung.

' _Adik? Orang itukah yang dimaksud teman Sasuke-kun waktu itu?'_

"Bukankah kau tak punya adik?"

" _Well,_ sepertinya kau mengingat semua ucapanku dengan baik. Ternyata kau memperhatikanku secara diam-diam, benarkan?"

'… _dalam mimpimu!'_

Ino kembali tersenyum tipis, membuat Suigetsu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dia Adik tiriku, sudah kuanggap sebagai Adik kandung. Ayahnya mengangkatku sebagai anaknya dan kami mulai hidup bertiga. Dan aku sangat menghormati Ayah. Aku bahkan masih suka keceplosan memanggil mereka dengan embel _'sama'._ Ah~ sepertinya Adikku sudah datang, nanti akan kuceritakan tentang hal ini!"

"Hinata- _sama,_ perkenalkan ini Yamanaka Ino…"

Ino bersumpah melihat Suigetsu tersenyum licik kepadanya, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya lurus ke arah tangga.

"Calon Kakak iparmu!"

.

Hinata menatap kosong gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Setelah merasa gadis ini bisa dipercaya, Hinata berjalan mendekati Ino. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Ino.

"Senang bertemu denganmu! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. _Sui-Nii_ sering bercerita tentangmu!"

Ino tersenyum kecil, ia menatap dengan seksama wajah gadis di hadapannya. Wajah ini.. Ino pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Ya, ia pernah melihat foto gadis ini sebelumnya.

' _Tunggu, apa yang barusan dia katakan? Hyuuga Hinata?'_

' _Deg!'_

Seketika jantung Ino berdetak kencang. Matanya menatap Hinata kosong. Keringat mulai membasahi kepalanya.

' _Hyuuga Hinata? Dan gadis ini adalah Adiknya Hozuki-kun?'_

Ino menatap serius wajah Hinata ketika ia semakin tersadar bahwa ia pernah melihat foto gadis ini di makam keluarga Hyuuga, saat Naruto ingin mengenalkannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

' _Hyuuga Hinata adiknya Hozuki-kun.. adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang sama, yang meninggal satu tahun lalu? Gadis yang Sasuke-kun dan Naruto cintai? Sahabat Sakura?'_

Seketika tubuhnya sedikit terasa lemas, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya. Matanya menatap nanar Hinata yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

' _Jadi gadis ini adalah orang yang ingin menghancurkan Sakura?'_

 _._

 _._

Suigetsu mengantar Ino pulang. Ia merasa senang karena kali ini pun Ino tak menolak genggaman tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Ino menatap Suigetsu seraya memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Suigetsu terdiam beberapa detik, terpaku melihat senyum di wajah Ino. Senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ya, aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk ke dalam rumah."

' _Whatever~'_

Ino mengulas senyum lagi sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Suigetsu darinya dan berbalik. Lalu, bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia telah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Suigetsu sebelum berhenti dan berbalik sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong halte tempat Naruto biasa menunggunya.

Ino tersenyum getir.

' _Baka, mana mungkin Naruto berada di sana! Dia masih tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan Hozuki-kun lah yang mengantarku pulang, bukan Naruto.'_

Hati Ino sedikit kecewa tetapi ia menepisnya dengan cepat. Tanpa memperlambat langkahnya, ia bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Suigetsu. Ia melupakan kehadiran Suigetsu.

.

Suigetsu sedikit tersentak saat Ino berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Menatap lurus ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Memang tidak terlalu jelas karena salju menghalangi pandangannya. Namun ia jelas melihat Ino berbalik dan tersenyum beberapa saat.

' _Apa aku salah? Apa Ino memang benar-benar tulus ingin bersamaku? Sekarang?'_

Dada Suigetsu terasa berdetak cepat. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, bahkan di saat salju sedang turun dengan lebatnya.

Suigetsu membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya.

' _Ino-chan, kau benar-benar tulus ingin bersamaku sekarang? Apa ini sungguhan?'_

Suigetsu tak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya, tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya diacungkannya tinggi-tinggi seperti meninju udara.

"Ino _-chan,_ aku sangat mencintaimu! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

.

Tanpa Suigetsu dan Ino sadari, tak jauh dari mereka, sosok pemuda berdiri. Ia bersembunyi dari balik halte yang letaknya beberapa meter dari rumah Ino. Ia menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya.

' _Suigetsu dengan Ino?'_

Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Suigetsu menggenggam tangan Ino beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bahkan melihat Ino sama sekali tak menepis genggaman tangan Suigetsu. Ino bahkan terlihat menikmatinya.

' _Apa maksud semua ini?'_

Seketika kemarahannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia sengaja datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Ino karena ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Padahal aku hanya tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari~"

Naruto nyaris melangkah menuju rumah Ino, ketika ia melihat gadis itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sedikit terdiam saat langkah Ino terhenti dan gadis itu berbalik, menatap lurus ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

' _Deg!'_

Tidak, ia terlalu percaya diri. Ia jelas melihat Ino tersenyum tetapi gadis itu tak sedang menatapnya.

' _Ino... tersenyum kepada Suigetsu?'_

Seketika rasa nyeri menusuk dadanya. Rasa sakit itu terasa amat sangat, sehingga tubuhnya terasa kaku. Naruto hanya menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya, saat Ino kini berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

' _Ino... mengapa kau tersenyum kepada orang lain?'_

Naruto belum tersadar dari rasa sakitnya, ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan Suigetsu.

"Ino _-chan,_ aku sangat mencintaimu! Terima kasih untuk hari ini!"

' _Apa? Terima kasih untuk hari ini?'_

Naruto menatap sosok Suigetsu dengan seksama dan dari gerak gerik pemuda itu, ia bisa dengan yakin menyimpulkan bahwa Suigetsu terlihat senang. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, saat sebuah fikiran melintas di kepalanya.

' _Seorang pemuda terlihat senang setelah mengantar seorang gadis pulang ke rumahnya di malam bersalju? Orang itu bahkan tak terlihat kedinginan...'_

"Tidak…"

' _Gadis itu bahkan berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya~'_

"Tidak!"

' _Setelah gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah, pemuda itu pulang dengan wajah sumringah dan berkata terima kasih untuk hari ini?'_

"Tak mungkin.. Ino..."

' _Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan hal itu.'_

"Kau dengan Suigetsu..."

' _Mereka sepasang kekasih~'_

"Mereka berkencan hari ini?"

' _Atau mereka saling mencintai?'_

Naruto kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia bahkan terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah karena kakinya terasa lemas seketika.

"Ino... kau tidak melakukan itu, kan?"

Naruto menatap nanar kamar Ino. Lampu kamar Ino sudah mati. Seketika, ia sangsi dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Hatinya berdegup cepat. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan itu bukan karena salju yang turun semakin lebat. Ia sadar, tubuhnya terasa dingin dan hampa karena pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapat pemandangan itu, setelah hampir semalaman ia menanti kepulangan Ino karena rumah gadis itu terlihat sepi.

Perlahan, sesuatu di dalam dirinya sadar bahwa Yamanaka Ino kini bukan sekedar pengganti Hinata di dalam kehidupannya atau target dari rencananya. Naruto akhirnya sadar, bahwa Ino lebih dari gadis yang ia butuhkan dan ia inginkan untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Yamanaka Ino.

.

Ino menatap ponselnya berkali-kali.

' _Naruto sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk sekolah tanpa memberiku kabar. Selama beberapa hari itu pula, ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Hari ini pun, kau bahkan tak menelponku Naruto. Apa kau tak merindukanku?'_

Ino memejamkan matanya, saat air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto... sungguh.. tetapi…"

Ino mendesah panjang, saat matanya menatap foto selfi-nya bersama Sakura.

"Maaf. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku telah merusak kebahagiaan Sakura dan aku harus memperbaikinya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Hozuki _-kun_ dan Hinata menghancurkannya."

Ino memejamkan matanya saat sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Seketika matanya terbuka.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."

Ino menatap tajam langit-langit kamarnya, saat kilasan memori beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

" _Yamanaka-san, daijoubu?"_

 _Ino tersentak saat suara lembut itu terdengar sedikit keras. Ia kembali menatap sosok anggun di hadapannya._

' _Dia masih hidup? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah meninggal?'_

" _Ada apa? Mengapa kau terlihat bingung?"_

" _I-iie. Hanya saja namamu… sepertinya pernah ku dengar~"_

 _Ino berbohong. Jelas ia ingat wajah Hinata. Wajah yang sama yang terpasang di batu nisan saat Naruto mengajaknya berkenalan, kini berdiri di hadapannya._ _Dalam keadaan hidup._ _Dan bahkan sebuah fakta mengejutkan muncul._

 _Hyuuga Hinata adalah adik Suigetsu._

' _Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?''_

 _Ino bisa melihat Hinata tersenyum kecil._

" _Benarkah? Di mana?"_

' _Di makam tempat Naruto mengenalkanmu kepadaku.'_

" _Etto… sepertinya Sakura pernah.. menyebutkan namamu."_

 _Ino yakin bisa melihat perubahan di wajah Hinata beberapa saat, sebelum senyum kembali terpasang di wajahnya._

" _Sakura? Dare? Kimi no tomodachi?"_

 _Ino berusaha sekuat tenaga tak memasang wajah muak di hadapan Hinata._

' _Kau berbohong!'_

" _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Di mana ya?"_

" _Dia musuhku Hinata-sama. Kau tak mungkin lupa, iya kan?"_

" _Ah~ gadis itu! Orang yang pernah menghajarmu? Apa dia temanmu, Yamanaka-san?"_

 _Ino mengeraskan rahangnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menarik rambut gadis di hadapannya yang berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa._

' _Apa dia tahu masalah apa yang sudah diakibatkan olehnya sejak dia meninggalkan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto? Dia bahkan membenci Sakura? Sahabatnya sendiri?'_

" _Ya, gadis itu sahabat Ino."_

" _Tidak, aku bukan sahabatnya lagi."_

 _Ino berbohong. Lagi. Cukup membuat Suigetsu menoleh, menatapnya bingung._

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Kenapa?"_

 _Ino mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba menahan rasa muaknya kepada Suigetsu._

' _Kenapa dia cerewet sekali?'_

"… _karena dia gadis yang menyebalkan. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Kupikir alasannya karena dia mencintai kekasihku itu, tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya."_

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bisa mendengar tawa yang terlontar dari bibir Suigetsu dan Hinata._

" _Menyebalkan?"_

" _Ya!"_ _Ino menjawab singkat sebelum Suigetsu mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi._

" _Kalau begitu tidak masalah jika aku menghancurkannya?"_

' _Try it and you will definitely die!'_

" _Ya." Ino memaksa sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia yakin melihat senyum yang sama di wajah Hinata dan Suigetsu._

" _Well, karena kau sudah menyetujuinya.. kurasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang. Benar kan, Sui-Niisan?"_

" _Ya, kau benar Hinata-sama."_

 _Ino mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Suigetsu dan Hinata._

" _Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"_

 _Ino menatap Suigetsu dan Hinata bergantian, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat sebuah senyum licik di wajah Hinata._ _Gadis itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya dan berkata dengan suara sepelan mungkin._

" _Himitsu~"_

 **.**

 **.**

Ino mendesah panjang. Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Suigetsu mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan di taman. Dan selama di taman, Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya bercerita sehingga membuat Ino tak bisa mengorek keterangan apapun dari pemuda itu.

' _Aku harus mengetahui rahasia yang dimaksud oleh Hinata!'_

Ino mendesah panjang, ia tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Naruto dan Sasuke jika mereka tahu bahwa Hinata masih hidup.

' _Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku Naruto? Jika kau tahu Hinata masih hidup?'_

.

Naruto menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya. Kini ia berada di dalam kamarnya.

' _Ino dan Hozuki Suigetsu? Bagaimana bisa?'_

Kepala Naruto terasa berdenyut pelan sebelum akhirnya Naruto berteriak frustasi.

Ia tak mau mempercayai pemikirannya tetapi hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya.

' _Tak mungkin Ino berselingkuh, apalagi dengan si brengsek itu!'_

Naruto mendesah frustasi sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

' _Apa Ino menyembunyikan sesuatu?'_

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Ia hendak menelpon Ino ketika akhirnya dibatalkannya.

' _Ino mungkin sudah tidur...'_

Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum meletakkan ponselnya.

"Lebih baik kutanyakan besok. Aku yakin Ino punya alasan di balik ini semua."

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suigetsu menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah tempat mereka kini tinggal.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau yakin dengan gadis itu?"

Suigetsu terdiam. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi dan memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali senyum Ino sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Sui-Niisan?"_

"Dia tidak sedang mempermainkanku, Hinata _-sama."_

"Eh?"

"Ino benar-benar mencintaiku, aku bisa merasakannya."

Hinata menatap kosong Kakak tirinya. Suigetsu terlihat sedang termangu menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya.

"Sui _-Nii_ , apa kau yakin? Kau tahu, tidak mungkin gadis yang membencimu tiba-tiba mendatangimu dan bilang merindukanmu, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kakak tirinya tersebut tidak menjawab. Masih menatap ruang kosong di hadapannya.

"Sui _-Nii!"_

"Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan Hinata _-sama._ Aku tahu dia mencintaiku."

"Kau yakin?"

Suigetsu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sendiri masih sedikit bingung dengan situasi sekarang.

' _Apa Ino benar-benar mencintaiku?'_

Suigetsu mendesah kecil sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Hinata yang memanggilnya.

Hinata menatap kesal Kakak tirinya yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa mengandalkannya!"

Hinata mendesah panjang, ia tahu Kakaknya memang mencintai Ino tapi ia tak menyangka Suigetsu sebodoh itu dan dengan cepat mempercayai Ino.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang ia percaya. Hinata pun mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada orang itu.

" _ **Neji-Niisan, mari kita percepat rencana kita! Sui-Nii sudah tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku mulai meragukannya~"**_

Setelah memastikan _sms_ tersebut sudah tersampaikan pada Kakak sepupunya. Hinata menghubungi seseorang lagi.

" _Moshi-moshi! Lee?"_

.

Lee menutup telponnya. Kepalanya berdenyut cepat.

Hinata baru saja memintanya mempercepat tindakannya, merebut hati Sakura dan menghempaskannya.

Lee mendesah cepat, sebelum merebut gelas dari tangan sahabatnya dan meneguk habis isi di gelas tersebut.

"Siapa yang menelponmu barusan?"

Lee tertawa kecil sebelum menatap sahabatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Adik tirinya Suigetsu! Dia memintaku cepat-cepat mendapatkan hati Sakura _-san_ dan menghancurkannya!"

Gaara tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Lee. Tanpa sadar pemuda tersebut menyebutkan nama target yang harus ia selidiki.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Itu nama Adiknya Sui?"

"Iya. Cih, gadis itu cerewet sekali. Memintaku menaklukkan Sakura _-san._ Sui saja tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan itu!"

"Sui tidak memintamu?"

"Tidak, Sui tidak memintaku. Dia hanya berkata agar aku mendekati Sakura _-san_ dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke _-kun_ , agar gadis itu merasakan apa yang Sui rasakan."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Lee tertawa kecil sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Gadis yang selalu berada di sisi Naruto _-kun,_ kau tahu?"

"Ah~ kenapa dengannya?"

"Sui mencintai gadis itu tetapi Ino _-san_ tidak mencintainya. Sui terus memaksa gadis itu, hingga tanpa sadar, suatu hari dia hampir memperkosanya."

Lee mendesah panjang sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Dan Haruno Sakura _-san_ … dia menyelamatkan Ino _-san._ Sejak itu kemanapun Ino _-san_ pergi, Sakura _-san_ selalu berada di sampingnya sehingga Sui sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Ino _-san_ lagi."

Gaara terdiam. Beberapa informasi yang seharusnya tak dia ketahui kini ia ketahui. Dan meski Gaara tahu, ia tak seharusnya mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang hal ini, entah mengapa sesuatu mendorongnya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang hal ini.

"Jadi, karena itu kau mendekati Haruno _-san?"_

Lee tersenyum kecil.

"Sejujurnya bukan itu alasan utamaku. Sui memang memintaku untuk mendekati Sakura _-san,_ tetapi aku melakukannya karena satu hal lagi."

"Satu hal lagi?"

"Ya, aku melakukan ini karena pemuda yang akan menjadi sainganku."

" _Dare ka?"_

Gaara menatap Lee seksama, menunggu perkataan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara terdiam, matanya menatap Lee kaget.

"A-apa?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena sainganku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang aku benci selama ini."

' _Lee membenci Naruto selama ini? Lee sudah mengenal Naruto, sahabat Sasuke?'_

"Kau… kenapa membenci Uzumaki Naruto?"

Lee terkekeh kecil, sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menerawang jauh sebelum ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku berumur delapan tahun."

Lee melirik sahabatnya sebelum terkekeh kecil. Ia bisa melihat raut bingung dari wajah Gaara.

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Tapi mungkin akan menjadi cerita yang amat sangat panjang..."

Gaara hendak menolak karena ia tahu itu bukan urusannya. Dan ia tak berhak tahu lebih jauh tentang masa lalu Lee atau Naruto. Ia hanya di minta Sasuke untuk menyelidiki Adiknya Suigetsu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Gaara akan melakukan itu. Tanpa memperdulikan hal lain di sekitarnya karena Gaara tahu, tak ada orang jahat di dunia ini. Setiap perbuatan pasti ada alasannya. Namun rasa tertarik Gaara, membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ceritakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya!"

Gaara menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sadar, mungkin sekali ia mengetahui rahasia Lee.. ia takkan bisa bersikap senetral mungkin.

oOOo

.

.

Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia menatap ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan atau _miss called_ dari Naruto. Naruto itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya selama beberapa hari. Dan sampai pagi ini, saat Ino akan berangkat sekolah Naruto juga tidak menghubunginya.

Ino menatap kosong layar ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk yang sejak tadi berbunyi tetapi bukan dari Naruto. Pesan itu dari Suigetsu, orang yang amat sangat tidak Ino harapkan untuk menghubunginya. Ino mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Ia tahu, hari ini akan menjadi hari terberatnya.

" _Ino, ganbatte!"_

Ino membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya kembali. Ino berjalan menuju halte bis di dekat rumahnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi halte sembari menunggu bus sekolahnya.

Saat Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dia langsung terdiam. Matanya menatap kaget sosok pemuda yang sejak beberapa hari ini menjadi pusat pikirannya.

"Na-naruto?"

" _Ohaiyo!"_

Naruto mengulas senyum di wajahnya, meski hatinya terasa sakit mengingat pemandangan yang ia saksikan kemarin malam tepat di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

" _Ohaiyo..."_

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, menyadari keanehan Ino. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit gugup, bahkan dia tak mengulas senyum di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Siap untuk berangkat?"

Naruto menepis perasaan anehnya, ia mempertahankan sikapnya seperti biasa. Ia tahu, Ino akan berbicara kepadanya dan memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk kejadian kemarin.

"Naruto, kau ke mana saja selama beberapa hari ini?"

"Apa aku membuatmu khawatir? Maaf ya!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naruto."

"Aku sakit jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah."

"Apa? Kau sakit? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Naruto? Bukankah aku ini kekasihmu?" kata Ino kaget.

"Itu bukan hal yang serius, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

" _Baka!_ Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku ada di sisimu disaat kau membutuhkanku? Aku sungguh merasa tidak berguna sebagai pacarmu!"

"Jangan bilang begitu! Saat itu aku hanya demam dan flu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu atau semacamnya."

"Aku mengerti, tapi tolong jangan kau ulangi lagi! Kau harus mengabari aku kalau ada apa-apa!"

" _Wakatta~"_

" _Ano…_ Naruto.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

' _Deg!'_

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap Ino seksama. Gadis di hadapannya kini terlihat menatapnya kosong. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ia merasa Ino akan meninggalkannya dan ia tak suka perasaan ini.

"Bis-nya sudah datang. Kita ke sekolah dulu, baru aku dengarkan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan."

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino dan bergegas menaiki bus sekolah yang berhenti di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan Ino sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula dan hal itu cukup membuat perasaan Naruto semakin kuat.

' _Apakah Ino benar-benar akan meninggalkanku?'_

Ino menatap bus yang berhenti di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun lekas naik dan duduk di samping Naruto.

' _Naruto, mengapa kau membuat semua ini menjadi semakin sulit bagiku?'_

Hatinya Ino terasa sakit. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya tapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi Sakura, dia harus mendekati Suigetsu dan Hinata. Dan untuk melancarkan rencananya tersebut, dia harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto juga tak seperti biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Naruto tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Saat itu Ino tahu, harinya kali ini akan menjadi berat. Lebih berat dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

"Berhentilah berdecak, Haruno Sakura! Kau membuatku tegang dengan sikapmu!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda itu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya. Tak suka dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Kau lebih suka aku berteriak seperti orang gila atau kau pilih aku berdecak tanpa henti?! Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? _Aish!_ Mengapa Naruto dan Ino belum datang?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pagi ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke menjemput Sakura dan tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura seperti bisa menerima kehadiran dan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulas senyum di wajahnya. _'Apa ini pertanda baik?'_

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia memang sudah menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Sakura, tetapi ia takkan mengungkapkannya sekarang. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk itu semua. Ia bahkan tak sabar membayangkan wajah Sakura yang kaget, saat ia memintanya kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

"Lee, apa kau melihat Ino dan Naruto?"

' _Deg!'_

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, saat mendengar nama Rock Lee terucap dari bibir Sakura. Secepat kilat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura. Pemuda itu memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya dan Sasuke membenci hal itu.

"Aku lihat mereka ada di halaman depan, sepertinya mereka baru datang bersama."

"Sungguh? Jadi, Naruto benar-benar masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Bukankah dia sudah memberitahu kita bahwa dia akan masuk sekolah lagi, hari ini?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sebelum berjalan mendekati Lee dan Sakura.

"Meski begitu, jangan langsung mempercayai perkataan orang ini Sakura!"

Sasuke menekankan kata 'orang ini' dalam ucapannya, membuat Lee menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke bersumpah melihat rasa benci dari mata Lee.

' _DAMN IT!'_ Sasuke mengutuk Lee di dalam hatinya, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

Rasanya ia ingin meninju wajah Lee saat ini juga dan memberitahu Sakura bahwa Lee merupakan anak buah Suigetsu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Lee yang sejak tadi terlihat saling bertatapan, penuh benci.

" _Aish!_ Kalian ini sedang apa?"

Sakura mendesah panjang sebelum meninggalkan Lee dan Sasuke yang masih saling bertatapan penuh benci. Ia tak peduli dan tak mau peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah memastikan bahwa Ino, sahabatnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Dan ia siap membunuh Naruto, jika Ino dalam kondisi tidak baik.

.

" _Yeah~_ kupikir sudah waktunya aku pergi!"

Lee menyeringai kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia hendak melangkah ketika sesuatu menahan pundaknya. Lee menoleh malas. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke menatapnya penuh benci. Dan hal itu cukup membuat kemarahan Lee tersulut.

"Jangan pernah coba mendekati Sakura lagi, paham?!"

Lee terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Sasuke. Hingga kini, mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kenapa kau melarangku mendekatinya? Bukankah kau hanya mantan kekasihnya?"

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya agar tidak meninju wajah Lee. Ia benar-benar muak dengan wajah _innocent_ milik Lee. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lee, Sasuke berbisik pelan tetapi tajam di telinga Lee.

"Aku tahu rahasiamu dan tujuanmu terhadap Sakura. Dan aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Lee, menatap muak pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Lee terlihat balas menatap Sasuke tajam.

" _Ah, sou?"_

Sasuke mengulas senyum di wajahnya, kedua tangannya disilangkan di dadanya.

"Ya, aku tahu semua hal tentangmu. Semua rahasiamu. Kau anak buah Suigetsu, kan?"

Sasuke bisa melihat raut wajah kaget dari Lee sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu justru tersenyum dan menatapnya remeh.

"Ah~ jadi kau benar-benar sudah tahu? _Well,_ karena sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya... aku rasa aku tak perlu berpura-pura lagi di hadapanmu."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak menyangka Lee akan semudah itu mengakuinya.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu dan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu, Sasuke. Tentu kau masih ingat kejadian saat kau hampir membunuhku, bukan? Ah, benar juga~ bos mu Naruto yang memerintahmu, kan? Dia tak ingin mengotori tangannya makanya dia menyuruhmu?"

' _Eh? Apa maksudnya?'_

Sasuke menatap Lee bingung. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku. Tak mengerti dengan ucapan Lee.

' _Mengapa dia berkata begitu? Apa maksudnya? Naruto dan dia pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Dan lagi.. Naruto itu bukan bos ku, enak saja!'_

"Apakah yang dia maksud adalah kejadian saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura dan dia menghajarku karena ingin membantu 'si alis tebal' itu? Tapi, pertarungan waktu itu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dia mencari Naruto tanpa kami tahu alasannya. Aku, Juugo dan Shino hanya ingin melindunginya saat itu."

.

.

Lee berjalan secepat yang dia bisa. Sedetik saja dia masih berada di sekitar Sasuke, ia yakin takkan bisa menahan amarahnya dan berakhir menghancurkan semua rencana Suigetsu dengan memberitahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Lee mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika kilasan memorinya saat ia berusia 8 tahun terlintas di kepalanya. Ia membenci ingatan masa lalunya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, akan aku pastikan kau hancur!"

Lee mengeraskan rahangnya. Rasa benci memenuhi dirinya. Kini, ia tak peduli seperti apa Sakura atau bagaimana sikapnya. Ia hanya tahu, menghancurkan Haruno Sakura sama dengan menghancurkan Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Dan ia akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu.

Gaara menatap bingung Lee yang melewatinya tanpa menyapanya bahkan setelah Gaara memanggilnya berkali-kali. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju sosok Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang dengan susah payah ia dapatkan.

"Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Sasuke tersentak saat suara Gaara terdengar memanggilnya. Ia menatap Gaara beberapa detik sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

' _Naruto dan Sakura!'_

" _Save it! I'll see you later!"_

"…tapi—"

Sasuke tak memperdulikan teriakan Gaara. Ia terus berlari menuju halaman depan sekolahnya.

.

.

"Naruto, kumohon berhenti! Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu!"

Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap kosong punggung Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ino bisa mendengar helaan nafas Naruto, sebelum melihat kekasihnya itu berbalik dan menatapnya kosong.

"Ino—"

"Kumohon, dengarkan perkataanku dulu!"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak membalas perkataan Ino. Sosok Ino yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu pada diri Ino telah berubah dan hal itu semakin membuatnya takut. Namun Naruto tak bisa terus berlari dari kenyataan. Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menatap Ino.

"Oke, katakanlah! Aku akan mendengarkannya~"

Ino menatap sosok orang yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ia mengamati tiap lekuk garis wajah Naruto. Menyimpannya di dalam kepalanya.

' _Gomennasai Naruto...'_

"Aku minta… hubungan kita sampai di sini."

Ino berkata sedingin mungkin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menatap wajah Naruto. Takut ia akan luluh melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku minta... Kita sudahi semuanya.. Naruto."

.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia nyaris memanggil Ino, ketika ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Ino.

' _Apa?'_

Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah gila Ino? Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto?"

.

Gaara mendesah kesal. Sasuke pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasannya.

" _Darn it!_ Dia yang memintaku untuk menyelidikinya? Mengapa dia tak mau mendengar hasil penyelidikanku?"

Gaara mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum ia terdiam. Ia teringat perkataan Lee bahwa pemuda itu akan mempercepat rencananya.

" _Aish!_ Bagaimana ini?"

Gaara mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari mengejar Sasuke. Ia harus menyampaikan semua yang ia tahu secepatnya.

.

Ino sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Sakura dari balik tubuh Naruto. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan bisa melihat sosok Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan –kau benar-benar gila— miliknya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendesah panjang sebelum berjalan cepat mendekati Ino dan Naruto.

Sejujurnya beberapa murid terlihat menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan kini mereka terlihat menatap Ino, Naruto dan Sakura.. sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik dan Sakura benci akan hal itu. Namun ucapan Ino yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya tidak memperdulikan murid-murid itu.

"Apa sesuatu telah menimpamu kemarin? Apa otakmu sudah rusak? Yamanaka Ino! Bukankah kau dulu bilang bahwa kau mencintai Naruto?"

.

Sasuke menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia baru saja tiba dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Matanya menatap serius sosok Sakura, Ino dan Naruto, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

' _Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?'_

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu. Ia hendak berbicara ketika ia mendengar Ino berbicara.

"Mengapa? Memangnya aku tak boleh bersikap begini? Semua orang boleh berubah, kan?"

"Ino, mengapa kau seperti ini? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, kan?"

Suara Naruto bagai orang putus asa di telinga Sasuke. Ia baru kali ini mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan nada memohon kepada seorang gadis. Dan nada itu ia tujukan kepada Yamanaka Ino.

' _Ada apa dengan mereka? Rahasia? Apa maksud Naruto?"_

"Ino?"

"Apa aku tak boleh memiliki rahasia? Mengapa kalian boleh memiliki rahasia tetapi aku tidak?"

Ino menatap kesal Sakura dan Naruto.

' _Aku hanya ingin memutuskan Naruto! Dan ini semua kulakukan untuk melindungimu Sakura! Mengapa kau membuatku susah?'_

Ino memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata.

' _Mengapa kalian semua membuatku berat?'_

"Naruto, kita... mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir di sini!"

Ino menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu terlihat menatapnya kosong. Jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Ino. Dan hal itu membuat nyeri di dada Ino semakin bertambah.

' _Mengapa kau tak terlihat sedih?'_

.

.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Ino memutuskannya. Hal yang sejak tadi ia takutkan sudah terjawab. Ino mencampakkannya.

" _Doushite?"_

Hanya itu yang mampu Naruto ucapkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Ia tak bisa menemukan kata-kata selain _'doushite'._

" _Doushite?"_ Ucap Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas. Matanya menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Apa karena kau—"

"Ino _-san,_ kau salah paham! Semua itu tidak seperti yang kau kira!"

' _Eh?'_

Naruto tersentak saat ia mendengar suara Sasuke. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang menatap Sasuke bingung. Sementara Sasuke balas menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Ino.

' _Apa maksud Sasuke? Ino salah paham? Tentang apa? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang salah paham?'_ Naruto nyaris membuka mulutnya ketika Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Rencana awal kami memang seperti itu, tapi tanpa sadar Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu! Aku bisa menjaminnya! Kau jangan salah paham!"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendesah kecil, ia menatap Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tahu Naruto. Kalian pasti bertengkar karena masalah itu. Ino pasti tahu tentang rencana awal kita dan akhirnya ia salah paham, benar kan?"

" _Sasuke omae—"_

" _Yare..yare,_ biar aku yang menjelaskannya. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua salahku Ino _-san._ Kau jangan salah paham! Rencana awal itu suatu kesalahan. Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Apa maksud kalian? Rencana awal? Rencana apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya menatap Ino bingung.

"A-apa? Kau… bukankah kau memutuskan Naruto karena tahu rencana awal kami? Rencana awal kami untuk menyadarkan Sakura?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, sahabatnya itu terlihat frustasi. Ia bahkan melihat Naruto memijat-mijat keningnya seolah semua hal ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

' _Apa aku salah?'_

Sasuke menatap Ino yang terlihat bingung. Ia juga bisa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jadi pertengkaran kalian ini… bu-bukan karena.. kau tahu?"

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Sementara itu, ia bisa mendengar desahan Naruto.

' _Damn! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

"Menyadarkanku? Rencana awal?"

' _Shit!'_

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu menatapnya, menahan marah.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti menyadari pemikirannya. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka dulu sahabat baik. Dan Sakura merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau.. memperalat Ino? Demi menyadarkanku? Kau menyuruh Naruto mendekati Ino hanya untuk menyadarkanku?"

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A/n: Maaf ya chapter kali ini panjang, semoga kalian tidak jenuh saat membacanya. Oh ya, chapter depan juga sepertinya bakalan panjang karena semua kebohongan Sakura bakalan terungkap saat itu. Nah, itu saja yang ingin author sampaikan kali ini. See you next chapter! Sankyuu for RnR. ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight! NaruSaku and SasuSaku._

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **.**

Sakura menatap Sasuke geram. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Sasuke melakukan hal seegois itu.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Sakura berharap Sasuke akan menyangkal tetapi ia tahu, harapannya tak akan menjadi kenyataan karena Sasuke justru menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat.

" _Gomen..."_

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, kakinya terasa lemas seketika.

' _Mengapa kau tak berubah Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura bisa merasakan dadanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Ino. Perasaannya semakin memburuk ketika melihat Ino.

Ino menatap kosong Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto.

' _Katakan itu tidak benar Naruto...'_

Mata Ino tak lepas menatap Naruto, mengamati setiap ekspresi yang akan terpasang di wajah pemuda itu. Ino berharap akan ada ekspresi penyangkalan di sana. Namun harapan Ino sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa menemukan ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Naruto dan hal itu membuat perasaannya memburuk. Ino tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia lelah menahan semua perasaannya. Kenyataan yang terungkap hari ini, membuatnya lelah.

"Ino—"

"Sudahlah, aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa sampai hari ini kau bahkan tak pernah membalas ucapan sayangku. Aku mengerti."

"Ino bukan begitu, dengar—"

"Aku lelah."

Ino menghela nafas sebelum melirik Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ino…" ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Sakura kumohon, jangan bicarakan hal ini sekarang!"

Ino memejamkan matanya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura yang terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin sendiri. Menenangkan pikirannya.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi saat Ino berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ia melirik Naruto. Sahabatnya itu terlihat tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Naruto maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu bahwa kau belum memberitahu Ino _-san."_

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cepat atau lambat Ino akan mengetahui hal ini. Kau tak salah. Aku yang salah. Kau benar, seharusnya aku memberitahunya sejak awal."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Jika saja ia lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya kepada Ino. Jika saja ia tahu akan begini akibatnya karena rencana awalnya dengan Sasuke. Jika saja ia tahu ia akan jatuh cinta pada Ino.

Naruto mendesah. Lagi. Ia melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia butuh waktu. Waktu untuk sendiri dan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

Sasuke mendesah panjang, berkali-kali ia mengumpat kesal, mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

' _Kuso! Uchiha Sasuke! Mengapa kau bisa seteledor itu?'_

Sasuke mengumpat lagi. Ia mendesah lagi. Matanya melirik Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari hadapannya dan hal itu membuat hati Sasuke sakit.

"Sakura aku—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat begitu Sasuke _-kun?"_

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bisa melihat air mata menetes pelan dari sudut mata Sakura tetapi gadis itu masih menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat semakin mengecil.

"Sakura…"

"Apa kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya dipermainkan oleh orang yang kita sayangi? Kau sudah menyakiti Ino! Dan kau membuat masalah antara Ino dan Naruto semakin rumit."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membiarkan Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke _-kun?_ Tidak ada yang berubah sejak awal! Kau masih tetap saja egois!"

"Aku melakukan itu semua untukmu Sakura."

"Ya, itu benar. Kau hanya bisa memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Yang kau bisa hanya menyakiti Naruto lagi dan lagi, padahal kau tahu dia baru saja mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Dia baru saja kehilangan Ibunya dan sekarang kau membuatnya kehilangan Ino. Yah, memang tidak sepunuhnya hal itu merupakan kesalahanmu karena Naruto sendiri yang setuju untuk mengikuti rencanamu, tapi tetap saja aku…"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terpedih yang pernah Sasuke lihat dari gadis itu.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Aku pikir, kita tidak akan pernah bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

' _Deg!'_

Dada Sasuke terasa dipukul dengan kuat. Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan Sakura selanjutnya. Ia tak mau dan takkan pernah mau.

"Kita lebih baik bersikap seperti kita tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain!"

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab perkataan Sakura. Kedua kakinya terasa berat untuk sekedar bergerak. Ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara. Matanya hanya menatap Sakura kosong.

.

Hancur. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Sakura. Semua kenyataan yang kini terungkap membuat Sakura kembali ingin menjauh dari Sasuke.

' _Kau benar Hinata. Mungkin memang seharusnya aku menjauh dari kehidupan mereka berdua selamanya…'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia tak ingin melihat pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Sakura melangkah meninggalkannya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

' _Apa aku akan membiarkannya pergi lagi?'_

Tidak. Sasuke tahu, ia mungkin takkan mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk menaklukkan hati Sakura. Ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia bahkan sudah menyadari perasaannya dan ia harus merelakan Sakura pergi?

" _Choto matte!"_

Sasuke berkata pelan tetapi dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok Sakura yang terlihat berhenti berjalan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Aku ingin kau meninggalkan dunia gelapmu itu. Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mendekati Ino _-san,_ agar Ino _-san_ membujukmu untuk meninggalkan dunia itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada semakin banyak musuh yang mengincarmu dan ingin menghancurkanmu Sakura. Aku—"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! AISH! DI MANA KAU?"

' _Kuso!'_ Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan geram. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Gaara, jangan sekarang!"

"…tapi ini berita penting Sasuke!"

"Jangan sekarang!"

Sasuke menatap Gaara geram, sebelum kembali menatap sosok Sakura yang terlihat mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura dan menggenggam erat lengan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berhenti dan tubuhnya sedikit berputar, menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap serius kedua mata Sakura. "Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"SASUKE, AKU TAK PUNYA BANYAK WAKTU!"

"NANTI SAJA SABAKU GAARA!"

"…TAPI INI BERITA PENTING!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara geram. Gaara -entah sejak kapan- kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tak bisa lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Aku rasa kau lebih baik mendengar penjelasan temanmu!"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menggenggam lengan Sakura membuat gadis itu menatap Sasuke kaget.

"Dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu!"

"Sasuke—"

"Gaara, sudah ku bilang jangan sekarang!"

"…tapi ini tentang Adiknya Suigetsu dan tentang Lee! Ini juga berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino! Aku tahu semua informasi tentang mereka!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendesah panjang. Ia menatap Gaara kesal. Ia hendak mengumpat ketika Gaara berbicara.

"Hyuuga Hinata adalah nama Adik tirinya Suigetsu. Hyuuga Hinata juga sepupu Hyuuga Neji dan gadis itulah yang merencanakan semua ini, bukan Suigetsu!"

' _Deg!'_

Seketika genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengan Sakura mengendur. Ia menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Siapa?"

Gaara mendesah panjang. Ia melirik sekilas gadis di samping Sasuke yang terlihat pucat. Ia bisa menebak bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura, gadis istimewa yang membuat Sasuke berfikir sedikit tidak rasional. Namun Gaara tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan informasi ini secepatnya. Ia tak mau menunda-nunda lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

Seketika jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya menatap Gaara tak percaya. Apa pendengarannya salah? Namun Sasuke yakin mendengar Gaara menyebut 'Hyuuga Hinata' dan hanya satu hal yang bisa meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan dengan cepat sebuah foto kepada Gaara.

"Apa gadis ini yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke berharap Gaara akan berkata tidak.

Gaara mengamati seksama foto di ponsel Sasuke sebelum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto Hinata?"

' _Deg!'_

Bagai dipalu, tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas seketika. Ponsel di tangannya terjatuh saat itu juga. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menstabilkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin! Gaara, kau pasti berbohong kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku jujur—"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! GADIS YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU SUDAH MATI!"

"Mati? Apa yang kau katakan? Dia itu masih hidup Sasuke! Masih sangat sehat! Kau pikir, selama ini aku berkerja untuk hantu? Bagaimana itu mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Dia sudah mati, benarkan Sakura?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura penuh harap. Berharap gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun hati Sasuke mencelos, saat melihat tatapan kosong di wajah Sakura. Tatapan kosong yang sama yang diperlihatkan gadis itu di hari kematian Hinata.

"Sakura?!"

Sasuke memanggil nama Sakura sekali lagi tetapi gadis itu tidak mengubah tatapannya dan Sasuke tahu jelas apa arti dari tatapan gadis itu.

"Kau... membohongiku? Kau tahu bahwa Hinata masih hidup.. selama ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Seketika amarah Sasuke meluap. Ia meraih kedua bahu Sakura dan memutar tubuh gadis itu sehingga Sakura kini menatapnya.

"Katakan Hinata sudah meninggal! Katakan Sakura! Katakan ini semua tidak benar!"

Sakura masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke kosong dan Sasuke tahu arti tatapannya. Seketika, hati Sasuke terasa sakit. Seluruh udara di sekitarnya terasa hilang, membuat Sasuke susah bernafas. Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sakura, menatap pedih gadis itu.

"Haruno Sakura… Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini terhadapku?"

oOOo

.

.

Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Matanya terpejam. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

' _Doushite?'_

Hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Berkali-kali perkataan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Mengapa?

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya berat untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa benci pada dirinya saat ini. Ia benci dengan kehidupannya. Ia benci dengan situasinya saat ini. Ia benci dengan segalanya sekarang.

' _Doushite?'_

Ino bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar bersuara. Ia hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa hari itu ia harus melewati jalan itu? Mengapa hari itu ia bertemu Naruto? Mengapa hari itu ia harus diselamatkan oleh Naruto? Mengapa?

Ino menghela nafas lagi.

Mengapa ia harus mengenal Sakura? Mengapa ia harus mengenal Suigetsu? Mengapa ia harus mengenal Sasuke? Mengapa ia harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu tentang semua ini?

Ino kembali menghela nafas. Berharap hal itu bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Terlalu banyak 'mengapa' dalam kepalanya dan semua hal itu takkan bisa diucapkan satu-persatu. Ino semakin membenamkan kepalanya ketika sebuah kalimat terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Mengapa aku harus mempercayai semua perkataanmu Naruto?'_

.

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia bahkan meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah dan ia tak peduli. Saat ini di kepalanya hanya ada raut wajah Ino yang terlihat kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Tidak. Mungkin terluka lebih tepatnya.

' _Oh, God! Mengapa aku harus melakukan semua hal ini? Meskipun aku mendapatkan bayaran dari Sasuke, aku bahkan tak sempat menggunakan uang itu untuk menyelamatkan Ibuku! Okaa-san sudah tiada dan kini aku juga harus kehilangan Ino?'_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti Ino. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dalam kepalanya untuk menyakiti Yamanaka Ino, bahkan ketika Sasuke memintanya menjalankan rencananya –untuk mendekati Ino demi menyadarkan Sakura– ia sudah bersumpah, takkan menyakiti hati Ino. Ia berkata kepada hatinya bahwa ini semua hanya sebuah rencana. Dan Ino pasti mengerti, jika semua ini dijelaskan secara baik-baik. Toh ini semua demi kebaikan Sakura juga, sahabat Ino. Namun sebuah rencana belum tentu akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakan.

Naruto sendiri tak tahu, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan rencana yang telah disusun Sasuke hingga ia akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada Ino? Seandainya... seandainya saja ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.. mungkin ia takkan menjalankan rencana 'gila' milik Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kilasan memori saat Ino tersenyum ke arah Suigetsu membuat dadanya nyeri.

"Ino… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

.

.

Sunyi. Ruangan OSIS milik Sasuke terasa sepi. Meski Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke berada di dalamnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sementara Gaara sibuk mengamati kedua manusia itu.

Gaara berdecak kesal, ia sedikit mengacak rambutnya.

" _Aish!_ Kalian mau sampai kapan dalam posisi seperti ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Gaara hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali terbenam dalam dunianya sendiri. Gaara memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa dia merasa kesal.

"Jika kalian tidak bicara sekarang juga, aku akan bertanya langsung kepada Suigetsu!"

Gaara menatap serius kedua manusia di hadapannya tetapi kedua manusia itu masih terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Baru saja Gaara hendak memutar knob pintu ruangan OSIS, ia mendengar sebuah suara.

" _Dame!"_

Gaara menghentikan tindakannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain membeberkan semuanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi tolong.. jangan sampai Suigetsu dan Hinata mengetahuinya."

Gaara terdiam. Ia menatap wajah Sakura serius sebelum menghela nafas dan berjalan pelan mendekati gadis itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Sakura. Ia melirik sekilas Sasuke yang terlihat masih di dalam dunianya sendiri.

" _Okay, tell me then~"_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berat. Ia tahu ia harus mengungkapkan rahasia yang ia pendam selama ini tetapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memulai ceritanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Hinata tanpa sengaja. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, pada suatu malam aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berlari menghampiri suara teriakan itu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura menatap Gaara kosong.

"Aku melihat seorang gadis hendak diperkosa oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Saat itu tempat itu terlalu gelap. Aku sampai tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Namun aku yakin, aku melihat seorang gadis berusaha meminta bantuan dan berteriak meminta tolong."

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, melirik sekilas Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Aku menolongnya. Aku berusaha membantunya untuk menjauhkannya dari pria tua itu."

"Menjauhkannya?"

Sakura menatap Gaara malas sebelum mendesah panjang.

"Oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya memukul pria tua itu agar dia menjauh dari gadis itu."

"Hanya memukulnya?"

Sakura terdiam, matanya menatap Gaara tajam. Ia merasa Gaara seperti mendesaknya.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?"

Gaara terdiam. Matanya menatap Sakura kosong.

"Aku tak berhak menjawab pertanyaanmu, maaf."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Oi! Kau bertanya kepadaku dan aku menjawabnya, tapi mengapa ketika aku bertanya kau tak mau menjawabnya?"

Gaara mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tak mau menjawab perkataan Sakura. Ia yakin, urusannya akan menjadi panjang jika ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Lagipula, ia memang tak berhak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena itu sama saja membongkar seluruh pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selama ini untuk Sasuke.

" _Teme!_ Mengapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tak berhak menjawabnya. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?"

" _Aish!_ Memangnya kau siapa? Lagipula, aku bertanya karena aku merasa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang diriku, padahal aku baru saja mengenalmu hari ini!"

Gaara terdiam. Berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" _Aish!_ Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya Gaara, tidak apa-apa."

Gaara melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara dingin.

"…tapi Sasuke, bukankah—"

"Tidak apa."

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya, menatap Sakura tajam. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih dari wajah Sakura dan itu cukup membuat ngilu di dadanya kembali terasa. Namun Sasuke berusaha tak memperlihatkannya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Sakura.

"Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menebak secara pasti.. sikapnya sekarang asli atau sedang berbohong?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura.

"Selain itu, aku tak ingin menambah kebohongan yang cukup banyak sekarang~"

Sakura terdiam, tatapan mata Sasuke yang begitu tajam cukup membuat nyeri di dadanya.

' _Apa kau tak mempercayaiku Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura mendesah pelan. Wajar jika Sasuke kini tak mempercayainya, toh ia memang sudah terlalu banyak berbohong selama ini. Dan Sakura tahu, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke kecewa kepadanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke dan dirinya berteman dekat sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam kehidupannya mereka.

"Baiklah, jika kau berkata begitu Sasuke."

Sasuke tersentak dari fikirannya. Matanya kini menatap Gaara. Pemuda itu terlihat menatap Sakura serius.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarmu."

' _Apa?'_

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Meski sedikit takut, ia menatap Gaara bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya sebelum melirik Sasuke sekilas dan menatap Sakura lagi.

"Aku tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kalian."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Gaara tersenyum lagi.

"…karena aku mengenalmu sejak lama, meski kau tak mengenalku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku sejak lama? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengingat pernah mengenal atau bertemu denganmu sebelumnya!"

Sakura nyaris berteriak sekuat tenaga, membuat Gaara sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Woy! Tidak usah berteriak! Dasar cewe, semuanya sama saja!"

"…tapi kau membuatku takut! Kau bukan _stalker_ ku, kan?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Sakura serius.

"Percaya diri sekali! Aku mengenalmu sejak lama karena seseorang memintaku untuk selalu mengawasimu!"

Sakura terdiam, matanya menatap Gaara kosong.

"Se.. se-seorang memintamu untuk mengawasiku?"

"Ya!"

"…tapi untuk apa? Mengapa kau harus mengawasiku?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Sakura bisa melihat tatapan Gaara kepadanya sedikit melembut.

"Mungkin karena seseorang itu sangat menyayangimu."

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaara tak percaya.

' _Apa? Seseorang yang menyayangiku?'_

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba berfikir keras tetapi otaknya seperti buntu. Ia tak bisa menebak siapa yang menyuruh Gaara untuk mengawasinya.

"Astaga~ kau bahkan tidak bisa menebak siapa orang itu? Kasihan sekali orang itu!"

Sakura menatap Gaara kesal. Ia hendak membentak Gaara ketika sebuah suara berat terdengar berbicara di ruangan itu.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk mengawasimu."

Sakura terdiam. Perlahan ia memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda yang masih memasang ekspresi kosong di wajahnya.

"Sasuke _-kun?"_

"Hn."

" _Doushite?"_

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Sementara pemuda itu masih mempertahankan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena sampai sekarang, kau selalu melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu, tetapi kau seolah tak pernah peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

"Apa?"

Sakura hendak berbicara lagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah.

"Kau bahkan tak peduli tentang perasaanku untukmu. Yang kau pikirkan hanya Naruto dan Naruto. Kapan kau akan sadar bahwa dia tak akan pernah memilihmu! Cintamu padanya hanya cinta sepihak! Lalu, apakah kau merasa senang hanya menjadi pengamat saja?"

Gaara melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Kedua manusia itu masih saling bertatapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

' _Dasar Sasuke bodoh! Kau jelas-jelas mencintai gadis ini sejak dulu, tapi kau selalu saja menyangkalnya?'_

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa kedua manusia di hadapannya ini begitu keras kepala.

" _Can both of you stop arguing over nothing? I'M HERE! PLEASE, stop talking in your head!"_

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura saat mendengar suara Gaara. Ia memang selalu lupa waktu jika berhadapan dengan Haruno Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menatap Gaara.

"Aku hampir lupa, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi kepadaku?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kurasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat—"

"Tidak, Gaara! Sekarang saat yang tepat."

Gaara bisa melihat Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura tajam. Gaara menghela nafas. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya melawan perintah Sasuke.

"Aku berbicara dengan Lee dan aku mengetahui semuanya. Tentang Hyuuga Hinata, Hozuki Suigetsu dan..."

Gaara terdiam. Ia melirik Sakura sekilas, merasa tak nyaman karena gadis itu berada di sini.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Katakan saja semuanya."

Gaara melirik Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kini aku sudah tahu semua hal tentang Hyuuga Hinata, Hozuki Suigetsu, dan Rock Lee."

Sakura menatap Gaara bingung.

"Rock Lee?"

"Ya, Rock Lee. Pemuda yang sering berada di sekitarmu itu."

"Ada apa dengan Rock Lee? Mengapa kau membawa-bawa Lee dalam masalah ini?"

Gaara terlihat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menatap Sakura serius.

"Rock Lee adalah anak buah Hozuki Suigetsu."

' _Deg!'_

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaara kaget.

"A-apa?"

"…"

"Kau becanda, kan? Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang becanda?"

Sakura menatap Gaara seksama. Pemuda itu memang terlihat tidak sedang becanda.

"…tapi ini mustahil! Tak mungkin Lee adalah anak buah Hozuki Suigetsu!"

"Kau fikir aku sedang berbohong?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Gaara bingung.

' _Bagaimana mungkin Lee adalah anak buah Suigetsu dan aku tak mengetahuinya?'_

Kepala Sakura terasa berat seketika. Ia fikir, ia telah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Suigetsu.

Sakura tahu bahwa Suigetsu dan Hinata merupakan saudara tiri. Sakura juga tahu bahwa Hinata memang berencana menghancurkannya dan membuatnya tersiksa. Sakura mengetahui semua rencana Hinata selama ini tetapi ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu apapun, karena ia merasa bersalah telah membunuh Ayah Hinata. Meski secara tak sengaja. Tapi Rock Lee…

' _Anak buah Suigetsu?'_

Sakura baru mengetahui hal itu hari ini.

Gaara menatap serius wajah Sakura. Ia bisa melihat kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan di wajah gadis itu.

"Percayalah, yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran!"

"Aku tahu."

Sakura menjawab singkat, membuat Gaara mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau mempercayaiku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Gaara kosong.

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah anak buah Sasuke _-kun_ bahkan Sasuke _-kun_ lebih mempercayaimu daripada temannya. Jadi apa lagi yang harus kuragukan darimu?"

"Aku bukan anak buahnya! Aku hanya membantunya!"

"Itu sama saja."

"Itu tidak sama!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

' _Whatever~'_

Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Kepalanya berfikir keras. Mengapa ia tak mengetahui bahwa Rock Lee adalah anak buah Suigetsu.

' _Semua ucapannya itu benar. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah, aku mengingatnya bahwa malam itu.. aku menolong Lee saat dia sedang dikeroyok anak buah Naruto! Dan salah satu anak buah Naruto yang mengeroyoknya saat itu adalah Sasuke-kun.'_

' _Deg!'_

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Kepalanya terasa kosong seketika.

' _Tunggu! Malam itu Lee dikeroyok anak buah Naruto, dan Sasuke-kun adalah salah satu dari mereka, benar kan?'_

Sakura menatap Gaara serius.

"Apakah alasan Lee menjalankan semua rencana Suigetsu adalah karena Sasuke _-kun?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa aku?"

Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke kesal.

" _Teme!_ Apa kau tak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada Lee beberapa tahun yang lalu? Saat kau dan anak buah Naruto lainnya menghajarnya hingga dia nyaris mati?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke menatap Gaara kosong.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu? Maksudmu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan dikalahkan olehnya?"

"Benar! Saat itu kalian hampir membunuhnya, kau tahu?"

"Hanya karena alasan itu? Apakah semuanya masuk akal? Mengapa dia menjadi dendam kepadaku hanya karena alasan sepele seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena alasan itu. Hal ini juga berhubungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Lee tinggal di Panti Asuhan sejak dia masih bayi karena dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya. Suatu hari, Ibunya Naruto dan Ayahnya datang ke Panti tersebut untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari sana agar Naruto mempunyai teman, karena baik Kushina _-san_ maupun Zabuza _-san_ sering sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Namun, Naruto tidak ingin kasih sayang orangtuanya terbagi. Dia hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya anak yang disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Itulah sebabnya Naruto menghina Lee di depan anak-anak Panti lainnya. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin mempunyai seorang Kakak ataupun Adik. Dia bahkan melakukan berbagai cara agar Kushina _-san_ dan Zabuza _-san_ tidak jadi mengadopsi Lee."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lee sendiri yang bercerita kepadaku. Dia bahkan mengubah namanya supaya Naruto tidak tahu identitasnya yang sesungguhnya. Dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Naruto. Oleh karena itu, saat kalian masih menjadi _yankee.._ dia berteman dengan Suigetsu. Dia selalu mencari gara-gara dengan _gank_ kalian. Dia bahkan menyetujui semua rencana ini karena dia pikir… ketika Sakura _-san_ menolongnya saat itu, sebenarnya Sakura _-san_ sudah mengenal Uzumaki Naruto."

"Mengapa dia berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Itu karena… pada hari itu dia melihat Sakura _-san_ digendong oleh Naruto. Dia bilang, wajah Sakura _-san_ bahkan merona merah saat itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka semua hal yang terjadi pada Lee telah menyisakan dendam di dalam hatinya.

"Lee berencana menghancurkan hati Sakura _-san_ untuk melemahkan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia tahu bahwa kau dan Sakura _-san_ adalah orang yang paling penting baginya."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak bereaksi dengan perkataan Gaara. Semuanya terasa klop sekarang, semuanya terasa cocok. Ia menghela nafas.

' _Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi seperti ini?'_

Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun, ini semua karena dirinya. Semua masalah ini bersumber pada dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak membunuh Ayah Hinata malam itu, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

Mungkin Lee takkan mendekati Suigetsu dan mencari cara untuk membalas dendam kepada Naruto. Mungkin Naruto tak harus bertemu Ino dan jatuh cinta, hingga akhirnya harus terluka sekarang. Mungkin Hinata takkan pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto dan mereka akan hidup lebih nyaman daripada sekarang. Mungkin Ino akan lebih nyaman tanpa harus menerima teror setiap hari karena Sakura. Mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto akan hidup lebih damai karena mereka tak harus bertemu Hinata dan jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Mungkin semua ini akan terasa lebih mudah.

"Hanya karena alasan itu, seseorang bisa berubah menjadi sangat jahat? Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa Ayah kandungnya. Itulah mengapa saat dia punya Ayah, dia tidak ingin kasih sayang Ayahnya terbagi, bahkan meskipun Zabuzaberubah jahat semenjak Naruto tumbuh dewasa… dia tidak pernah berniat melaporkan Zabuza kepada polisi. Dia menanggung semua siksaan Zabuza sendirian. Dia masih berharap Ayah tirinya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya itu kembali."

"Sasuke, kau pikir aku becanda tentang ini semua? Sudah terlalu banyak kebohongan yang terjadi dan kau pikir aku akan menambah kebohongan lagi?"

Sasuke memejamkan kepalanya. Ia tahu perkataan Gaara benar. Namun tetap saja ia masih tak mengira Lee begitu dendam pada Naruto hanya karena kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Demi Tuhan Gaara! Saat itu Naruto masih berusia 7 tahun. Bagaimana bisa Lee tidak memaklumi sifat kekanakannya."

"Hinata bahkan begitu dendam padaku hanya karena aku tak sengaja membunuh Ayahnya. Seseorang bisa menjadi sangat jahat jika dibutakan oleh rasa cinta yang terlalu berlebihan," sahut Sakura.

"Itu benar. Lee juga mencintaimu Sakura _-san_ makanya dia merasa muak melihatmu begitu mencintai Naruto."

"A-apa? Lee mencintaiku, kau bilang?"

"Ya~"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Kini ia tahu, mengapa Lee selalu lengket pada Sakura. Lee bukan hanya melakukan itu untuk melancarkan rencananya semata tetapi pemuda itu melakukannya karena dia juga mencintai Sakura. Terlalu banyak kebohongan dalam hidupnya dan saat kebohongan itu terungkap, hanya ada fakta-fakta mengejutkan di balik semua itu dan hal itu memang cukup sulit dicerna.

Gaara menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Sakura.

"Nah, aku sudah menceritakan semua hal yang aku tahu. Sekarang giliranmu, Sakura _-san_ … jelaskan semua kebohongan yang kau sembunyikan selama ini!"

oOOo

.

.

"Ino _-chan?"_

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memutar kepalanya, menatap bingung sosok gadis yang kini terlihat sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sendirian? Di mana Naruto _-kun?"_

" _Tenten-senpai?"_

Ino yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memendam semua masalahnya sendirian, akhirnya mulai bercerita kepada Tenten setelah memastikan bahwa Kakak kelasnya tersebut dapat dipercaya.

"Jadi… begitu yang terjadi?"

Tenten menatap Ino simpati. Sementara Ino hanya membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ino menceritakan semuanya kepada Tenten… mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia menceritakan semua rencananya untuk menolong Sakura dengan mendekati Suigetsu, juga kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _senpai?_ Aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sekarang! Apa aku masih mencintainya?"

Tenten terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tepat di sebelah Ino.

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir jika kau berada di posisinya, Ino?"

"Eh?"

Tenten menghela nafas panjang. "Coba kau ingat-ingat, mengapa kau mencintainya?"

"…karena dia menolongku disaat aku membutuhkannya."

"Hanya karena itu kau mencintainya?"

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap Tenten bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Tenten menatap Ino dan sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tidak pernah ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang. Jika kau mencintainya maka kau akan menerima semua hal yang berada di dalam dirinya. Entah itu kelebihannya ataupun kelemahannya.. bukan karena perbuatannya kepadamu."

Ino menatap Tenten bingung.

"Maksudmu.. aku tak benar-benar mencintai Naruto?"

"Apa benar begitu?"

" _Senpai,_ mengapa kau malah balik bertanya kepadaku? Kau yang membuatku berfikir begitu!"

Tenten tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ino.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu. Kau menarik kesimpulan yang salah."

" _Aish!_ Jadi apa yang ingin _senpai_ katakan sebenarnya?"

Ino menatap Tenten serius. Sementara gadis itu menolehkan matanya menatap langit.

Saat ini mereka berdua memang sedang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Tepat berada di dekat taman belakang, tempat Tenten biasa makan siang bersama Neji.

"Apa kau pernah merasa akan merelakan segala sesuatu agar orang yang kau sayangi tidak terluka?"

Ino terdiam. Ia memang selalu berfikir seperti itu. Ia akan merelakan segala sesuatu agar orang yang ia sayangi tidak terluka.

"Ya. Aku selalu berfikir begitu, lalu apa hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Tenten terdiam, ia menatap Ino sejenak. Tak lupa senyum terpasang di bibirnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa Naruto _-kun_ juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

Tenten tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Ino.

"Kau mendekati Suigetsu karena ingin menyelidikinya, bukan? Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan, jadi kau bisa menggagalkan rencananya itu, benar kan?"

" _Ha'i."_

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir bahwa tindakanmu akan menyakiti Naruto _-kun?"_

Ino mendesah panjang.

"Aku bahkan yakin seratus persen bahwa tindakanku takkan menyakitinya."

"Mengapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

" _Senpai,_ bukankah aku sudah bercerita bahwa dia hanya menjadikanku alat untuk menyadarkan Sakura? Dia mendekatiku hanya karena Sakura!"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"…karena-"

Ino terdiam. Seketika kepalanya terasa kosong.

' _Tunggu! Mengapa aku begitu yakin?'_

"Apa karena Sasuke _-kun_ mengatakannya padamu secara tak sengaja?"

Ino terdiam. Ia melirik Tenten bingung. Sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ino _-chan,_ apa kau sudah mendengar penjelasan dari bibir Naruto _-kun_ tentang semua ini?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan itu semua.

"Kau seharusnya mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto _-kun._ Tidak baik jika menarik kesimpulan sendiri."

"… tapi Naruto tidak membantah apa yang Sasuke _-kun_ katakan!"

Tenten mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab perkataan Ino.

"Tidak membantah bukan berarti mengiyakan, Ino."

"… tapi Tenten _-senpai,_ bagaimana jika dia memang melakukan itu?"

"Jika memang dia melakukan hal itu, pasti ada alasan yang tepat mengapa ia harus melakukannya. Dan kau harus mendengar alasannya~"

Ino terdiam, ucapan Tenten benar. Kini ia bahkan tak bisa membantah perkataannya.

"Dengar, Ino! Aku tahu Naruto _-kun_ mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari cara dia memerhatikanmu dan mencemaskanmu waktu itu, ingat? Saat kita pertama kali berkenalan?"

Ino terdiam. Ia sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Jika memang Naruto _-kun_ benar-benar melakukan hal itu, dia pasti memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus melakukannya. Sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, kau memiliki alasan mengapa kau mendekati Suigetsu 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk pelan.

"Kau harus mendengarkannya Ino. Setelah itu, baru kau putuskan apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Lagipula, sepertinya rencanamu itu terlalu berbahaya. Aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Naruto karena dia pasti akan menolaknya. Namun jika kau memang mencintainya, kau harus memberitahunya… kau tak ingin dia terluka, kan?"

Ino terdiam. Lagi. Apa yang diucapkan Tenten benar. Ia memang tak mau melihat Naruto terluka. Hatinya ikut terluka setiap kali melihat ekspresi terluka dari wajah Naruto.

Ino mendesah panjang. Ia sadar dengan kecerobohannya sekarang. Ia menatap Tenten sebelum tersenyum lebar.

" _Arigatou senpai_ karena telah membuatku berfikir jernih."

Tenten tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku senang menjadi tempat curhatmu. Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kita akan menjadi teman baik. Aku senang kau memercayaiku meskipun kita belum lama saling mengenal."

"Itu karena kupikir _senpai_ adalah orang yang baik."

"Terima kasih. Ingatlah bahwa segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh seseorang pasti ada alasannya."

Ino terdiam. Perkataan Tenten lagi-lagi benar. Dewasa sekali. Ia jadi semakin mengagumi Kakak kelasnya ini.

' _Tak seharusnya aku melarikan diri dari ini semua. Aku yakin Naruto punya alasan sendiri mengapa dia melakukan ini kepadaku.'_

Ino tersenyum lega. Ia tahu, ia harus mempercayai Naruto. Ia mencintai Naruto dan ia percaya bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya. Ia mendekati Suigetsu hanya untuk mengetahui rencana rahasianya untuk menghancurkan Sakura. Semua itu untuk menolong Sakura.

' _Deg!'_

Seketika Ino terdiam. Sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

' _Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah aku juga melakukan hal yang sama? Aku bahkan memutuskan Naruto karena ingin menolong Sakura, dan Naruto juga mendekatiku karena ingin menolong Sakura, kan? Lagipula, mereka berdua bersahabat! Wajar jika Naruto peduli pada Sakura~'_

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum menggeleng pelan.

' _Baka! Aku dan Naruto melakukan hal ini hanya karena ingin menolong seorang Haruno Sakura?'_

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Setidaknya ia tahu satu hal yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto melakukan ini semua bukan karena alasan yang buruk. Ino menatap Tenten sejenak, mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

" _You're right, Tenten-senpai! Every little thing has a reason."_

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah hingga tanpa sadar, ia kini berhenti tepat di depan rumah Ino. Naruto menatap kosong halaman rumah Ino, tempatnya melihat gadis itu tersenyum kepada Suigetsu. Rasa perih kembali terasa di dadanya.

' _Ino? Mengapa kau melakukan itu?'_

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tahu ia bersalah. Ia memulai hubungannya dengan Ino dengan cara yang salah dan ia bahkan tidak memberitahu Ino tentang hal itu.

' _Aishiteru yo Ino...'_

Naruto mengucapkannya dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat perih kembali terasa di hatinya. Ia benar-benar mencintai Ino. Ia tidak mempermainkan Ino. Ia hanya ingin membawa Sakura kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mengambil jalan gelap itu sendirian. Ia hanya ingin menjadi cahaya untuk Sakura. Ia ingin dia, Sakura, dan Sasuke kembali bersama seperti dulu.

' _Hhh… meskipun itu keinganku sendiri, aku malah bersikap egois dengan mengambil keuntungan dari Sasuke. Yappari.. uang itu harus ku kembalikan padanya!'_

' _...tapi mengapa Ino? Mengapa kau mencampakkan aku? Karena Suigetsu kah? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan alasan kepadaku! Kau mulai berkencan dengannya saat aku tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan pribadi! Apa salahku? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku dan memilih Suigetsu? Apakah karena selama beberapa hari itu aku tidak menghubungimu dan malah mematikan ponselku?'_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya kini terasa hampa dan sakit. Bayangan wajah Ino saat meminta putus dan ekspresi terluka Ino saat tahu rencana awalnya dengan Sasuke memenuhi kepalanya.

' _Saat itu aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan aku belum siap untuk menceritakan masalah pribadiku padamu. Aku bukannya tidak ingin dan sengaja merahasiakannya darimu. Aku juga bukannya tidak memercayaimu Ino. Aku hanya masih mencari moment yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya.'_

"Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang Ino?!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Semuanya terasa begitu berat saat ini. Ia ingin menjelaskannya semuanya kepada Ino tetapi ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia tak mau melihat air mata Ino lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Let her go!"_

' _Deg!'_

Naruto terdiam. Sebuah suara yang ia kenal membuatnya membuka matanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Seketika seluruh rasa pedih di dalam dirinya menguap begitu saja. Tak berbekas. Kedua tangannya mengepal kencang tanpa ia sadari. Matanya menatap tajam sosok orang yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Orang itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum yang cukup membuat Naruto muak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Suigetsu?"

.

.

Sakura terdiam. Ucapan Gaara terdengar memojokkannya. Ia memang berbohong tapi ia terpaksa melakukan itu.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya berbohong lagi sekarang. Semua situasi dan kondisi saat ini sudah cukup rumit dan semakin tak masuk akal dan ia tak ingin menambah kerumitan itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Gaara sejenak, sebelum menatap Sasuke kosong.

" _Gomennasai.. hountou ni gomennasai."_

"Jelaskan semuanya, Sakura!" desak Sasuke.

"Selama ini aku sudah membohongi kalian semua…"

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Semuanya! Semua hal yang kau rahasiakan dariku dan Naruto agar situasi ini tak menjadi semakin rumit!" tegas Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mendesah panjang.

"Ya, akan kuceritakan semuanya dengan sejalas-jelasnya."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi… Malam itu aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dan aku berlari menghampiri suara itu. Saat itu, aku melihat seorang gadis hendak diperkosa seorang pria paruh baya dan aku menolongnya."

Gaara dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Disaat aku sedang berusaha menjauhkan pria itu dari gadis tersebut, aku mendengar suara besi dari arah belakangku. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat gadis yang ku tolong sedang mengangkat besi. Dia hendak memukulku. Aku bingung tetapi saat itu aku melihat arah pandang gadis itu berbeda. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan melihat pria itu telah bangkit. Pria itu hendak menyerangku lagi…"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Saat itu, aku sangat panik dan keadaan di sana sangat gelap. Tanpa sadar aku menendang pria itu terlalu kuat dan akhirnya... Pria itu mati karena tanpa sengaja sebuah besi menembus dadanya."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap lantai. Ucapan Sakura terdengar jelas di telinganya tetapi entah mengapa ia sedang tak ingin mendengarkannya. Meski ia tahu, ia harus mendengarkannya hingga selesai. Ia ingin semua ini jelas. Ia tak ingin ada rahasia lagi diantara mereka.

"Lalu?"

Suara Gaara terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Hening kemudian.

"Aku tak menyadari apapun, sampai akhirnya suara teriakan gadis itu menyadarkanku. Gadis itu menangis terus menerus sambil berkata _'Ayah... Ayah..'_ dan hal itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. Akhirnya, aku menelpon polisi. Saat itu aku begitu takut hingga aku berkata bahwa pria itu sudah begitu saat aku menemukannya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan gadis yang ia cintai pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

' _Ya Tuhan~ Haruno Sakura… Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau...'_

"Tentu saja sebelum polisi datang, aku memohon kepada gadis itu untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan aku berjanji padanya akan melakukan apapun untuknya agar kesalahanku bisa ditebus."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Semua ini terasa tak masuk akal baginya.

"Namun saat polisi datang, gadis itu berkata pada mereka bahwa akulah yang sudah membunuh orang itu. Dia menuntutku dan mengatakan bahwa pria yang telah ku bunuh itu adalah Ayahnya. Kedua polisi itu pun membawa kami berdua ke kantor polisi. Mereka ingin melakukan interogasi."

"Lalu?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Polisi yang menanyaiku bernama Namikaze Minato. Dengan bijaksana, dia memintaku untuk menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi. Aku menceritakan kepadanya bahwa aku tak sengaja membunuh Ayah Hinata. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya saat itu. Lalu, dia berkata akan mengurus kasus ini. Dia bilang, dia akan membantuku karena aku masih anak di bawah umur. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa aku tidak salah. Dia berkata, bahwa tindakanku termasuk dalam pembelaan diri. Namun, seseorang yang menayai Hinata adalah seorang polisi yang jabatannya di atas Namikaze _-san._ Aku benci orang dewasa itu. Orang itu benar-benar memenjarakan aku!" cerita Sakura panjang lebar.

"Itulah sebabnya kau pernah ditahan selama satu tahun penuh?" tanya Sasuke pula.

"Benar. Namikaze _-san_ meminta maaf kepadaku karena tidak bisa membantuku lebih dari itu. Saat itu aku berjanji, sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan melindungi anaknya. Namun Namikaze _-san_ berkata, aku tidak perlu repot-repot karena dia bahkan belum bisa menemukan anak dan wanita yang dicintainya."

"Tunggu! Kau bilang nama petugas polisi itu Namikaze Minato?"

"Ada apa Sasuke _-kun?_ Apa kau mengenal Namikaze _-san?"_ tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Hanya saja nama itu sama dengan nama sahabat Ayahku saat mereka masih SMA dulu. Orang itu Ayah kandungnya Naruto."

"A-apa.. kau bilang?"

"Ayahku pernah bercerita bahwa saat mereka masih SMA dulu~ mereka (Ayahku, Ibuku, Minato _-san,_ dan Kushina _-san_ ) berkemah bersama di gunung. Saat Minato _-san_ dan Kushina _-san_ mencari kayu bakar… mereka tersesat. Tiba-tiba hujan turun saat itu. Ayahku dan Ibuku yang menunggu mereka di tenda merasa khawatir. Keesokan harinya mereka berhasil menemukan Minato _-san_ dan Kushina _-san_. Lalu, Minato _-san_ bercerita pada Ayahku… bahwa dia dan Kushina _-san_ menemukan sebuah pondok di tengah hutan. Mereka memasuki pondok kosong itu untuk berteduh dan bermalam di sana. Lalu, karena Kushina _-san_ kedinginan dan terkena demam… tanpa mereka sadari mereka 'melakukan itu' atas dasar suka sama suka."

"EH?" kaget Gaara dan Sakura serentak.

" _Stop!_ Jangan bicarakan hal itu! Lebih baik lanjutkan ceritamu Sakura _-san!"_

"…tapi—" Sakura mencoba menyanggah Gaara.

"Itu memalukan! Mereka melakukan itu saat mereka masih SMA? Dan lagi.. sesuatu seperti itu tidak pantas diceritakan kepada anak remaja sepertimu Sasuke! Apa Ayahmu itu sudah gila?"

" _Teme!_ Jangan mengatai Ayahku!"

"Cukup! Jangan bertengkar kalian berdua! Sasuke _-kun,_ mari kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan saja! Mengenai Namikaze _-san,_ bisa kita bicarakan lain waktu. Lagipula, belum tentu petugas Namikaze _-san_ adalah orang yang sama dengan sahabat Ayahmu itu Sasuke _-kun!_ Siapa tahu kebetulan saja mereka memiliki nama yang sama."

"Ya, lebih baik kita kembali ke topik semula. Silakan dilanjutkan Sakura _-san!"_ sahut Gaara.

"Sejak saat itu Hinata tinggal bersama wali ku dan akhirnya setelah aku dibebaskan dari sel tahanan, aku memasukkannya ke sekolah ini agar dia berada di sisiku terus. Aku ingin menebus seluruh kesalahanku kepadanya."

"Jadi gadis yang kau tolong itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata?"

Suara Gaara membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia nyaris menutup telinganya. Ia tak mau mendengar nama gadis itu disebut. Ia benci kenyataan yang harus ia terima saat nama itu disebut.

' _Jangan sebut nama itu!'_

"Ya, gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Orang yang kuperkenalkan sebagai sepupuku kepada Sasuke dan Naruto."

Gaara terdiam. Sesekali ia melirik Sasuke dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tertekan.

' _Aku bisa mengerti mengapa kau seperti itu Sasuke, tapi lebih baik kau mengetahui kebenarannya daripada kau tidak pernah tahu sama sekali.'_

"Lalu, karena kau merasa bersalah kau menuruti semua keinginannya?"

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, karena aku merasa bersalah.. aku menuruti semua keinginanya, termasuk keinginannya supaya Sasuke _-kun_ dan Naruto mengira dirinya mati."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Dia meminta kau memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah mati?"

"Ya. Dia memintaku seperti itu. Dia juga memintaku untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke _-kun."_

"Kau mengetahui ini semua? Dan selama ini kau terus merahasiakannya dari Sasuke dan Naruto? Kau bahkan tahu bahwa Suigetsu adalah Kakak tiri Hinata?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebelum mendesah kesal.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Suigetsu adalah Kakak tiri Hinata. Aku baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini, setelah aku bertemu dengan Ino. Dan Hinata tidak tahu bahwa aku telah mengetahui hal ini. Oleh karena itu, kumohon, jangan beritahu Hinata dan Suigetsu!"

Gaara menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau mengetahui bahwa Hinata dan Suigetsu secara diam-diam berencana menghancurkanmu tetapi kau membiarkannya? Hanya karena rasa bersalahmu?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kosong lantai di ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya bukan karena itu aku membiarkan Hinata dan Suigetsu."

"Bukan karena itu? Jadi ada lagi alasan mengapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

Sakura terdiam sebelum menghela nafas.

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena seseorang berkata, bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dan aku tak mau menghancurkan hatinya jika dia tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya."

Gaara menatap Sakura tajam. Menyelidiki apakah gadis ini sedang berkata jujur atau tidak. Namun dari ekspresinya Gaara tahu, Sakura tidak sedang bercanda.

"Seseorang yang kau maksud… apa mungkin—"

"Naruto," potong Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Gaara terdiam. Sebuah suara dingin membuatnya mengalihkan matanya. Menatap sang pemilik suara.

' _Sasuke?'_

"Setelah semua kebohonganmu, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Haruno Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin. Meski dalam hati, ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Semua perkataan Sakura cukup masuk akal dan ia tahu, Sakura jujur mengucapkan itu semua. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya tidak bisa menerima. Sasuke tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Hinata... gadis yang pernah ia cintai, sejahat itu. Ia tak mampu dan tak ingin membayangkan bahwa itu semua adalah nyata.

"Berhenti menyalahkan orang lain Haruno Sakura! Akui saja ini semua kesalahanmu dan jangan memfitnah orang lain!"

' _Deg!'_

Ucapan Sasuke terasa menusuk jantung Sakura dalam, hingga gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sementara pemuda yang ia tatap hanya memandangnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

" _Sasuke-kun..."_

Sakura berharap dengan memanggil namanya, Sasuke akan melunak tetapi pemuda itu bahkan tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dan Sakura cukup tahu, Sasuke mungkin membencinya sekarang.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia menatap Sasuke seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mempercayaiku setelah aku mengatakan ini. Aku juga tak berharap kau mempercayaiku tapi…"

Sakura terdiam. Setetas air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Itu adalah kenyataan. Aku memang melakukan ini semua karena tak ingin kau dan Naruto menderita saat mengetahui masa lalu seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang kalian cintai."

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena tangisnya.

"Sasuke _-kun..._ aku tak sanggup melihat kalian terluka. Lebih baik aku yang terluka dan menanggung semuanya."

Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan Sakura serta ekspresi wajah gadis itu membuat dada Sasuke ngilu.

' _Apa dia sedang berbohong?'_

Tidak. Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak sedang berbohong. Namun fikiran Sasuke tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Ia lebih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura lah penyebab semua masalah ini tanpa harus membawa Hinata. Meski begitu, mengapa hati Sasuke berlawanan dengan fikirannya.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf, kalau aku sudah mengecewakanmu atau sudah membuatmu sedih tapi Sasuke _-kun,_ aku tulus melakukan ini karena aku tak mau kalian berfikir bahwa Hinata gadis yang jahat. Aku tahu, semua ini terjadi karena ulahku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke tak membalas perkataan Sakura dan hal itu membuat hati Sakura perih.

' _Apa kau benar-benar membenciku sekarang, Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura hendak berbicara lagi ketika ia mendengat ponselnya berdering. Sakura terdiam dan mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

"Haruno Sakura, di mana kau?"

' _Deg!'_

Kedua mata Sakura seketika terbelalak.

"Hozuki Suigetsu?"

"Kau masih mengenal suaraku? Luar biasa!"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Entah mengapa ia merasa marah saat ini.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

" _Hm, let me see!_ Kau tahu apa yang ku mau, kan?'

"Ino takkan pernah kuberikan padamu!"

" _It's okay!_ Jika kau tak mau memberikannya padaku maka aku harus memaksamu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

' _Cklek!'_

"Brengsek! Woy, Suigetsu sialan!"

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya ketika sesuatu berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka pesan tersebut. Mata Sakura terbuka lebar saat melihat foto seorang pemuda tengah diikat, lengkap dengan memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Na-naruto?"

.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah semangat lagi?"

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia akui, perasaannya kini menjadi ringan dan tidak seberat tadi. Ia tahu, ia harus percaya kepada Naruto.

"Ya. Terima kasih Tenten _-senpai."_

"Sama-sama, Ino _-chan."_

Ino menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponselnya dan hendak menekan nomor Naruto, ketika ponselnya tersebut berdering.

"Sakura?"

" _Dare?"_ Tenten menatap Ino.

"Haruno Sakura."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum membuat bentuk 'o' di mulutnya tanda mengerti.

Ino tersenyum sebelum mengangkat telpon dari Sakura. _"Moshi-moshi?"_

" _Ino, kau di mana sekarang?"_

"Aku? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

" _Aish! Ada masalah penting. Ini tentang Naruto."_

' _Deg!'_

"Naruto? Ada apa?"

" _Ino… sekarang Naruto berada di tempat Suigetsu!"_

" _Eh? Doushite?"_

" _Suigetsu… dia ingin kau ditukar dengan Naruto. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk tidak melapor kepada polisi. Jika aku menghubungi polisi, mereka akan membunuh Naruto."_

Seketika ponsel di tangan Ino terjatuh. Jantung Ino berdetak cepat.

' _Apa Hozuki-kun mengetahui semuanya? Semua rencanaku? Apa Hozuki-kun sudah tahu?'_

"Ada apa Ino?"

Ino terdiam. Ia menatap Tenten kosong.

"Naruto… kini berada di tangan Hozuki _-kun."_

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Wakanai~"_

.

.

"Masih tak mau menyerah?"

Suigetsu tersenyum kecil. Sementara Naruto menatap Suigetsu penuh benci.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ow, kau mencintai Ino? Mengapa kau tak mau melepaskannya?"

"Ya. Aku takkan melepaskannya karena aku mencintainya!"

"Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dengan.. Hyuuga Hinata?"

' _Deg!'_

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

Suigetsu tertawa sebelum berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia membukanya dan meraih sebuah tangan dari balik pintu itu.

"…karena Hyuuga Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, benar 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum manis seperti dulu. Senyum yang mampu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Naruto _-kun."_

Perasaan Naruto campur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa.

' _Hinata?'_

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Well, seperti yang saya ceritakan di chapter sebelumnya.. chapter kali ini panjang. Fanfic ini memang bersumber dari dua ide yang berbeda, yang kemudian saya gabungkan menjadi satu. Mengenai ide dasar, yang nentuin adalah yang request… author hanya mengembangkannya dan menambah sedikit ide yang mengandung genre family antara Naruto dan MinaKushiZabu. Sankyuu for RnR. Tak lupa juga terima kasih untuk flamers, siders, juga yang nge-fav and follow. See you next chapter! ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight! NaruSaku and SasuSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **I'm sorry for making you hurt, it just the other way to say how much I love you~'**_

 **.**

"Jadi… semua itu benar? Yang kau katakan?"

Ino menyentuh dadanya, seluruh harapannnya seketika runtuh saat Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

' _Naruto memang mempermainkanku?'_

"Ino, maafkan aku.. tapi jangan salahkan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia sudah menolaknya, tetapi aku memaksanya."

Ino menggeleng pelan, setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, hatinya nyeri, tetapi ia tetap berusaha memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Itu sudah tidak penting lagi.. Yang terpenting... Naruto menyetujuinya."

"Itu karena aku menjanjikannya sejumlah uang. Ibunya, Kushina _-san_ didiagnonis dengan _Leukemia_ dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Kushina _-san._ Itulah sebabnya pada akhirnya dia setuju untuk mengikuti semua rencanaku meskipun sebelumnya dia menolaknya."

"Apa?"

"Percayalah semua yang aku katakan Ino! Lagipula, dia sudah mengembalikan semua uang itu kepadaku karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan uang itu lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa Naruto tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari ini? Beberapa hari yang lalu Ibunya meninggal, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya padamu karena dia masih mencari _moment_ yang tepat untuk mengatakannya!"

"Jadi dia menanggung semua masalah itu sendirian sedangkan aku… aku malah mendekati Hozuki _-kun_ untuk mencari tahu semua rencananya? Aku bahkan sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Aku malah meninggalkannya disaat dia paling membutuhkanku."

"Ino, itu semua bukan salahmu!" kata Sakura.

"…tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting sekarang! Apa kalian lupa bahwa sekarang Naruto sedang dalam bahaya?"

Ino terdiam, matanya menatap sosok seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai Gaara. Pemuda itu kini berjalan pelan, masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Sakura tadi, Ino memang bergegas menelpon balik Sakura dan menanyakan di mana keberadaan gadis itu sekarang. Dan di sinilah Ino akhirnya, di ruangan milik Sasuke. Meski ia sedikit kaget, ketika Tenten memanggil nama Gaara sambil menunjuk pemuda itu, lalu menyebut orang itu sebagai pemuja rahasianya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara terdiam, sedangkan Ino menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Bukankah Sakura sudah memberitahumu bahwa Naruto ada di tangan Suigetsu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa maksudmu dengan Naruto dalam keadaan bahaya? Tak mungkin Naruto dikalahkan oleh Hozuki _-kun!_ Naruto jauh lebih tangguh dari Sakura. Jika Sakura bisa mengalahkan Hozuki _-kun,_ mengapa Naruto tidak?"

Ino menatap Gaara, sedikit amarah terlihat dari matanya.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian belum memperlihatkan foto yang dikirimkan Suigetsu kepada Ino?"

' _Foto?'_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

Ino mendesah frustasi, ia nyaris menangis lagi. Ia lelah dengan semua rahasia ini.

"Apakah tidak cukup rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan dariku selama ini? Apa kalian ingin menambah rahasia lagi dan membuatku merasa sebagai orang asing yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

"Ino, bukan begitu. Aku hanya berfikir—"

"Berfikir apa? Ini semua demi kebaikanku, begitu?"

Ino menatap Sakura tajam, sementara gadis itu hanya terdiam, tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haruno Sakura! Aku selalu menganggapmu sahabatku. Semua rahasiaku aku ceritakan padamu, tapi apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai sahabat?"

"Ino—"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Aku lelah dengan semua sandiwara dan kebohongan ini! Aku muak dengan semua rencana yang kalian buat!"

Ino mendesah panjang. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan hening, sebelum akhirnya Ino mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura dan Sasuke tajam.

"Aku minta, kalian ceritakan kepadaku semuanya! Tentang Hyuuga Hinata, masa lalu kalian, semuanya!"

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

' _Mengapa kau diam Sakura? Apa yang kini kau rencanakan lagi? Setelah semua yang terjadi saat ini, kau masih ingin merencanakan sesuatu lagi?'_

Ino mendesah panjang, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan ia bisa menjalani hidup seperti layaknya gadis SMA normal. Tanpa masalah yang rumit seperti ini.

"Kumohon Sakura! Sekali ini saja… tolong percayalah padaku!"

Ino berkata pelan seraya menatap Sakura pilu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, jika ia tidak cepat-cepat sampai di tempat Suigetsu, keadaan Naruto mungkin akan semakin memburuk.

Sakura terdiam. Matanya menatap lekat sosok gadis yang terlihat tengah mengiba kepadanya.

' _Apakah aku salah?'_

Kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut pelan. Semua ini tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia tak mau Ino mendekati Suigetsu karena ia tahu Ino hanya mencintai Naruto. Tetapi ia juga tak bisa melihat Naruto terluka, karena hal itu malah akan semakin menyiksa Ino. Ia tahu rasanya, ia pernah mengalaminya. Dan ia tak mau Ino mengalami hal yang sama.

Yamanaka Ino adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki sekarang. Seorang sahabat yang tak memandang siapa Haruno Sakura.

' _Aku hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, tetapi kenapa sekarang semuanya justru berbalik menyerang orang-orang yang kusayangi?'_

Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia telah gagal. Ia tahu ia telah gagal. Dan sekarang, ia terlalu lelah untuk merencanakan sesuatu atau merahasiakan sesuatu lagi.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya! Tapi kumohon berjanjilah padaku… apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyerahkan dirimu kepada Suigetsu!"

Ino tersenyum kecil sebelum memeluk erat sahabatnya.

"Aku berjanji, dia takkan menyentuhku seujung kuku pun."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya sebelum menatap Gaara dan Tenten.

"Aku rasa, kalian berdua tak perlu ikut lebih jauh. Aku tak ingin masalah ini semakin melebar~"

" _Ino-chan..."_

Ino menatap Tenten sebelum memeluknya erat.

"Terimakasih atas nasihatnya. Aku harap kau melakukan apa yang kau nasihatkan kepadaku untuk dirimu sendiri, seandainya sesuatu yang sama terjadi kepadamu Tenten _-senpai!"_

Tenten terdiam sejenak. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino. Ia tersenyum sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino.

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu!"

Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Terima kasih~"

Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Tenten dan Gaara, sebelum melirik Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah Gaara dan Tenten keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, Sakura pun mulai menceritakan semua rahasianya kepada Ino, termasuk mengenai perasaannya untuk Naruto.

.

"Terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah mencintainya juga. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada rahasia lagi kan?"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

" _No more!"_ kata mereka berdua serentak, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke tersadar akan perkataan Ino.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan, _'karena kalian sudah mencintainya juga'_? Aku tidak mencintainya!"

"Akuilah saja kalau kau juga mencintai Narutoku!"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri! Tidak lebih!" sangkal Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa menanggapi sangkalan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Mari kita pergi untuk mnyelamatkan Naruto!" kata Sasuke, sedikit kesal karena kedua gadis di hadapannya ini malah menertawakannya.

Ino tersenyum sebelum mulai melangkah pelan keluar dari ruan OSIS menuju halte bus di depan sekolahnya. Sakura dan Sasuke, mengikuti di belakangnya.

' _God, please! Save my angel.. Don't let them hurt him..'_ Ino berdoa di dalam hatinya sebelum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mempercayaimu Naruto, tunggulah aku! Aku akan ada di sana secepat yang ku bisa!"

.

.

"Masih tak mau menyerah?"

Suigetsu tersenyum kecil. Sementara Naruto menatap Suigetsu penuh benci.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Ow, kau mencintai Ino? Mengapa kau tak mau melepaskannya?"

"Ya. Aku takkan melepaskannya karena aku mencintainya!"

"Sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dengan.. Hyuuga Hinata?"

' _Deg!'_

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap Suigetsu tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

Suigetsu tertawa sebelum berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia membukanya dan meraih sebuah tangan dari balik pintu itu.

"…karena Hyuuga Hinata menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, benar 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum manis seperti dulu. Senyum yang mampu membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Naruto _-kun."_

Perasaan Naruto campur aduk. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan melakukan apa.

' _Hinata?'_

"Kaget?"

Naruto terdiam, matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok gadis yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya.

' _Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?'_

Mata Naruto menatap lekat sosok gadis yang kini tengah berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Gadis itu memakai baju yang ia kenal. Baju _couple_ yang pernah ia berikan pada Hyuuga Hinata, cinta pertamanya. Gadis itu juga masih tersenyum dengan senyum yang sama. Senyum yang Naruto tahu hanya Hinata yang memilikinya. Gadis tersebut juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, yang Naruto sadar hanya Hyuuga Hinata yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Hi-hinata… kau…?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat lucu baginya.

"Mengapa aku ada di sini?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar, ia menolehkan matanya, menatap Suigetsu beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum kembali kepada Naruto.

"Rupanya Haruno Sakura belum memberitahumu, ya? Ckck, dasar gadis bodoh!"

"Sakura _-chan?_ Apa maksudmu? Kau siapa? Mengapa wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya bingung, perasaannya masih campur aduk antara senang, kaget dan marah. Ia tak bisa membedakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

' _Mengapa gadis ini bisa ada di sini? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura-chan? Apa hubungannya dengan Suigetsu? Mengapa dia sangat mirip dengan Hinata yang aku kenal? Selama ini aku memang merasa bahwa Hinata masih hidup, tapi gadis yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.. sikapnya benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang aku kenal!'_

Rasanya Naruto ingin berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut dan menatap dengan seksama wajah gadis itu. Namun rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan, membuat seluruh tubuhya sakit. Lagipula, ikatan tali yang mengikat kencang tubuhnya di kursi membuatnya tak berdaya. Jika dalam keadaan normal, bisa saja ia berdiri dan menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding agar kursi kayu tempatnya terikat hancur. Namun dalam keadaan sakit dan penuh memar seperti ini, hal itu bisa berakibat fatal baginya. Selain itu, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Suigetsu sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Atau kau masih menyangkal kenyataan bahwa kau mengenalku?"

' _Deg!'_

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Perkatan yang terlontar mulus dari gadis di hadapannya membuatnya cukup tersentak.

' _Tidak mungkin! Hinata bukan orang seperti ini!'_ tanpa sadar Naruto mulai menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Matanya masih menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya tak percaya.

Hinata semakin tersenyum lebar begitu melihat reaksi Naruto tepat seperti dugaannya.

" _Well… I guess she never tell you that I'm still alive, is she?"_

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto, sementara pemuda itu masih terus menatap wajah Hinata lekat, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" _I'll tell you once, clearly."_

Hinata menatap sekujur tubuh Naruto yang penuh memar sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langsung kedua mata Naruto. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, hingga kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya. Hinata pun tersenyum licik.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang yang kau tahu telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto pun mengamati Hinata dengan intens. Gadis di hadapannya ini memang benar Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis anggun yang pernah ia cintai setengah mati.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto _-kun,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang kini terdengar lembut.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?! Bagaimana bisa sekarang kau berada di hadapanku? Yang ku tahu, Hyuuga Hinata sudah meninggal. Aku bahkan melihat nisannya. Lalu, mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa Sakura _-chan_ tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau masih hidup? Dan apa hubunganmu dengan Hozuki Suigetsu?"

Hinata tertawa mendengar semua pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Ya, Hinata yang baik hati… orang yang kau dan Sasuke _-kun_ cintai memang sudah mati."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya! Tapi sebelum itu.. kau pasti haus, kan?"

Hinata kemudian melirik Neji dan memberi isyarat kepada pemuda itu. Neji yang mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh Hinata lekas memberikan sebotol minuman ukuran 600 ml pada Adik sepupunya itu.

"Ini, minumlah, Sayang!" kata Hinata sambil meminumkan botol plastik berisi air mineral itu pada Naruto.

Tidak ingin menjadi kasar, Naruto meneguk ragu-ragu tapi ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh harap, dia meneguk sisanya cepat.

Hinata kemudian membuka ikatan Naruto, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suigetsu.

"Sui _-Nii,_ tolong kembalikan baju Naruto _-kun!_ Cepatlah, aku ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat!"

"Baik, Hinata _-sama!"_ kata Suigetsu yang kemudian mengambil seragam sekolah Naruto dari tangan salah satu anak buahnya dan lekas melempar seragam tersebut pada Naruto.

Naruto pun lekas mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

"Ayo Naruto _-kun,_ ikut denganku! Apa kau ingin pergi ke pesta yang nyata?" Hinata bertanya. Ia menempatkan tangannya di lengan Naruto dan mengedipkan matanya genit.

Sesuatu dalam suaranya membuat Naruto ingin pergi, terlebih ia memang merasa tidak nyaman berada di ruangan sempit dan dingin ini. Udara dingin hanya membuat kondisi tubuhnya semakin memburuk.

"Mari kita keluar dari sini!" kata Hinata.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Hinata menariknya keluar pintu.

Hinata membawa Naruto ke sebuah Mustang merah di tempat parkir.

"Kau lebih baik mengenakan sabuk pengaman!" Hinata mengedipkan mata padanya dan Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gugup saat Hinata menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengikatkan sabuk tersebut di dadanya.

Hinata menyalakan mesin dan mereka berbelok keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan _SIM-_ ku minggu lalu," Hinata terkikik, dia meraba-raba tas tangannya dan menarik keluar tas berisi kosmetik. Hinata melemparkannya kepada Naruto, sementara pandangan matanya terfokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Di dalamnya ada lipstik berwarna merah. Maukah kau mengambilkannya untukku, Naruto _-kun?"_

Naruto mengaduk-aduk tas tersebut, jari-jarinya menyapu lebih dari selusin lipstik dengan aneka warna, juga peralatan _makeup_ lain yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia mengangkat alisnya karena merasa heran, mengapa kosmetik milik Hinata lebih banyak dari kosmetik milik Ino. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan mengambil lipstik merah yang disebutkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sayang!" kata Hinata, saat ia membuka tutup tabung dan mulai menerapkan lipstik tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dia mendesah frustasi dan mengangkat tangannya yang lain dari kemudi untuk meraih tisu dan menghapus noda merah cerah dari bibirnya.

"Warnanya terlalu terang," gumam Hinata.

Naruto tersentak kaget dan meraih stir, menyentak kembali ke kanan untuk menghindari lalu lintas.

"Ups," Hinata tertawa lagi. Ia menempatkan tangannya kembali pada setir. "Apakah aku menyebutkan bahwa aku mendapatkan SIM tersebut minggu lalu? Aku gagal tes enam kali sebelum Neji _-Niisan_ memberi sumbangan besar untuk kantor polisi."

"Oh," kata Naruto gugup karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa lagi yang harus ia katakan.

Hinata tampaknya menganggap itu sebagai dorongan untuk terus berbicara.

"Kemudian Neji _-Niisan_ memberiku mobil ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku minggu lalu. Dia bilang, untuk hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17… tentu saja hadiahnya juga harus sesuatu yang istimewa," lanjutnya tanpa memperhatikan _speedometer_ -nya merayap melewati 80 mph.

"Apa kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku, Naruto _-kun?"_

"Tentu saja. Tanggal 27 Desember, kan?"

"Ah, benar. Aku senang kau masih ingat. Ngomong-ngomong, apa perayaan hari Natal tahun ini meriah?"

"Tahun ini aku tidak merayakan hari Natal karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagipula, di _KASH_ tidak banyak orang yang Agama-nya sama denganku."

"Um! Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu, untuk apa fungsi semua tombol ini.. tapi aku mencari tahu."

"Oh, baik. Itu bagus," Naruto tersenyum ragu-ragu karena mereka hampir saja menabrak sebuah mobil di depan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto dan untuk sesaat Naruto merasa dirinya meleleh. Hinata benar-benar indah, dia jadi lebih cantik sekarang. Rambut indigo panjangnya tampak halus. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih dewasa dengan aksen tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Hinata menurunkan pemanas mobilnya dan memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar Naruto membantunya melepas jaketnya. Naruto pun membantu Hinata dan melemparkan jaketnya tersebut ke kursi belakang.

" _Well Naruto-kun,_ sebelum aku menceritakan semua tentang aku. Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang dirimu sendiri dulu," katanya, saat mereka berkendara menuju suatu tempat. "Apakah kau punya pacar baru setelah putus denganku?"

"Maaf, sejujurnya sedari awal aku tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa kau sudah meninggal Hinata. Entah mengapa perasaanku berkata bahwa kau masih hidup? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu.. aku mulai tertarik pada gadis lain," Naruto berdehem sambil memikirkan Ino. "Yah, sayangnya itu tidak berjalan lancar. Dia memutuskan hubungan kami meski hubungan kami belum sampai satu bulan. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

"Sebuah pesta," Hinata tertawa, dia memberi Naruto senyum genit.

"…tapi setahuku di sekitar sini tidak ada rumah penduduk," Naruto protes. "Kita akan mengadakan pesta di rumah siapa?"

"Oh, kita tidak akan ke rumah seseorang," Hinata menyeringai padanya. "Naruto _-kun,_ apa kau mengabaikan pemandangan di depan? Kita akan memiliki pesta kita sendiri!"

Mobil Hinata melaju terlalu cepat, dia pun mulai menginjak rem. Lalu, perlahan Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Ayo, kita mulai pestanya!" kata Hinata, tangannya mengambil sesuatu di kursi belakang dan menarik keluar sebuah botol wiski yang sudah setengah kosong.

Naruto bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah minum di sini? Hinata bahkan memiliki lebih dari sebotol wiski.

Hinata mulai mengangkat botol setengah kosong yang diambilnya tadi ke bibirnya. Dia meneguk terlalu cepat dan hampir tersedak.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau mulai minum-minum? Kau tahu, bukan tanpa alasan pemerintah kita… melarang anak di bawah umur seperti kita untuk merokok apalagi minum minuman keras, kan?"

"Um, sejak kapan ya? Ah, sejak Sasuke _-kun_ jatuh cinta pada Sakura."

' _Hinata tahu dari mana kalau Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura-chan?'_

" _Ano sa~_ aku benar-benar menyesal! Seharusnya dulu itu… aku lebih memilihmu daripada dia. Belum seminggu aku dinyatakan meninggal, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Awalnya saat mereka berdua mulai jadian.. kupikir, Sakura hanya akan dia jadikan pelampiasannya saja, tapi akhirnya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia bahkan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa _move on_ dariku."

"Hinata, kau harus berhenti minum sebelum terlambat!"

"Oh Naruto _-kun,_ kau begitu lucu! Kau tetap lembut dan perhatian seperti dulu, bahkan kau baru bisa _move on_ dariku setelah satu tahun aku meninggalkanmu. Kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke _-kun._ Aku benar-benar iri pada Yamanaka Ino."

"Kau juga mengenal Ino? Sejak kapan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya meletakkan botol yang dipegangnya tadi di lantai mobil. Hinata kemudian menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya, menanti sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Hinata mencium Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

"Um, mungkin kita harus pulang saja," Naruto menyarankan, sedikit terengah-engah ketika dia menarik dirinya dari rangkulan Hinata.

"Jangan konyol! Neji _-Niisan_ dan Sui _-Nii_ sedang menjalankan rencana selanjutnya," kata Hinata yang kemudian duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Dia menarik wajah Naruto untuk ciuman lain.

Saat ia memasukkan jari-jemarinya pada rambut Naruto dengan satu tangan, ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk membuka kancing bajunya.

Tangan Naruto memegang tangan Hinata untuk menghentikannya.

"Hinata, tolong hentikan ini semua!"

"Naruto _-kun,_ kau mencintaiku kan?"

' _Aku mencintai Hinata, benarkan?'_

Mungkin ia memang mencintai Hinata, tetapi…

' _Tidak! Aku mencintai Ino, benarkan?'_

Mungkin, ia juga mencintai Ino.

Naruto sadar, tak mungkin seseorang mencintai dua orang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Toh jika memang itu mungkin, pasti ada perbedaan meski hanya sedikit saja. Jadi, kesimpulannya…

' _Siapa yang lebih aku cintai? Ino atau Hinata?'_

Hinata menatap wajah Naruto lekat, ia bisa menebak bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang bingung. Hinata pun mulai mencium Naruto lagi.

"Um, Hinata.. ini tidak baik. Aku akhirnya tahu jawabannya. Gadis yang lebih aku cintai adalah Yamanaka Ino. Jadi, tolong berhenti menggodaku karena apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan menanggapimu."

Hinata memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan keras. "Jangan membuat pesta ini menjadi pesta yang paling menyiksa. Bukankah orang-orang sepertimu menyukai pesta? Entah itu _tea party_ atau apapun itu! Mengapa kau malah mengabaikanku sekarang?!" teriak Hinata.

Hinata kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sebotol wiski yang tadi diletakkannya di lantai mobil. Dia pun lekas menuangkannya ke tenggorokan Naruto.

"Sungguh, aku tidak ingin minum Hinata…" Naruto protes. Dia terbatuk-batuk.

Hinata tertawa kejam. "Tentu saja kau harus minum! Aku sudah mulai panas!" Hinata memutar bola matanya dan memasukan mulut botol ke dalam mulut Naruto lagi.

Naruto tersedak. Kali ini sebagian besar cairan tersebut telah masuk melalui tenggorokannya ke dalam perutnya. Ia mulai merasa mual dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia belum makan apa-apa sepanjang hari dan sudah sejak Neji dan Suigetsu menangkapnya, ia merasa kepalanya pusing.

"Sialan, Naruto! Ku fikir kau akan membuat pesta ini lebih menyenangkan," Hinata cemberut. "Tapi aku tidak membawamu menelusuri jalanan yang sepi ini tanpa alasan. Ayo!"

Hinata melompat ke kursi belakang dan menarik lengan Naruto hingga tubuh pemuda itu jatuh menimpanya. Hinata kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini posisinya berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu berbaring Naruto _-kun_ dan aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi menyenangkan! Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah gelap lho… Wah, sudah sejauh mana ya kita pergi? Hari sudah sampai gelap begini?!" kata Hinata yang kemudian mencium pipi dan leher Naruto untuk meninggalkan _kissmark._

Hinata dengan cepat membuka pakaiannya. Ia kemudian menarik kemeja Naruto, membuka kancing kemeja tersebut satu-persatu. Selanjutnya, ia melapas kaos dalaman Naruto sehingga abs dan dadanya terlihat, dan sisa pakaiannya yang tersisa mengikuti setelahnya.

Naruto hampir tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia bahkan sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk protes. Ia hanya samar-samar melihat Hinata ketika gadis itu menciumnya, tapi selain itu semuanya tampak gelap.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau lemah sekali hari ini? Sui _-Nii_ dan Neji _-Niisan_ bahkan bisa menangkapmu dengan mudah, tidak seperti biasanya! Bukankah biasanya kau bisa dengan mudah menghajar mereka? Apakah kau sedang sakit hm, Naruto _-kun_?"

Saat Hinata selesai, dia berbaring di atas Naruto dan meringkuk ke dadanya.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan, Naruto _-kun?"_ Hinata terkikik. Dia menelusuri rahang Naruto dengan jarinya. "Kau suka itu, bukan?"

"Ti-tidak," Naruto tergagap. "Aku bilang aku t-tidak i-ingin, Hinata."

"Oh, kau pasti berbohong!" Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Semua orang menginginkannya, termasuk aku. Selain itu, jika kau tidak melakukannya… kau akan menyesal setelah malam ini berakhir."

"Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong Hinata menjauh dari tubuhnya dan meraba-raba sekitar lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Hinata menuntut.

"Aku mau mengenakan pakaianku kembali," sahut Naruto sembari menempatkan kakinya ke dalam celananya.

"Tidak!" kata Hinata. "Aku ingin mengambil gambar denganmu sehingga aku bisa membuktikan kepada orang itu."

"Membuktikan apa? Kepada siapa?" kata Naruto, hampir tidak bisa mengartikan apa maksud perkataan Hinata.

"Tentu saja kepada Sakura!"

"Untuk apa? Gadis yang aku cintai itu Ino, bukan Sakura!"

" _Yappari…_ kau benar-benar tidak pernah sadar ya, selama ini?"

"Hinata, kau benar-benar sudah gila! Cepat bawa aku pulang!"

"Jangan mengutuk aku!" Hinata cemberut, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, maaf karena sudah berkata kasar padamu. Sebaiknya cepat antar aku pulang sekarang. Kau benar, aku sedang sakit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa pulang sendiri. Tubuhku terasa terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bergerak~" kata Naruto yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

Darah kental mulai keluar dari dalam mulut Naruto. Namun ia mengabaikannya dan lekas mengenakan bajunya. Bercak-bercak darah di sekitar mulut dan dagunya bahkan sampai menetes-netes dan mengotori kemejanya.

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau berdarah?"

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang sekarang juga Hinata!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Hinata berteriak, tiba-tiba ekspresinya menjadi serius, ketika dia tersadar bahwa air mata tidak akan bekerja lagi. "Biarkan aku mengambil foto denganmu atau aku akan memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau sudah memperkosaku!"

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya tak percaya. "Itu bahkan jauh dari kebenaran!"

"Memang, tapi kau pikir.. siapa orang yang akan mempercayaimu?" Hinata menyeringai. "Semua orang akan lebih mempercayai perkataanku daripada dirimu yang seorang cowo. Aku bahkan bisa menggunakan air mata sebagai senjata."

"Hinata, kau benar-benar _'sakit'_. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Berisik! Cepat ambil gambar denganku!"

"Terserah~" kata Naruto pasrah. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Hinata yang benar-benar berubah 360 derajat.

Hinata tersenyum. "Katakan _cheese,_ Sayang!"

Setelah memperoleh foto selfie yang sempurna, Hinata melompat ke kursi pengemudi, mengenakan pakaiannya lagi, dan berbelok keluar dari area tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto _-kun…"_ kata Hinata sambil bolak-balik membanting stir. "Hanya beberapa orang yang akan melihat gambar itu. Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya pada _sos-med_ atau semacamnya."

Naruto hanya memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela. Kepalanya berdenyut dan sebenarnya membiarkan Hinata mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk tidak membantu untuk membuatnya tenang. Kini ia menyesal telah meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah.

' _Kuso, seharusnya aku membawa obatku!'_

Saat mereka mendekati persimpangan jalan yang padat akan kendaraan, ponsel Naruto yang terletak di atas _dashboard_ menyala. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, siapa yang sudah menyalakan ponselnya tersebut. Mungkin sebelumnya Hinata yang sengaja menyalakannya.

Naruto mencoba meraih ponselnya, tapi Hinata tiba-tiba membanting stir ke kiri dengan keras dan ponsel Naruto terbang dari _dashboard_ lalu membanting jendela penumpang, kemudian terjatuh dan terselip diantara celah kursi dan pintu.

Mendesah, Naruto menanggalkan sabuk pengamannya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Sementara itu, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Hinata mengambil ponselnya sendiri untuk mengirim pesan teks entah kepada siapa. Saat kepala Naruto menunduk karena dia berhasil menemukan ponselnya, Hinata menjerit kencang dan menginjak rem. Ban berbunyi keras saat tubuh Naruto meluncur ke depan. Pintu di sampingnya ringsek ke dalam, _airbag_ sepertinya tak lagi membantu dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

oOOo

.

.

"Ino..."

Sakura memegang lengan Ino, saat akhirnya mereka tiba di depan tempat tinggal Hinata. Tempat tinggal yang selama ini Sakura rahasiakan dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap kosong sebuah rumah di hadapannya. Kini dia, Sakura, dan Sasuke berada di halte bis yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah —yang Sakura bilang itu milik Hinata—. Tempat di mana Naruto berada saat ini.

Sejujurnya, Ino takut. Ia takut dengan apa yang akan Suigetsu lakukan nanti, tapi saat foto Naruto yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura tadi memperlihatkan bahwa Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya, ia tak bisa tinggal diam dan menunggu saja. Ino tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Namun ia tahu.. kali ini, ia harus berkorban untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Dan ia akan melakukan apapun asal Naruto selamat.

"Ayo, aku tak mau keadaan Naruto semakin parah!"

Ino berjalan cepat menuju rumah di hadapannya. Ia tak mau membuang waktu lagi. Ia tak peduli dengan semua hal saat ini, yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya Naruto.

' _Naruto… kumohon bertahanlah!'_

Sakura mendesah panjang, saat melihat Ino berjalan cepat menuju rumah Hinata. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini. Ia hendak melangkah, saat sesuatu terasa menahan lengannya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan ia terdiam saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi memandang rumah Hinata.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa di dalam sana… ada Hinata?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke beberapa saat sebelum memasang sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya. Di sana ada Hinata.. kau bisa melihatnya lagi."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke di lengannya, sebelum mendorong tangan Sasuke dari lengannya tersebut secara perlahan. Segera setelah tangan Sasuke terlepas dari lengannya, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan cepat menyusul Ino yang terlihat sudah cukup jauh. Ia bahkan tak menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat apakah Sasuke mengikutinya atau tidak.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya yang tadi terfokus menatap rumah tempat Hinata berada, kini beralih menatap punggung Sakura yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu menyakitkan baginya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura dan Ino pasti rela melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menyadari bahwa pikirannya kini tak lagi terfokus kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir, ingin memeluk Sakura dan melakukan apapun agar gadis itu tak terlihat begitu sedih dan cemas lagi.

'… _tapi kenapa?'_

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa setelah ia tahu Hinata masih hidup, ia akan kembali mencintai Hinata dan meyakini bahwa perasaannya terhadap Sakura selama ini hanya muncul karena Hinata tak ada di sisinya.

' _Mengapa aku masih merasakan sakit di dadaku meski hanya melihat punggung itu menjauh?_ _'_

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tak mau berfikir banyak sekarang. Ia tak bisa memutuskan siapa yang ia cintai sekarang, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia akan mengetahui jawabannya setelah ia melihat Hinata. Kaki Sasuke segera melangkah cepat, bergegas menyusul Sakura dan Ino.

"Ino, kau tak harus melakukan ini! Biar aku saja yang masuk!"

Ino berhenti melangkah, lengannya tertahan sesuatu yang ia tahu tangan milik Sakura. Ino menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia menatap Sakura serius tepat di matanya.

"Membiarkan kau masuk dan menanggung semuanya? Haruno Sakura, apa kau tidak terlalu tamak?"

Sakura terdiam, ucapan Ino lagi-lagi tepat mengenai hatinya. Mungkin memang benar kata Ino, ia terlalu tamak. Ia ingin semua masalah ia yang menanggung.

'… _tetapi apa itu salah? Aku hanya tak mau orang lain terluka!'_

Sakura menatap Ino kosong beberapa saat, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membela dirinya, tetapi Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia kini menatap Ino dengan tatapan memohon. Cara terakhir yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meluluhkan hati Ino.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Jujur saja, ia memang masih sedikit kesal dengan Sakura. Ia masih merasa kecewa dengan semua kenyataan yang terungkap. Ia kecewa karena ternyata selama ini Sakura membohonginya. Meski ia tahu, pasti ada alasan mengapa Sakura melakukan itu, tapi rasanya cukup berat untuk tetap bersikap biasa kepada Sakura. Ditambah lagi, sikap Sakura yang terkesan tidak mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Ino mendesah panjang, ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Sakura, apapun yang kau lakukan takkan mengubah keputusanku. Lagipula, apa aku salah jika aku ingin menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai dengan tanganku sendiri?"

Ino bisa merasakan cengkraman Sakura di lengannya mengendur dan perlahan terlepas.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Tenanglah, Hozuki _-kun_ takkan menyakitiku."

.

.

Gaara baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan semua mantan anak buah Naruto. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau terjadi pertarungan di tempat Suigetsu nanti. Namun Gaara tak ingin melakukannya. Ia percaya bahwa mengumpulkan orang-orang Naruto hanya akan membuat masalah ini semakin besar. Jadi, Gaara memutuskan untuk menemui Lee dan menceritakan semuanya. Berharap bahwa Lee akan membantunya untuk menghentikan Suigetsu setelah ia berbicara baik-baik pada sahabatnya itu.

Gaara mulai mencari Lee. Setelah ia bertemu dengan Lee, Gaara pun menceritakan semua tentangnya yang menjadi mata-mata berganda.

"Jadi kau mengetahui semuanya, Sabaku Gaara?"

Gaara menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Lee aku—"

Lee menatap Gaara tajam, ia benar-benar tak menyangka sahabatnya, tidak.. orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat ternyata mendekatinya karena ingin menyelidikinya.

"Penyamaran yang hebat Gaara."

Lee tertawa kecil, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa kecewa. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Gaara melakukan hal ini.

' _Aku bahkan menganggapmu saudara Gaara, tapi kau bekerja untuk orang yang ku benci?'_

Lee berjalan pelan mendekati Gaara.

"Apa Tenten adalah bayaran yang dijanjikan Sasuke jika kau berhasil menyelidikiku, Gaara?"

Gaara terdiam. Ia sempat terluka mendengar ucapan Lee, tetapi ia tahu Lee berhak mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin ia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padanya.

Lee menatap Gaara sinis, sementara Gaara hanya menatap Lee kosong.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu Lee! Aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu kau tidak seperti ini!"

Lee terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaara tajam.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang diriku!"

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu! Aku tahu masa lalumu, aku tahu alamat rumahmu yang sebenarnya, aku tahu teman-temanmu, aku tahu masalahmu dengan Naruto. Aku bahkan tahu siapa namamu yang sesungguhnya, Lee!"

Lee mengepalkan tangannya, ia nyaris berjalan dan meninju wajah Gaara karena telah membuka luka di hatinya.

"Lupakan itu semua Lee! Tak ada gunanya kau terus terobsesi oleh dendam masa lalu! Zaman sudah berubah. Apapun yang kau lakukan takkan bisa mengubah masa lalu. Lagipula, saat itu Naruto masih anak-anak. Dia mungkin tidak tahu bahwa sikapnya saat itu akan menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Kau lebih tua darinya, tidakkah kau ingin mengalah padanya sekali saja?"

"Kau tak tahu rasanya, karena itu kau dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu! Apa kau fikir aku bisa merelakan semuanya, sementara Uzumaki Naruto hidup enak?"

"Kau fikir dia hidup enak? Pernahkah sekalipun dalam hatimu memikirkannya?"

Lee tertawa sinis. "Aku tak pernah memikirkannya sedikitpun di dalam hatiku!"

"Salah! Kau selalu memikirkannya!" tegas Gaara.

Lee terdiam, ia hendak membantah tetapi Gaara berbicara lebih cepat.

"Setiap hari kau memikirkannya, mencari cara agar bisa menjatuhkannya. Setiap hari kau memerhatikannya, mencari celah agar bisa melukainya. Setiap hari kau mengamatinya, mencari kesempatan untuk menghancurkannya. Setiap hari kau memikirkannya.. setiap hari Lee! Hingga tubuh dan kepalamu terasa sakit karena terus memikirkannya! Apa kau tak menyadari itu?"

Lee terdiam, ia tahu ucapan Gaara benar.

"Lee, kau sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya karena itulah kau terluka oleh semua perbuatannya! Namun kau selalu mencoba menyangkalnya, akuilah itu Lee!"

"Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya sadar bahwa jauh di dalam hatimu, kau menyayangi Uzumaki Naruto. Benarkan, Zhou Lei?"

' _Deg!'_

Lee terdiam, dadanya berdebar kencang, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Lei, lepaskan semuanya! Ikhlaskanlah! Setiap manusia pasti punya salah! Lagipula, kau salah paham atas satu hal. Saat dia menggendong Haruno Sakura, hari itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu dan mulai berkenalan. Sakura tidak mengenal Naruto sebelumnya. Saat itu, dia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

Lee terdiam. Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Gaara tersebut, dadanya terasa ringan. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Lee membiarkan dirinya menangis.

"Kau juga melupakan satu hal penting! Kau lupa alasan sebenarnya, mengapa Kushina _-san_ dan Zabuza _-san_ batal mengadopsimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Golongan darahnya langka Lee dan sekarang dia sedang dalam bahaya! Tidakkah kau ingin menolongnya?"

Lee akhirnya menangis sekencang yang ia bisa, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Benar, ia memang menyayangi Naruto. Ia selalu menyayangi Naruto. Sudah sejak pertama kali mereka datang ke Panti Asuhan tempatnya tinggal, Lee ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari keluarga Momichi. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi Kakak Naruto.

Lee masih menyayangi Naruto sampai sekarang, tetapi kehidupannya yang keras membuatnya harus mencari alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dan satu-satunya alasan untuknya bisa bertahan saat itu adalah menghancurkan Uzumaki Naruto. Dan semua kesalahan pun terlimpah kepada Naruto.

' _Naruto...'_

Lee terus menangis, hingga tanpa sadar kini ia telah jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam. Seluruh rasa sakit yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun seakan meronta keluar, membuat Lee tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menangis.

' _Maafkan aku Naruto…'_

Gaara tersenyum puas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Lee yang masih menangis. Ia tahu Lee telah sadar dan tidak akan mencampuri masalah yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

"Sui, apakah yang kita lakukan sudah benar?" tanya Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menurutmu jika Tenten tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang seperti ini, apakah dia masih sudi untuk menjadi kekasihku?"

Suigetsu menatap Neji. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Neji sedang bingung. Ia sendiri juga bingung, sejujurnya. Ia tak mau melakukan ini tetapi entah mengapa tubuh dan logikanya tak mau menuruti hatinya.

Suigetsu tahu, jika ia melakukan ini, Ino akan terluka. Ia sadar bahwa Ino mencintai Naruto. Bukan dirinya. Meski ia sempat bingung beberapa saat lalu, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah mencintainya.

' _Tidak, itu belum tentu. Aku harus memastikannya.'_

Suigetsu menghela nafas. Ia tahu, mungkin menculik Naruto bukan cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memastikan perasaan Ino, tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Sui, kau juga menyadarinya kan? Dia yang biasanya tidak pernah kalah melawan kita semua, bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah kita tangkap? Dia mungkin sedang tidak sehat, Sui! Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri saat kita mengikatnya. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling pengecut karena sudah melawan orang yang tidak berdaya."

"Neji, aku hanya ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu. Siapa gadis yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Hinata atau Ino? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia menyakiti Ino!"

"Kau tidak ingin orang lain menyakiti Yamanaka Ino, tapi apakah kau sadar bahwa kau baru saja menyakitinya dengan melukai Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Tentu saja aku menyadari hal itu, tapi kau tahu? Aku juga ingin membantu Hinata untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak tahu seberapa terlukanya Hinata saat dia kehilangan Ayah. Aku selalu berada di sisinya selama ini, Neji. Aku yang paling tahu perasaannya, rasa sakitnya, semuanya!"

"Aku tahu! Aku juga ingin membantunya! Tapi aku mulai berpikir, apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini kita membantu Hinata? Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada!"

"Sui, sebenarnya kau bisa saja melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan rasa dendam mu secara langsung pada Haruno Sakura, tapi kau tidak melakukannya! Apakah kau tahu mengapa? karena kau hanya meletakkan seluruh rasa bimbang, benci, marah, terluka, dan cemburu mu pada Uzumaki Naruto. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatimu kau sadar bahwa Yamanaka Ino tidak akan pernah memilihmu karena dia hanya mencintai Naruto. Itulah sebabnya, kau semakin marah saat mereka mulai jadian."

"Mungkin itu benar, tapi ucapan Hinata masuk akal. Jika aku melukai Naruto, maka Haruno Sakura akan merasakan apa yang selama ini kami rasakan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka, bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi."

"HOZUKI SUIGETSU!"

' _Deg!'_

Jantung Suigetsu berdetak kencang, tubuhnya terasa kaku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutar kepalanya, menatap sosok gadis yang ia harap akan menjadi orang terakhir yang melihat apa yang sedang coba ia lakukan.

Suigetsu menatap mata gadis yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata penuh rasa sakit dan terluka. Mata yang selalu dia coba hindari, tetapi akhirnya ia melihatnya.

"Ino..."

Ino menatap Suigetsu kesal dan penuh benci. "Di mana Naruto? Apakah kalian sudah membunuhnya?'

Seketika tubuh Ino terasa lemas, saat melihat ikatan di kursi sudah terlepas tetapi tidak ada tubuh Naruto di sana. Yang tersisa di tempat itu adalah jejak darah yang sepertinya bersumber dari tubuh Naruto yang sudah Suigetsu dan anak buahnya hajar hingga penuh luka dan lebam. Dan hal itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Beribu-ribu kali jauh lebih sakit daripada saat dia mengetahui bahwa Naruto hanya mempermainkannya.

Air mata tak bisa Ino tahan lagi dan saat kekuatannya pulih, di detik itu juga, Ino bergegas berlari menghampiri Suigetsu dan mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Katakan padaku, di mana Naruto? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padanya? Naruto adalah orang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai belahan hatiku. Aku melihat fotonya yang kau kirimkan pada Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitinya seperti itu? Huh! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi semua yang kau lakukan seolah mengatakan sebaliknya. Seolah-olah gadis yang kau cintai itu bukan aku melainkan Hyuuga Hinata. Itulah sebabnya kau selalu menurut padanya."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu," kata Neji.

"Hei, kau! Katakan pada kami, di mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Neji.

"Hinata membawanya pergi. Kupikir mereka pergi ke arah barat. Dia pergi dengan Mustang merah yang kuberikan padanya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang ke-17."

' _Tidak! Apa yang akan Hinata lakukan pada Naruto? Tak seharusnya ini terjadi jika aku menjauhi Naruto. Hinata benar-benar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.'_

Sakura mengalihkan matanya, menatap Ino yang tengah mengiba pada Suigetsu. Namun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi penyesalan atau kasihan dan itu cukup membuat emosi Sakura seketika memuncak. Ia bahkan menggenggam erat tangannya tanpa sadar, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

' _Hyuuga Hinata... kau akan mati, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto!'_

"Hozuki _-kun,_ kumohon katakan kepada kami dengan lebih jelas! Ke mana Hyuuga Hinata membawa Naruto pergi?"

Suigetsu memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat ini, Yamanaka Ino masih menatapnya dengan tatapan iba yang membuatnya sesak nafas dan ia tidak tahan melihat tatapan itu. Itulah sebabnya ia memejamkan mata.

' _Ino...'_

Seketika seluruh tubuh Suigetsu terasa lelah, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia tahu jawabannya, saat ia melihat mata Ino.

' _Tak pernah ada aku di dalam hatimu, benarkan?'_

Suigetsu menghela nafas sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku akan melepaskan mereka..."

Suigetsu pun memberitahu Ino secara spesifik ke mana Hinata membawa Naruto pergi.

Ino menatap Suigetsu tak percaya, sementara pemuda itu hanya melirik Ino sekilas.

" _Arigatou~"_

' _Deg!'_

Suigetsu terdiam, ucapan Ino terdengar begitu tulus kali ini, membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Suigetsu mendesah pelan, sebelum menatap Ino dan Sakura bergantian.

"Maafkan aku atas semua perbuatanku selama ini. Aku.. melepaskanmu Ino _-chan..."_

Suigetsu berusaha mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya, sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Ino."

Suigetsu memejamkan matanya lagi sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Ia telah memilih melepaskan cinta pertamanya yang telah ia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun. Meski berat, ia tahu… ini semua demi kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai. Ia menyadari bahwa pengorbanan yang ia lakukan takkan sia-sia.

"Selamat tinggal… Ino _-chan."_

Ino menatap punggung Suigetsu yang menjauh dari dirinya. Untuk pertama kali sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang Suigetsu rasakan. Dan meski rasa itu memenuhi dadanya, Ino tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur Suigetsu. Ia tak mencintai Suigetsu.

Setetes air mata, mengalir dari sudut matanya. _"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hozuki-kun."_

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Hinata menyalakan ponsel Naruto tadi, coba kau hubungi dia!" saran Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu! Cepat katakan padaku, semua keterlibatan kalian dengan Hinata! Aku hanya ingin memastikan seperti apa sifat asli Hinata?!" kata Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berhadapan dengan Neji, Ino mulai mencoba menghubungi Naruto.

"Ino, kau pergilah duluan untuk mencari Naruto!" saran Sakura.

"Oi, pinjamkan dia mobilmu!" kata Sasuke kepada Neji.

Neji pun melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Ino.

.

.

 _Hai, ini Naruto Uzumaki. Saat ini aku sedang ada urusan. Silakan tekan 1 untuk meninggalkan pesan._

' _Beep beep!'_

Ino berteriak dengan frustrasi dan membanting tangannya ke stir, lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke kursi penumpang.

' _Naruto, aku minta maaf…_ ' Ino terus mengulang kalimat itu di kepalanya.

' _Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berselingkuh dengan Hozuki-kun, apalagi mencampakkanmu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura, sahabat kita. Aku membutuhkanmu. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku dan kembalilah padaku! Aku benar-benar menyesal~'_

 _Speedometer_ mobil yang ia pinjam dari Neji, perlahan-lahan merayap melewati batas kecepatan normal, sementara _GPS-_ nya mengatakan bahwa rute ke tempat yang ia tuju, belok kiri di persimpangan berikutnya.

Ino memandang ke depan. Jalanan di depannya macet. Nampaknya telah terjadi kecelakaan di sekitar sana.

' _Tolong,_ _jangan sampai itu mereka!'_ Ino berdoa diam-diam karena jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Matanya mulai menangkap sebuah truk dan Mustang merah yang sudah ringsek. Ino menekan klakson lebih keras, mencoba untuk memperingatkan salah satu sopir kendaraan yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _Belok kiri, sekarang._ GPS-nya menginstruksikan.

' _Ya Tuhan! Tolong lindungi Naruto!'_ pikir Ino lagi.

Dengan tak sabar, Ino pun memarkirkan mobil pinjaman tersebut dan mulai bertanya pada salah satu orang yang berkerumun.

" _Sumimasen!_ Bisakah anda menceritakan, apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini!?"

"Mobil truk menabrak sisi penumpang mobil mustang merah itu. Sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, terdengar derit keras dari suara ban dan logam. Lalu, kedua kendaraan itu meluncur dari arah yang berlawanan."

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi layanan darurat?"

"Sudah! Tetapi sepertinya mereka belum sampai. Yang baru saja tiba hanya seorang petugas polisi patroli itu!" cerita seorang wanita paruh baya yang ditanyai Ino, sambil menunjuk seorang petugas polisi muda yang tengah sibuk menangani sopir truk.

"Bisa anda ceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dengan jelas?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku dan suamiku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah puteri kami. Dia akan menikah minggu depan. Lalu, saat suamiku sedang menyetir… aku melihat truk itu menabrak mobil mustang merah di persimpangan," kata wanita itu. "Um, aku pikir pengemudi mobil itu mungkin sedang mabuk. Mobil itu meliuk-liuk beberapa kali. Saat itu juga, aku langsung menghubungi _ambulance_ dan polisi."

"Terima kasih. Dan.. a-pa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? H-haruskah aku pergi ke sana atau apa? Polisi patroli itu sepertinya butuh bantuan!"

"Tidak kecuali kau memiliki pelatihan medis, sayang!" kata wanita itu tegas.

"Aku tahu CPR," kata Ino. "Haruskah aku pergi ke sana dan melihat apakah ada yang merespon? Aku.. a-aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Aku tidak yakin dan aku juga tidak berani membuat keputusan, tapi jika kau yakin bisa membantu silakan saja. Namun jika adegan di sana tampak berbahaya, tolong kembali menjauh," kata wanita itu pula. "Mungkin sebentar lagi _ambulance_ akan segera datang."

Ino mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, berusaha menenangkan diri. Kemudian, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, ia merogoh kursi belakang mobil dan mengeluarkan kit pertolongan pertama, lalu lekas berlari ke tempat kecelakaan.

"Halo?" Ino berkata keras. "Ada yang bisa mendengarku?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Nampak bentuk jaring laba-laba di kaca depan mobil truk. Petugas patroli di dalamnya terlihat tengah mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sopir truk itu dalam keadaan tak sadar, dia sepertinya tidak bernapas, dan berlumuran darah.

Ino tersentak. Polisi patroli yang menangani sopir tersebut nampak menyesal karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk orang itu. Ino kemudian bergegas menuju Mustang yang atapnya hancur seolah-olah mobil tersebut baru saja tergulung ban truk. Ino menuju ke sisi pengemudi, bahkan salah satu pintu penumpang terlalu hancur untuk dapat dibuka. Ino menarik keras pintu pengemudi.

Mobil tersebut berbau alcohol yang kuat dan kecurigaan Ino terbukti ketika ia melihat sisa-sisa pecahan botol wiski pada _dashboard._

Sopir mobil itu seorang gadis seusianya dan dia memiliki darah yang tertinggal di pelipis juga wajahnya. Namun, ia masih duduk tegak karena sabuk pengaman telah menahannya dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

"Hinata! Bisakah kau mendengarku?" Ino bertanya keras setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah Hinata.

Gadis itu mengerang menanggapi dan jantung Ino berdetak kencang.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino," kata Ino. "Mereka sudah menelepon nomor darurat. _Ambulance_ dan mobil polisi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Kau akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

Mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka dan ia mulai melirik sekelilingnya.

"Apakah dia mati?" Hinata bergumam, darah kental tumpah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sopir truk? Aku kira begitu," kata Ino lembut. "Jangan mencoba untuk berbicara, h-hanya bertahanlah Hinata!"

"Naruto _-kun_ ," Hinata terbatuk. "Apakah Naruto _-kun_ mati?"

Jantung Ino seolah berhenti berdetak. "A-apa?

"N-Naruto…," kata Hinata lagi, masih batuk-batuk. "Apakah dia mati?"

Ino membuka kit pertolongan pertama dan mengeluarkan senter kecil, sementara suara sirene meraung di kejauhan. Ino mengarahkan sinar terang dari senter kecil tersebut ke dalam mobil. Cahaya itu diarahkan ke arah kursi penumpang.

Tubuh Naruto merosot di dekat _dashboard._ Kaca depan yang retak nampak membentuk jaring laba-laba. Darah menetes dari _dashboard,_ dan dia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto terendam dalam genangan darah tersebut.

Ino menjatuhkan senternya karena tangannya gemetar begitu parah. Dia jatuh berlutut hingga kakinya terluka, sementara lampu merah dan biru berkelebat di belakangnya. Dia tidak bisa bernafas, hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping dan dunianya mulai berputar sementara bau darah mulai menguar memenuhi udara.

Ino samar-samar melihat seorang petugas polisi menariknya berdiri dan membawanya menjauh dari mobil. Sudut matanya kemudian melirik para petugas medis yang mulai sibuk bekerja, dan beberapa petugas polisi lain mulai menarik Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil.

Saat para petugas tersebut mengangkat; Sopir truk, Naruto, dan Hinata ke dalam tandu, Ino bisa merasakan seseorang memberikannya selimut berwarna terang dan semua orang mulai berbicara keras dan bergerak lebih cepat. Tiga orang korban kecelakaan bergegas dibawa pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Sementara Mustang merah tersebut mulai terbakar dan seseorang menaruh masker oksigen di wajah Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya petugas medis tersebut sambil memeriksa luka di kaki Ino. "Semua orang sudah membawa mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Sekarang kau harus tenang, oke?"

Ino bahkan tidak mengangguk. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Sementara petugas medis tersebut mulai membawanya menuju _ambulance_ yang belum terpakai. "Maafkan aku…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Wah, tadinya author pikir bisa mulai menulis moment Minato dan Naruto di chapter ini, tapi ternyata sudah terlalu panjang. Jadi, moment mereka akan mulai terlihat di chapter depan, begitupula dengan moment NaruIno. Yah, segitu saja untuk a/n kali ini. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight! NaruSaku and SasuSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 **.**

' _ **Someone who live in my heart, is someone who can make my heart die~'**_

 **.**

Menguatkan mentalnya, Minato mengendarai mobil polisinya sampai ke lokasi kecelakaan. Dia selalu benci dipanggil untuk kecelakaan mobil, terutama pada saat larut malam ketika penyebabnya adalah _alcohol._

Mendesah, Minato melangkah keluar dari mobil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Minato berjalan menuju ambulan di mana mereka memasangkan masker oksigen ke wajah seorang gadis remaja yang kakinya berdarah entah karena apa.

"Permisi, saya Petugas Namikaze," katanya sambil menunjukan lencana polisi dari saku mantelnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Ino menarik masker oksigen dari wajahnya dan terbatuk. "I-ino. Yamanaka Ino, Pak," jawabnya gemetar. "Aku orang yang nekat mendekati lokasi kejadian."

"Oke," kata Minato sambil menarik sebuah _Tab_ dari dalam sakunya. "Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Te-temanku," kata Ino, wajahnya semakin pucat saat ia menunjuk sebuah tandu yang dimasukan ke dalam ambulan yang sedang ditumpanginya. "Aku melhat dia ada di dalam mobil itu dan dia terluka parah. Bisakah anda memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bisa melihat dia di rumah sakit setelah mereka membawamu ke sana," kata Minato. "Tapi apakah kau menyaksikan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang melihatnya. Dia juga yang menghubungi nomor darurat. Tapi… Naruto tidak boleh mati," kata Ino, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum sempat meminta maaf. Aku harus minta maaf!"

Minato terkejut saat Ino mencoba melompat turun dari ambulan, tapi petugas medis menahannya.

"Harap tenang, Nak! Kita perlu untuk-"

"Biarkan aku meminta maaf kepadanya!" Ino berteriak, berusaha meloloskan diri dari petugas medis yang menahan gerakannya.

"Bisakah saya mendapatkan beberapa bantuan di sini?" panggil petugas medis tersebut. _Partner_ kerjanya mulai membantu menenangkan Ino yang masih ribut di dalam ambulan.

" _Tidak bisa diharapkan!'_

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah salah seorang saksi untuk mendapatkan keterangan lebih lanjut. Dia melihat petugas ambulan tadi menutup pintu dan mulai membawa Ino menuju Rumah Sakit dengan suara sirene yang masih berbunyi nyaring.

Minato kemudian menyuruh rekannya, Yamato— untuk menggantinya melakukan interogasi terhadap saksi mata yang disebutkan oleh Ino tadi. Sementara Yamato mulai menanyai wanita tersebut, Minato berdiri di samping mobilnya sambil menunggu petugas pemadam kebakaran selesai memadamkan mobil sehingga ia bisa mengumpulkan bukti-bukti. Diam-diam dia berdoa dalam hati bahwa Naruto yang dimaksud gadis remaja tadi bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berharap Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal sedang tidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

"Aku sangat takut," kata Hinata sementara seorang petugas medis wanita bernama Yugao Uzuki sedang menyisipkan IV ke lengannya.

"Dia memperkosaku!"

"Yah, kau bisa menuntutnya nanti," kata Yugao.

"Jika dia bertahan hidup," tambah petugas medis lainnya.

"Itu benar-benar gila, maksudku, dia benar-benar memperkosa.. tunggu—" Hinata tergagap. "Apa maksudmu ' _jika_ _dia bertahan hidup'_?"

"Dari apa yang aku lihat, anak itu dalam keadaan gawat," petugas medis yang menambahkan ucapan Yugao tadi mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak _responsive_ atas tindakan kami. _Plus, EKG_ menunjukkan bahwa dia—"

"Diam kau, Genma!" petugas medis bernama Yugao tadi membentak. "Pokoknya, Hyuuga _-san_ … jika dia benar memperkosa mu _,_ mengapa kau yang mengemudikan mobilnya?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Um, d-dia memaksaku untuk mengemudi. Tapi, apa dia benar-benar akan mati?"

"Mungkin iya.. mungkin tidak," jawab Yugao lama.

"Yah, intinya…" kata Hinata, "Kalian hanya perlu melakukan tes pemerkosaan! Kau tahu, untuk mendapatkan beberapa bukti _DNA?_ Karena jika dia bertahan, aku benar-benar ingin dia dipenjara!"

"Tentu saja," kata Genma Shiranui sambil membuat catatan pada grafik _-_ nya.

"Kami juga akan melakukan tes _breathalyser_ dan tes lainnya," tambah Yugao. "Kau tahu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Lalu, aku bisa menggunakan hasil tes tersebut sebagai bukti, kan?" Hinata bertanya, sementara Genma mulai mengobati Hinata dan membalut dahinya dengan perban.

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin," Genma mengangkat bahu sambil memeriksa tekanan darah Hinata lagi.

"Karena dia mabuk, kau tahu," kata Hinata tajam, sementara Yugao membuat catatan pada grafiknya.

' _Sialan, Naruto! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam untuk ini!'_ Hinata diam-diam merasa kesal. _'Kau lebih baik hidup. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat Sakura menderita.'_

 _._

 _._

Semuanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Naruto mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan. Dia samar-samar merasakan sebuah jarum menusuk kulitnya. Sementara orang-orang berbicara dengan cepat, semuanya nampak kabur dalam pandangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang-orang itu dengan jelas. Mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas saja ia tidak bisa. Yang bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka. Mungkin sekitar satu inci dan semua yang bisa ia lihat hanya merah. Dia menebak bahwa itu adalah darah, yang mengejutkannya.. darah itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Naruto mendengar monitor berbunyi tak menentu saat ia menyadari darah itu berasal dari dirinya.

Dua petugas medis bekerja dengan panik untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang bersumber dari dadanya, kepala, lengan dan leher. Lagi-lagi penglihatan Naruto mulai kabur.

"Ini gawat, tipe darahnya AB resius negative."

"A-apa? AB- katamu? Tenang saja, kalau tidak salah kita masih punya dua labu darah. Meskipun yang satu lagi ada di rumah sakit."

"Bertahanlah Nak, kita sudah hampir sampai di _Tokyo Central Hospital!_ " kata sebuah suara.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Dia membuat suara berkumur sebelum terbatuk intens dan menyemburkan seteguk darah.

Monitor yang terhubung pada tubuhnya semuanya mulai berbunyi dengan cepat, sementara petugas medis cepat melakukan tindakan saat ia muntah darah lebih banyak, dan Naruto merasa darah juga menetes dari lubang hidungnya.

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tegang dan mulai gemetar, suara rintihannya dengan cepat memudar saat ia menyelinap kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

oOOo

.

.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lakukan ketika ia siuman adalah tersedak.

Ada semacam tabung di tenggorokannya juga perasaan panik. Ia mulai terengah-engah. Monitor di sekitarnya mulai berbunyi tak menentu dan seorang perawat berlari ke dalam ruangan.

"Tahan, Sayang, aku akan mengambil ini keluar!" kata perawat tersebut. Ia mengangkat kepala Naruto secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Naruto hanya bisa merasakan perawat tersebut mulai mengeluarkan tabung intubasi dari tenggorokannya. Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan perawat tadi mulai memasangkan nasal kanula di wajahnya.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter agar beliau bisa menjelaskan hal-hal penting kepadamu. Beliau akan segera datang setelah memiliki waktu," kata perawat itu pula, setelah ia menyesuaikan oksigen untuk Naruto. "Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk sementara ini?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Minum ini," perawat tersebut memberi instruksi setelah dia menuangkan segelas air dari dalam dispenser di samping tempat tidur. Dia kemudian memegang gelas itu untuk Naruto dan menempelkannya di bibir pasiennya tersebut. Setelah Naruto meneguknya, dia berjalan ke ujung tempat tidur untuk meraih buku catatannya.

"Aku tahu namamu bukan Michael Smith atau semacamnya," katanya tersenyum pada Naruto. "Namaku Rin Nohara. Nama Apa yang bisa aku tuliskan pada catatan mu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto sedikit tersentak, terkejut betapa serak suaranya terdengar.

"Oke, Naruto…" kata Suster Rin, membuat catatan. "Apakah ada seseorang yang dapat aku hubungi untukmu?"

"Kupikir... tidak ada," kata Naruto setelah jeda singkat di mana ia memikirkan hal pertama adalah nama Ino, kemudian Kiba, kemudian Sakura juga Sasuke, dan ia tidak berpikir salah satu dari mereka akan mengunjunginya bahkan jika ia sendiri yang meminta mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui dokter dan memastikan apakah beliau masih sibuk mengobati pasien lain atau tidak?" kata Suster Rin. "Oh iya, ada seorang pria di sini yang ingin melihatmu. Dia mengatakan itu mendesak. Dapatkah kau berbicara dengannya sekarang, atau haruskah aku katakan padanya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama?"

Naruto menjawab, "Lebih baik, persilakan dia masuk."

Rin mengangguk, lalu menuju keluar ruangan.

Naruto kemudian mencoba untuk menilai kerusakan tubuhnya. Dari apa yang dia lihat, karena hanya lengan kanan dan kakinya yang tidak tercakup oleh perban, berarti sekitar lima puluh persen dari tubuhnya ditutupi perban. Ia merasa pusing dan pusing. Naruto meneguk ludah saat ia mengamati ada banyak tabung yang melekat pada tubuh dan dadanya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Naruto mendongak untuk melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan polisi berdiri di ambang pintu. Tingginya rata-rata, dengan rambut cokelat lurus dan mata hitam, namun Naruto merasa tak asing dengan sosok tersebut. Dia tersentak ketika pria itu membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Oh Tuhan!" katanya. "Kau anak yang aku tangkap basah tengah melakukan tauran beberapa tahun lalu?"

Naruto akhirnya teringat siapa sosok pria dewasa di hadapannya ini.

"Tendo Yamanto _-san?"_ tanya Naruto sambil mempersilakan pria tersebut untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, benar. Aku senang kau masih ingat. Kau baru saja siuman setelah koma selama lebih dari tujuh puluh dua jam."

"Apakah saya benar-benar koma?" Naruto bertanya, agak terkejut. "Dokter belum berbicara pada saya. Maaf, saya juga belum bisa banyak bergerak."

"Itu tidak masalah," kata Yamato, mendesah berat dan dengan lembut mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi.

"Suster Nohara bilang, ada hal penting yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya?" Naruto bertanya, ia merasakan sengatan di perutnya saat ia mencoba untuk duduk lebih tegak.

"Sebenarnya…" Yamato menggeleng sedih. "Polisi perlu berbicara denganmu tentang tuduhan pemerkosaan."

"Apa?!"seru Naruto. "Apakah Hinata yang mengatakan itu?"

" _Well,_ ya," kata Yamato. "Apakah kau memang melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Memperkosanya?"

"Tidak! Mengapa anda mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya diminta untuk mendapatkan cerita langsung darimu-"

"Dengar," kata Naruto marah. "Itu adalah kebalikan dari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia memberi saya minuman keras, mendorong saya ke kursi belakang, kemudian melepas seluruh pakaian saya. Dia itu pembohong!"

"Ya, aku percaya ketika kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak melihat kebohongan dari matamu. Tapi Hyuuga memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan atasan kami. Mereka mungkin akan memojokanmu."

"Ada apa dengan hukum di Negara ini?" Naruto cemberut. "Hinata harus membatalkan tuntutannya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Saat itu, seorang dokter dengan jas putih melangkah melalui pintu.

"Selamat pagi!" ia mengangguk sopan pada Yamato. "Bisakah anda memberi kami sedikit privasi?"

"Tentu saja," kata Yamato yang lekas beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku akan kembali nanti, Naruto," katanya. "Begitu hasil tesnya keluar, saya harap pihak rumah sakit segera menghubungi saya dan memberikan keterangan!" lanjutnya pada dokter.

"Kami mengerti."

" _Good luck!_ Dan aku minta maaf karena sudah menganggumu meskipun kau baru saja siuman."

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu," kata Naruto pula.

Yamato berbalik dan menutup pintu di belakangnya saat dokter mulai berbicara.

"Saya Dokter Yakushi Kabuto," katanya sambil mengamati catatan yang diberikan Suster Rin. "Begini… kau menderita beberapa luka yang sangat serius, Uzumaki _-kun."_

"Bisakah anda ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja," dr. Yakushi Kabuto mengangguk. "Sekitar pukul 10:00 pada Rabu malam, kau berada di mobil dengan seorang gadis seumuranmu. Dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dan menerobos lampu merah. Mobil kalian bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk, menewaskan pengemudi lain. Gadis itu dalam kondisi kritis. Namun berkat seorang saksi yang lekas menghubungi nomor darurat, tim penyelamat bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua tepat waktu."

Naruto mendengarkan ucapan dokter tersebut dengan seksama.

"Kau menderita luka di seluruh tubuh karena tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, dan kau terbang ke kaca depan, menyebabkan gegar otak sedang dan beberapa pembengkakan di sekitar otakmu. Kau juga sempat mengalami kejang-kejang, tapi kami bergegas membawamu ke ruang operasi untuk mengurangi tekanan. Beberapa tulang rusuk mu patah, tulang selangka dan tulang dada mu retak yang menyebabkan _pneumotoraks,_ dan ketika kami kembali melakukan pemeriksaan pada paru-paru mu, tampaknya ada beberapa jaringan parut yang bisa jadi disebabkan oleh _pneumonia_ akut. Kami mulai memberimu antibiotik untuk memastikan kau tidak mendapatkan infeksi paru-paru yang lain. Tapi, selain dari sisa laserasi, _avulsions_ , dan lecet-lecet, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau orang yang beruntung."

Naruto diam untuk waktu yang lama. "Kedengarannya benar-benar mahal," katanya akhirnya.

"Operasi ini tidak murah," dokter setuju. "Asuransi kesehatanmu bisa menutupi biaya tapi tidak semua, hanya sekian persen saja. Namun untuk sekarang, kau hanya perlu fokus untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik dan banyak istirahat."

"Dokter apakah anda memahami bagaimana situasinya?" kata Naruto, berusaha untuk duduk. "Saya benar-benar tidak mampu membayar tagihan Rumah Sakit ini. Saya harus pulang dan—"

"Kau dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi kemana pun," dr. Kabuto memotong ucapan Naruto lembut. "Kau harus tetap di sini sampai kami yakin tidak ada komplikasi dan tidak ada risiko untuk mengembangkan infeksi."

"Dokter, saya benar-benar tidak bisa!" kata Naruto tegas. "Saya harus pergi, tolong izinkan saya pulang!"

"Aku sangat merekomendasikan agar kau tinggal di sini setidaknya satu minggu-" Dokter menegaskan, tapi Naruto menggeleng.

"Beri saya obat atau apapun. Saya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras, tapi setidaknya kau harus tinggal di sini sampai lusa. Kau itu baru siuman, demi Tuhan! Ini perintah dokter!" tegas dr. Kabuto sembari menatap Naruto tajam.

"Saya mengerti~"

.

.

Naruto akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Ia keluar dari rumah sakit dengan kantong kertas penuh obat-obatan dan juga resep tambahan dari dokter. Dokter Kabuto juga sudah memberikan daftar rinci tentang kapan dan bagaimana untuk mengambil semua obat itu.

Suster Rin mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan rumah sakit dengan kursi roda.

Setelah bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia harus dikawal langsung selama perjalan pulang, Naruto pun menurut. Ia juga hanya diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah karena kini statusnya adalah tahanan rumah. Naruto kini masih menunggu pendampingnya di taman depan rumah sakit bersama Suster Rin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat wajah yang familier.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan serius?" Naruto merenggut. "Apakah saya terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak juga!" kata Namikaze Minato, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya," Kata Naruto.

"Yah, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku untuk membawamu pulang."

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto pula.

Minato mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Naruto menuju ke tempat parkir. Suster Rin mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya kaki ku tidak terluka, jadi aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"…tapi bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhmu? Dengan luka seperti itu, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak!" tegas Minato yang kemudian menggendong Naruto dengan hati-hati dan mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja keras anda!" kata Minato pada Suster Rin. Suster tersebut menanggapi dengan sopan.

"Jadi, aku sudah mendengar tentang Hyuuga Hinata," kata Minato. "Benar-benar disayangkan."

"Disayangkan?" Naruto mengejek.

"Dapatkah aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan?" tanya Minato. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kau dengan Hyuuga Hinata pada malam itu?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Naruto menuntut, dia mulai berkata tidak sopan lagi. "Jadi kau juga tidak bisa bersaksi untuk membelaku di pengadilan? Kau memperlakukan aku seperti seorang penjahat, seperti orang lain yang berpikir bahwa aku ini adalah seorang pembohong?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," kata Minato cepat. "Aku mencoba untuk membantumu, Naruto. Semua orang ingin tahu kebenarannya. Aku mengerti betapa sulitnya masalah ini untukmu, dan—"

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya ini!" Naruto berteriak pada Minato. "Tidak ada orang yang percaya padaku! Teman-temanku, bahkan Ino… juga tidak datang untuk menjengukku!"

"Kau salah! Mereka semua sering menjenggukmu saat kau masih dalam kondisi koma. Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, bahkan Sabaku Gaara dan Rock Lee. Aku juga. Aku percaya padamu!" kata Minato panjang lebar.

Naruto menatapnya kaget. Beberapa saat waktu berlalu dalam keheningan, sebelum Naruto bisa kembali berbicara.

"A-anda percaya pada saya?" Naruto sedikit tergagap, air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Entah mengapa, saya merasa sangat senang saat anda berkata bahwa anda mempercayai saya."

Minato mengusap dahi Naruto dan mendesah.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk memperkosa gadis itu. Itu adalah kejahatan bodoh dan kau bukan anak bodoh."

"Benarkah? Orang-orang sering berkata bahwa aku ini bodoh, termasuk Ayah tiriku."

"Ya, kau tidak bodoh!" kata Minato tegas. "Dan jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Naruto, kau adalah anak yang cerdas. Aku sudah melihat catatan akademik mu di sekolah. Menurut wali kelasmu, sebelum Ibumu di rawat di rumah sakit, kau berada di peringkat teratas dan sering mendapatkan nilai A."

"Itu hanya terjadi saat aku berada di tingkat satu~" Naruto protes, tapi Minato memotongnya.

"Itu tidak relevan. Intinya adalah, aku tahu bahwa kau pintar. Dan kau lebih baik bertindak seperti itu. Ketika saatnya bagimu untuk bersaksi, kami akan memastikan bahwa mereka ada di pihak kita. Aku juga akan mencarikan pengacara terbaik untukmu," kata Minato tanpa basa-basi.

Minato pun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya menuju alamat rumah Naruto.

Minato mengamati Naruto dari kaca spion. Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, dia bahkan langsung tertidur saat Minato mulai mengemudikan mobilnya. Minato pun tersadar bahwa sebenarnya Naruto masih terlalu lemah untuk keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

45 menit kemudian, Minato mulai membangunkan Naruto karena mereka kini sudah berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Momochi.

"Bagunlah Naruto!" kata Minato lembut.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya, kita sudah sampai," kata Minato pula.

Minato megatur rem tangan, kemudian menggendong Naruto turun dari dalam mobil.

"Beritahu aku di mana kamarmu? Apakah Ayahmu ada di rumah?"

"Saya tidak tahu," kata Naruto yang kemudian memberikan kunci duplikat pada Minato.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat rumah tersebut berantakan oleh sampah sisa cemilan, asbak yang penuh dengan puntung rokok, botol-botol minuman keras, dan juga kartu poker.

"Kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja! Lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku! Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku!" kata Minato sembari berbalik.

"Tidak! Anda pulang sendiri saja!"

"…tapi Naruto—"

"Cukup antar saya ke kamar. Kamar saya di sebalah sana," kata Naruto yang kemudian menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kalau orang itu memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik saat kau dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini, aku akan mengadopsimu menjadi puteraku!" tegas Minato yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan tawa sarkastik.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Tahun depan aku bahkan sudah bisa hidup mandiri sesuai aturan pemerintah."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Aku akan mengurusmu hingga kau menikah dan punya anak."

"Haha… anda lucu sekali, Namikaze _-san!_ Apa kata isteri dan anakmu nanti?"

"Aku belum pernah menikah."

"Yang benar? Memangnya berapa umur anda sekarang?"

"35, memangnya kenapa?"

"Anda sudah berumur 35 tahun tapi belum pernah menikah?" kaget Naruto.

"Aku punya seorang wanita yang aku cintai dan juga mempunyai seorang anak yang seumuran denganmu. Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu.. anakku itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Mereka menghilang dan aku masih belum bisa menemukan mereka sampai sekarang."

"Siapa yang pernah bilang bahwa _'orang brengsek'_ itu biasanya adalah orang Amerika?" sindir Naruto.

"Aku tidak brengsek! Kami melakukan itu atas dasar suka sama suka. Dan dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan demi masa depanku, padahal aku sudah merusak masa depannya sendiri. Ya, wanita itu persis sepertimu."

"Hmm… begitu rupanya."

"Nah, istirahatlah Nak! _"_ ujar Minato setelah ia membaringkan Naruto di atas kasur.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengantar saya sampai sini," kata Naruto.

Minato mengangguk, ia kemudian pamit pada Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan Minato _-san!_ Semoga anda bisa secepatnya menemukan mereka! Mungkin alasan wanita itu meninggalkan anda adalah karena dia sangat mencintai anda!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Hn, arigatou._ Jika kau butuh bantuan, hubungi saja aku!" kata Minato yang kemudian mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mulai mencatat nomornya. "Dan beritahu aku juga kalau Ayahmu sudah datang. Aku ingin sekali memarahinya karena sudah menelantarkan anaknya seperti ini!"

"Dia tidak pernah menelantarkan saya. Oh iya, saya hanya ingin mengatakan, um, terima kasih karena… ya, anda tahu.. Terima kasih karena sudah percaya pada saya, saya kira. Tidak ada orang lain yang benar-benar mempercayai saya sekarang."

Minato sedikit terkejut tapi ia tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Nak. Mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat! Jika kau lapar, _delivery_ saja… tapi ingat jangan makan _junk food_. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi minggu depan untuk sidang."

 _"Yes, Sir!"_ kata Naruto.

"Ah, satu lagi! Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bersikap formal kepadaku. Jujur saja, terdengar aneh saat kau berbicara dengan sopan seperti itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatnya."

"Nah, itu lebih baik!" kata Minato tersenyum. Ia kemudian lekas pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto mendengar suara mesin mobil yang mulai meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan. Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. "Seandainya kau adalah Ayahku, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia. Terima kasih banyak, Minato _-san."_

oOOo

.

.

"Apakah Uzumaki Naruto sudah dipindahkan dari ruang _ICU?_ "

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto di rumah sakit ini," kata seorang resepsionis.

"Maksud anda, dia sudah keluar?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu!" resepsionis menegaskan sembari kembali memeriksa nama Naruto melalui layar komputernya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin kalian sampaikan padanya?"

"Ti-tidak," Ino tergagap. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Ino menghela napas dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Apakah kita sudah diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Naruto lagi?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Dia tidak di sini," jawab Ino, melirik jam tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura pula.

"Jika kita pergi sekarang, kita tidak akan kehilangan jam ketiga," kata Ino. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos, jadi aku sedikit gugup~" lanjutnya.

Ino dan Sakura kemudian lekas keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju trotoar jalan untuk menunggu taksi. "Mungkin pihak sekolah akan memanggil orang tua kita dan—"

Sakura memukul Ino di bahu.

"Aduh! Apa itu?" Ino protes.

"Habisnya… aku sudah sering bolos tapi tidak pernah sampai dikeluarkan dari Sekolah," cerita Sakura. Ia kemudian menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah taksi tersebut berhenti di depan mereka, mereka pun lekas naik.

"Apakah kau serius akan menyerah? Bukankah kau ingin meminta maaf padanya? Saat itu dia masih koma, jadi mungkin dia tidak mendengar perkataanmu ataupun suara tangisanmu Ino!" kata Sakura pula.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" Ino berseru. "Aku cukup yakin dia bahkan tidak ingin menemuiku dan aku tidak tahu di mana dia?!"

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya," kata Sakura pula.

"Padahal hanya beberapa hari kita tidak datang untuk menjenguknya, gara-gara para polisi itu menjaganya dengan ketat."

"Apa boleh buat? Dia sekarang berstatus sebagai tahanan rumah!"

"Kenapa sih Hyuuga Hinata sejahat itu?"

"Aku yakin dia sudah gila."

"Ya, aku setuju. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rock Lee?"

"Lee sudah menyesali perbuatannya dan menyerahkan diri kepada polisi. Gaara juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi saksi dalam kasus ini, tapi sepertinya kesaksian mereka tidak cukup untuk menjatuhkan Hinata."

"Mengapa saat kecelakaan itu, gadis itu tidak mati saja sih?"

"Eh? Ino! Tidak baik berkata seperti itu, tahu!"

"…tapi aku sudah muak dengannya! Para polisi itu, sampai kapan mereka akan tinggal diam?"

"Tentu saja sampai mereka mendapatkan bukti-bukti atas kejahatan Hozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Neji, dan juga Hinata."

"…tapi bukankah sidang Naruto itu minggu depan?"

"Ino, mari kita coba mencari Naruto di rumahnya!"

"Memangnya kau tahu alamat rumahnya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

Sakura pun mulai memberitahu sopir taksi tentang alamat yang hendak mereka tuju.

" _Ne~ Sakura!_ Naruto sakit apa sebenarnya?"

"Sepertinya _pneumonia_ yang sudah akut. Kabuto _-sensei_ tidak mau memberitahu aku, Kiba, ataupun Sasuke _-kun_ karena kami bukan keluarganya."

"Pak, tolong percepat laju mobilnya!" kata Ino tidak sabaran.

"Baik!" kata sopir taksi menurut.

.

.

Naruto kehilangan jejak waktu. Ia tidak tahu ini hari apa atau berapa lama ia berada di tempat tidur.

Samar-samar ia ingat bangun beberapa kali untuk makan, minum obat, dan mengganti perbannya, tapi selain itu ia hanya bisa mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting, pertanda bahwa Zabuza datang dan pergi yang memberinya indikasi dari hari ke hari.

Naruto berterima kasih karena Zabuza tidak mengganggunya sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit, tapi ia sedikit berharap seseorang—siapa pun itu—akan datang untuk mengunjunginya. Sebuah pikiran yang samar-samar dan koheren telah terbentuk di kepalanya bahwa dia benar-benar sakit, tapi sesaat kemudian batuk mengganggu jalan pikirannya. Ia pun menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sembari merenungkan dan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya agar keadaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya berderit. Saat itu juga jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia takut Zabuza akan menyiksanya lagi karena dia belum sempat membersihkan rumah sejak ia pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

' _Ya Tuhan, tolong aku! Aku benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi siap untuk menghadapinya.'_

"Naruto, jadi kau ada di rumah selama dua hari ini?"

' _Dua hari?'_ jantung Naruto semakin berdebar kencang.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malu! Seharusnya kau memberi tahu aku kalau kau sakit! Mengapa aku harus mengetahuinya dari orang lain?"

' _Siapa? Siapa yang memberitahunya? Mungkinkah Minato-san?'_

"Sekarang Zhou Lei sedang membersihkan rumah. Maafkan aku, Nak. Hanya dengan melihat kondisi rumah yang masih kacau seharusnya aku tahu kalau kondisi kesehatanmu sedang tidak baik. Aku malah terus pulang-pergi untuk bekerja."

"Zhou Lei?" gumam Naruto masih bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Benar juga. Dulu kau tidak pernah bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar. Maksudku Rei. Orang yang hampir menjadi Kakakmu."

"Rei _-Niisan_ ada di sini?"

"Nah, biarkan aku memeriksa kondisimu!" kata Zabuza yang langsung menyibak selimut Naruto dan terkejut saat melihat noda darah di sekitar mulut dan dagu Naruto.

"Ya Tuhan~" desah Zabuza dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Zabuza pun lekas menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari meja nakas dan membersihkan noda darah tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah minum obatmu?"

Naruto menggeleng tetapi dalam hati dia merasa senang karena saat ini Ayah tirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi mabuk. Dia juga tidak mencium bau _alcohol_ dari mulut Zabuza.

"Baiklah, aku belum memasak… jadi apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Akan aku pesankan untukmu."

"Bukankah Ayah memang tidak pernah memasak? Saat ini yang aku inginkan hanya mandi. Aku belum mandi selama dua hari."

"Baiklah. Apa perlu aku mandikan?"

"Huh?! Tidak usah! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ya sudah, akan kuantar kau ke kamar mandi saja. Hati-hati bangunnya!"

Naruto berdiri sangat lambat, terdengar suara mengi akibat ketegangan pada tulang rusuk yang terluka. Naruto pun bersandar pada tubuh Zabuza untuk meminta dukungan.

"Seperti ini yang kau bilang tidak butuh bantuanku?" kata Zabuza setengah menyendir dan dia nyaris tertawa saat melihat wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"Yah seperti itu~ wajahmu terlihat sedikit lebih baik sekarang."

"Jangan mengejekku!" sahut Naruto protes.

Zabuza pun memapah Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia bahkan membantu Naruto melepas seluruh pakaian dan perbannya.

"Apakah selama dua hari ini, kau melakukan semua ini sendirian?"

"Sudah kubilang aku belum mandi selama dua hari ini, kan?"

"Maksudku, kau mengganti perbanmu dan memasak makananmu sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada jejaknya karena aku langsung mencuci peralatan makan itu setelah selesai."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Maksudku… tidak ada pacar yang datang untuk merawatmu?"

Naruto hanya terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Zabuza tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya. Dasar, anak muda!" kata Zabuza yang kemudian mengisi air hangat di _bathtub_ untuk Naruto.

Setelah memastikan suhunya pas, Zabuza pun memberi tanda bahwa air sudah siap.

Naruto mengatakan terima kasih, kemudian lekas masuk ke dalam _bathtub._ Ia mendesis kesakitan saat air menyengat luka-luka di tubuhnya yang belum sepunuhnya mengering. Naruto menggigit bibir agar tidak berteriak karena merasa perih. Ia kemudian membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya di bawah air. Menahan nafas selama beberapa menit.

' _Apa yang sudah aku perbuat? Sepertinya aku telah menaburkan garam ke dalam lukanya~ kata 'pacar' adalah topik yang sangat sensitif untuknya, sekarang.'_

"Naruto, berhenti membenamkan seluruh kepalamu di bawah air! Memangnya kau Poseidon?"

Naruto pun lekas mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air dan menatap Zabuza. "Yang namanya dewa laut itu tidak ada!"

"Iya terserahlah! Biarkan aku membantumu membersihkan rambutmu!" kata Zabuza yang kemudian mengambil shampoo dan menuangkannya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Selanjutnya, Zabuza mulai menerapkan shampoo tersebut pada rambut Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menemukan surat yang ditulis Kushina untukmu!"

" _Okaa-san_ meninggalkan surat untukku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tanpa menceritakan kebenaran tentang Ayahmu."

"Di mana surat itu sekarang?"

"Aku menyimpannya di dalam laci lemari mu. Kusarankan, kau baca surat itu setelah kau sehat saja."

"Apakah isi surat itu mengandung sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak juga, tapi kau itu tetap anak kecil yang masih suka menangis."

"Aku tidak suka menangis!"

Zabuza tertawa. "Bukankah sesaat yang lalu kau baru saja menangis di dalam air?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak mau mengaku? Cepat berbaikanlah dengannya! Lalu, perkenalkan gadis itu padaku!" kata Zabuza yang kemudian membilas rambut Naruto dengan air. Setelahnya, ia menuangkan sabun cair ke dalam _bathtub._

"Kalau kau sudah selesai mandinya, panggil saja aku!" kata Zabuza sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Naruto mengambil kotak P3K dari rak yang berisi sabun dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya. Ia kemudian memanggil Zabuza yang langsung datang dalam selang waktu beberapa menit saja. Naruto meminta tolong Zabuza untuk mengoleskan obat pada luka-lukanya sekaligus mengganti perban.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Tidak usah, Ayah."

"…tapi aku mengkhawatirkan tulang rusukmu yang patah dan tulang-tulang lain yang katanya retak."

"Akan kuceritakan pada Ayah jika aku butuh ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu~" kata Zabuza yang kemudian membantu Naruto berpakaian.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seseorang setelah mendengar suara bel. Orang itu pun lekas mematikan kompor dan buru-buru meninggalkan dapur untuk membuka pintu.

"Rock Lee!" teriak Sakura saat ia mendapati Lee yang membukakan pintu.

"Apakah kalian berdua bolos sekolah dan datang kemari?" selidik Lee, karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini masih jam sekolah.

"Kami ingin menjenguk Naruto!" tegas Ino.

"…tapi tidak perlu bolos juga kali."

"Ya aku tahu, tapi Sakura—"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"…tapi kau yang mengajakku bolos, kan?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting! Yang penting sekarang, apakah kami bisa bertemu dengan Naruto?"

"Maaf Sakura _-san,_ Ino _-san…_ besok atau lusa saja kalian datang ke sini lagi! Naruto masih harus banyak istirahat!"

"Begitu? Ya sudah, Sakura sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke sekolah!"

"Tunggu sebentar Ino!" sahut Sakura yang kemudian menatap Lee penuh selidik. "Lee, mengapa kami tidak boleh menjenguknya sedangkan kau bisa?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga belum bertemu dengannya. Sejak tadi aku sibuk membersihkan rumah dan aku baru saja selesai membuatkannya bubur."

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi pembantunya sekarang?" kata Sakura mengejek.

"Enak saja! Aku melakukan itu semua sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Bukankah seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padamu?" tanya Ino.

"Memang, tapi aku juga harus meminta maaf."

"Hm, aku mengerti. Aku masih ingat, hari itu kau bahkan sampai ketakutan setengah mati. Yah, sama seperti aku~" kata Ino pula.

"Hanya sekitar 1 persen dari seluruh populasi di negeri ini yang golongan darahnya sama dengan Naruto. Itulah mengapa aku sangat takut."

"Eh? Golongan darahnya langka?" kata Ino kaget.

"AB negatif. Itulah alasan mengapa selama ini Sasuke _-kun_ selalu menjadi tameng untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan Lee bertemu dengan Naruto saat insiden itu. Kau ingat, yang sudah aku ceritakan padamu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke _-kun?"_

"Benar!"

"Saat kecelakaan itu, karena dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit besar, nyawanya bisa terselamatkan… tapi apa kalian tahu, menurut mereka dua labu darah itu adalah cadangan terakhir yang dimiliki rumah sakit itu," cerita Lee.

"Jadi karena itu kau merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri kepada polisi?" tanya Ino pula.

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana keputusan akhirnya?"

"Kejahatan yang aku lakukan masih tergolong kejahatan ringan, jadi aku tidak akan sampai dipenjara seumur hidup atau semacamnya. Hukumanku akan diputuskan dalam sidang minggu depan."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan dipenjara?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku sudah 18 tahun, kau tahu."

"Begitu? Yah, semoga beruntung Lee! Nah, ayo kita kembali ke sekolah Sakura!"

"Lee tak apa jika kau akan dihukum. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Eh? Apakah ini pertanda baik untukku, Sakura _-san?"_

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" kata Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Mari kita ke sini lagi lusa, Ino!" lanjut Sakura yang kemudian menggandeng Ino.

"Eh sebentar Sakura, aku hampir lupa!" kata Ino yang kemudian mengeluarkan parcel buah dan _paper bag_ ukuran sedang dari dalam tas ranselnya, lalu memberikannya pada Lee. "Tolong berikan pada Naruto!"

"Baik. Terima kasih Ino _-san,_ Sakura _-san_ …"

Ino mengangguk sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

"Ini apa?" kata Lee mengintip kantong kertas yang diberikan Ino tadi.

"Wah, _sweater_ rajutan sendiri, ya? Pantas saja jari-jarinya penuh dengan plester begitu!" kata Lee yang kemudian memandang punggung Sakura dan Ino sekali lagi. Ia bisa melihat hampir semua jari Ino tertutup dengan plester. Lee pun terkikik.

.

.

Naruto tersentak saat ia melihat Lee memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur dan sepiring buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas. Lee juga membawa kantong kertas yang entah isinya apa.

"Rock Lee, mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau tidak memanggilku Rei _-Niisan_ lagi? Yah, walaupun yang benar itu Lei sih!"

"Nampaknya dia tidak mengenalimu lagi karena kau sudah mengubah gaya rambutmu dan juga _style_ berpakaianmu."

"Oh, tidak peka seperti biasanya."

"Kau benar-benar Lei _-Niisan_?"

"Uwaah! Ini keajaiban, akhirnya dia memanggil namaku dengan benar Zabuza _-san!"_

"Mengapa gayamu jadi norak begitu? Kau jadi suka memakai pakaian ketat! Dan apa-apaan gaya rambutmu yang seperti mangkuk itu! Lalu, apakah kau sengaja menebalkan alismu?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Lee.

"Cukup! Akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti! Sekarang kau makan dulu, lalu minum obat!"

Naruto pun mengangguk dan mulai makan. Sementara Naruto masih makan, Lee mengobrol ringan dengan Zabuza.

Naruto akhirnya selesai makan dan meminum semua obatnya. Ia kemudian mulai berbicara lagi.

"Lei _-Nii,_ maafkan aku. Hari itu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu~ aku benar-benar keterlaluan padamu. Aku membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa kau masih mengompol meskipun usiamu sudah 8 tahun. Aku membuatmu malu. Aku bahkan berkata pada semua orang bahwa kau sengaja membuatku terluka meskipun aku jatuh sendiri. Tapi Lei _-Nii,_ aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan semarah itu. Mereka sampai batal untuk mengadopsimu dan aku tidak tahu kenapa?!"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Hm. _Otou-san_ bukan Ayah kandungku, jadi dia tidak bisa memberikan darahnya untukku jika aku sampai terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Golongan darahku juga tidak sama dengan _Okaa-san._ Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan aku terluka parah setiap kali kami berkelahi antar _gank_."

"Apa kau tahu, apa artinya itu?"

"…karena _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ sangat menyayangiku?"

"Maksudku tentang Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja karena dia sahabatku."

"Bukan, tapi itu lebih seperti dia adalah seorang ksatria berkuda putih dan kau putri raja yang dicintainya!"

"Jangan becanda!"

Saat itu juga Zabuza dan Lee langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto hanya cemberut dibuatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lee kembali berbicara. "Aku juga meminta maaf untuk segalanya~" kata Lee.

Selanjutnya Lee mulai menceritakan tentang keterlibatannya dengan Hinata dan Suigetsu. Ia juga bercerita bahwa ia sudah menyerahkan diri pada polisi dan bersedia ikut bersaksi dalam persidangan Naruto nanti. Tak lupa Lee juga menceritakan tentang Sakura.

"Sakura _-chan_ mencintaiku? Selama ini?"

"Ya, tapi itu tak masalah. Aku pasti akan membuatnya _move on_ darimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kau yakin bisa bersaing dengannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, yang Sasuke _-kun_ cintai itu adalah kau kan?"

"Aku serius!" tegas Naruto

"Jangan meremehkanku! Kalau _rival_ ku cuma Sasukesih.. aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Lagipula, Sakurajuga sudah memberikan lampu hijau untukku. Saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa percaya diri."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Jujur saja, aku lebih menyukai gaya rambut dan penampilanmu yang dulu! Menurutku itu jauh lebih keren! Kau terlihat mirip dengan aktor favorit _Otou-san!_ Siapa namanya err…"

"Jet Li?" potong Zabuza.

"Ya, itu. Sekarang penampilanmu benar-benar aneh dan Sakura _-chan_ benci orang aneh sepertimu!"

' _Jleb!'_ Lee merasa tertusuk dengan ucapan Naruto yang begitu terus terang.

"Kau dengar itu, Zabuza _-san?_ Dia tetap kejam seperti dulu!"

"...tapi itulah sisi _'Moe'_ yang aku suka darinya."

"Oh, ayolah~" Naruto mendesah.

Lee kemudian meletakkan _paper bag_ tadi di pangkuan Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah istimewa dari pacarmu. Yah, tadi dia dan Sakura _-san_ ke sini, tapi aku menyuruh mereka berdua pergi karena aku tidak ingin mereka berdua mengganggu reuni kita."

"Itu keputusan yang tepat, Nak! Aku juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh gadis-gadis remaja yang biasanya suka berisik!" kata Zabuza yang kemudian langsung _high five_ dengan Lee.

Naruto membuka bingkisan tersebut. Ia sedikit tersentak sebelum tersenyum. "Ino, sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Dia dan Sakura _-san_ justru orang yang paling banyak menangis saat kau sedang koma. Dan Sasuke _-kun_ hampir membunuh orang."

"A-apa?" kaget Naruto

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu mencintaimu."

"Berhenti memasang-masangkan aku dengan Sasuke! Apa kau seorang _Fujo-dan_?"

"Maksudku Ino _-san_ dan Sakura _-san_."

"Oh~" kata Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Lee. " _Arigatou, Lei-Niisan."_

"Oh ya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hyuuga Hinata? Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku justru sangat kecewa padanya. Hinata yang aku cintai adalah gadis yang baik hati. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia sejahat itu. Tapi kau tahu, kalau bisa~ aku tidak ingin dia sampai dipenjara. Aku ingin dia berubah dan segera bertaubat pada Tuhan."

"Naif sekali! Dasar bocah!" sahut Zabuza.

"Menurutku Hinata itu lebih membutuhkan dokter psikiater daripada polisi. Aku juga tidak ingin kau dipenjara _Otou-san!_ Jadi kumohon, berhentilah minum-minum! Oh iya, Hinata juga… aku ingin dia berhenti minum-minum."

"Sebelum itu, kau sendiri harus berhenti merokok!" tegas Lee.

"Aku sudah berhenti!"

"Tidak! Kau masih suka merokok kalau sedang stres!"

"Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar berhenti!" tegas Naruto.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kecanduan lagi!" kata Lee sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hei Nak! Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi Kakaknya! Apakah kau mau menjadi Anakku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih! Sekarang aku sudah 18 tahun, jadi aku sudah bisa hidup sendiri. Lagipula, empat tahun setelah kalian meninggalkan Panti tempat aku tinggal… aku sudah punya orang tua angkat yang baru."

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maito Gai. Kau tahu, dia guru olahraga di Sekolah kita. Seorang pria yang masih berjiwa muda."

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini, Lei- _Nii!"_

"Terima kasih~"

"Itu bukan pujian!"

Dan sekali lagi, suara tawa Zabuza menggema di ruangan itu.

oOOo

.

.

Dua hari setelah Zabuza dan Lee berbicara dengannya, Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan menggigil.

Hari ini Zabuza tidak ada di rumah dan Lee juga belum berkunjung lagi. Ia bahkan belum melihat Sasuke dan Kiba lagi sejak kecelakaan itu.

' _Mengapa begitu dingin di sini?'_ pikir Naruto, ia bahkan bisa melihat napasnya.

Naruto mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mengangkat tangannya, menempatkan jari-jarinya di dahinya. Kulitnya terasa panas.

Naruto berguling ke samping dan mulai batuk lagi. Ketika batuknya usai, ia berguling lagi, membuat tubuhnya kembali telentang. Naruto kelelahan. Ia mengambil nafas dan suara nafasnya terdengar terengah-engah, menyebabkan nyeri menusuk di paru-parunya.

Dada Naruto sakit. Matanya terasa panas menyengat saat ia memikirkan Ibunya, dan ingat bagaimana Ibunya merawatnya dengan sabar saat ia sakit. Ia benar-benar merindukan Ibunya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar di dadanya. Samar-samar ia berpikir bahwa itu bukan pertanda baik, tapi kepalanya yang pusing tidak akan membiarkannya berpikir lurus.

Serangan batuk lain membuat dadanya semakin sakit. Naruto menggigil dan menarik selimut hingga lehernya. Rasanya sangat dingin, tapi pada saat bersamaan juga begitu panas.

Di atas meja nakas ponselnya bergetar dan menyala. Naruto tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk bangkit dan melihat dari siapa pesan itu. Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk beristirahat, tetapi lagi-lagi nafasnya yang tak beraturan memicu batuk yang lebih keras dan intens.

Setelah batuknya mulai mereda, Naruto mengangkat tangan dari mulutnya dan terkejut melihat darah yang cukup banyak menempel di sana. Naruto tidak memiliki energi yang cukup untuk bereaksi, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menjatuhkan lengannya sehingga lengannya tersebut bergelantungan di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Sekali lagi, ia mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Seseorang menghubunginya. Naruto mengabaikannya sampai ponsel tersebut berhenti menyala. Ia meringkuk membentuk bola, menyelipkan kepalanya ke dada, berusaha untuk menjaga napasnya. Namun hal itu bahkan tidak bekerja, dan dalam beberapa detik batuknya dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya. Naruto ingat Kushina tetapi Ibunya itu tidak mungkin kembali, bahkan saat ini tidak ada seorang pun di rumah. Ia merasa sangat menyesal untuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasa air mata telah keluar dan membasahi wajahnya. Namun Naruto tidak repot-repot untuk menghapus air matanya tersebut.

' _Ayah benar, aku masih suka menangis. Aku sama sekali belum dewasa.'_

Naruto tiba-tiba sangat menyesal karena pada saat upacara pemakaman Ibunya, ia tidak bersikap sepantasnya. Ia malah melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut. Lebih dari apa pun, ia berharap bahwa waktu bisa diputar kembali. Ia ingin mengunjunginya Ibunya di rumah sakit lebih sering, atau setidaknya saat hari kematin Ibunya, ia tetap bertahan di gereja sampai upacara pemakaman itu selesai. Pada saat Ibunya masih cukup sehat, ia ingin memberikan apa saja yang Ibunya inginkan. Ia juga tidak akan membiarkan masalah kesehatan Ibunya membuat nilai-nilainya di sekolah menurun. Naruto meringis saat rasa sakit di hatinya hanya menambah rasa sakit di dadanya.

Entah beberapa menit atau beberapa jam kemudian, ia mendengar dering bel. Setelah beberapa lama pintu kamar tidurnya berderit terbuka, dan ia memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu, berharap yang datang adalah Ayahnya yang sedang tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Naruto terkejut bukan main saat melihat orang yang datang adalah Ino dan Sasuke.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Ino tersentak, ia bergegas berlari ke samping Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto mengambil napas dan membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tetapi hanya suara napasnya yang keluar dalam bentuk batuk.

"Naruto, apa itu darah?" Sasuke bertanya, melangkah lebih dekat dan memeriksa kondisi Naruto dengan seksama.

Ino meraih tisu dari kotak tisu di meja nakas dan mengusap darah dari bibir, dagu, dan tangan Naruto.

"Mengapa kalian bisa masuk? Siapa yang membuka pintunya?" Naruto berbisik dengan suara gemetar, berbaring miring menghadap mereka.

"Aku menggunakan tenagaku untuk mendobraknya!" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau merusak pintu?"

"Yah, itu tidak penting. Apakah kondisimu sudah seperti ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir?"

Naruto nyaris mengangguk. Ino menyisir rambut Naruto yang menutupi dahinya dengan tangannya.

"Naruto, kau demam tinggi!" katanya khawatir, nyaris panik. Jari-jarinya membelai kulit pipi Naruto yang memerah.

"Di mana Ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke-kerja…"

Naruto kembali menggigil, membuatnya terbatuk keras. Ino lekas mengambil selimut tambahan dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto dengan selimut tersebut.

"Apakah selalu dingin di ruangan ini?" Sasuke bertanya, terkejut.

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Mungkin pemanasnya sedang rusak~"

"Kau benar-benar sakit," kata Ino cemas. Ia mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi kali ini semua yang keluar adalah jeritan kesakitan saat ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sekarang, bahkan ia merasa sakit saat bernapas, dan ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan energi. Ia merasa seperti sedang sekarat.

Naruto mulai menangis dan Sasuke bergegas untuk membantu Naruto duduk, sementara Ino duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menahan tubuh Naruto. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ino.

"Naruto, kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Ino lembut. Ia memeluk Naruto erat-erat saat orang yang dicintainya itu menangis letih di bahunya.

"Aku sangat kecewa," kata Sasuke pelan. "Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami, kalau saat ini kau sedang membutuhkan bantuan? Jika kau mengatakannya, kami pasti akan datang lebih cepat!"

"Sasuke _-kun_ , jangan memarahinya pada saat seperti ini!" protes Ino sambil melotot pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang dengan berat. "Aku t-tidak ber-pikir bahwa kalian akan d-datang. Kalian h-harus sekolah dan—" katanya, kembali batuk saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Sasuke membungkuk dan memeluk mereka berdua.

"Dengarkan aku! Selama satu minggu terakhir ini aku benar-benar menjadi teman yang paling buruk. Aku marah pada Sakura dan aku malah sibuk memikirkan Hinata. Masih tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah gadis yang jahat. Maaf karena tidak ada di sana untukmu ketika kau membutuhkan aku, tapi aku berjanji padamu, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sana. Di sisimu~"

"Ucapanmu terdengar menjijikkan Sasuke _-kun!_ Kiba saja tidak begitu!" kata Ino pada Sasuke, sebelum menoleh lagi pada Naruto. "Benar juga, Kiba dan Sakura katanya akan segera datang menjengukmu setelah urusan mereka selesai. Selain itu, kami harus belajar untuk ujian makanya kami tidak bisa menjengukmu setiap hari."

Sasuke mengangguk lalu menambahkan, "Meskipun demikian, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian Naruto. Setiap orang membutuhkan bantuan kadang-kadang."

Naruto mengangguk, terengah-engah.

"Sekarang, kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Ino sambil merogoh ponselnya di dalam tas. "Apakah kau tidur nyenyak selama beberapa hari terakhir ini?"

Naruto menggeleng. "A-aku ti-tidak bisa."

Naruto masih bersandar pada Ino, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Ino menaruh tangannya di pipi kiri Naruto, membelai pipinya dengan ibu jari dan berkata, "Ini akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Saat itu, Zabuza membanting pintu kamar Naruto hingga terbuka, membuat semua orang melompat kaget. Ini mimpi buruk. Kebiasaan minumnya tidak pernah hilang. Saat ini Zabuza sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka bertiga bahkan tidak sadar kapan Zabuza pulang.

"Tetap diam di sana!" kata Zabuza, tersandung ke dalam ruangan dan menunjuk pada mereka bertiga. "Tidak ada yang boleh pergi ke mana-mana! Awas, kalau kalian berani membawa anakku pergi!"

Sasuke berbicara. "Zabuza _-san,_ Naruto benar-benar sakit. Dia membutuhkan perhatian medis!" katanya tegas. "Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, kami akan membawa Naruto ke sana dan segera kembali, dan kami akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Semalam aku bermimpi buruk, _'pria itu'_ akan membawanya pergi! Dan kalian berdualah yang membawa pria itu kemari! Anakku akan tetap di sini bersamaku! Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mengambilnya!" teriak Zabuza sambil melangkah ke tempat tidur.

Zabuza mendorong Ino hingga terjatuh untuk menjauhkannya dari Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa gerakannya tadi juga mengenai dada Naruto.

Naruto tersentak tajam saat rasa nyeri akibat sikap kasar Zabuza menyerangnya dan ia mencengkeram dadanya.

"Hei!" Sasuke berkata dengan marah, melangkah diantara Zabuza dan Naruto. "Hati-hati, dia sakit!"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan! Dia anakku!" Zabuza berteriak kembali, mengirimkan bau kuat dari alkohol dan rokok kepada mereka.

Ino memberi Sasuke pandangan yang jelas mengatakan "Tinggal di sini!" dan lekas berdiri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan setelah meraih sesuatu dari meja nakas.

Sasuke mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjauhkan Zabuza dari Naruto, tapi setelah menerima beberapa pukulan kasar, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia mungkin harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk memaksa Zabuza berhenti.

Tubuh Zabuza jauh lebih besar dari Sasuke. Namun meskipun ia merasa kesulitan, Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap berpikir tenang. Sebelum Zabuza bisa mendorongnya lagi, Sasuke meraih lengannya dan memutar balik lengan itu ke punggungnya. Lalu ia menyeret Zabuza sekuat tenaga ke pintu lemari dan membenturkan kepala Zabuza pada lemari tersebut. Sasuke kemudian menjepitkan lengan kuatnya ke leher Zabuza dan memaksanya berlutut.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau anak sialan!" Zabuza mulai meneriakan kata-kata kasar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak telah melakukan hal kasar seperti ini pada orang tua. Ia hampir mengatakan, _'Maaf, Zabuza-san!'_ tapi saat matanya melirik Naruto yang menggigil di tempat tidur, keraguannya langsung hilang.

Sasuke menendang Zabuza sekuat tenaga. Mengambil segelas air dalam gelas dari meja nakas dan langsung menyiramkan seluruh air itu pada wajah Zabuza.

"Sadarlah! Kau baru saja menyakiti anakmu lagi! Aku percaya bahwa kau menyayanginya lebih dari apapun, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Naruto kepadamu lagi Zabuza _-san!_ Kecuali jika kau mau merenungkan sikapmu dan berhenti melakukan kebiasaan burukmu itu!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Well, kayaknya beberapa chapter lagi ff ini 'Tamat'. Chapter depan kita akan tahu seperti apa nasib Hinata and the gank, juga akan ada lebih banyak moment NaruIno. Yah, mungkin segitu saja untuk a/n kali ini. Sankyuu for RnR. Minna, see you! ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight! NaruSaku and SasuSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 **.**

Minato tidak pernah berharap untuk melihat layar ponselnya menyala.

"Naruto?" Ia menjawab, terkejut.

"Bukan," suara seorang gadis terdengar dari sebrang telpon. "Um.. ini adalah pacarnya, Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh~" kata Minato, sekarang ia bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Naruto?"

"Anda adalah polisi yang kadang-kadang membantunya, kan?" tanya Ino. "Orang yang memberinya tumpangan ke sekolah beberapa kali? Pria yang sering dia ceritakan padaku?"

" _Well,_ ya. Tapi—"

"Naruto dalam kesulitan," selanya. "Dia benar-benar sakit, tapi Ayah tirinya tidak akan membiarkan kita membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bukankah itu ilegal?"

"Apakah kau di rumahnya sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Ya."

"Aku akan segera tiba dalam 10 menit. Tetap tenang dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dramatis," dia menginstruksikan.

"Ya. _Err…_ Pak, tapi sepertinya temanku sudah—"

Minato mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan lekas melangkah keluar dari kantornya. Dia meminta Yamato untuk ikut dengannya, dan mereka pun melompat ke dalam mobil patroli.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Naruto, mereka melihat seorang remaja berambut hitam duduk di atas seorang pria besar di halaman depan. Pria itu jelas berjuang untuk bangkit dari tumpukan salju, dan menggapai-gapai udara dengan tangannya.

"Kau urus mereka!" Minato menginstruksikan Yamato. "Aku akan masuk dan membawa anak itu."

"Kerja bagus, Nak!" kata Yamato pada Sasuke. Ia kemudian memasangkan borgol pada tangan Zabuza dan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil.

"AKU TIDAK SALAH! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBAWA PRIA BRENGSEK ITU KEMARI!" teriak Zabuza pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu Zabuza _-san?"_

"Mengapa kalian harus memanggil Namikaze Minato kemari? Huh!"

"Namikaze Minato?" tanya Sasuke. Sementara Yamato yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi lekas memasukan Zabuza ke dalam mobil.

"Katakan padanya! Jangan pernah merasa menang hanya karena dia memiliki ikatan darah dengan anakku!"

"Hah?" kata Sasuke yang akhirnya bisa mengerti arah pembicaraan Zabuza. "Jadi pria tadi itu adalah Minato _-san,_ sahabat Ayahku?"

Selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wajah Namikaze Minato. Ia hanya pernah mendengar tentang Minato dari Ayahnya. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu Naruto soal ini. Ia bahkan baru tersadar bahwa Namikaze Minato sahabat Ayahnya, dengan polisi yang dikenal Sakura adalah orang yang sama.

.

Minato lekas pergi menuju kamar Naruto. Saat ia sampai, seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan darah di tangannya menghampirinya.

"Bukankan anda adalah polisi yang menanyaiku waktu itu?" Ino bertanya dengan cemas.

Minato mengangguk. Ino dengan cepat menarik Minato menuju tempat tidur. Minato bahkan bisa melihat napas gadis itu walaupun ini di dalam ruangan.

Minato terkejut. Remaja pemberontak yang ia kenal, kini seperti anak kecil yang sakit. Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah pucat pasi, terbungkus tumpukan selimut, dan nyaris tidak bernapas.

Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, ia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto tampak lebih kurus dan matanya telah kehilangan kilau mereka yang energik.

Ino kini tengah menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto dan meremasnya erat-erat.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ino bertanya cemas.

Sebanyak apapun ia ingin, saat ini Minaro tidak bisa mengatakan _"Ya."_

"Kita harus bergegas!" hanya kalimat itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Alis Ino semakin berkerut.

"Ambil jaket itu!" Minato memberi instruksi pada Ino.

Ino mengambil _hoodie_ hitam yang sering dikenakan Naruto dari keranjang pakaian dan membawanya.

Minato sudah membuat Naruto dalam posisi duduk, dan membantu Ino mengenakan jaket tersebut pada Naruto.

"Bawalah beberapa selimut dari sini!" kata Minato kepada Ino karena ia tengah meraup Naruto di lengannya. Naruto jauh lebih ringan dari yang Minato ingat, dan kulitnya terasa panas.

Ino meraih beberapa selimut yang diminta Minato dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Di mana Yamato dan mobil kami?"

"Um, dia sudah membawa Zabuza _-san_ pergi ke kantor polisi. Yah, kau bisa menggunakan mobilku untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit."

Sasuke lekas mengambil kunci mobilnya dari kantong celana, membuka pintu mobil, dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Minato meminta Ino untuk membukakan pintu jok belakang dan meletakkan selimut yang dibawanya di atas kursi penumpang. Minato dengan lembut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membaringkan Naruto di kursi tersebut.

Ino mengulurkan tangan dan menutupi Naruto dengan selimut saat ia mulai batuk.

"Oke semua orang, dengarkan!" Minato mengumumkan. "Yamato akan mengurus Ayah anak ini di kantor polisi dan aku akan pergi bersama kalian ke rumah sakit untuk menandatangani surat-surat, membayar tagihan, dan yang lainnya. Mari kita pergi!"

Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menurunkan kaca jendela di sisi penumpang. Minato tampak sedikit jengkel sambil menaikan kembali kaca jendela tersebut, tapi dia diam saja. Minato tidak berkata apapun pada Sasuke.

Ino duduk di belakang dengan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya. Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar setelah Ayahnya tak sengaja memukulnya di dada, dan suara napas Naruto yang keras tetapi jarang membuat Ino khwatir. Ino mengusap wajah Naruto yang masih terasa panas dan kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, sementara Naruto menggigil dan batuk.

"Uchiha? Apakah itu namamu?" Minato bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, bingung.

"Kau mengigatkan aku pada Fugaku! Kau anaknya yang mana? Itachi _-kun_ atau—"

"Sasuke," selanya.

"Oh. Tidak heran sikapmu tidak sopan begitu. Sudah kuduga kau bukan Itachi _-kun."_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Yah~ Sasuke, aku seorang polisi dan ini adalah keadaan darurat. Bisakah kau berkendara lebih cepat?" kata Minato pula.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menekan gas, mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Minato menelpon rumah sakit terdekat untuk membiarkan pihak rumah sakit tahu bahwa mereka akan datang, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Beberapa orang perawat dan dokter sedang menunggu mereka. Mereka mendorong sebuah tandu keluar. Ino membantu mereka membaringkan Naruto ke atas tandu, dan para medis itu pun segera membawa Naruto pergi.

Seorang perawat mengatakan kepada mereka untuk menunggu di ruang tunggu di sudut, kemudian melesat cepat ke dalam ruangan.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di atas tumpukan salju sejenak, menatap trek tandu yang kini sudah menghilang di koridor.

Ino merasakan air mata panas membasahi pipinya, dan sebelum dia sempat menyekanya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyeka air mata di pipi Ino dan mulai memeluk gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei, bukankah gadis ini pacarnya Naruto? Jangan mencari-cari kesempatan kau, Nak! Apa kau ini _playboys_ alami?" komentar Minato.

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Minato. Lalu, memegang bahunya sendiri saat ia merasa keberaniannya tadi telah menghilang. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, mungkin sekarat, membuat perasaannya semakin kacau.

Ino menangis di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hendak menyentuh wajah Ino, tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa ia gemetar juga. Suara tangis Ino semakin keras terdengar sehingga Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk gadis itu lagi. Mata _onyx-_ nya mulai berair karena air mata yang tertahan.

Saat Ino dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, Ino melihat kedua mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Lalu tiba-tiba, Ino ingin menghibur Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik Ino kembali ke dalam pelukannya setelah mereka berdua mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

' _Ada apa dengan mereka? Jangan bilang… Naruto terlebat cinta segitiga?'_ pikir Minato yang kemudian berdehem. "Ehem!"

Tentu saja Sasuke jadi kesal. "Aku tidak akan merebut Ino darinya! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!" kata Sasuke pada Minato, tidak sopan.

Setelah semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, Sasuke sudah mengenal Naruto lebih lama dari orang lain, termasuk Sakura ataupun Kiba.

Ino memeluk Sasuke erat saat merasakan tetesan air mata lain di bagian atas kepalanya. Ia pun tahu bahwa Sasuke menangis, tanpa gemetar, lebih diam dan pelan dari siapa pun yang pernah ia kenal; jika tidak ada air mata yang mendarat di kepalanya, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke menangis.

Sasuke merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah kehilangan ketenangannya, tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya tanpa alasan, tidak pernah mengecam, dan sudah pasti tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain, kini mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Ino.

' _Ini memalukan? Mengapa aku seperti ini? Anak laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis!'_ pikirnya.

" _Yah, mungkin aku_ _hanya tidak bisa mengatasinya_. _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.'_

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya di sisi tubuhnya, sehingga lengan jaketnya meluncur melewati ibu jarinya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata dari pipi Ino. Ino melakukan hal yang sama, lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan meremasnya.

"Ehem!" Minato berdehem canggung. Apakah mereka berdua sudah lupa bahwa dia masih ada di sini?

Minato pun lekas menjauh dari mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali berbalik pada Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ayo anak-anak! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera pergi ke ruang tunggu!"

.

.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kopi?" Minato bertanya pada kedua remaja berwajah muram yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di kursi tunggu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil menatap lantai. Ino menatap Minato sesaat dan mengangguk. Minato mengacungkan dua jari untuk memastikan kembali.

"Ya, tapi tanpa kafein untuknya!" bisik Ino sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Minato mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar, jadi ia memeriksa layar dan melihat bahwa itu adalah panggilan dari departemen kepolisian.

"Ya, di sini petugas Namikaze," jawabnya tegas saat memasuki kantin dan berjalan menuju mesin pembuat kopi.

"Halo, Pak!" rekannya Yamato berkata, terdengar bingung. "Um, kita memiliki situasi penting. _Well,_ aku satu-satunya yang berada di kantor sekarang karena yang lainnya sedang tidak ada di tempat. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi untuk makan siang atau, um… entahlah~"

"Langsung saja ke intinya, Yamato!"

"Begini, emh… aku tidak benar-benar yakin tentang prosedur yang benar dan baik untuk keadaan yang baru saja muncul saat ini."

"Yamato, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Minato merasa terganggu.

Petugas muda itu berdehem. "Ada dua orang remaja yang datang ke kantor kita. Seorang gadis bernama Yan Tenten dan pacarnya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji. Gadis itu mendesak Hyuuga Neji untuk mengakui semua perbuatannya. Jadi anak itu akhirnya mengaku bahwa dia adalah sepupunya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Lalu?" Minato bertanya cepat, membuat beberapa perawat yang berdiri di dekatnya tersentak untuk sesaat.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata sebenarnya mengidap semacam penyakit kejiwaan, dan menegaskan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak bersalah. Anak itu tidak memperkosa Hyuuga Hinata."

Minato menghela napas lega saat ia mulai menuangkan kopi pada cangkir.

' _Aku tahu dia tidak bersalah.'_

"Aku masih di rumah sakit karena harus memastikan situasi sekarang, tapi aku akan segera kembali. Sementara itu, lakukan interogasi pada anak itu dan buatkan aku catatannya."

"Baik, Pak."

Minato memutuskan sambungan telepon. Kini ia merasa seolah-olah beban berat telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Meskipun Naruto sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik, Minato senang karena setidaknya dia tidak harus menerima kabar buruk lagi.

Ketika Minato baru saja selesai menuangkan kopi pada cangkir ketiga, ponselnya bergetar lagi.

" _Mom,_ sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menelponku!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kini Minato sudah bisa tersenyum lagi setelah kasus yang mengganggunya selama hampir seminggu ini mulai menunjukkan titik terang dan perkembangan yang baik.

"Jika kau meneleponku minggu lalu seperti seharusnya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu di tempat kerja!" katanya, memarahi Minato.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Minato sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Aku tidak akan ambil pusing jika kau sedang sibuk dengan istri dan anak-anakmu, bukannya sibuk dengan pekerjaan!" bantahnya.

" _Mom,_ tolong jangan membahas itu sekarang~" desah Minato. "Jika memang sudah waktunya aku menikah, aku pasti akan menikah."

"Aku hanya berharap pernikahan itu terjadi secepat mungkin," katanya dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. "Kau sudah berusia 35 tahun dan kau belum pernah punya pacar lagi sejak kau berumur 17."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya-"

"Sulit untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu ketika aku harus memanggang kue dan melakukan semua kegiatan sendirian, sementara hatiku terus berharap bahwa kau akan segera memberikan beberapa orang cucu untukku!" katanya dengan nada yang jelas dimaksudkan agar Minato merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Hal bahagia yang pernah aku dengar darimu adalah ketika kau bilang bahwa kau sudah menemukan gadis impianmu."

" _Mom,_ itu saat aku di sekolah tinggi," katanya.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Tapi dia begitu cantik dan aku punya harapan yang tinggi untuk dia, bahwa di masa depan nanti, dia akan melahirkan anak-anakmu."

" _Mom,_ bukankah sudah pernah kuceritkan pada kalian bahwa 18 tahun yang lalu, dia tengah mengandung anak kami?" Minato mengingatkan Ibunya.

"… tapi Kushina, lebih memikirkan masa depanku daripada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun aku sudah bersikeras bahwa kami harus menikah secepatnya, dia menolak dan memintaku untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Dan meskipun aku hanya berada di universitas selama dua tahun, dia menghilang ketika aku kembali. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi darinya. Aku bahkan sampai sekarang belum menemukan jejak keberadaannya."

"Dan aku pikir, itulah sebabnya kau keluar dari _Todai_ dan pergi ke Akademi Polisi!" kata Ibunya lagi. "Kau selalu berharap bisa melacak keberadaan Uzumaki Kushina secepatnya."

"Ya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, hal apa yang menyebabkannya bersikeras untuk meninggalkanku. Mungkin dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Ayah," kata Minato.

"Dengar, sekarang Ayahmu sudah tiada dan sebelum dia meninggal, dia berkata padaku bahwa dia menyesal telah bersikap kasar pada Kushina. Dia meninggal sebelum sempat meminta maaf pada Nak Kushina. Kau harus secepatnya menemukan dia, agar Ayahmu tenang di alam sana."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah tidak tahu harus mencarinya ke mana lagi?!"

"Mungkin Kushina sudah menikah dan mengganti nama keluarganya, atau mungkin dia sudah meninggal…"

"A-apa? Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, _Mom!_ Aku tidak keberatan jika dia sudah menikah dengan orang lain, tapi meninggal… bukankah itu berarti bahwa usahaku selama ini sia-sia karena aku tidak akan bisa berjumpa dengannya lagi?"

"Setidaknya kau masih bisa mencari anak kalian! Begini… apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan seorang remaja yang sangat mirip denganmu atau Kushina?"

"Seorang remaja yang sangat mirip denganku?"

"Ya. Remaja usia 17 tahun yang sangat mirip denganmu atau Kushina."

"Ya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu dan dia sekarang—"

"Coba kau lakukan _test DNA_ dengannya!"

"Baik, _Mom._ Terimakasih untuk pencerahannya."

.

.

Sasuke masih duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Penglihatannya berganti-ganti antara kejelasan dan kabur karena air mata. Ia masih merasa takut, takut bahwa Naruto akan menghilang. Namun Sasuke lekas menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruk itu. Tangannya gemetar dengan keakraban yang ia benci, bahkan ketika ia mencengkram lengan kursi untuk menenangkan diri. Perlahan-lahan, sepasang sepatu kets kanvas yang sedikit usang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi," kata suara itu dan Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat rambut merah muda yang familier, Haruno Sakura.

"Ini kopi tanpa kafein," Sakura menjelaskan ketika Sasuke tampak ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya, kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah tidak berbicara untuk beberapa saat.

"Ino menelponku dan menceritakan semuanya," kata Sakura yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino.

"Itu tidak terlihat bagus," Ino menggeleng. "Saat kami berada di mobil.. dia benar-benar dingin, padahal sesaat sebelumnya kulitnya terasa panas. Dan aku belum pernah melihat orang yang terlihat begitu sakit sebelumnya."

Ingatan akan Naruto yang berlumuran darah membuat kepala Sasuke sakit dan tangannya mulai gemetar lagi. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, jadi dia menatap cangkir _styrofoam_ di tangannya. Ibu jarinya menempel pada secarik keras yang tertempel di cangkir, sehingga Sasuke mengangkatnya dan membaca kata-kata yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan Sakura: _Bernapas._

Sasuke baru tersadar dan mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghela napas dan sorot matanya akhirnya melihat sosok Sakura yang berdiri di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Uzumaki?" panggil perawat ke ruang tunggu

Ino dan Sasuke hampir terjengkang jatuh dari kursinya karena mereka berdiri dengan tergesa. Sakura mengambil cangkir kopi di tangan Sasuke yang hampir saja tumpah dan meletakkannya di meja samping.

"Apakah kalian keluarga pasien?" perawat tadi bertanya sambil menatap tiga remaja tadi dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya," kata Sasuke cepat.

"Maaf, keluarganya yang mana ya?"

"Aku!" tegas Sasuke.

Setelah ragu sejenak karena dia sama sekali tidak melihat adanya kemiripan antara pemuda di depannya ini dengan pasien, perawat tersebut mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Oh, baiklah," katanya yang kemudian menaikkan _clipboard_ untuk membuat catatan di atasnya. "Uzumaki Naruto perlu dibawa ke ruang operasi karena ada begitu banyak kerusakan internal. Tulang rusuknya yang sedang dalam masa penyembuhan kembali retak dan kondisi paru-parunya sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia mengalami pendarahan sedang sejauh ini, tetapi ahli bedah khawatir tentang pasokan darahnya untuk sisa operasi. Dia harus transfusi, jika tidak kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar, yang fasilitasnya jauh lebih lengkap. "

"Ya Tuhan!" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah tahu golongan darahnya?" tanya Suster itu pula.

"AB negatif," kata Sasuke.

"Sama seperti Ayahnya," tambah Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Ino.

"Aku ingin sekali memberikan darahku, tapi aku tidak bisa," kata Sasuke, suaranya terdengar serak. "Aku memiliki AB positif, yang tidak kompatibel!" katanya pada perawat.

"Aku O positif, jadi aku juga tidak bisa," kata Sakura.

"Bisakah anda memeriksa apakah saya bisa menjadi donor?" Ino bertanya.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke. "AB negatif adalah golongan darah yang paling tidak umum. Memangnya Ayah atau Ibumu ada yang memiliki tipe darah seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah cek darah, jadi itu mungkin saja. Suster?" Ino bertanya lagi, dan perawat tersebut mengangguk lalu membawa Ino ke sebuah ruangan.

.

Minato menghela napas dan menggeleng ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang cangkir kopi.

"Aku lupa bahwa kau ingin kopi tanpa kafein."

"Tak masalah," Sasuke mengangkat cangkirnya dan mengangguk ke arah Sakura yang telah membelikannya kopi tersebut.

Minato mengangguk. "Nah, jadi ada kabar baru apa?"

"Naruto membutuhkan transfusi darah dan mereka ingin tahu apakah kami memiliki kenalan seorang relawan, karena ini adalah rumah sakit Universitas. Jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan donor darah secepatnya, mereka harus memindahkannya ke Rumah Sakit pusat," jelas Sakura. "Sasuke _-kun_ dan aku tidak bisa memberikan darah, dan saat ini Ino sedang diperiksa."

Minato mendesah. "Aku akan membantu, tetapi golongan darahku adalah AB negatif, yang hanya sekitar 1 persen dari populasi di Jepang miliki."

Sasuke tersedak kopi tanpa kafein dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato yang merasa heran melihat reaksi yang berbeda dari dua orang remaja di hadapannya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Ayahnya Naruto?"

"EH?" kata Minato dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa maksudmu dengan.. Namikaze _-san_ adalah Ayahnya Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun mulai menceritakan tentang Zabuza yang meracau tak jelas, sebelum Yamato membawanya. Tak lupa ia juga menceritakan tentang cerita masa SMA Ayahnya pada Minato, juga tentang Kushina yang telah meninggal beberapa waktu lalu.

Minato terkejut bukan main. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang ia cintai benar-benar sudah meninggal. Saat ini perasaan Minato campur aduk, antara senang karena sudah menemukan puteranya, sedih setelah mendengar tentang kematian Kushina, dan juga marah karena Sasuke juga bercerita bahwa Momichi Zabuza terkadang suka menganiaya Naruto meskipun hal itu terjadi, hanya jika pria itu sedang dalam pengaruh _alcohol._

"Apa-apaan dia? Apakah dia lupa kalau golongan darah Naruto sangat langka?"

"Orang yang tengah mabuk biasanya memang selalu lupa sesuatu yang sangat penting, Namikaze _-san!"_ kata Sakura.

Saat Minato hendak berbicara lagi, Ino datang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Ino, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sakura.

"Golongan darahku B, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto!" kata Ino yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino pelan. "Sudah, tidak perlu menangis lagi! Sekarang kita bisa tenang karena kita sudah mendapatkan donor darah yang cocok untuk Naruto."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

Sakura pun melirik Minato yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri perawat, yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Ino.

" _Namikaze-san?"_ tanya Ino dan Sakura mengangguk.

Minato nampak berbincang-bincang dengan Suster tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin melakukan _test DNA_ dengannya! Aku akan menggunakan hasil _test_ itu untuk mengambilnya kembali!" tegas Minato.

Perawat itu pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu membimbing Minato menuju ruang operasi.

"Sasuke _-kun,_ apakah Namikaze _-san_ akan menuntut Zabuza _-san?"_

"Tidak! Kupikir, dia tidak akan menuntut pria yang selama ini dianggap Ayah oleh Naruto. Akulah yang akan menuntut Zabuza _-san!"_

"Eh? Tapi Sasuke _-kun,_ Naruto pasti akan sedih jika mengetahui hal ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin pria itu merenungkan segala perbuatan kasarnya selama ini di dalam sel tahanan yang dingin!" tegas Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Ino kepada Sasuke dan Sakura dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Sakura pun menceritakan kebenaran tentang Namikaze Minato pada Ino.

oOOo

.

.

Naruto lelah.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia kedinginan, semuanya terasa berat, dan dia sama sekali tidak yakin dia masih hidup. Suara mesin saling bersahutan di sekelilingnya, tapi dia tidak tahu mesin apakah itu. Naruto juga tidak bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto mengambang dalam pikirannya dan keluar dari kesadaran, suara seorang wanita berbicara dengan lembut. Suara itu dekat sekali dengan telinganya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau bangun untukku?"

Naruto berhasil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah suara wanita tersebut.

"Naruto, kau baru saja menjalani operasi. Sekarang kau berada di unit pemulihan, dan aku adalah perawatmu, Hanare."

Ini membuatnya bingung.

' _Untuk apa aku melakukan operasi? Di mana aku? Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau di rumah sakit sekarang. Jangan mencoba untuk berbicara, oke?"

Naruto merasa perutnya seolah berputar-putar hingga membuatnya mual.

' _Apa yang terjadi? Yang kuingat hanyalah Ino dan Sasuke yang datang ke rumahku. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa bicara? Siapa wanita ini? Di mana teman-temanku?'_

Di suatu tempat di sebelah kirinya, sebuah mesin mulai berbunyi nyaring.

" _Hon,_ tidak apa-apa," kata perawat itu, dan Naruto mendengarnya berpindah-pindah tempat. Dia merasakan tangan perawat itu meremas tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau rileks. Aku tidak ingin detak jantungmu naik. Bisakah kau membuka mata untukku? Jika kau membuka mata, aku bisa memanggilkan seseorang untukmu? Apakah ada orang yang perlu kau ajak bicara?"

Naruto mulai mencoba mengangkat kelopak matanya agar bisa menghubungi teman-temannya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali untuk sekedar membuka matanya, sehingga tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya jika ia tidak bersusah payah untuk itu. Tangannya mengepal dengan susah payah dan perawat itu menggosok-gosok lengannya lembut.

"Ya seperti itu, kau bisa melakukannya Naruto."

Butuh semua usahanya, tapi akhirnya Naruto berhasil memaksa kelopak matanya naik. Membuka matanya terasa begitu sulit. Naruto juga bisa merasakan ada sebuah tabung besar di tenggorokannya, karena itulah ia tidak harus memikirkan pernapasan. Ada juga infus di lengan kirinya, kabel di mana-mana, dan dadanya terasa terbakar. Segalanya tampak lebih keras, lebih terang, dan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Naruto usaha yang bagus, kau melakukannya dengan baik," perawat itu tersenyum, lalu menyoroti mata Naruto dengan senter kecil. "Tatap lurus ke depan untukku, oke? Jangan coba-coba bicara. Kau sedang di _ventilator_ karena baru saja selesai dioperasi. Tabung itu terhubung ke mesin yang akan membantumu bernafas sebentar."

Naruto mengangguk pertanda mengerti, masih mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk tetap membuka matanya. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tabung di mulutnya, tapi merasa pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Perawat itu menunduk menatap lengan Naruto. "Itu adalah pita pengikat, untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan menarik tabung itu keluar dengan paksa jika kau takut saat bangun tidur," kata Suster Hanare sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk melepaskan tali pengikat. "Sekarang kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Kau bisa menggerakkan lenganmu dan lihat saja infusmu."

Naruto terlalu lelah untuk bergerak, tapi merasa lega saat ia merasakan sudah tidak ada lagi benda asing yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanya mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala. Apakah kau merasa sakit?" tanya perawat itu lagi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apakah sumber rasa sakitnya dari dadamu?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Dengan mengangkat jari, bisakah kau memberi tahuku dari satu sampai sepuluh, sebesar apa rasa sakit yang kau rasakan?"

Naruto mengangkat tujuh jari.

Suster Hanare menghela nafas dan sejenak menutup mata sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan obat penghilang rasa sakit melalui infusmu, tapi aku ingin kau tetap terjaga. Dapatkah kau mencoba melakukan itu untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, aku akan mendapatkan obat itu untukmu," kata perawat tersebut dan mulai berpaling untuk pergi, tapi Naruto mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba meraih lengan Suster Hanare, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain?" Suster bertanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk secepat mungkin, meski ia hampir tertidur lelap.

Suster Hanare mengambil selembar kertas dari meja di sampingnya dan meletakkan pulpen di tangannya.

Naruto meraih pulpen itu dengan lemah dan menulis satu-satunya nomor telpon yang dia hafal, bersama dengan nama pemilik nomor tersebut.

.

.

Semua orang sedang tidur.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Minato telah kembali ke kantor polisi setelah menyumbangkan darah untuk Naruto, dan meski mereka semua sudah minum kopi, Sakura dan Sasuke telah tertidur beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun Ino tidak bisa santai.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang di dadanya dan dia selalu lupa untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ino mencoba untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah-majalah yang tergeletak di meja sampingnya, tapi tangannya gemetar terlalu banyak untuk sekedar membaca beberapa kalimat yang terkutip dalam majalah yang kini sedang dipegangnya.

' _Kenapa kau begitu lemah?'_ Ino memarahi dirinya sendiri. ' _Sakura dan Sasuke-kun nampak baik-baik saja setelah beberapa lama. Inilah sebabnya Ayah sangat frustrasi sepanjang waktu, karena kau sangat menyedihkan!'_

Ino tersentak kaget saat ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?"

"Hai, apakah ini Yamanaka Ino _-san_?" Suara seorang wanita menjawab.

Ino menjawab. "Ya, ini Ino."

"Yamanaka _-san,_ nama saya Shiraishi Hanare, dan saya adalah seorang perawat di _Sho-hoku Hospital_ ," kata suara itu. "Teman anda Uzumaki Naruto meminta saya untuk menghubungi anda."

"Saya masih di sini di lobi _Sho-hoku Hospital_. Saya dan teman saya yang membawanya ke sini," kata Ino sambil duduk tegak dan meraih bahu Sakura dengan lembut untuk membuatnya terjaga. "Bisakah saya datang menemuinya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi sekitar satu jam yang lalu," kata Hanare. "Dia telah didiagnosis dengan _pneumonia_ dan _sepsis._ _Pneumonia_ adalah infeksi paru-paru, yang mungkin menyebabkan dia begitu sakit di tempat pertama. Namun, _sepsis_ adalah infeksi dalam darah yang kemungkinan disebabkan karena penyakitnya tidak terawat untuk waktu yang lama. Sebelumnya, suhu tubuhnya dibawah 36 derajat _celcius._ Detak jantung/nadi lebih dari 90 kali per menit, dan laju pernafasannya lebih dari 20 kali per menit."

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sakura telah membangunkan Sasuke, dan kedua temannya itu menatap Ino dengan saksama.

"Kami sudah memberinya antibiotik untuk melawan infeksi, dan kami mengganti semua cairan yang hilang untuk membantu tekanan darahnya kembali stabil~" perawat tersebut menjelaskan. "Dia juga terhubung dengan mesin yang membantunya bernafas. Kami akan memantau keadaannya dengan ketat, tapi dia berhasil melewati bagian terburuk sejauh ini."

"Bisakah saya menemuinya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, kami baru saja memindahkannya ke ruang _ICU,_ " kata Suster Hanare, dan Ino mengeluarkan napas yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Jika ada orang lain yang ingin mengunjungi, silakan membatasi diri untuk pergi seorang per orang. Kami memiliki ruang terbatas di unit itu. Naruto saat ini masih sangat rentan terhadap infeksi dan saya tidak ingin dia kewalahan. Saya akan mengirim seorang ajudan ke lobi untuk mengantar anda. "

"Terima kasih," kata Ino. Sambungan telpon itu pun terputus dan Ino langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Air mata mengalir melalui sela-sela jemarinya.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Mereka bilang _sepsis_ dan pemicunya adalah _pneumonia_."

Sakura terbelalak kaget dan air matanya langsung tumpah begitu saja. Sementara Sasuke nampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga urat-uratnya terlihat dan buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Zabuza dan Hinata sialan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka berdua!"

Suara tangis Ino langsung terdengar tidak lama kemudian, disusul dengan suara isak tangis Sakura yang terdengar pilu.

Sasuke langsung jatuh berlutut. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya. Sasuke tentu saja tahu seberapa seriusnya itu, begitupula dengan Ino dan Sakura.

 _Sepsis_ adalah komplikasi yang jarang terjadi namun berbahaya dari suatu penyakit. Pada saat terjadi infeksi, tubuh pengidapnya akan menghasilkan berbagai senyawa kimia untuk melawan infeksi tersebut. Senyawa-senyawa kimia yang dihasilkan ini akan mencetuskan suatu respon peradangan yang mengakibatkan serangkaian perubahan pada fungsi tubuh, sehingga terjadilah kerusakan berbagai sistem organ.

Pada tahap awal, _sepsis_ biasanya ditangani dengan pemberian antibiotik dan cairan infus dalam jumlah banyak. Pada kondisi yang parah, suplai darah ke organ-organ vital seperti jantung dan ginjal akan terhenti, sehingga mengakibatkan kerusakan permanen atau bahkan kematian.

Banyak orang yang mengira _sepsis_ sama dengan infeksi darah atau _septicemia._ Anggapan ini sebenarnya kurang tepat karena _sepsis_ tidak hanya akan menyerang darah, tapi juga merusak jaringan-jaringan sel organ. Sedangkan _septicemia_ adalah kondisi yang muncul akibat masuknya bakteri ke aliran darah dan dapat memicu _sepsis._

 _Sepsis_ dapat diderita oleh siapa saja, namun anak-anak, lansia, pasien di rumah sakit yang mengidap penyakit serius, serta orang-orang dengan sistem kekebalan tubuh yang lemah memiliki risiko yang lebih tinggi untuk mengalami _sepsis._ Berbagai macam infeksi yang tidak ditangani dengan benar bisa berujung pada _sepsis._ Misalnya; infeksi paru-paru atau _pneumonia,_ infeksi pada lapisan perut sebelah dalam atau _peritonitis_ , penyakit usus buntu, infeksi salurun kemih, infeksi setelah operasi, infeksi pada tulang, infeksi pada jantung, dan _meningitis._

Gejala-gejala yang mengindikasikan _sepsis_ antara lain adalah demam, menggigil, dan detak jantung serta nafas yang cepat. Sasuke ingat betul bahwa sebelumnya, Naruto mengalami semua gejala itu. Tapi mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Di satu sisi, ia juga merasa bersalah sebab selama ini dia hanya membiarkan Zabuza karena Naruto sendiri yang memintanya. Gejala sepsis sendiri biasanya muncul setelah ada bagian tubuh yang mengalami infeksi dan luka.

' _Hyuuga Hinata, kau yang telah menyeretnya dalam kecelakaan itu! Aku sungguh menyesal karena pernah jatuh cinta kepada dirimu!'_ Sasuke geram.

Ino masih menangis begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Ino pernah membacanya di sebuah buku, _sepsis_ dapat bertambah parah dan berkembang menjadi syok _septik_ ketika tekanan darah pengidap turun drastis. Apabila penderita _sepsis_ stadium lanjut mengalami syok _septik_ , gejala-gejala yang muncul umumnya meliputi; Kulit yang pucat dan dingin, sakit perut, mual dan muntah, diare, nyeri otot yang parah, penurunan jumlah produksi _urine_ dan frekuensi buang air kecil, linglung atau bingung, detak jantung yang abnormal, dan pingsan. Semua gejala tersebut mengindikasikan adanya kegagalan fungsi organ.

' _Aku masih ingat, saat kami membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.. kulitnya sangat pucat dan dingin. Dia terus-menerus muntah darah dan juga pingsan. Apa yang terjadi padanya Tuhan? Aku mohon, tolong selamatkan Naruto! Sembuhkanlah dia, Ya Tuhan!'_ kata Ino yang kemudian berdoa di dalam hati.

"Yamanaka Ino _-san!_ "

Ino langsung membuka kelopak matanya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

" _Hai!"_ kata Ino yang langsung berdiri.

Seorang perawat tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Saya diminta Suster Shiraishi untuk menjemput anda. Mari ikut saya!"

Ino pun lekas menyeka air matanya, lalu memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Aku pergi dulu! Sebaiknya salah satu diantara kalian beritahu Minato _-san_ soal ini," kata Ino yang kemudian berbalik, lalu mengikuti ajudan yang dikirimkan Suster Hanare untuknya.

Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menatapnya lembut. "Sakura, apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk menemui Minato _-san_ di kantor polisi?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi menemui Lee. Lee juga berhak tau tentang ini."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mari kita pergi keluar bersama-sama!"

Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengekor di belakang Sasuke, berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai karena masih merasa _shock_ dengan kabar buruk yang baru saja diterimanya.

' _Hinata, setelah aku menemui Minato-san… aku pasti akan mencari Suigetsu dan juga dirimu. Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku benar-benar akan mebunuhmu!'_ pikir Sasuke sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

Ino membuka pintu ruang _ICU_ di depannya secara perlahan, setelah ia mengenakan pakaian khusus yang disarankan oleh Suster Hanare. Bau obat-obatan yang tajam mulai tercium oleh hidungnya. Langkah kaki Ino semakin terasa berat, namun ia terus berusaha untuk mendekat hingga akhirnya ia sampai di dekat ranjang rumah sakit di mana Naruto sedang berbaring di atasnya.

Ino hampir menangis lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat seperti mayat. Ia juga melihat alat-alat medis yang tidak ia mengerti tertempel di tubuh ringkih itu. Ino memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Walau bagaimana pun, dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Naruto.

Perlahan sekali Ino meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya Ino bisa melihat kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampilkan mata birunya yang nampak redup. Ino nyaris berteriak melihat hal tersebut namun ia menahannya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Saat itu juga, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dari balik masker oksigen yang dikenakannya.

"Aku di sini Naruto. Suster Hanare bilang, kau ingin bertemu denganku?!"

Naruto mengangguk.

Ino pun mencium punggung tangan Naruto yang masih digenggamnya. Tangan itu begitu dingin dan Ino nyaris menangis lagi.

' _Tolong kuatlah, Ino!'_ tekadnya di dalam hati.

Ino mulai merasakan pergerakan tangan Naruto. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Ino terkejut saat Naruto mulai menggerakan kedua tangan dan jari-jemarinya. Ia mulai berkomunikasi dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Kau mengerti bahasa isyarat?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga bisa! Ini bagus sekali! Yah, kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk berbicara dulu! Untuk sementara ini, mari kita menggunakan bahasa isyarat!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Naruto pun menggerakkan kedua tangan dan jari-jemarinya lagi. _"Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah mempermainkanmu~"_

Ino menggeleng. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Naruto. Maaf, karena aku tidak ada disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku, tapi mulai sekarang aku berjanji padamu. Aku janji akan selalu berada di sisimu. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

" _Kau tidak marah?"_

"Marah? Mengapa aku harus marah?"

"… _karena Hinata. Aku dan Hinata melakukan itu."_

"Oh, soal dia yang sudah _'menodaimu'_? Naruto, jangan khwatir soal itu! Semua yang terjadi pada malam itu, aku tahu kalau kau tidak menginginkannya. Jadi aku tidak marah. Yah, setidaknya aku tidak marah padamu."

" _Arigatou~"_

"Mmm! Apakah ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" _Apa yang terjadi setelah kau dan Sasuke datang ke rumahku?"_

"Ah, soal itu…" Ino terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu tentang Sasuke yang telah melakukan kekerasan pada Zabuza, bahkan sampai melayangkan gugatan hukum. Ia khawatir kabar buruk hanya akan membuat kondisi Naruto semakin _drop._

Naruto sendiri masih menunggu jawaban dari Ino.

"Zabuza _-san_ datang dan meminta kami untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit," kata Ino. Meski dalam hati ia menjerit karena sudah membohongi Naruto.

Kini Ino mengerti perasaan Sakura selama ini. Terkadang sebuah kebohongan memang lebih baik daripada kebenaran.

" _Lalu, di mana Ayah sekarang?"_

"Dia sedang bekerja. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras, kau tahu? Untuk membayar tagihan rumah sakit!"

" _Kalau begitu aku mau pulang saja. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban Ayah."_

"Tidak! Tolong jangan bicara begitu! Kau harus tinggal di sini setidaknya selama 7-10 hari! Penyakitmu ini serius, Naruto. Lagipula, Zabuza _-san_ tidak bekerja sendirian. Ayah kandungmu akan membantu membayar biaya pengobatanmu juga."

" _Ayah kandung ku?"_

"Benar, kami sudah menemukan Ayah kandungmu. Dia adalah orang yang sudah mendonorkan darahnya untukmu."

" _Siapa orang itu?"_

"Kau mengenalnya."

" _Siapa?"_

"Namikaze Minato _-san."_

Naruto nampak terkejut, dan Ino langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto lagi. Kini lebih erat.

"Itu benar Naruto. Dia adalah Ayah kandungmu. Sudah dilakukan _test DNA_ dan hasilnya 99,99 % positif."

Saat itu juga air mata haru langsung menetes dari sudut mata Naruto. Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Setelah selesai, Ino pun mulai berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Tolong berbahagialah selalu karena aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Ino dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat lagi.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Ino, sangat."_

" _Arigatou…"_ Ino tersenyum penuh haru. Ia kemudian membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kau pasti lelah! Sekarang istirahat, ya?" kata Ino masih tersenyum.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman Ino, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah terasa berat sejak tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian Naruto pun tertidur dan Ino mengecup kening Naruto sekali lagi, sebelum meninggalkn ruang _ICU._ Dan setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Ino langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi susah payah ia tahan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu soal Zabuza _-san._ Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya setelah kau sehat nanti, karena itulah kau harus kuat. Tolong berjuanglah, Naruto! Jalani semua prosedur pengobatan yang disarankan oleh doktermu hingga kau sembuh total!"

oOOo

.

.

"Hinata!" Suigetsu masuk ke kamar Adik tirinya dengan tergesa.

Beberapa hari setelah Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, Hinata kabur dengan Suigetsu yang menemaninya. Ya, hanya Suigetsu. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di sini. Di sebuah apartemen sederhana kota Manhattan, New York – Amerika Serikat.

"Ada apa? Apakah para polisi itu berhasil menemukan kita?"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Mengapa mereka masih mencari aku? Bukankah Neji _-Niisan_ mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku sakit jiwa, agar aku bisa terbebas dari hukuman karena telah terbukti mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan menewaskan seorang sopir truk, juga memfitnah Naruto _-kun_?"

"Bukan polisi yang menemukan kita tapi Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa dia menemukanku di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin berkat bantuan Kakaknya yang seorang detektif swasta."

"Uh, sial! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Dia hanya datang sendirian, jadi kupikir… sebaiknya kau temui dia dulu."

Hinata menatap Suigetsu dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah," katanya yang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga untuk menemui Sasuke yang kata Suigetsu sedang menunggunya.

"Apa kabarmu Hinata?" sapa Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya, Hyuuga Neji masih melindungimu meskipun dia sudah menyerahkan diri kepada polisi. Kau jelas-jelas tidak gila. Dia hanya mengarang cerita agar kau tidak dihukum."

"Apakah itu yang dikatakan Uchiha Itachi padamu?"

"Ya."

" _So,_ untuk apa kau sengaja datang jauh-jauh dan mengunjungiku di sini? Apa kau ingin menuntutku?"

"Hinata, tidakkah semua ini cukup? Akuilah semua perbuatanmu dan terima hukuman atas kejahatan yang kau lakukan!"

Hinata tertawa. "Kejahatan apa? Karena aku menewaskan sopir truk?"

"Ya. Pelanggaran lalu lintas, kelalaian yang menjatuhkan seorang korban jiwa, fitnah, penculikan, dan juga percobaan pembunuhan."

"Heh! Percobaan pembunuhan? Pada siapa? Memangnya siapa yang coba aku bunuh?"

"Naruto!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan kecelakaan itu! Itu adalah kejadian tak terduga!"

"…tapi sekarang dia sekarat karena dirimu!"

"Dia memang sudah sakit sebelum insiden itu terjadi! Mengapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Ya, dia memang sudah sakit sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, tapi kalianlah yang membuat kondisinya semakin parah. Kalian menghajarnya hingga babak belur, mengikatnya kencang di kursi, bahkan melepaskan bajunya di ruangan yang dingin dan lembab. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak untuk sesaat. "Apa keadaannya memang separah itu?"

"Jauh lebih parah dari yang kau bayangkan! Cepat akui semua kejahatanmu sebelum aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" ancam Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"Awalnya, aku memang merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan tapi bukan terhadap Naruto, melainkan terhadap Sakura! Dan hal itu bahkan tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah aku rencanakan sebelumnya, gara-gara insiden itu."

"Kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau memang merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan!"

"Ya, itu memang benar. Aku ingin kalian semua melihat, detik-detik Haruno Sakura meninggal setelah aku menghancurkan hatinya!"

Sasuke terpaku, perkataan Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya, kali ini ia benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Hinata dan hal itu membuatnya semakin sadar.

"Apakah ini sifat aslimu, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa lama, sebelum melirik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku mantelnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini sifat asliku, kecewa?"

Sasuke terdiam, seluruh rasa sakit di hatinya serta rasa bimbangnya selama ini kini berganti menjadi marah. Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Ia merasa telah ditipu habis-habisan oleh Hinata. Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu, Hinata..." kata Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit sesaat, saat ia menyadari perkataannya.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mencintaiku!"

Hinata tersenyum licik, ia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Awalnya, setelah aku memperlihatkan foto _naked_ ku bersama Narutokepada Sakura… Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, jika dia ingin aku melepaskan Naruto _-kun_. Ya, aku bermaksud mengancamnya dengan memanfaatkan Naruto _-kun._ Namun tak pernah kusangka bahwa kami akan mengalami insiden itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat Hinata berkata pelan tetapi jelas.

"HINATA, APA YANG ADA DI FIKIRANMU?"

Sasuke berteriak dan Hinata tertegun sesaat sebelum tertawa licik.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura menebus kesalahannya dulu!"

"…tapi dia tak sengaja melakukan itu!"

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas. "Aku tak peduli!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Hinata! Hanya karena ambisi bodohmu, kau melukai banyak orang! Kau bahkan melibatkan orang tak bersalah seperti Yamanaka Ino!"

Hinata melirik Sasuke. "Kau baru sadar?"

"Kau—"

"Kau tahu, di gudang itu… aku sudah menyiapkan besi berujung runcing untuk Sakura. Aku berencana akan berteriak seperti ini pada Sakura, _'Ambil besi itu dan tusukkan ke jantungmu jika kau ingin aku melepaskan Naruto dan mengakhiri semuanya!'_ Yah, sayangnya itu tidak berjalan lancar. Tuhan menunjukkan padaku bahwa Naruto masih peduli padaku meskipun rasa cintanya padaku sudah memudar. Jujur saja, aku tersentuh dengan perkataannya..." kata Hinata yang kemudian terisak.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Hinata, dan sebenarnya sejak awal dia sudah menyiapkan alat perekam khusus berbentuk _bolpoint_ di saku bajunya. Diam-diam Sasuke merekam semua ucapan Hinata, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah saat ini Hinata sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Di satu sisi, aku sangat menyesal karena dulu aku menyia-nyiakan perasaannya untukku. Di sisi lain, aku iri pada Yamanaka Ino dan aku semakin marah! Aku ingin dia dipenjara, bukan hanya karena aku ingin melihat Sakura menderita! Namun aku juga ingin menjadikannya milikku lagi!"

Sasuke terlihat menatap Hinata kosong dan hal itu membuat kemarahan Hinata memuncak.

"APA KAU SUDAH PUAS SEKARANG?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Izinkan aku berbicara sebentar…"

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah berpaling darimu!"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, hatinya terasa hampa seketika.

"Saat aku diberitahu bahwa kau sudah meninggal, aku tahu bahwa aku membutuhkan Sakura. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku pun mulai bertanya-tanya… apa aku hanya sekedar membutuhkannya? Dan akhirnya aku pun tersadar, aku bukan sekedar membutuhkan Sakura."

Sasuke sudah menyadari semuanya. Kini pikirannya terasa begitu jernih dan hanya ada satu di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mencintainya." Sasuke menghela nafas, matanya _onyx-_ nya menatap Hinata penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura."

Hinata kini tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"Kau baru saja membuatku semakin membenci Haruno Sakura!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya, ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan Sasuke yang terlihat berseri-seri saat mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Ia benci melihat ada orang yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Sakura.

Hinata mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Sasuke. Dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena menahan marah, ia berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar ingin Sakura mati! Seharusnya kau bawa dia bersamamu agar aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri! Aku benci padanya! Aku benci karena dia sudah membunuh Ayahku, sementara orang sepertimu masih bisa mencintainya! Ini tidak adil, mengapa ada orang yang mencintai pembunuh seperti dia?"

"Sakura bukan pembunuh!" tegas Sasuke. "Kaulah yang akan menjadi seorang pembunuh jika kau tak berhenti di sini, Hinata!"

"DIAM!"

"Bunuh saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik! Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus melepaskan Sakura dan Naruto!"

"Membunuhmu?" gumam Hinata.

"Ya, bunuh saja aku dan lepaskan mereka!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengayunkan pisau di tangannya ke tubuh itu sekuat yang ia bisa.

' _Baiklah jika kau ingin menggantikan Sakura, Sasuke-kun! Semua ini untuk Ayahku!'_

"HENTIKAN HINATA! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBUNUH!"

.

Sasuke menatap kosong sosok tubuh yang terjatuh menimpanya. Tubuh itu tak bergerak dengan pisau yang tertancap, tepat di bagian punggung sebelah kirinya. Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, menatap tubuh seorang pemuda yang menimpanya.

"Suigetsu?"

Kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat. Sasuke terpaku.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia melihat dengan jelas Suigetsu berlari ke arahnya, mengorbankan dirinya menjadi tameng agar pisau Hinata tak mengenai tubuhnya. Sasuke bahkan melihat wajah Suigetsu yang menahan sakit, saat pisau itu menancap dalam di punggung kirinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku begitu percaya diri bahwa aku bisa menangkis pisau yang akan dihujamkan oleh Hinata padaku dengan mudah! Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan ini? Huh!"

Hinata menatap nanar pemandangan di hadapannya. Sasuke yang terjatuh, sementara tubuh Suigetsu diatasnya. Tak bergerak.

Tak bergerak sedikitpun.

" _IIEEE…! SUI-NII!"_ Hinata berteriak histeris.

"Suigetsu bangunlah! Hozuki Suigetsu!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celananya. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia mencabut pisau dari punggung Suigetsu karena Sasuke tahu bahwa pisau itu tertusuk dalam.

"Suigetsu, bangun!"

Sasuke mengulang perkataannya tapi Suigetsu tidak juga membuka matanya, sementara pendarahannya masih belum berhenti.

Hinata terdiam menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memeriksa denyut nadi Suigetsu. Seketika, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa takut memenuhi dirinya.

' _Aku telah membunuh Sui-Niisan?'_

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Perlahan, ia memundurkan kakinya. Ia tak mau berada di sini. Ia tak mau ditangkap polisi. Hinata terus berjalan mundur dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya beberapa saat sebelum mencapai pintu keluar.

' _Deg!'_

Hinata terdiam, saat sosok seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya menatapnya dingin. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, ia tak pernah melihat pemuda di hadapannya menatapnya sedingin ini.

" _Neji-Niisan..."_

Neji menatap Hinata dingin, seluruh kekecewaan dan kemarahannya membuat hatinya panas. Ia membenci kehadiran Hinata untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku mencoba melindungimu karena aku tidak ingin kau dipenjara. Tapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Suigetsu? Bukankah dia adalah orang yang selama ini selalu berada di sisimu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh Sui _-Nii."_

Hinata berjalan mundur saat ia tersadar bahwa Neji takkan membiarkannya pergi. Tak lama kemudian, di belakang Neji muncul sosok Gaara.

"Gaara?"

Namun ternyata bukan hanya sosok Gaara saja yang berada di sana. Ada juga beberapa orang polisi yang kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Salah seorang polisi Amerika itu pun langsung memborgolnya

" _You're surrounded!"_ kata polisi itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Akhirnya sudah mendekati ending. Sebelum saya nulis lanjutannya, saya ingin memastikan.. Adakah dari kalian yang ingin ff ini 'Happy Ending!'? soalnya seperti yang kalian tahu… genre 'Angst' biasanya berakhir dengan 'Sad Ending!' dan sejujurnya saya memang berencana akan membuat fanfiction ini 'sad ending'… Cuma ya 'yang request' minta 'happy ending'. Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian, minna? Silakan tulis ulasan kalian di kolom review ya! Sankyuu. ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : Beautiful Liar_

 _Genre : Frienship, Angst, Drama, Family_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruIno, slight! NaruSaku and SasuSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ Uzumaki Naruto adalah mantan berandalan, dan dia memiliki rahasia. Rahasia besar, yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain. Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis berandalan yang keras kepala. Sahabat-nya melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatnya berubah. Namun akankah Sakura bisa meninggalkan dunia gelapnya itu?

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s),**_ _ **maybe annoying,**_ _ **banyak kata2 kasar,**_ _ **dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter: 14 (Ending)**_

 **.**

' _The story it's just begin~'_

 **.**

 _ **~ 6 bulan kemudian ~**_

Makam itu tampak tak begitu asing bagi Sasuke. Ia tahu, ia sudah beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini. Menangisi orang yang ia cintai.

" _Gomennasai..."_ Sepatah kata yang terdengar bergetar terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Meski matanya tak meneteskan air mata, hatinya terasa sedih dan sakit.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menolongnya."

Sakura mendesah panjang, ia berdiri tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Memandang makam yang sama, yang Sasuke tatap di hadapannya. Matanya menatap serius makam di hadapannya. Sebuah makam yang dulu memiliki arti bagi Sasuke.

" _Gomennasai…"_ Ucapan yang sama terlontar dari bibir Sakura, meski raut wajahnya dengan Sasuke terlihat berbeda.

Sakura lebih terlihat menyesal, bukan merasa sakit. Ia menatap lekat sebuah foto yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menolongnya juga."

Sakura mendesah panjang sebelum menepuk pundak Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Saatnya kita pergi!"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sejenak, sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

" _Wakatta~"_

Sasuke menatap sekilas gundukan makam di hadapannya, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya kepada pemilik makam. Segera setelah itu, ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan makam, diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya.

"Sasuke _-kun!_ Sakura!"

Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Mereka mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar secara bersamaan, saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam, melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Lee!"

"Lei!"

Ketiga orang itu kini duduk di dalam mobil milik Lee. Lee menyetir, sementara Sakura duduk di sampingnya dan Sasuke di kursi belakang.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian masih mau melakukan penghormatan kepadanya," ujar Lee membuka pembicaraaan.

Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis.

"Jika aku jadi kalian, aku bahkan tak sudi menginjakkan kakiku di makamnya."

Sakura terkekeh geli, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Walau bagaimana pun, ini semua terjadi bukan karena kemauannya. Lagipula, aku merasa tak tenang jika terus menerus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa makam itu bukan milik Hyuuga Hinata, anaknya sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau benar Sakura, dia tak salah karena ia sendiri tak tahu bahwa kematiannya akan membuat anaknya menaruh dendam."

Sasuke kemudian mendesah panjang, matanya menerawang, menatap lurus ke arah jalan raya di depannya. "Aku bahkan tak habis fikir, bagaimana bisa Hinata membuat makam Ayahnya menjadi makam dirinya juga? Bukankah itu sama saja tak menghormati makam Ayahnya sendiri?"

"Yah, walau bagaimana pun aku tetap bersyukur semua ini terjadi. Aku bisa mendapat pengakuan darimu, Sakura…" Lee memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya, sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh geli.

" _Well,_ sebenarnya aku tak mau mengakuimu… hanya saja—"

"Kau akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku?" sela Lee.

Sakura terkekeh geli. Ada nada bahagia dan malu dari suaranya. "Ya, aku akhirnya bisa _move on_ dari Adikmu."

Lee dan Sasuke tertawa keras membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Oi! Kau tak berhak menertawakanku, Sasuke _-kun!_ Kau sendiri sudah mulai bisa _move on_ dariku, kan?"

Sasuke berhenti tertawa, matanya menatap Sakura beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Ya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, sekarang."

Sebuah senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah Sasuke. Matanya menerawang beberapa saat.

.

"Sudah sampai!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum menatap Lee dan Sakura, bingung.

"Ah, benar. Sudah waktunya pergi. Salam untuk mereka!" kata Sasuke.

"Kau tak ikut menemui mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Nah, aku ada janji bertemu seseorang!"

"Karin Uzumaki?" Lee berkata pelan namun cukup untuk didengar Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

" _Well, you've got Sakura. So, it's fair if God give me Karin, rite?"_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia melirik Sakura sekilas sebelum tersenyum. Ia tahu, Lee dan Sakura membutuhkan waktu berdua.

"Aku pergi duluan, Lee. _Nah, I mean Lei."_

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

Lee hanya tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke membuka pintu, meninggalkan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju trotoar untuk menyetop taksi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bisa melihat Sasuke telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

" _Ano…_ siapa itu Karin Uzumaki?" tanya Sakura pada Lee.

Lee terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum tersenyum heran. "Kau belum mengenalnya?"

"Sasuke _-kun_ belum pernah memperkenalkannya padaku? Apakah dia gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke _-kun?_ Pacar barunya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya menatap Lee lekat, sebelum sebuah senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku ikut bahagia kalau dia sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang dicintainya~"

"Sasuke _-kun_ pasti akan memperkenalkanmu pada Karin, suatu saat."

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu dan kapan mereka berdua mulai jadian?"

"Kau bertanya hanya karena merasa penasaran, atau kau menyesal karena lebih memilihku daripada Sasuke _-kun?_ "

"Kau ini bicara apa, Lee? Aku tidak pernah menyesal untuk itu! Aku hanya penasaran, gadis seperti apa yang bisa membuatnya _move on_ dariku?"

Lee tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ya, ia merasa puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu."

.

.

"Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Kau belum boleh melihatnya!"

" _Aish!_ Aku sudah tak apa! Aku ingin melihatnya!"

Gaara mendesah panjang, saat Suigetsu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu, ia takkan pernah bisa menentang Suigetsu.

'… _tapi aku harus melakukannya!'_

Gaara menahan tubuh Suigetsu, sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar bangun dari kasurnya. Mata Gaara menatap Suigetsu lekat. Ia bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah itu.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, kali ini saja, dengarkan perkataanku!"

Suigetsu terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaara lekat. Ia hendak melawan, tetapi tubuhnya terasa lemah. Perlahan, ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Gaara. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan mendekam di sana?" Suigetsu berkata pelan, mencoba mengeraskan suaranya. meski suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin 10 tahun atau 15 tahun?"

Suigetsu memejamkan matanya. "Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya sejak awal… sebelum semua itu terjadi."

Gaara menghela nafas, ia tahu cepat atau lambat Suigetsu akan mengetahui hal ini. Oleh karena itu, Gaara memberitahu keadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Kau tidak meninggal. Kau hanya koma selama 6 bulan. Jadi, mungkin mereka akan meringankan hukuman Hinata."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Sopir truk itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Namikaze Minato? Kau tahu sendiri, Hinata hampir membuat puteranya mati!"

"Itu…" Gaara tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya karena sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah polisi akan meringankan hukuman untuk Hinata atau tidak?

"Kudengar, Zabuza _-san_ bahkan harus mendekam di sana selama 5 tahun, hanya karena Sasuke yang menuntutnya. Sasuke yang bahkan bukan keluarganya. Sementara Namikaze _-san_ , yang ikut melayangkan gugatan hukum pada Hinata adalah Ayah kandungnya Naruto dan dia juga seorang polisi!"

"Mungkin jika Naruto berbicara padanya—"

"Itu tidak akan berguna!" potong Suigetsu, membuat Gaara menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suigetsu beberapa lama kemudian.

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Naruto dan Hinata."

"Yah, kondisi kesehatan Naruto sudah semakin membaik. Dia pasti akan segera sembuh total. Hinata… terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya, dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengunjunginya lagi dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau sudah siuman, dua hari yang lalu. Aku yakin Hinata akan sangat bahagia sekaligus merasa lega mendengarnya."

"Neji?"

"Ah, Neji juga baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tangan kanan Hinata, jadi dia akan segera dibebaskan."

"Syukurlah! Lalu bagaimana denganku? Berapa lama mereka akan mengurungku di sel tahanan?"

"Um, karena kau juga hanya tangan kanan Hinata, mungkin hukuman mu akan sama dengan Neji. Yang beruntung itu Lee, dia hanya mendapatkan masa percobaan selama 4 bulan, bahkan beberapa waktu lalu… dia sudah jadian dengan Haruno Sakura."

"Tidak! Yang jauh lebih beruntung itu adalah kau, Gaara!"

"Eh? Aku memang tidak melakukan kejahatan apapun! Aku hanya seorang saksi! Tentu saja aku tidak perlu mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kalian ber-empat!"

"Meskipun kau adalah mata-mata berganda?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan menjadi mata-mata dengan maksud baik."

"Yah, aku ikut senang. Seseorang yang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi seperti dirimu… tidak pantas memiliki catatan kriminal apapun. Apalagi, cita-cita mu adalah menjadi seorang Jaksa."

"Terima kasih~"

"Jadilah seorang Jaksa yang adil dan bijaksana!"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu?"

"Ya, kisah cintaku dengan Tenten tidak berjalan lancar karena dia hanya mencintai Neji, tapi itu tidak masalah. Sebenarnya sejak bulan lalu, aku mulai dekat dengan gadis lain!"

"Uwaah! Siapa?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Namanya Matsuri. Aku pasti akan mengenalkannya padamu setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit nanti."

"Bukankah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit nanti, aku akan dipenjara?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu setelah kau dibebebaskan saja!"

" _Hn. Arigatou."_

oOOo

.

.

"Kau tak mau pulang dulu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, membuat Sakura dan Lee terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum kecil.

"Kami akan membawakan baju ganti dan makanan untukmu nanti malam~"

" _Mm. Arigatou~"_

"Kami pergi dulu!"

Ino tersenyum, saat melihat Sakura dan Lee beranjak keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, sementara Lee hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ino pasti baik-baik saja."

"Mengapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Lee tersenyum lagi, matanya menatap Sakura lekat sementara gadis itu hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"…karena Ino akan menunggu Naruto sehat sampai kapan pun. Ino sangat mencintai Naruto."

' _Seperti aku yang mencintaimu!'_

"Ya, kau benar! Aizawa _-sensei_ juga mengatakan, Naruto akan segera sembuh setelah melakukan pengobatan beberapa kali lagi!"

"Hmm… aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, selama enam bulan ini."

"Aku juga~" kata Sakura pelan.

.

Ino meregangkan tubuhnya. Nyaris 3 jam ia menemani Naruto hari ini.

Ia menatap jam tangannya sejenak, sebelum kembali meregangkan tubuhnya.

' _Sebentar lagi Sakura dan Lee akan datang.'_

Selama ini Ino selalu menemani Naruto. Mulai dari menemaninya berobat, mengajak ngobrol, sampai menceritakan lelucon yang tak jelas.

"Aku harap kau suka dengan semua yang aku lakukan selama ini."

Ino tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Naruto lembut.

"Tak terasa sudah 6 bulan Naruto, kau sakit seperti ini."

Ino menghela nafas. Jika ia mengingat kejadian setengah tahun lalu, rasanya ia ingin mengulang semua itu. _'Jika aku bisa, lebih baik aku yang berada di posisi mu saat itu.'_

Ino mendesah. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang. Semua memang sudah terlambat dan tak bisa diulang lagi. Yang Ino bisa lakukan kini hanya menebus semua kesalahannya, dengan tetap berada di sisi Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Aku menciptakan sebuah lagu untukmu? Walaupun aku bukan dari jurusan _music_ sepertimu!"

Ino terkekeh pelan, ia mengecup kening Naruto dan menatap lekat wajah pemuda yang kini masih terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

"Aku membuat lagu itu khusus untukmu, akan kuberitahu jika kau sudah bangun tidur."

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"...karena itu, cepatlah sembuh Naruto! Memangnya kau tidak bosan keluar-masuk Rumah Sakit terus?"

Ino tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengecup kening Naruto lagi dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melakukan peregangan sedikit, sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

' _Well, aku mau mandi dulu~'_

.

' _Apa tadi?'_ Secara perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia mencoba menegaskan pandangannya beberapa saat, tetapi secercah cahaya membuat matanya terpejam lagi, beberapa lama, sebelum ia kembali membuka matanya.

' _Ino?'_

Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat punggung seorang gadis. Ia mengenal jelas punggung itu.

"Ino?"

Langkah Ino terhenti.

' _Naruto?'_ Ino mempertegas pendengarannya. Ia merasa Naruto memanggilnya.

Beberapa detik hening, sebelum Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan hendak kembali melangkah.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi ke mana, Ino?"

' _Deg!'_

' _Suara ini...'_ Langkah Ino kembali terhenti, ia kenal betul suara ini.

Perlahan, Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lurus ke arah tempat di mana Naruto berada. Matanya menatap kosong sosok Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Naruto?"

Ino menatap serius sosok itu. Ketika ia melihat sebuah senyum di wajah Naruto, seketika seluruh tubuh Ino terasa lemas dan di detik yang sama, kesadarannya pulih. Ia mulai berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto?" Tangan Ino menyentuh pelan wajah Naruto. Matanya tak lepas menatap pemuda itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau bertingkah sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu? Aku bukannya baru siuman dari koma seperti waktu itu. Aku hanya baru bangun tidur. Kau terlalu berlibihan, Ino."

"Itu karena aku merasa takut. Waktu itu… setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, kau sampai koma. Aku takut hal yang sama akan terulang lagi."

"Maaf ya, aku selalu membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku juga karena aku tidur terus~"

" _Mou!_ Jangan mentang-mentang karena kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, kau jadi tidur terus ya? Apa kau hanya ingin mencari-cari perhatian Suster – Suster cantik di sini?"

Naruto tertawa sejenak. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku bukan Sasuke yang menyukai gadis yang lebih tua, setelah dia _move on_ dari Sakura _-chan!"_

"Eh? Kau tidak menyukai gadis yang lebih tua? Aku sakit hati, secara teori aku ini kan lebih tua darimu!"

Kini tawa Naruto terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Haha… kau lucu sekali Ino! Kau merasa lebih tua walaupun hari ulang tahun kita hanya terpaut sekitar dua minggu saja?"

"Tetap saja ucapanmu itu menggangguku. Ayo tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

"Baiklah. Aku bukan Sasuke yang sudah mencintai 3 orang gadis, sejak ia mulai merasakan yang namanya 'cinta pertama' karena satu-satu gadis yang aku cintai sekarang, hanya kau Ino!"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Sudah menjadi sejarah!"

"Um… lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura yang sudah mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya?"

"Sakura _-chan_ tentu saja adalah gadis yang special untukku juga, tapi Ino… kau lah yang membuatku bisa _move on_ dari cinta pertamaku. Dan aku harap aku ini bukan cinta pertamamu!"

" _Eh? Doushite?"_

"…karena biasanya cinta pertama itu tidak pernah berhasil. Seperti _Daddy_ yang mencintai Ibuku. Aku dan Sasuke yang mencintai Hinata, juga Gaara yang mencintai Tenten _-senpai."_

" _Ano…_ sebenarnya kau bukan cinta pertamaku, Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Aku ini tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta, sebelum bertemu denganmu. Nara Shikamaru, nama cinta pertamaku. Terus, ada juga seorang _Senpai_ di Sekolah ku yang lama dan namanya adalah Shimura Sai. Lalu…"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak kuat mendengarnya!" kata Naruto sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Ino pun tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto tersebut. "Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak becanda. Yang aku katakan itu benar. Aku mencintai Shikamaru sejak aku Kelas 8, dan aku masih mencintai Sai _-senpai_ saat Hozuki _-kun_ pertama kali mengajakku kencan. Aku bahkan langsung jatuh cinta padamu setelah kau menyelamatkanku dari anak-anak berandalan musuh Sakura."

"Apa itu berarti kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain juga, setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kan sudah kubilang.. kalau itu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu!"

"Nah, baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau datang Ino?"

Ino tersenyum, hingga ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Mata Ino perlahan menatap sesuatu yang menyentuh tangannya. Ino terdiam beberapa saat, tangan Naruto menggenggam tangannya, memberinya rasa hangat.

"Aku datang sepulang Sekolah!"

"Um, begitu. Lalu, apa kau melihat _Dad?_ "

"Minato _-san_ sudah kembali ke kantor polisi sebelum aku datang," jawab Ino yang kemudian memeluk Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu. Kita belum berkencan lagi selama satu minggu."

.

Lee dan Sakura tersenyum, saat melihat Ino yang merengkuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Sebenarnya, mereka ingin masuk. Namun mereka sadar, mereka harus memberi waktu kepada Ino dan Naruto.

Lee meletakkan _paper bag_ berisi pakaian dan makanan di depan pintu, sebelum tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo, biarkan mereka bersama!"

.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, hari ini?"

Naruto berkata pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Ino.

"Tidak lama."

"Benarkah?"

" _Hai."_

Naruto terdiam, matanya menatap Ino lekat.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

" _Ano…_ sepertinya kau gemukkan," goda Naruto.

"A-apa?" kata Ino yang reflek memegang kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Aku becanda. Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino."

Naruto bisa melihat wajah Ino merona merah dan itu cukup membuat hatinya tergelitik.

Ino merasa bahagia. Amat sangat bahagia. "Aish, jangan menyebutku gemuk! Aku hampir saja mempercayai ucapanmu itu!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku? Apa sekarang aku sudah gemukkan?"

Ino tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap Naruto. Ia tak mau melakukan apapun. Cukup menatap wajah Naruto dan melihat kondisi kesehatannya semakin membaik, bahkan sudah bisa menggodanya seperti tadi.. sudah membuatnya senang. Ia tak mau mengharapkan apapun lagi. Cukup Naruto.

"Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi masih memandang Ino.

"Kau masih kurus," jawab Ino kemudian.

Ino memalingkan wajahnya, tatapan Naruto yang tak henti-henti memandangnya membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Berhenti menatapku!"

" _Doushite?"_

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Ermm, kau… membuatku takut."

"Abaikan saja, anggap aku tak sedang menatapmu!"

' _Aish! Naruto no baka? Astaga, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?'_

Ino mendesah panjang, sesekali matanya melirik Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya lembut. Detak jantung Ino semakin cepat, bahkan Ino yakin seluruh penghuni rumah sakit bisa mendengar detak jantungnya.

' _Aish! Kenapa dengan orang ini?'_

"Kenapa diam?"

"Eh?"

Ino menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

' _Oh, God!'_

"Bicaralah, aku mendengarkanmu."

"Kau ingin aku berbicara apa?"

"Apa saja, selama kau yang berbicara aku akan mendengarkannya."

' _Deg!'_

Ino terdiam. Matanya menatap Naruto kosong beberapa detik.

' _Naruto...'_

Ino masih terdiam. Matanya masih menatap Naruto, berusaha menebak jalan pikiran pemuda di hadapannya. Namun Ino tak bisa menemukannya, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Meski ia tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Cepatlah sembuh, ya! Aku ingin melihatmu sehat!"

"Hn. Aizawa _-sensei_ bilang, aku akan segera sembuh setelah melakukan pengobatan beberapa kali lagi."

"Dada mu... _Iie_ , lebih tepatnya paru-paru mu.. Apa masih suka sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sini?"

"Tidak lama."

"Tepatnya?"

"Aku baru tiba di sini sekitar pukul 15:40, berarti… tiga jam lima belas menit, 40 detik"

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu dulu?" kaget Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku langsung datang ke sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jangan-jangan, kau juga belum makan malam."

Ino mengangguk.

"Ya ampun, Ino! Jangan begitu! Seharusnya kau pulang dulu, makan malam, baru datang untuk menjengukku! Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Sakit itu tidak enak, tahu."

Ino mulai terisak, membuat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di tangannya, seperti seakan memberikannya kekuatan.

"Jangan menangis, Ino! Aku rutin menjalani pengobatan selama enam bulan ini, bukan untuk melihatmu menangis."

"Maaf. Aku hanya sangat merindukanmu karena aku tidak melihatmu di Sekolah selama satu minggu ini. Itulah kenapa, aku langsung datang ke sini."

Ino menatap lekat mata Naruto. Pemuda itu masih tak merubah ekspresinya, menatapnya lembut.

"Naruto, kenapa wajahmu masih pucat saja?"

Hening.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia hanya menatap Ino, sementara gadis itu balas menatapnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, hingga tanpa sadar, semenit telah terlewati. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama hingga akhirnya, Ino merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya. Ino mengedipkan matanya.

"Setidaknya tidak sepucat enam bulan yang lalu, kan?"

Ino menyentuh tangan Naruto yang membelai lembut kepalanya. Ia meraih tangan itu kemudian mengecupnya.

"Ya. Sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau tahu Naruto, 6 bulan yang lalu… aku benar-benar sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku sangat takut kau akan meninggal. Aku tidak mau Tuhan mengambilmu dari kami secepat itu. Aku bahkan berbohong padamu mengenai Zabuza _-san_ karena aku tidak ingin kondisimu semakin _drop."_

Air mata yang masih tergenang di mata Ino, perlahan menetes melewati pipinya.

"Aku terus menunggumu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Bagiku, selama apapun aku harus menunggu… semua itu tak ada artinya, karena aku yakin.. suatu saat kau akan sembuh total. Kau akan kembali sehat dan menyambutku dengan senyuman mu yang hangat."

' _Ino...'_

Naruto bisa merasakan jari-jemari Ino membelainya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Yamanaka Ino. Sekarang dan selamanya. Terima kasih karena tidak pernah meninggalkanku meskipun aku sakit. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku tidak akan mengabaikan kondisi kesehatanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi karena aku ingin melindungimu, Ino."

Seketika itu juga suara tangis Ino semakin kencang. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di hatinya, atau kepalanya yang sedikit pening karena belum makan, Ino menarik Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Dadanya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto..."

' _Untuk selamanya.'_

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Gaara _-kun_ sudah punya pacar baru lho…"

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Nama pacarnya Matsuri Toda."

"Sejak kapan mereka mulai jadian?"

"Lee bilang sih.. beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Lei _-Nii_ bilang begitu? He~ aku benar-benar ketinggalan banyak berita. Ini semua karena _Dad_ dan _Grandma_ selalu mengurungku di rumah. Uh, mereka menyebalkan."

Ino tertawa geli. "Jangan bilang begitu! Mereka berdua seperti itu 'kan karena mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto."

"Tetap saja—"

"Sasuke _-kun_ juga akhirnya mendapatkan pengganti Sakura. Kira-kira siapa ya diantara kita semua, yang akan lebih dulu menikah? Ah, aku baru ingat! Aku belum pernah berterimakasih kepada Sasuke _-kun!"_

"Berterimakasih untuk apa?" Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"…karena dia telah menyuruhmu untuk mempermainkanku. Jika bukan karena rencananya, aku takkan mungkin berada di sisi mu saat ini, benarkan?"

Naruto tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Ino. "Ya, kau benar. Ah, bagaimana dengan Suigetsu?"

"Gaara bilang, dia sudah siuman dua hari yang lalu."

"Syukurlah~ Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, senyum di wajahnya menghilang.

"Dia..."

.

.

"Hinata, Suigetsu sudah sadar. Sebenarnya dia sudah siuman dua hari yang lalu, maaf karena aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang!"

Gaara menatap sosok gadis di hadapannya. Gadis itu tampak kurus dan sedikit tak terawat, tetapi bias-bias kecantikan masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dadanya. Ia mendesah penuh syukur.

"Syukurlah… apa dia tidak kenapa-kenapa? Maksudku, tidak ada yang salah dengannya?"

"Pisau itu menembus hingga mengenai jantungnya, untungnya tidak terlalu dalam. Mungkin hanya sedikit melukainya. Waktu itu dia juga mengalami _shock_ karena pendarahan, tapi selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak, teringat apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Suigetsu.

"Semua ini salahku, Gaara. Aku menghancurkan segalanya. Aku nyaris membunuh Sui _-Niisan._ Aku mencelakakan semua orang hanya karena obsesi ku untuk membalas dendam. Aku orang yang jahat..."

Gaara terdiam, ia sedikit iba melihat air mata yang terus menetes dari wajah Hinata. Tangan Gaara menyentuh kaca yang menjadi penghalangnya dan Hinata.

" _Nakanaide, Hinata!"_

"…."

"Kau bukan orang jahat. Tak ada orang jahat di dunia ini."

"Berhentilah menjadi naïf, Gaara!"

Hinata kemudian menghapus air matanya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Gaara, tolong sampaikan terimakasih ku pada Sui _-Nii_ karena dia selalu ada di sisi ku!"

"Ya, pasti akan aku sampaikan padanya."

Hinata mendesah panjang.

"Aku... ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto _-kun_ dan yang lainnya. Apakah mereka akan memaafkanku?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Matanya menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya.

"Mereka pasti akan memaafkanmu Hinata... pasti!"

"Sungguh? Bahkan Sasuke _-kun_ dan juga Yamanaka Ino?"

"Ya. Kalau Yamanaka Ino sih, aku berani menjaminnya. Kalau Sasuke… aku sendiri tidak yakin. Yah, tapi itu bukan masalah. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu yang lama... Sasuke pasti akan memaafkanmu pada akhirnya."

Gaara menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang kini tersenyum lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun langsung memotret ekspresi Hinata itu dengan _camera_ di ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?"

"Aku akan mengirimkan foto mu barusan pada Suigetsu. Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Suigetsu pasti akan sangat bahagia melihatnya."

"Eh?"

Gaara bisa melihat Hinata menatapnya bingung, tetapi ia hanya mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Waktunya habis!" kata seorang Sipir.

Gaara mendesah kecewa. Matanya tak berhenti memandangi sosok Hinata yang kini berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terima kasih karena kau sering mengunjungi aku dan Neji _-Niisan,_ Gaara. Terima kasih juga karena kau sering mengunjungi Sui _-Nii_ di Rumah Sakit."

Gaara hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Hinata. Hinata membalas senyum Gaara, sebelum Sipir membawanya meninggalkan ruangan tempatnya berada tadi. Gaara menghela nafas, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku percaya bahwa Suigetsu akan selalu berada di sisi mu Hinata. Tak peduli bagaimana pun keadaanmu."

.

.

Ino menceritakan banyak hal pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak menyangka banyak yang telah berubah selama 6 bulan ini.

Lee yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Neji dan Tenten yang semakin mesra, walaupun Neji belum dibebaskan dari penjara.

Sasuke dan Karin yang sudah seminggu ini telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pertemuan pertama Gaara dengan Matsuri.

Ayah tirinya—Zabuza yang harus mendekam di penjara selama 5 tahun karena Sasuke yang menuntutnya.

Meski ia tak ingin menuntutnya dan Minato juga tak menuntutnya, tetapi bukti dan kesaksian dari Sasuke, membuat polisi tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menahan Zabuza dan melanjutkan proses hukum.

Dan Hinata yang harus mendekam di penjara selama 10 tahun atas semua tindakan kriminal yang dilakukannya.

" _Ne, Naruto!_ Menurutku Hozuki _-kun_ mencintai Hinata…"

"Kenapa? Menyesal karena telah melepaskan Suigetsu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan, ia menatap lurus ke ruang kosong yang berada di depannya.

"Aku hanya merasa lega karena akhirnya tidak ada yang terluka lagi."

Naruto terdiam, ucapan Ino membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sebelum menatap Ino lekat.

"Na-naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saat Ino menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Ino.

" _Ano…_ sebenarnya, ada beberapa jerawat yang menghiasi wajahmu Ino!" kata Naruto bermaksud menggoda Ino lagi.

"Mungkin jerawat-jerawat itu muncul karena aku begitu mencintaimu."

Ino tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto erat.

" _Let me sing a song for you! Can I?"_

Dada Naruto berdebar tak menentu. Matanya menatap Ino kaget beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

Ino mengulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya. _"This song is made for you~"_

.

.  
 _Block the light_  
 _When you leave, it has to be dark_  
 _Cover the sun_  
 _When you return, I might look foolish_  
 _I sit and think at the place where we made our promise_  
 _Will I be able to share the love I have for you?_

.  
 _Even if my mind was erased,_  
 _I wouldn't forget your face_

 _Your face is clear when I am full of sad memories and tears_

 _Even if I emptied my heart,_  
 _Our memories will still hold it's place_

 _Because I'm so sad, so hurt,_  
 _You're the only one I can see_

 _._

.

Ino tersenyum lebar, matanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau akan bosan mendengar ini, tapi..."

' _Aku takkan pernah bosan untuk mengucapkannya kepadamu.'_

" _I love you Naruto. Don't leave me again, okay!"_

Pandangan Naruto terasa kabur, ia tak bisa melihat Ino dengan jelas. Hatinya terasa sakit dan senang disaat bersamaan.

' _Inikah yang kau rasakan selama ini Ino? Setiap kali aku menutup mataku?'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar merasa terharu dan sakit disaat bersamaan.

" _Ino gomen… gomennasai~"_

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir selama ini. Aku akan sembuh, pasti."

Seketika Ino menjatuhkan air matanya lagi.

Naruto mendesah panjang, ia menghapus pelan air mata Ino.

" _Nakanaide…"_

Naruto menatap Ino lekat, sementara gadis itu masih terisak pelan. Naruto pun menggenggam jemari Ino erat, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu… tak peduli apapun."

Naruto masih menatap lekat wajah Ino. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata biru Naruto.

"Naruto, kau... mau berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi ku? Takkan pernah meninggalkanku lagi?"

Ino memandang Naruto penuh harap, menunggu sebuah jawaban dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia menghentikan isakannya. Matanya kini menatap lekat kedua mata Naruto.

"Kau fikir aku bisa menolak permintaanmu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Ino terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menyadari arti dari perkataan Naruto.

"Kau mau berjanji?" Ino bertanya, mencoba menegaskan ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku menolak seorang malaikat yang di anugrahkan Tuhan kepadaku!"

Seketika senyum di wajah Ino terkembang saat Naruto berbicara. Tanpa basa basi, Ino langsung memeluk Naruto erat seakan Natuto akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

" _Err… Ino!_ Tolong jangan terlalu erat! Paru-paru ku masih belum benar-benar kuat."

"Astaga, maafkan aku!" kaget Ino yang lekas melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku pernah menyia-nyiakanmu Ino dan aku berjanji takkan melakukan itu lagi!"

Ino tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto lekat.

"Bisakah kau membuktikan ucapanmu juga?"

Naruto terdiam, matanya memandangi wajah Ino lekat. "Bukti?"

"Ya!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat, sebelum sebuah senyum licik terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku akan membuktikannya padamu!"

"Sungguh? Kapan?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino, sehingga ia bisa melihat jelas pupil mata gadis itu.

"Sekarang~"

.

Ino menatap Naruto kaget, saat wajah pemuda itu semakin mendekatinya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya. Ino hendak melawan, tetapi matanya seakan terbius masuk ke dalam kedua mata Naruto. Seluruh tubuh Ino lemas, saat sesuatu terasa menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Dan detik itu, Ino memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh perasaannya sendiri.

.

 _Even if my hearts hurt, it still beating for you_  
 _Even if my soul has gone, it still looking for you_  
 _Even if I lose my mind, I'll always thinkin' about you._

 _Loving you... Even pain, always haunting me_  
 _Loving you… Even pain is all I've got_

 _Loving you... Forever and ever._

.

.

"Ehem!"

Mendengar suara deheman tersebut, Ino langsung melompat kaget. Sementara Naruto, ia lekas memalingkan muka dari Ino, walaupun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa tidak diteruskan?" tanya orang yang berdehem tadi.

Dengan menahan rasa malu dan sedikit takut, perlahan Ino memalingkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Lalu, ia terkekeh kecil pada orang itu.

" _Ehehe… gomennasai, Minato-san."_

Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Naruto?"

" _Hai?"_

"Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang? Dada mu tidak sesak?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Suster Hanare akan segera datang untuk mengantarkan makanan karena sebentar lagi waktunya kau minum obat. Mengapa kalian mesra-mesraan seperti tadi? Bagaima kalau dia melihatnya? Apa kalian tidak malu?"

" _Sumimasen, Minato-san!"_ kata Ino cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Minato.

"Baiklah Ino, aku mengerti. Angkat kepalamu!"

Ino pun mengangkat kepalanya. Saat itu ia melihat Namikaze Minato tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua… jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi di kamar rumah sakit lagi, ya!"

" _Yes, Sir!"_ kata Ino dan Naruto serentak.

"Yah, intinya… aku senang karena Aizawa _-sensei_ bilang, kau akan segera sembuh, Naruto."

"Benarkah itu Minato _-san?"_ tanya Ino.

"Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa kali berobat jalan, Naruto akan kembali sehat. Ini semua berkat do'a mu juga, Ino. Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk anakku."

Ino tersenyum penuh haru mendengar ucapan Minato itu. Sementara Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Ino.

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Aneh yah? Gomennasai! Kalau masih ada typo mohon dimaklumi, ini ngerjainnya ngebut soalnya saya lagi sibuk. Maaf kalau ga sesuai dengan apa yang kalian mau, saya sudah berusaha keras ~ XD_

 _Jujur aja yah, seperti yang saya katakan di chapter sebelumnya… tadinya saya mau bikin sad ending di FF ini karena genre-nya '_ _ **Angst',**_ _tapi karena fanfiction ini saya dedikasikan buat sahabat saya, saya ga tega bikin sad ending. Ntar dia ngamuk, terus ngadu deh sama rumput-rumput yang bergoyang /kabur sebelum dilempar sepatu sama Dini._

 _So, bagi kalian yang sering baca FF saya, pasti menyadari sedikit keanehan di sini hehe, soalnya chapter kali ini terhitung 'pendek' kalau dibandingkan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya juga ga biasanya bikin FF bergenre 'Hurt/Comfort'… happy ending semua, apalagi yang ini kan genrenya 'Angst' ya. Biasanya ada yang gantung atau nelangsa /plak. Malah tadinya saya mau bikin Naruto dan Suigetsu mati. Terus Hinatanya saya jadiin gila, biar dia dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit jiwa sama Sasuke._

 _Btw, ada yang penasaran dengan Karin kah? Ada yang nanya tentang Suigetsu dan Hinata? Atau Lee dan Sakura? Nah, jawabannya akan ada di_ _ **Prequel**_ _and_ _ **Sequel**_ _ **Beautiful liar:**_ _Special Sasuke Story, Lee Story, and Suigetsu story_ _!_

 _ **.**_

 _P.S_ __ _;_ _ **Disclaimer: Opening Story (Korean Movie: Miracle of cell No. 7)**_ _but it's just opening_ _ **.**_ _Hanya beberapa paragraf di chapter pertama_ _ **. Song: Tohoshinki/DBSK – Love in The Ice**_ _(Lagu yang ceritanya diciptakan SasuNaru buat Hinata)_ _ **,**_ _and_ _ **Always There**_ _(Lagu yang ceritanya diciptakan oleh Ino untuk Naruto) ~ Okay, Sankyuu for RnR, Follow, and Favorit, Minna! See you later! ^^_


End file.
